


黑女巫的小公主·Eternal

by IcaRusLeBlanc



Category: LOL百合同人
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 174,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcaRusLeBlanc/pseuds/IcaRusLeBlanc





	1. Chapter 1

　　作为一名城邦中人人皆知的、被奉为公主殿下的女性，半夜去酒馆显然不是一个正确的决定。

　　要是被发现，那么她就会在一刻钟内被遣送回宫，面对板着死人脸的哥哥吧。

　　拉克丝深知这一点，于是她做了些伪装。

　　将标志性的金发盘在头顶，再套上假发。拿起毫不起眼的平民服装，拉克丝想了想，又再外面套了一件皮衣外套，这样她看起来才是比较像去酒馆的人。

　　拉克丝觉得自己十八了，已经拥有去酒馆的权利了。

　　可是她那个死板的哥哥，别说是酒馆，就是去稍微人多杂乱一些的地方，他就会限制自己的人身自由，拉克丝觉得已经受够了。

　　拉克丝上下打量了下镜子里的自己，厚重的刘海和浓妆红唇，质感并不是很好的皮衣，她看起来像是叛逆期的少年，应该没人能认出这是平日里那个娇软甜美的小公主。

　　她怀揣着沾沾自喜的心情，穿过街道，站在了酒馆门口。

　　德邦的夜晚并不十分热闹，酒馆里也是一派祥和，人们三三两两的坐在一起，低声交谈着，偶尔传来几声笑声，混在缓缓流淌的夜间小奏里。

　　和自己想象中的相差不大，拉克丝来到吧台前，正准备点一杯酒，却被余光里的一个女人吸引住。

　　在这一刻，拉克丝觉得自己的脑子嗡鸣，周遭的声音都模模糊糊，目光里只剩角落里的那个人，那个冷漠的侧脸。

　　那是何等……拉克丝找不到准确的形容词来形容，似乎世间所有的形容词都不够表现这个女人对她的吸引力。

　　诚然是一个极美的女人，她只静静坐在那里，五官隐隐绰绰。只见黑衣黑发，灯光落在她头顶，染出一圈深紫色的光。

　　只一个侧脸，拉克丝就觉得自己沦陷了。

　　昏暗模糊的灯光没能阻止拉克丝将这个人的模样看清楚。

　　她侧脸的棱角锐利，眉眼细长，让她看起来格外高冷，似乎空气里的灰尘都没资格在她身边落脚。她的嘴唇单薄，可唇珠又微微翘起，勾勒着无限性感，像是上帝拿着卷尺一分一寸的丈量过，才得以产生的面庞。

　　女人像是感应到了什么，随意地偏过头，对上拉克丝的目光。

　　噢天呐……

　　侧脸冰冷的女人，却拥有一双温柔深情的眼睛。

　　实际上，她的眉眼形状本身十分尖锐，完全够不上温柔这个词，可是她的目光，落在拉克丝身上，像极轻的羽毛缓缓飘落。

　　无端生出一片鸡皮疙瘩。

　　甚至……拉克丝觉得某个不为人知的部位，有了一些叫人羞涩的反应。

　　女人朝她笑了笑，又回过头去。

　　唔……

　　拉克丝平复了一下自己的心绪，直到感觉脸颊不再那样发烫，转头朝吧台服务员要了两杯酒，握了握拳就朝那个女人走去。

　　拉克丝也没去深想，为何这样一个绝美的女人，只孤身一人在角落，居然会没人找她搭讪。

　　“你好。”拉克丝觉得自己看起来应当十分持重，开口向她打招呼。

　　女人温柔地看着她，嘴角勾起的弧度愈加温和。

　　拉克丝把酒推到女人面前，酒馆里斑斓的灯光在杯壁打出一片流光。

　　“请你喝酒。”

　　女人闻言低声笑了，眼睛弯弯的，装着满湖的温柔，让拉克丝那颗心上下跌宕。

　　“请女人喝酒，是从书上看来的吗。”女人的声线低沉温雅，随意问出的问题让拉克丝脸颊泛红。

　　拉克丝局促地抿了抿嘴角，干脆端起酒杯灌了一口。

　　酒的滋味对她而言并不好，但是她竭力忍住了，微凉的液体滑过喉咙，拉克丝抿紧唇，将不适感吞了回去。

　　女人依旧温柔地看着她，同时动作优雅地饮下一口酒。

　　“让我猜猜，是什么原因让不会喝酒的小公主半夜来到酒馆呢。”

　　拉克丝皱了皱眉，想着她的伪装是不是真的很拙劣。

　　女人似乎看出来她在想什么，笑容中多了一份宠溺，“你的伪装很好，否则现在就不会只有我在这里和你交谈。”

　　拉克丝迷迷糊糊的，只觉得这个人是不是迷药做的，她每说一句话，自己就多沉溺一分。

　　“你是谁？”拉克丝定了定心神。

　　女人勾唇一笑，没有回答她。

　　酒馆里的气氛依旧暧昧，并没有注意到他们的小公主已然被人拐了去。

　　————

　　乐芙兰把拉克丝压在门上，手往她身后摸索，暗紫色的光芒一盛，传来门锁咔哒的声音。

　　“小公主，我想你应该先去洗一洗。”她的手已经探进拉克丝的底衣里，缓缓摩挲着，明明这么轻佻的动作，可拉克丝还是觉得这个人浑身透着优雅。

　　她本就见识过无数贵族，可从来没有谁，能拥有面前这个人这样的气度。

　　被这样一个人揽在怀里，拉克丝已经有些站不稳了。

　　————

　　拉克丝觉得自己或许是疯了。

　　温热的水在她身上流淌，她侧过身，镜子里的女孩在雾气里影影绰绰，再走近些，才发现自己面色陀红，眼神水润。

　　看起来，她十足的期待即将会发生的事。

　　拉克丝可一点都不觉得自己这叫冲动。

　　想想外头的那个女人，拉克丝觉得就算把一切都奉上，她也不会后悔。

　　拉克丝曾做过一个梦，总有一天，会有一个精致到发梢的女人，用还染着清晨露气的手掌推开厚重的大门，将自己带离王宫。

　　必然是她。

　　如果是这个女人的话，只要她朝自己伸出手，拉克丝断然不会说出任何拒绝的话来。

　　“不，拉克丝！你可不能再想下去了。”拉克丝朝镜子伸手，盖住她波光粼粼的眼眸。

　　“我想，这么久的时间，已足够让两个小公主洗浴干净了。”外头的女人如此说。

　　却听不出催促的意味，只带着淡淡的戏谑，叫拉克丝红了脸颊。

　　拉克丝胡乱擦了身子，裹上浴袍拉开门，外头的女人正低头洗手。

　　她微眯着眼，外层浴室的顶灯在她眼窝上落下一道微末的阴影，衬得她五官更加深邃，像一尊女神的雕塑，轮廓深刻，神情却温柔。

　　拉克丝是被抱回床上的。

　　女人的神情模糊，叫拉克丝看不清明。只俯身而来的那双浅色双眸，盛着满湖的温柔，像漫天星辰流转，在她眼中停驻。

　　而后有一颗清凉的吻落在她眉间。

　　蜿蜒而下，有羽毛落在她唇上。

　　“你让我等太久了。”像是喟叹，女人这样说，“我的小公主。”

　　拉克丝竭力眨了眨眼，企图让自己的思绪清楚一些，她不清楚女人这话的含义，但是在这个气氛下，她也开不了口反问。

　　女人的声线过于迷人，拉克丝不由得绷紧了小腹。

　　兴许只是情事开始前的情趣也未可知，拉克丝迷迷糊糊地想。

　　房间里光线有些昏暗，拉克丝看不甚明朗，于是其他的感官便格外清晰。独属于女人的幽香蔓延，混杂着淡淡的酒味，做成蛛网，缓缓将她包裹。

　　真叫人沉沦。

　　不过……一瞬间的熟悉感在脑海里闪过，却没叫拉克丝抓住头尾。果然是只见一面，就能把自己交付出去的对象，觉得熟悉或许只是因为太合自己的喜好了。

　　身上的女人正在埋头在自己颈窝里，吻一个接一个落下，拉克丝觉得自己脖颈边好似燃起一团火。

　　她忍不住喘息。

　　女人却还在她颈边游离，似乎偏爱她的肩颈。

　　偏偏这样缠绵悱恻的亲昵让拉克丝实在耐不住。

　　她忍不住轻哼出声。

　　“怎么了？”女人的唇已然变得火热，她贴着拉克丝的耳廓，轻声问道。

　　拉克丝忍不住缩了缩脖子。一抹电流从被触碰的地方钻出，溜过脊柱，让拉克丝轻轻颤了颤。

　　“我……你…你能不能快一点？”拉克丝甜软的声音从嘴角溢出来，落在乐芙兰耳朵里。

　　乐芙兰挑了挑眉，女巫绝佳的视力让她看清女孩酡红的脸颊，还有那泛着盈盈水光的眼尾。

　　心里满足得一塌糊涂。

　　“那么，你可以先闭上眼睛，我的小公主。”

　　拉克丝不作他想，依言闭上眼睛。

　　唔嗯！

　　女人的吻便将她席卷。

　　唇齿被撬开，女人的舌头顺势探了进来，不同于方才的触碰，在这般火热的攻势下，拉克丝觉得自己似乎软化成水。

　　她一定是，被梦妖摄了魂吧。拉克丝眯着眼睛想。

　　唇齿交缠的声音不绝于耳。拉克丝攥紧了身下的床单，只觉得浑身被热浪席卷，空气都被攫取。

　　这可真磨人。

　　断断续续的嘤咛溢出来。乐芙兰听在耳里，只觉得心绪难平，她深深吸一口气，手慢慢摸索进被子里，隔着松垮的浴袍握上拉克丝的腰肢。

　　入手盈盈一握，好似易折的花茎。

　　她忍着将身下的人拆吃入腹的冲动，只温柔地扯开浴袍的系带，将鲜嫩可口的果肉剥出来。

　　拉克丝觉察到她的动作，配合的抬起腰，以便乐芙兰能把压在身下的系带扯开来。

　　乐芙兰看着身下这人，只觉可爱难挡，勾起嘴角，俯身上去又吻住了她。

　　软绵绵的，仿佛置身云端。乐芙兰满足喟叹。

　　指尖滑过女孩紧致的小腹，一点一点逡巡而上。

　　“嗯……”女孩发出像猫一般细弱的呻吟。

　　是舒服的，乐芙兰轻易便能分辨。

　　借着夜色的遮挡，她的目光肆意在女孩身上流淌。自上次见到她已经过了许久，记忆里的小女孩已经成长了不少，光那双已经染上妩媚的眉眼已让她心生感叹。在她未曾将之纳入羽翼下的许多个日夜里，女孩暗自成长，已隐隐有了日后绝美惑人的姿态。

　　小公主已然不是未放的花蕾，她是这般甜美，这般的……诱人至深。

　　明明什么都不懂，甚至于搭讪都要红脸，端着酒杯的手都会颤抖，可她的眼眸却毫不羞怯，只那样直白的对视，便能迫使自己去为她揽下天边的极光。

　　真像被宠坏的小猫咪。

　　思绪翻转间，她的手却不停下，已经将女孩的身子摸了个透。爱不释手地抚过每一寸肌肤，所触之处手感极好，所碰之人是上好的绸缎，是玉石，是她永不凋零的玫瑰。

　　未经人事的小女孩显然已经有些不耐烦，她轻轻哼出声，手从被子一侧伸出来，捉住了乐芙兰的手腕。

　　乐芙兰抬眸望去，拉克丝已将唇咬得艳红，有水光好似珍珠闪烁，衬得那张唇瑰丽得紧。

　　她只得抿紧唇，艰难地将自己的欲望吞咽回去。

　　“小公主，这是你后悔的最后机会了。”乐芙兰翻手握住拉克丝柔软的手背，带到唇边，在指节印上一吻。

　　“我从见到你第一面开始……就没想过会后悔。”拉克丝好似适应了如何和这个叫她心动不已的女人相处，她不像刚才那样方寸大乱，可直白地说出这样的话，还是让她羞赧得别过脸去。

　　她会不会觉得自己是个放荡随便的人呢？拉克丝不禁想，便急切地开口道，“我……只是太喜欢你了，上帝可见，我对你毫无抵抗力。”

　　好像有什么裂开了，又似乎是什么液体在沸腾。

　　乐芙兰微微睁大了眼睛，这个小公主真是……直白得叫人过分欢喜。

　　“所以……你可以抚摸我，亲吻我，做任何你想做的事情，都没有关系。”拉克丝看着身上的人影，模糊分辨出女人现在的神色叫做温柔，她用力咬了咬唇，这样说道。

　　天呐……恐怕这是她最大胆的一个夜晚了。拉克丝想。

　　心跳如鼓。

　　乐芙兰看着女孩湛蓝的眼眸，她虽给了拉克丝后悔的机会，可她自己仍是清楚，从始至终，她的决定只一个罢了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“很好。”伸手抚上拉克丝的脸颊，乐芙兰柔声说，“记住我的名字，乐芙兰。”

　　甫一听见这个名字，拉克丝睁大眼睛。是了，拉克丝并不是什么在闭塞的王宫里不谙世事的小公主，相反，她十分关心政权大事，当然，坊间传闻她也不会错过。

　　乐芙兰啊，那可是个传奇人物。在与德邦关系不甚友好的诺克萨斯帝国里，这个响当当的名字，是属于唯一一名放在明面上、足以被奉上神坛的女巫的。

　　传闻里总要对这个女人多加一句评价，与她强大的巫术相匹配的，是她极度美貌的外表。

　　但是传闻可源于六百年前诺克萨斯帝国，女巫早已消陨在历史长河里。再怎么样也不会是她面前，噢不，她身上这个女人啊。

　　唯一的解释就是，乐芙兰在世间各地不乏模仿者和追随者，这人便是其中之一。

　　拉克丝眨了眨眼睛，将心中所想压下去。

　　“乐芙兰——那么，你可以继续做刚才的事情了。”她抬起手，攀上乐芙兰的肩膀，凑到她耳边轻声说。少女的声音甜美可人，听在耳朵里激起一阵酥麻。

　　乐芙兰挑眉，她看着身下女孩强作镇定的模样，不禁勾了勾唇。

　　“我当然不会放过这么可爱又美味的小公主。”抬手抚上拉克丝微卷的长发，一缕金发好似流沙从指缝间滑过。

　　触感绝佳。

　　起先她十分渴望今晚的情事，现在反而想要慢慢来，慢慢地享用这朵尊礼重教国度里的被呵护得极好的古典玫瑰。

　　指尖轻点上女孩莹润的下唇，“小公主需要亮堂一些吗？”

　　她状似体贴地问，手上的动作却并不规矩，轻轻按了按那柔软的唇瓣，“我想你会对这个夜晚十分难忘。”

　　乐芙兰的声音低哑又迷人，好似密林深处善于吟唱的精灵。

　　明明被触碰的是嘴唇，可拉克丝却觉得耳边一麻，直酥痒到心脏里。

　　她觉得十分害羞，可她更想将这个夜晚铭刻下来。于是她小声应了，女孩得天独厚的嗓音像沾了蜜，又甜又软，叫人拒绝不得。

　　乐芙兰抬手将床头灯开了。德邦是个视魔法为禁忌的国度，女巫并不想当着小公主的面使用巫术，她总担心会吓到她的小公主。

　　原本暗沉的房间加了一抹光亮，不多不少，正好将女人的脸庞照亮。拉克丝一瞬间就又生出了膜拜之心。

　　乐芙兰正双臂撑在她两侧，眉目尽显温柔。真是……世间怎么会有这般好看，又这般合她心意的女人呢。拉克丝不禁想。

　　于是她忍不住伸手，想要摸摸这人，只一下就好，好让她清楚这人是真实的，让她清楚此时此刻并不是梦境。

　　乐芙兰垂眸瞧她，又微微挑起一侧的眉，眼尾连同嘴角弯了弯，温柔之意更胜。就好似在说，你可以做你想做的，我允许你这样做。

　　她甚至偏过脸颊，往拉克丝手边凑过来。

　　拉克丝从善如流地抚上乐芙兰的脸颊。拉克丝从来没想过只触碰到一个人，会叫她的心情出现这样大的波动。

　　这是一种无法言明的感受，令她不由得屏住呼吸。

　　好像有什么东西正在挣扎着，企图破土而出。拉克丝总觉得，她是不是遗忘了什么，或者说，她合该要想起些什么的。

　　乐芙兰略微偏头，蹭了蹭拉克丝的手心，被长睫遮住的眼眸里，竟是流露了一丝依恋的情绪。

　　————

　　“好了小公主，我们该办正事儿了。”乐芙兰覆上拉克丝的手背，带到唇边吻了吻，又将之压在床面上。

　　被子早已被推搡到一边，一半在床上一半堪堪落在地板，像少女的心情轻缓晃悠。

　　乐芙兰拨开那半遮半掩的浴袍，少女皎月般皓白的肌肤更多的展露出来。

　　是叫人移不开眼的美不胜收。

　　伸手覆上，轻柔到只用中指与无名指的指腹缓缓摸索，这若即若离的轻轻触碰带出女孩难耐的轻吟。

　　拉克丝注意到乐芙兰有一双格外好看的手，但并不是一般意义上的漂亮。它比一般女人的手要大一号，指节分明，指骨清晰，略有嶙峋之意却饱含力量。

　　就像童话里女巫的手。

　　但拉克丝喜欢极了。

　　那双她喜欢的手正沿着自己的锁骨缓缓移动，沿着那处清晰的形状，挪到锁骨窝，再缓缓摸回去。

　　乐芙兰的神情温柔又庄重，好似她手下的不是什么初次见面的少女，而是呵护收藏许久的无价之宝。

　　拉克丝感受这人的耐心与温柔，同样也感觉十分磨人，她悄悄地深呼吸，将那些羞人的祈求吞了回去。

　　无论怎么说，她只是看着这个女人，就已情潮难耐了。可她能忍住不说话，却忍不住那一声声轻吟。

　　拉克丝听了觉得羞恼得紧，自己怎么会发出这样叫人害羞的声音呢，明明自己不是这样的，弱声弱气地只会发出忍不住的呻吟。拉克丝觉得自己的脸颊火热，一定已经红透了。

　　但心里又抱有一份期待，想着乐芙兰对此会有什么样的感受呢。

　　抬头就瞧见乐芙兰眼底有一份波光粼粼，像暗潮汹涌的海。

　　————

　　乐芙兰的手描摹过她胸前的形状，又缓缓往下移，女孩的肌肤一寸一寸展露更多，月光落在上头，衬出那一分莹润如玉，格外清纯，又万分性感。

　　乐芙兰看着拉克丝紧张得绷紧了的身子，不由得勾唇，指尖最终落在女孩的小腹上，缓慢地、轻柔地挠了挠。

　　少女如她所愿发出细软的呻吟。像是被挠了尾根的猫，一瞬间炸了毛。

　　“呀……”拉克丝从未想过自己对待情事会这样的敏感，这人随意一碰，就感觉自己浑身的汗毛都立了起来。

　　可乐芙兰眼中盛满笑意，她似乎乐得见到拉克丝这般被撩拨得难耐的模样，她一下、又一下地轻挠着少女的小腹，指尖轻轻剐蹭，又不时的轻抚而过——

　　像清风，像羽毛。

　　“唔。”拉克丝蹙着眉，扭了扭身子企图躲过这恼人的触碰，当然，她并不是真的想躲避，小公主只是通过这样的方式来暗示身上的人，对于她们的情事是否可以换一种方式，亦或是可以将进展加快些。

　　乐芙兰怎么会如她所愿，女巫的手像细密的绸缎，缠着少女柔软的腰腹，每一下的清浅触碰就放下一把温热的火。

　　乐芙兰……乐芙兰……这个名字拉克丝叫得越来越顺口，“你别玩了呀…”

　　少女红着脸说。

　　引得乐芙兰一声低笑。

　　“不是玩，我的小公主。”乐芙兰嘴角的弧度愈加大，“只是对你爱不释手。”

　　“胡说。”拉克丝小声反驳。

　　少女的声音格外娇俏，乐芙兰觉得自己心中好像有好些只猫爪子，细软的绒毛轻轻扫过。

　　心痒极了。

　　拉克丝嘟了嘟嘴，小声埋怨了一句，叫乐芙兰的笑意更甚。

　　乐芙兰暗地里运用了一些魔法，就算长时间的单手支撑着也不会觉得疲累，甚至依旧是那样的不慌不忙，那样的气度雍雅。

　　作乱的手已经慢慢向下，时间好像越过越慢，拉克丝不由得屏住呼吸，注意力全在乐芙兰的手上。

　　那只手越过她的小腹，虚虚划过胯骨，一路往下，一直伸到腿间，而后不偏不倚地覆上去。

　　女人的低笑声荡开了夜幕。

　　感受到乐芙兰指节的微凉，拉克丝忍不住夹了夹腿。憋不住得放开呼吸带来的是狂乱的心跳，而她也知道乐芙兰在笑什么，害羞得别过脸去。

　　“你笑什么啦……”

　　“我的小公主如此可爱。”乐芙兰吻了吻拉克丝的嘴角，说。

　　她是第一次嘛，这种反应怎么可能忍得住呢。拉克丝嘟囔着抱怨。

　　“那么，小公主可以稍微分开一些，将你的囚徒放出来吗？”

　　这人即使是调笑亦是优雅万分。拉克丝爱极了她这副模样，可此时此刻又有些恨极，想咬这人一口。

　　于是发出一声“啊呜”，权当是威胁。

　　乐芙兰却是抽回了手，继续在她的腰腹上作乱。

　　拉克丝的腹部本就敏感，又痒又麻的感觉再度袭来，暧昧的气氛稍稍散开了些，拉克丝被轻挠得娇笑，扭着身子去躲乐芙兰的手。

　　乐芙兰却对这样的小情调很有兴致。

　　撩拨不停。

　　“啊…！”拉克丝绷紧了小腹，羞恼得决定不再躲避，于是弯着身子去阻挠乐芙兰的手。

　　然而那只手灵活得像尾鱼，拉克丝眼看着要抓住，刚触碰到又被溜走。甚至于乐芙兰在躲避她的同时还能继续在她腰侧使坏。

　　乐芙兰不慌不忙地应对着拉克丝，并好整以暇地看着拉克丝企图想要捉住她手的认真神情。

　　真可爱。

　　这边拉克丝已经全力以赴地想要把乐芙兰抓住，好让她不这样使坏，让她不这样“惹人厌”。啊！她好想咬她。

　　咬不到，便无意识地咬住了半张下唇。

　　一直抓不到，拉克丝气呼呼地决定改变策略，这人就是喜欢挠她的肚皮，于是她便一手护着肚皮，另一只手半护着肚皮，瞧着这人要使坏便去推拒。

　　而这次博弈的最终结果是，她没抓住乐芙兰，反倒被乐芙兰捉住手腕压在了床上。

　　先下两只手都被捉住，拉克丝只能仰躺在床上，定定的瞧着乐芙兰。

　　方才还有些激烈的空气随之沉淀，陡然安静下来的气氛叫拉克丝能听见自己的心跳，一下一下的鼓动着耳膜。

　　“唔……！”

　　拉克丝蹙了蹙眉，发出一声足以叫人疯狂的娇吟。

　　乐芙兰欺身而上，膝盖突然挤进拉克丝腿间，随之往上一顶。

　　攻城略地。


	3. Chapter 3

　　猝不及防的刺激叫拉克丝浑身发软。

　　她面颊嫣红，看着身上的人，眼睫和唇瓣一同轻颤着，像是蝴蝶高飞前的振翅。

　　可乐芙兰还是那个坏心眼的乐芙兰，顶到拉克丝腿间的膝盖稍微用力，贴合得更加紧密，甚至开始带着色情意味的轻揉。

　　“坏人。”少女带着喘息的埋怨颤悠悠地钻出来。

　　被乐芙兰双手制住，那处又被这样对待着，此时的姿势不仅在身子上受了撩拨，而这份压迫感又让拉克丝打心里觉得觉得燥热极了。

　　这般想着，从小腹生出一股热意，而私密之处更是一股热流涌出。

　　一定是被发现了，拉克丝被羞得不敢多想。

　　出乎意料的是，乐芙兰一直带着的那抹笑意都消失了，像恒久的面具终于破碎。

　　显得这人的眼神愈加悠远深邃。

　　“乐芙兰……你能不能松开我。”拉克丝小声请求。

　　“不可以哦。”乐芙兰说，“我会怕你逃走。”

　　很奇怪的是，明明连笑都没有了，可乐芙兰的眼神却愈加温柔。

　　所以拉克丝听了乐芙兰这样的话也并不觉得心慌。

　　女人的吻落在自己嘴角，清凉凉的，那股特殊的幽香再度袭来。拉克丝侧过头，迎上乐芙兰的唇。

　　并且主动启唇，轻轻含住乐芙兰的下唇。

　　乐芙兰轻咬了唇间的柔软一口，又恋恋不舍地含吻了几下。

　　“真乖。”乐芙兰夸赞道，作为奖励，她便松开了手，让拉克丝的手解放出来。

　　到此刻为止，拉克丝已经笃定了这人不会伤害她。她本就是备受宠爱的少女，此时才算真正放开。

　　她伸手攀上乐芙兰的脖颈，“你快点嘛…不要这样折磨人了。”

　　她嘟嘟嘴，满是撒娇的意味。

　　遵命，我的小公主。乐芙兰说。

　　同时伸手沿着拉克丝的腰线往下，一路畅通无阻，直探到少女腿间。

　　拉克丝的心跳随着这人的动作重新加快。她攀着乐芙兰的肩，紧张地攥紧了手下的布料。

　　乐芙兰这边只觉得触手处一派泥泞，叫她心头发痒。她并拢手指缓缓贴上去，少女的花瓣柔软细腻，直诱惑人沉沦。于是顺着湿滑，缓缓磨蹭了两下。

　　如愿地听见少女娇美的呻吟。

　　月光落在少女裸露的胸口，一点粉红点缀其上，宛若乐芙兰魔杖上的宝石，处在最夺人眼球的地方，轻颤着直晃得人移不开眼。

　　乐芙兰定定瞧着，而后附身上去，张嘴将那点粉红纳入嘴中。

　　嘶……拉克丝半眯起眼睛，奇妙的快感从乳尖产生，一路钻到后背，让她整个人忍不住地轻颤。

　　乐芙兰暗红色的唇因着之前的亲吻而染上水泽，暗色翻飞间将那颗可口的小樱桃吸吮得挺立。

　　舌面轻扫过，再稍用力吮住。

　　“呜…唔啊……”拉克丝眯起眼，从喉间溢出难耐的呻吟。乐芙兰肩头的衣料已经被攥得发皱，拉克丝细白的手背搭在黑色的布料上头格外显眼，又格外漂亮。

　　“乐芙兰…”拉克丝迷离得叫着乐芙兰的名字，细软的声线裹挟着春风里的花香，落进女巫心底。

　　将嘴里的果实吐出来，乐芙兰又沿着少女胸脯精致小巧的轮廓吻了一遭，好像她打定主意要用唇将少女私密敏感的地方都照顾一遍。

　　拉克丝整个人都迷迷糊糊，她像是跌进云端，在绵绵白雾中挣扎翻滚，却找不到出口。只有身上的人传来绵绵不断的热量，引诱她不断靠近。

　　不断靠近，贴近。

　　直至融为一体。

　　乐芙兰的手指已经开始动作，原本干燥的指尖早被润湿得充分，她轻轻拨开那轻颤着的蚌肉，手指探到里层那更加私密湿滑的地方，指尖轻抵上去，感受到那处比别处更高的温度，她缓缓摩挲，细细描摹那处的形状。

　　“别……乐芙兰，唔嗯…”拉克丝觉得自己没有更多力气去抬起胳膊，手虚虚地沿着乐芙兰的前襟滑下，一路落到床面，顺势抓住了手边的一角被子。

　　拉克丝眯起眼睛看身上的人，又觉得看不甚清楚，于是选择放弃，她抬起另一只手，遮在自己眼前，借着手上的微凉来缓解自己面颊的燥热。

　　乐芙兰探索了少女花瓣的每一处，于是越过层叠的花障，她找到了那处花核。

　　已经被刺激得充血肿胀，颤颤巍巍的沾着露水只等着人来采摘。

　　那个从来没人触碰过的神秘禁果正被乐芙兰拿捏在手中，少女被刺激得仰头，原本被凌乱金发遮掩住的颈项露出来，洁白的，温润的，似乎在诱惑人去啃咬。

　　即便乐芙兰才品尝过，也不妨碍她再度吻上少女的脖子。

　　面对这么美妙的酮体，即便是蛇，也舍不得探出毒牙。乐芙兰吻上那片洁白，只不停地啄吻，亲昵又温柔。

　　可拉克丝却像被咬住了咽喉的猎物，她颤颤巍巍，细弱的喘息从喉间流泄，女人的唇湿湿软软地贴在她颈边，呼吸若隐若现地喷在她的皮肤上，让她起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

　　直至乐芙兰舔过她喉间略微突出的软骨，带给她一个激灵。

　　拉克丝还没来得及适应脖颈间的刺激，乐芙兰已经开始了动作。

　　指腹抵着那颗花核，轻柔地按压，拨弄。

　　拉克丝只感觉一阵阵热流从那处产生，慢慢漫延，直涌向她全身。

　　“呼嗯…热，乐芙兰……”拉克丝发出好似叹息一般的嘤咛。

　　“乖。”乐芙兰压低身子凑上前在少女额角印上一吻，柔声安抚道。

　　在这之前拉克丝从没想过，只是触碰到那个地方，就能让她变得不想自己，理智正在一点一点被剥离。

　　好热……好、好涨……

　　被不停拨弄的花核愈加充血肿胀，变得更为敏感。拉克丝只感觉有一层厚厚的、炽热的网将她的私密之处裹住，不停挤压，快感毫不停歇、不知疲倦地向她涌过来。

　　直至淹没。

　　“啊…呜啊……乐芙兰、乐芙兰……”拉克丝半咬着下唇，看着乐芙兰，嘴里发出小声的喘息。陌生的快感正在一点一点将她淹没，她抓住仅存的理智，看着乐芙兰。

　　乐芙兰对上的就是这样一双眼睛，染着盈盈水雾的双眸已经迷离，却还是竭力地瞧着她，似乎看着她就会安心，她是无条件的全身心信任她。

　　乐芙兰觉得自己已经被迷住心智。

　　这一次，她无论如何也不可能放开了。她想。

　　乐芙兰的动作缓下来，这让拉克丝找回一些神智，可是难耐的情欲又席卷而来，拉克丝咬着唇，红着脸朝乐芙兰伸手。

　　“乐芙兰…抱、抱……”

　　铮——

　　那根名为理智弦绷断了。

　　拉克丝环住乐芙兰的脖子，感受着这人坚定的拥抱，心腔酸胀。

　　好喜欢，好喜欢这个人。

　　拉克丝埋头在乐芙兰的肩窝，眼眶的泪晕湿了那块布料。

　　乐芙兰不再逗弄般的刺激那处花蒂，修长的手覆上去，指节并拢，按压住那处开始轻缓的揉搓。

　　少女的情潮很快被带动，甜腻的呻吟一声声往耳里钻，这让表面镇定的乐芙兰十分难捱。可少女还未成年，在她眼中还只是一株花蕾，是幼嫩的、易损的珍宝。

　　她总舍不得伤到她。

　　手上动作得愈加快，不停地按压、揉搓，少女的花瓣早已泥泞不堪。

　　“呜……唔啊……”快感层层叠叠，拉克丝紧紧搂着乐芙兰的脖子细声呜咽，她觉得自己好像变成狭小鱼缸里的一尾鱼，水面上悬挂着一颗食物。

　　她仰着头用力盯着那颗食物，不停地跃出水面，尝试去吃一口那梦寐以求的滋味。

　　少女弓着身子，像拉满的弓弦。月光铺上她的背，金色的发丝、雪白的肌肤，湖蓝的眼瞳和嫣红的眼角，构成一幅绝美的画卷。

　　而乐芙兰是落笔人。

　　拉克丝终于听见女人的低喘声，像是历经风霜后终于在歇脚处生出一堆火的旅人，躺倒后发出的满足叹息。

　　乐芙兰将怀抱收得更用力，娇小的少女便抱得更紧，后背上的肩胛骨愈加翘起，月光在洁白的背上打下大片的阴影。

　　女人的手有力极了，她一只手紧紧揽着少女的后腰，另一只手隐没在少女双腿间，只能看见她右肩微微耸动的动作。

　　虽看不见，可拉克丝十分清楚，那双手正在她腿间用何种的角度，用怎样的力道，用如何的频率摆弄那颗神秘的花蒂。拉克丝觉得自己浑身好似有火舌燎过，腿间的热灼之意更甚，一阵阵火热带来的空虚又被女人紧密的拥抱抚平，剩下的全是令她抑制不住的酥麻快感。

　　“乐芙兰…乐芙兰…呜……”少女软糯的嗓音染上哭腔，“难受，难受…呜呜……”

　　拉克丝的脚趾都蜷缩起来，浑身绷得发紧，感觉所有毛孔都变得紧张，一张一合得想要呼吸更多的空气。

　　想要…好想要。

　　拉克丝呜咽着，心里有一种极度的渴望，可是具体想要什么她却不知道，只是浑身上下被一种绵密的空虚包裹，逼迫她产生深重的欲望。

　　空虚、又满足。

　　多矛盾啊。可拉克丝思考不了许多，她只知道她现在十分渴求。从脚底到发顶，每一根发丝都在叫嚣。

　　“呜啊…乐芙兰……我、我难受。”少女的话被揉碎了，一句一片沾着罂粟的汁液。

　　“想要…想要……”

　　“你想要什么，我的小公主。”女人清凉的声音稍稍驱开了一些燥热。

　　可拉克丝更难受了。

　　鱼儿越出了水面，紧盯着上头那颗食物，可是只差一点，她又跌回水里。浑身酸软，她愈加无力，她仰头看着水上的食物喘气，小声哭泣。

　　她看不见乐芙兰的脸，只能尽最大力气去抱紧她，像溺水的人紧抱着浮木不愿撒手。

　　“好好感受我，好好记住我，我亲爱的女孩。”乐芙兰说。

　　已经持续不变了许久的速度陡然加快，拉克丝受不住地尖叫。

　　她成了遍体鳞伤的困兽，成了筋肉无力的鱼，她尽力最后一跃。

　　吃到了！

　　紧接着是铺天盖地的白。

　　浑身火热，又从脚底生出一丝清凉，矛盾的混杂在一起，带给她灭顶的快感。全身的骨骼血管脉络都被快感熨烫过一遍。

　　她不停地尖叫，喘息，眼泪顺着眼角往下流淌。

　　乐芙兰的手就停在她腿间已经不再动作，可快感源源不断，高潮的到来迫使她不停颤抖，身体不再属于她，早已交付给阿芙洛狄忒，她只能在情欲海里浮浮沉沉。

　　高潮的余韵久久不停，拉克丝只得抱着乐芙兰啜泣颤抖，不肯松手。

　　好不容易找回了理智，拉克丝轻蹭着乐芙兰，像无措的小兽，嘴里不停地叫着乐芙兰的名字。

　　我在的。每叫一声，乐芙兰就温柔的回应一声。

　　拉克丝抓着乐芙兰肩头早已湿润的布料，稍稍松开了手，发现一直紧抓着的手有些僵硬生疼，她顺着女人的臂膀去找她的手。

　　乐芙兰顺从的任她摸来摸去，伸手抓住了拉克丝的，而后十指紧扣，拥着她娇小的女孩倒回被窝里。

　　少女已经累极，呼吸很快就变得沉稳。乐芙兰贪婪地看着拉克丝的容颜，凑前吻去她眼角的泪。

　　又不够似的吻了吻睡美人的眉间。


	4. Chapter 4

　　拉克丝是在自己床上醒来的。

　　睁开眼是花纹熟悉的顶灯，她低头看见的是绣着金色暗纹的被子。

　　现在日光大盛，阳光透过半圆的窗户，在地毯上落下外层栏杆蛛网样的形状，窗帘也是她熟悉的那块窗帘，夏日的风把窗帘高高带起，纱织的布料更加透明，像蜻蜓的羽翅。

　　她这是回到自己房间了？

　　那么，昨晚的一切，都是梦吗？拉克丝开始质疑自己，她掀开被子，和往常没有不同，甚至穿的还是她最喜欢的那套睡裙。

　　这让拉克丝有些心慌，难道昨晚的那个女人只是一个梦吗？明明那样真实的声音，那样真实的触碰，那样真实的……

　　快慰。

　　拉克丝习惯性地咬唇，不可能的。

　　她不可能平白无故能梦见那样一个女人，在这之前她从来没见那样优秀迷人的人。她靠在床头，埋头蜷缩成一团。

　　而下一刻，低落的心情又轻快的飞扬起来。

　　她闻到了，那股熟悉的、清凉的，叫她爱得不行的幽香。

　　所以不管怎么说，昨晚上的事情是真实发生的，至于为什么她会被按照“原样”送回自己房间里，这就不是睡着的她所能知晓的了。

　　她掀开被子，赤脚踩在地毯上，透过窗看见王宫规整的建筑，宽阔的广场中有一个巨大的喷泉，两侧绿化树木繁茂，旁边的道路上还有几队红色的巡逻士兵。

　　平日里看腻了的风景这会儿也叫少女的心情飞扬，她趴在窗台上，任凭风带起她的金发。

　　“拉克丝小姐。”有人敲响了房门，拉克丝听出那是管家的声音。“用餐时间到了。”

　　“这就来，管家先生。”少女脆生生的声音总叫人心情愉悦。

　　拉克丝哼着歌，心情愉悦的裹上束腰，穿上金色长裙，银色的发箍将金发缚住，又是一名高贵优雅的千金小姐。

　　今日的菜式和往常比也并没有什么不同，但是愉悦的小公主并不会对此有厌烦，她甚至觉得那个全熟牛排上的油光都令人沉醉。

　　才落座不久，一阵金革之声从走廊上传来，厚重的战靴在大理石地面上敲击出沉闷的声音。而后一个身形高大的战士出现在门口，一手举盾一手执剑，厚重的铠甲加持，那扇门好似都装不下他。

　　战士将手中的器件放置在置物架上，又哐哐哐走了几步，来到桌子前坐下了。

　　“哥哥快些来用饭。”拉克丝笑着对盖伦说。

　　盖伦闷声嗯了一声，“陛下定下明天举办皇子的凯旋庆祝宴会，你需要出席。”

　　“啊…时间这样紧迫？之前可是一丁点风声都没透露啊？”拉克丝睁大了眼睛。

　　“嗯，陛下临时做下的决定。”盖伦已经端过了餐盘，“我们不需要考虑这么多，快些用餐吧。”

　　“好的哥哥。”拉克丝抿唇笑了笑，应道。

　　国王年纪大了，行事作风有时变得奇怪也不是一件让人无法接受的事情。拉克丝想。

　　“你今天可是起晚了？”盖伦咽下一口食物，问道。

　　盖伦出门的时候拉克丝都不知道，她自然是起晚了，但是真实原因实在难为情，也实在是不可能让哥哥知晓。若是盖伦知道了，怕是要把整个德玛西亚弄得翻了天也要把乐芙兰找出来杀掉。

　　拉克丝对此清楚得很。

　　“嗯~昨天晚上看书睡得晚了。”拉克丝整理了思绪，认为自己的情绪不会露出破绽，方开口回答。

　　盖伦狐疑地看了她几眼，“晚上看书对眼睛没有好处，下次不许睡这么晚。”

　　“知道啦，我亲爱的哥哥。”拉克丝朝他吐了吐舌头。

　　————

　　夜晚很快到来，拉克丝深吸一口气，感叹自己白天不应该贪食，此时的束腰对她而言已经算得上折磨了。

　　她耸了耸肩膀，配合着佣人叫腰腹收得更细，咔地一声，束腰入封。

　　然而拉克丝发现自己都放松不得，整个人像绷紧的弹簧。

　　德邦的小公主迈着优雅的步子，腰背挺直像是骄傲的天鹅，从阁楼上沿着旋转阶梯而下，一步步走到宴会大厅。

　　说是凯旋宴会，实际上也差不多算是德邦的朝宴，参加宴会的全是一些熟面孔，拉克丝事先就看过嘉宾名单，是以她并不紧张。

　　在场的都是一些面容和蔼的朝臣，政客们觥筹交错，而作为宴会主角的皇子光盾殿下，出奇地正在和那些政客们举杯交谈，在灯光的错映下，面庞竟也显出少见的柔和。

　　往常里的光盾皇子总是绷着脸，气势冰寒鲜少与人打交道，浑身都是皇家贵族的傲慢气度。不过尊贵的皇子殿下崇尚军事战术，并不常回王宫和他们打交道，是以政客们对这个殿下也不甚了解。

　　但拉克丝对他有些印象，毕竟光盾殿下和自家哥哥颇有交情。

　　敏感的少女总感觉，今天宴会上这位皇子殿下，与以往不同。不过大概只是自己多想了，怎么可能会有变数呢，拉克丝这样想。

　　作为镇国大将军唯一的妹妹，在本身没有公主出生的德玛西亚王国里，拉克丝无疑享有极高的地位。虽没有公主头衔，但长相极为出色，礼仪教养又格外优秀的少女自然备受国王关照。

　　是以，在这样的宴会里，拉克丝总需要出席，着公主衣裙，戴公主配饰。若不是德邦教条严明，以及顾及到盖伦将军的感受，她也会需要佩戴公主皇冠。

　　拉克丝提裙行了最后一个礼，目送对方转身，暗自松了一口气。

　　终于结束了。

　　拉克丝仍是那幅矜贵的模样，没有表现出一丝一毫的松懈，她戴着白色手套的手交叠在小腹前，面带浅笑。心思却已经飘飞走了神。

　　还不知以后能不能再见呢，而现在竟然已经开始想念。拉克丝幽幽的叹了口气。

　　“是什么让我们的公主殿下烦心了吗？”

　　拉克丝惊讶地回头，看见光盾皇子含笑的眼睛。

　　她凝了凝神，总觉得有什么地方对不上号，有什么东西她没抓住。但她面上不显，轻声对皇子开口，“没有，只是走神了。”

　　“皇子殿下已经走完‘流程’了吗？”拉克丝又问。

　　光盾眼里的笑意更深，真是个可爱的姑娘。拉克丝在他眼里读到了这个信息，不由得皱眉，但迫于身份与场合，她仍旧言笑晏晏。

　　“自然是结束了。有了来见小公主的动力，效率提升很多。”

　　她怎么不记得皇子殿下是个这般油腔滑调的家伙。

　　拉克丝那秀气的眉皱得更深了。

　　正在这时，皇子殿下却向她伸出了手，手心上却写着——

　　乐芙兰的名字。

　　公主殿下那好看的眼睛登时睁大成圆形。

　　“可以邀请你跳支舞吗，拉克丝小姐。”皇子朝她伸手，脸上的神情叫拉克丝诧异万分。

　　那挑高了一侧的眉，嘴角微微抿成温和的弧度，深邃又宠溺的眼神，叫她瞬间想起乐芙兰来。

　　但她可不会认为面前这个身材高大的皇子殿下是个女人。

　　拉克丝想只是因为光盾手上的字让她忆起乐芙兰，从而会将皇子的神情看错了。

　　她搭上光盾的手，接受了这份邀请。

　　皇子从善如流地揽上她的腰，舞步慢慢摇曳。

　　“她叫你来的吗？”借着贴近的机会，拉克丝问。

　　“宴会结束后你可以在后花园最后一棵落叶松后见到她。”皇子低头，在拉克丝耳边说。

　　拉克丝咬了咬唇。在皇子说出这句话之后，她心中酸胀，蓦地有想哭的心情。

　　实际上，即使心底再如何想念，拉克丝却已经怀抱着不会再见面的可能，毕竟她对那个女人一无所知，唯一告知自己的那个名字，都极有可能是假的，何况在她睡醒之后都没能再见上一面。

　　可现在，她明明白白的感受到了，乐芙兰没有打算将昨晚揭过，没有打算就此不再相见。

　　她回来找自己了。

　　小公主吸了吸鼻子。她现在已经不是置身宴会里，周遭的人群和声音似乎变得很遥远。她满心都想着，想到心腔发疼，想去见那个人。

　　想去见乐芙兰。


	5. Chapter 5

　　宴会已经接近尾声，拉克丝手里的裙边越攥越紧，她迫切地想要结束这场宴会，而后去约定的那个地方见那个人。  
　　  
　　国王陛下还没有离场的意思，是以她哥哥便不能提前离开。拉克丝有些心虚的看了那正端坐着的将军一眼。自从刚刚她和光盾皇子跳了那支舞之后，盖伦的脸色便阴沉得像是六月暴雨前夕的天。  
　　  
　　这让拉克丝心里发怵。  
　　  
　　但是想见乐芙兰的心情是无法阻止的。在国王找盖伦讨论一些将军们比较有发言权的事情时，拉克丝已经偷偷地溜出了宴会。  
　　  
　　不过总的来说，在宴会进入尾声只剩权贵政客们交谈一些他们才感兴趣的事的时候，拉克丝是可以提前离场的。她缓步走过红毯，一路上点头行礼打了不少招呼，才顺利地迈出大厅的大门。  
　　  
　　拉克丝提着裙角，踮着脚小心翼翼却又动作飞快地走在冗长的台阶上。  
　　  
　　裙摆大得有些遮挡视线了，拉克丝总得万分小心才能顺利地走过这道试炼场。  
　　  
　　她憋着一口气，从未觉得宫殿外的这道台阶的路程有这样长。  
　　  
　　金色的长裙映着银月的光辉，她像一只蝴蝶，带着花香，带着晚风，带着少女飞扬的恋慕去到她爱的人身边。  
　　  
　　她迈进后花园，原本激荡的心情蓦地平复下来。一直都不曾怀疑过这件事情的真实性，等真正到了约定地点的时候，她变得忐忑不安。  
　　  
　　真的会是乐芙兰吗，乐芙兰真的来找自己了吗。她不禁自问。  
　　  
　　但是想见乐芙兰的渴望大于一切，她数着花园里的灌木、假石、以及落叶松。  
　　  
　　等视线里出现最后一棵落叶松的时候，一道影子慢慢从阴影里走出来。  
　　  
　　那是乐芙兰。  
　　  
　　即便她身着黑色长袍，全身没有几处地方露出来能供人辨别，兜帽下斜落的阴影把她半张脸都遮了去。但拉克丝一眼就能看出来，那是乐芙兰。  
　　  
　　原本慢下来的步子重新迈开，她小跑着奔向那个黑影。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰正抬手取下兜帽，就看见少女裙角飞扬。她浅笑着朝拉克丝伸手，将她拥入怀中。  
　　  
　　“乐芙兰…乐芙兰~”拉克丝亲昵地钻进女人的怀抱，毫不见外地伸手圈住那挺拔又纤细的腰肢，嘴里不停叫着乐芙兰的名字。  
　　  
　　“我想你了。”拉克丝仰头，看定乐芙兰的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我知道。”她如此回应。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰伸手抚上少女的侧脸，她浅色的眼瞳泛着魅惑的光，好似材质极为纯净的琥珀，拉克丝就变成一只小蝴蝶，被困在那汪浅色湖泉里，心甘情愿的囿于其中。  
　　  
　　光是被乐芙兰这样看着，拉克丝已经浑身发软。  
　　  
　　“我可以吻你吗，美丽的公主殿下。”乐芙兰似乎丝毫没有感受到少女那几乎喷薄而出的、想要亲近她的欲望。她只温柔地看着怀里的人，用轻缓的语调征询少女的意见。  
　　  
　　拉克丝早就在心里用力点头，当然可以，怎样都可以。  
　　  
　　但少女在面对喜欢的人总是有万般纠葛，如果她那样直白的说出自己的欲望，会不会显得她太过放浪呢？乐芙兰会喜欢这样的自己吗，毕竟她总认为自己是可爱的、清纯的。  
　　  
　　于是少女将唇咬了又咬，直将唇瓣泛出蜜桃般的润泽，而后小声地应了一声。  
　　  
　　娇软的声音像猫一般轻挠了乐芙兰的心。  
　　  
　　女巫便低头吻上，用唇舌来说明她到底有多想念这只迷人的小家猫。  
　　  
　　拉克丝跌进乐芙兰的吻里，乐芙兰的唇舌湿凉，触感绵软，让拉克丝想起她爱吃的糖果，清清凉凉的，入口带涩，回味却略带甜味。  
　　  
　　唔哼……  
　　  
　　拉克丝瘫软在乐芙兰怀里。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰看着怀里猫一样的少女，低低地笑出声来。  
　　  
　　“我是如此的想念你，我亲爱的女孩。”  
　　  
　　乐芙兰迷人的声音钻进少女耳朵里，言语间叫拉克丝瞬间红了脸。  
　　  
　　啊……!  
　　  
　　她小小声地喊，像伸出爪子的猫，以此来遮掩自己的羞意，企图不让乐芙兰看见自己的羞涩与窘迫。  
　　  
　　可乐芙兰把她圈得更紧了，拉克丝只能埋头在乐芙兰的肩窝，紧紧地贴合着，她的脸颊贴在乐芙兰颈侧，感受到那份细腻的温暖。她小小地呜咽一声，把自己更加用力的埋进乐芙兰怀里，恨不得骨肉相融。  
　　  
　　砰——砰——  
　　  
　　近到能感受到乐芙兰那沉稳的心跳，拉克丝心满意足的眯起眼睛，又贪恋地蹭了蹭。  
　　  
　　“乐芙兰怎么能进到王宫里来呢？”拉克丝忽然想起来这件事情，乐芙兰既然约在这后花园，那便不是通过正当途径进来这王宫，以她对德邦王宫的了解，不正当的途径也基本不可能允许乐芙兰在王宫里穿梭自如。  
　　  
　　“因为我想见小公主，就没有任何事物能阻止我。”乐芙兰神情不变，依旧温和的回答小公主的问话。  
　　  
　　“区区德邦王宫罢了，哪怕是恶龙魔窟，我也愿为你去闯。”  
　　  
　　唔。  
　　  
　　拉克丝以前从来不觉得甜言蜜语有这般大的威力。正值少女怀春，她也接触了不少这个年纪都会看的文学书籍，里头的男主角总少不了深情款款，对美丽的女主角说着叫人牙酸的话。  
　　  
　　而这时拉克丝总会觉得，男主角是不是有些油腔滑调了，只会说些哄人的话。若是搁在她身上，怕不是除了牙酸，就是起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　  
　　而此时，乐芙兰的话却像是女巫的迷魂汤，她听了只觉得目眩神迷。  
　　  
　　心脏跳动得更快了，泵着血液涌向浑身各处，拉克丝感觉自己的体温都升高了些，空气已经带了一丝灼热。  
　　  
　　经历了昨晚的情事，拉克丝对此很清楚，她这是对乐芙兰产生了欲望情潮。  
　　  
　　可拥抱着她的女人明明长袍附身，深色的斗篷让她的轮廓都隐隐绰绰，眉眼间更是清冷禁欲得很，除了那沉稳的心跳，精致得就像一丝欲望都不会流泻出来的女神雕像。  
　　  
　　就是这样禁欲的一个女人，拉克丝只见她一面，就能轻易泛起情潮。  
　　  
　　“好了我的乖女孩，我们该干点正事儿了。”乐芙兰拥着她的腰，深色的红唇微启，嘴角勾起的弧度叫她的话带了几分色气。  
　　  
　　话音刚落，拉克丝感觉自己像是被箭头瞄准的猎物，紧绷的弓弦松开，羽箭离弦，正中红心，她不由得打了一个激灵。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰拥着她，将她搂回树干后头的阴影里。  
　　  
　　她被乐芙兰压在树干上，女人干燥的手沿着她的腰线往下摸，将少女的裙摆别在腰间挂饰上，做成大簇大簇盛开的花。拉克丝感觉到那只手大开大合的在自己腰间腿侧摸了几巡，不似昨晚的细致，只这样略显随意的抚弄，就好像在宣泄主人对她的思念。  
　　  
　　想至此，拉克丝觉得自己已经湿润了。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰的手已经摸到了她的大腿内侧，好似思念无处发泄，她抚上内侧的软肉，施了力道用力抓揉了两下。拉克丝成了一只一直被顺毛惯了的猫，突然被手的主人逆着毛呼噜了两把，不同以往的刺激叫她浑身瑟缩。  
　　  
　　她抖了抖腿，埋怨般的轻哼两声。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰低头看着她，搂着她后腰的手似乎过于灵活了，单手便将她后腰的系带解开来，同时也解开了她的束腰，拉克丝忽然感觉浑身一松。  
　　  
　　于是那灵活的手便钻进了她的衣服底下，带着一分急不可耐，明明动作如此轻佻，可拉克丝看着乐芙兰那轮廓精致的下巴，还是被这人优雅的气度迷昏了眼。  
　　  
　　那纹着华贵暗纹的金色长裙正好好的覆在少女身上，但拉克丝感觉自己像是剥了壳的鸡蛋，夜晚的风微凉，随着乐芙兰抚弄的动作一阵一阵溜进她衣裙底下。她那身上的每一寸都被乐芙兰摸过，那微凉的指腹好像沾着魔法，每从她身上抚过，就生出一段叫她浑身发软的酥麻感。  
　　  
　　“唔哼……乐芙兰……”她小声的、依恋的叫着乐芙兰的名字。  
　　  
　　而被她不断唤着名字的女人，正一脸的温柔又正经，托着她的膝盖将她的腿抬高。  
　　  
　　推搡间那松垮垮的长裙终于跌落，少女瘦削的肩露出来，一眼望去洁白一片，透着上好暖玉般的质感。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰凑上去在那莹润的肩头印上一吻。  
　　  
　　“你真是天底下最美丽、最可爱的女孩，我的小公主。”乐芙兰总不会吝啬对拉克丝的溢美之词。  
　　  
　　已经听了很多次了，拉克丝仍旧会心神荡漾。无他，乐芙兰的表情太过正经，语气太过端正，明明说着情话却像是咏诵教条，亦或是宣誓誓言。  
　　  
　　“不、不要说了。”拉克丝小声嗫嚅，“我会害羞……”  
　　  
　　乐芙兰不置可否的勾了勾唇。  
　　  
　　啊、啊……少女娇软的声音在夜幕里散开来。  
　　  
　　拉克丝没想到这人动作这么快，那只手准确无误的伸到她腿间，覆上那处足以让她变得不像自己的禁地。  
　　  
　　“我感觉到我的女孩有乖乖的在想念我。”乐芙兰慢悠悠地说，同时贴上拉克丝的身子，将拉克丝禁锢在她的怀抱和树干之间。  
　　  
　　那么，让我帮你加深记忆，请记住我对你做的一切，请记住我，我的公主。  
　　  
　　拉克丝抬眸，再次跌进那清泉湖海。


	6. Chapter 6

　　“呜、唔哼…乐乐芙兰……”拉克丝的呻吟被拆碎了，拉克丝企图将它们死死压在喉咙里，可她的身子不太听自己使唤。  
　　  
　　于是她微仰着头，那断断续续的呻吟就在乐芙兰怀抱做成的小空间里周旋。  
　　  
　　拉克丝目光迷离的看着身前的女人。她发觉这人有不同于常人的苍白肤色，细碎的阴影落在乐芙兰脸上，衬得她面容更加白皙，就算是正在做这般羞人的事情，她脸上也不见丝毫血色。  
　　  
　　拉克丝蓦地发觉自己总是将这人同精致的雕塑联系起来，她好似找到了原因。  
　　  
　　这个女人过于神秘，这份神秘不断地引诱她，好似飞蛾扑火，拉克丝的心就此一去不回。  
　　  
　　“在想什么？”乐芙兰特有的优雅语调拌着好听的声音钻进拉克丝耳朵里。  
　　  
　　“我在想，乐芙兰是谁呢？”拉克丝的声音听起来有些沮丧，乐芙兰听得挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　她将手收了回来，又用一根手指勾起拉克丝的下巴，拉克丝被她这样的动作撩得心弦一颤，又只得仰头看着她的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“小公主觉得我是谁呢？”  
　　  
　　拉克丝听着她的反问，良久不知如何回答，只看着乐芙兰的眼睛，那眸色清浅，能把她的思绪理智全部蛊惑去。  
　　  
　　她许久不言，空气好像都陷入沉寂，拉克丝只觉得自己的呼吸声都变得明显起来，不，不是明显，好像周围就只剩下自己的呼吸声了。  
　　  
　　生出了一丝对峙的意味。  
　　  
　　最终是乐芙兰败下阵来，她的一声低笑将对峙到紧张的气氛驱散。  
　　  
　　“我亲爱的小公主，你不是知道我是谁了么？”  
　　  
　　“可除了这个名字，其他的任何，我都不知道。”拉克丝很快回答道，她皱了皱鼻子，踮起脚凑近乐芙兰。“我不了解你，乐芙兰。”  
　　  
　　“你会了解我的。”乐芙兰看着她，语气幽幽，目光里掺杂了什么拉克丝读不懂的东西。  
　　  
　　里头好似一片孤寂的雾霭。  
　　  
　　“你只需要记住，我是乐芙兰，只是你一个人的乐芙兰。”乐芙兰牵过她的手带到胸口，拉克丝触到一片绵软，又隐隐有些瘦削的嶙峋，而底下是有力的心跳。她甚至觉得这人的心口一派火热。  
　　  
　　“也只能是你一个人的，乐芙兰。”女人说。  
　　  
　　拉克丝听着她将这句话重复一遍，心里咯噔一下，不知道是不是错觉，她隐隐看见乐芙兰的眼底有水光潋滟一瞬，等她眨眨眼想看清楚之时，却又不见了。  
　　  
　　“你放轻松，不用担心，也无需害怕。”乐芙兰的语调愈加轻缓，接近于一字一词的慢慢诉说，每说一句，她就凑近一分，最终将吻印在拉克丝嘴角。  
　　  
　　“我知道你会担心我从此消失，或者是再不像今晚这样来和你见一面。但我以乐芙兰的名义起誓，亦或是以我至爱之人——拉克丝·冕卫小姐对我的情意起誓。若我欺骗你，抛弃你，还是未曾履行我对你的承诺，我将永远不会拥有被你钟情的资格。”乐芙兰贴着她的唇瓣慢慢开口，拉克丝听着她语调柔缓地说着万分郑重的誓言，一字一句都像是浸透了岁月，绑着沉重的时光。  
　　  
　　见到乐芙兰第一面的时候，拉克丝感觉她并不是会这么说这样大段话的人，可她现在说的话，一字一句像敲钟石落在她心头。  
　　  
　　她像是被顶礼膜拜的女神，而乐芙兰，是朝圣的信徒。  
　　  
　　“我一直会在你身边，无论何时何地，无论日月轮回。”  
　　  
　　“我一直都在。”  
　　  
　　“永远都在。”  
　　  
　　乐芙兰的声音好似从很遥远的地方传过来，拉克丝缓缓抬头，她已然泪流满面。  
　　  
　　她不知道自己为什么会哭，只是听了乐芙兰的话，感觉格外难受，心脏好似被狠狠攥住，呼吸都有些困难。她慌乱地收回手，胡乱抹着泪。  
　　  
　　“我怎么哭了呢…”她一边擦着眼泪，一边这样说道。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰伸手帮少女揩去眼角剩余的湿意，却也没说话，只是等拉克丝自己适应过来。  
　　  
　　“我相信你。”拉克丝抽咽了一下，抬头看着乐芙兰，说道。  
　　  
　　“我全都相信你，只要是你愿意说的任何事。”拉克丝趴在乐芙兰箭头，软趴趴的像只小猫。“我只是太喜欢你了。”  
　　  
　　“说来也很可笑吧，谁会对第一次见面的人喜欢到这种程度呢，我还没好好感受没有心爱之人的自由，你就出现了。我总是会想你，你总突然出现在我脑子里。”  
　　  
　　“我见不到你的话，会很难过。所以，我的确很害怕。”  
　　  
　　乐芙兰顺着她的金发。  
　　  
　　“我一直在你身边，你想见我就能见到。”乐芙兰重复了一遍她的誓言。  
　　  
　　倒是拉克丝对此没做回应，她趴在乐芙兰的肩上，脸都埋进那黑色长袍里，叫乐芙兰看不见她的表情。  
　　  
　　“乐芙兰……”少女细弱的声音传过来，软绵绵的和着蜜。叫乐芙兰听得心中柔软。  
　　  
　　“我在这里。”  
　　  
　　拉克丝张了张嘴，但是发现自己被羞意扑倒，嘴里的话并不能如愿说给乐芙兰听。她沉默了一瞬，又抓过乐芙兰的手，将它重新带到自己腿间。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰睁大了眼睛，原本那优雅的、深邃的、迷人的细长眼睛变成惊讶的模样，在拉克丝看不见的地方露出了可爱神情。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰并没有料想到小公主会这样做，但是转念一想，她也该遵从小公主的意愿。让她真切的感受到自己。  
　　  
　　需要给她安全感。乐芙兰想。  
　　  
　　于是她伸手——  
　　  
　　拉克丝已经扒在她身上，双手趴在她肩颈默不作声，小小的人儿裹着宽大厚重的衣袍，乐芙兰圈过她纤细的腰肢，重新拥她入怀。  
　　  
　　在拉克丝的一声娇呼中，乐芙兰像抱小孩一样将她抱起来。  
　　  
　　“乖，帮我把外袍解开。”乐芙兰知道怀里的小女孩仍旧或多或少的闹着别扭，她柔声哄着她。  
　　  
　　被双脚悬空地抱着，拉克丝只得夹紧了女人的腰胯来维持自己的平衡。她稍稍支起身子，由于重心靠后，她迫不得已夹得更紧了些。  
　　  
　　羞意渐渐冒出头来。实在是这个姿势太羞耻了，拉克丝身下真空，私处就这样贴在乐芙兰身上，随着动作缓缓磨蹭。一股热流涌出，叫拉克丝轻哼一声，咬住了下唇。  
　　  
　　呜…好害羞。  
　　  
　　她闭紧了双眼。  
　　  
　　想来乐芙兰的衣服已经被她那处濡湿。  
　　  
　　真是个淫荡的女孩，拉克丝绷紧了小脸儿，唾弃自己。  
　　  
　　她脸颊泛着薄红，伸手解开乐芙兰前襟的系带，乐芙兰单手箍着她，另只手随意一扯，那长袍就平整的铺在草地面上。  
　　  
　　熟悉的吻落在她身上，拉克丝闭上眼轻轻喘息。  
　　  
　　女人的手正探进她的衣服，贴着她的肌肤，沿着她胸房的轮廓慢慢揉捏。  
　　  
　　拉克丝微微仰头，发出美妙的轻吟。  
　　  
　　嘶——  
　　  
　　拉克丝睁开一只眼，埋怨地看了乐芙兰一眼，难耐的呻吟从唇齿间溢出来。  
　　  
　　坏人。拉克丝说。  
　　  
　　可乐芙兰的眼神依旧温柔宠溺，好似刚刚那个趁拉克丝不注意逗弄少女乳尖的混球并不是她。乐芙兰勾起嘴角，眼眸里有熠熠光辉。  
　　  
　　她俯下身去，吻上少女裸露的前胸。  
　　  
　　拉克丝躺在乐芙兰身下，枕着那黑色长袍，前后皆是满满的乐芙兰的味道。  
　　  
　　她正在德玛西亚的王宫后花园里，被一个女人压在身下做着羞人的事。如果被发现了，那对教条严明的德邦来说，得是一件怎样的大事啊。想至此，拉克丝蓦地生出了一种禁忌的紧张快感。  
　　  
　　拉克丝伸手扯了扯乐芙兰的袖子，“今天你要快一些哦，我…我有点害怕。”  
　　  
　　乐芙兰听见拉克丝如此说，那软糯糯的声音小声请求，她怎么拒绝得了呢。只能瞧着少女的湖蓝眼眸，温柔点头。  
　　  
　　得到肯定回答的拉克丝松了一口气，可还没待她觉得安稳下来，乐芙兰已经压了上来，她直接掀开了公主那碍眼的长裙，而后俯身过去吻上那淌着汁液的蜜壶。  
　　  
　　拉克丝对此并不设防，未经人事的小公主怎么会知道，这人居然会狡猾地袭击她那极为隐秘的私处。  
　　  
　　何况是用唇舌。  
　　  
　　“唔…别、乐芙兰……”拉克丝伸手企图去推开乐芙兰，可手还未碰到乐芙兰的发顶，就猛地一缩，紧张地缩成爪，耸着肩膀颤栗。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰伸出舌头舔上那颗花蕊，并且握住她的大腿防止她逃脱。  
　　  
　　实际上完全多此一举了，拉克丝感觉自己已经绵软无力，分不出丝毫的力气来抗拒乐芙兰。和昨晚被用手指玩弄是两种不同的感受，那舌头柔软又富有力道，贴着那颗神秘的花蕊一下下舔弄，要不是因为还留有一分理智知道自己在王宫里，她已经要忍不住呻吟出声了。  
　　  
　　快感一阵阵涌来，浑身都被浸泡在软绵绵的酥麻里，拉克丝死死咬住下唇，将那些娇吟都吞回喉咙里，抑制不住的呜咽便从嘴角钻出来。她不敢看，也不敢深想她现在的模样有多放荡，好似所有的感知就只剩在腿间，感受那作乱的舌头。  
　　  
　　“放轻松，我亲爱的小公主。”乐芙兰的声音带着含糊，偏偏开口说话时又有热气喷在她那敏感的软肉上。  
　　  
　　拉克丝忍不住地想并拢双腿，可又被乐芙兰抓住，被强迫分得更开。  
　　  
　　别…乐芙兰，求你了……  
　　  
　　拉克丝这样请求，可乐芙兰好像不再是那个温柔的乐芙兰，她不顾自己的请求，已经蛮不讲理地掰开她的腿，重新吻上那个一碰就会叫自己示弱颤抖的地方。  
　　  
　　请求并没有作用，拉克丝便只能做一颗无助的浮萍，随波飘荡。  
　　  
　　不再像方才蜻蜓点水那般的逗弄刺激，这次是实实在在的贴紧，她亲吻着拉克丝的阴户，探出舌头来舔弄那轻颤着的软肉，将那两片蚌肉都每一分每一寸、从里到外都细细品尝过一遍。  
　　  
　　嘶啊……呜…唔嗯，乐芙兰、乐芙兰……  
　　  
　　拉克丝将食指的指节塞到自己齿间，死死咬住来扼制自己的声音。  
　　  
　　坏人……坏人！她含含糊糊的控诉，随着乐芙兰的舔弄，她不住地颤抖，大腿上的软肉都一同放浪的颤动。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰依旧不为所动，反而侧了侧脸，舌尖探入得更深，舌面缓缓扫过，从上往下，扫过那肿胀的花蕊，往下亲吻到那神秘的穴口。她甚至绷紧舌尖往里探去，裹挟着蜜液和花香，一点点的挤进那紧致的穴口。  
　　  
　　身体敏感得不像话，一分一毫的动静都被完整地传达给拉克丝。她感觉到那人的舌头是如何缓缓探进自己身体的，只一刹那，一股热气从下腹升腾，在拉克丝的身体里横冲直撞，让她浑身透出淫靡且漂亮的粉红。  
　　  
　　她惊异地睁大眼，像是什么开关被打开，她说不出话来，只听见自己压抑到极点的呻吟。乐芙兰的舌头钻进她体内勾弄，蜜液被一股一股带出来，将女孩的花瓣浸润到湿透。  
　　  
　　拉克丝觉得自己要疯了，她挣扎着伸手，想去将乐芙兰推开，可是她做不到，快感像浪潮将她席卷，她快要被逼哭了。  
　　  
　　“乐芙兰，乐芙兰…不要了、那里不要了……”她小声地啜泣，性感的声音和周遭灼热的空气混杂在一起，很快消散在夜晚隐秘的阴暗里。  
　　  
　　拉克丝的请求若是放在平时，怕是乐芙兰连命舍了给她都要答应，但是此时此刻乐芙兰做不到如拉克丝请求的那般，她舌头探进去来回勾弄，不断品尝少女蜜穴的滋味。  
　　  
　　“啊…啊唔…你、你坏，坏人……你出来…”天晓得德邦的小公主有多可爱，控诉不含分毫力道，她连怎么形容乐芙兰过分都不知道，或许对她来说，说一个人过分的名词也只剩坏人了。  
　　  
　　拉克丝觉得自己理智正在远离自己，再这样下去她就要尖叫出声了。越压抑自己快感便强烈，拉克丝浑身都绷紧到极致，原本要推拒乐芙兰的手也只得紧抓住那堆叠在一起的繁复衣裙。  
　　  
　　拉克丝似乎丝毫没有意识到她的声音有多迷人，乐芙兰愈加觉得自己欲壑难平，她伸手按上那肿胀的阴蒂，伴着舌头挑逗的动作，一下又一下揉搓。  
　　  
　　她的动作愈加快，暧昧的水声此起彼伏，少女紧致的蜜穴似乎适应了异物的进入，原本尽力的挤压换成热情的吸吮，里头的嫩肉绵软诱人，滑嫩又可口，裹着乐芙兰热情交缠。  
　　  
　　“乐芙兰……乐芙兰…不行了、唔……啊！”拉克丝已然忘记自己身处何方，她被弄得尖叫，诱人的娇吟能将人逼疯。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰更是加大了力道，用力揉弄那处神秘花核，敏感的阴蒂一直被绕着圈剐蹭揉弄，私处被多重刺激着，叫拉克丝失控的快感随之而来。  
　　  
　　“啊——乐芙兰，乐芙兰……”她不住地喘息，来自灵魂的颤栗叫拉克丝不断颤抖，不同于昨晚的快慰将德邦小公主的自持席卷一空。  
　　  
　　拉克丝好不容易平复下来，她一只手虚握成拳搭在前胸，胸口不住地起伏来获取更多的空气，视线聚焦的时候看见乐芙兰宠溺的眼眸。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰凑过来，将吻印在她的眉梢眼角。  
　　  
　　拉克丝累得眯起眼睛，方才她喊得那样大声，竟然也没惊到巡逻护卫么？拉克丝那湛蓝的眼眸里情潮还未褪，就已经浮上思索的意味。  
　　  
　　“乐芙兰。”拉克丝缓缓开口，情事过后的含带着的喑哑迷人得无可救药。  
　　  
　　亲吻从嘴角移开，乐芙兰垂眸瞧她，示意她继续说。  
　　  
　　而拉克丝接下来的话，叫乐芙兰微微怔住。  
　　  
　　“你，就是那个传奇女巫，是不是。”


	7. Chapter 7

　　“你，就是那个传奇女巫，是不是？”少女坐在地上，把松落的衣裙拥在怀里，仰头看着乐芙兰。

　　是啊，她的小女孩向来很聪明。乐芙兰深深地看着她，眉眼依旧清冷。

　　看，她总是这样，叫拉克丝看不透她，只能任凭自己去揣测，去担心她会离开。

　　拉克丝有些赌气的想。

　　乐芙兰凑近了些，抬手帮她把衣服拉上来，把裸露的肩膀遮掩住，又伸手探到她身后去帮她系束带。拉克丝乖巧的坐在那里，甚至主动抬高胳膊来配合乐芙兰的动作。

　　明明经历了一场激烈的情事，可是两人相对无言，只有衣裳布料和肌肤间摩挲的沙沙声，以及交缠的呼吸。

　　乐芙兰又拿过散落在旁的高跟鞋，一手托起拉克丝的脚，少女的玉足在掌心盈盈一握，纤细莹白，她的小公主是个浑身上下都完美的、诱人的小家伙。她将鞋套回拉克丝脚上，将拉克丝还原成来时的模样。

　　拉克丝努了努嘴，心情低落下来，她以为乐芙兰并不打算回答她，正打算离开，却因为双腿发软歪了歪身子，乐芙兰赶紧伸手将她揽回怀里。

　　“你怎么会是那个女巫呢，那个六百年前的诺克萨斯的传奇女巫？不可能的，是吗？”拉克丝仰头看乐芙兰，眼底有明显的希冀，她希望乐芙兰给出她心底的那个回答。

　　这个人如果是乐芙兰的追随者，那么会一些魔法也不是不可能。她总还得更加小心一些，还得叫这人别这样冒险，毕竟德邦的那些猎魔人可还不是吃素的，拉克丝在心中百转千回的想。

　　“如果我说我是，小公主会如何？”乐芙兰看着少女澄澈的眼瞳，轻声说道。

　　乐芙兰做不到去伤害她的小公主，也做不到去欺骗她。

　　明明夜晚的风温和又凉爽，怡人得紧，可拉克丝却忽然感觉有猛烈的大风含着砂砾从她耳边呼啸而过。即便觉得耳边嗡鸣，乐芙兰那句话，她却听得清清楚楚，甚至仔细过了好几遍这话的意思。

　　她将乐芙兰推开，一步一步往后退。

　　那人在她眼里蒙上一层雾气，明明被雾气包裹，可是那原本在她心里神秘万分的人儿忽然变得真实起来，那雾气掩映下的轮廓格外清晰。风沙刮过，掉落一地雕塑的碎片，里头的人还是乐芙兰。

　　却又不再是乐芙兰了。

　　乐芙兰还站在原地，神情万分温柔，极度宠溺。她看着她的小公主在害怕她，一步一步的逃离她。

　　是啊，或许对现在的人而言，乐芙兰只是那个活在口耳相传的传说里，魔力强大的传奇女巫，甚至世界各地遍布她的崇拜者和追随者，毕竟对于一个已经不在世上的人而言，她已然不是什么禁忌。但是，在德玛西亚这片视魔法为禁忌的国土上，她不过是一个，抬手间就能使无数生灵归于死寂，随意就能主导一个国家的兴盛或是覆灭的魔鬼，而一旦知道这个令人人心惶惶的黑女巫还存在于世上，害怕是再正常不过的反应。

　　拉克丝从小就被教导要远离魔法，尤其是那些危险的黑魔法。她会害怕自己不足为奇，乐芙兰只恨自己未曾陪伴小公主成长，否则也不会是如今这个局面。

　　否则她之前也不会因为在拉克丝面前暴露会吓到她，而极少使用身为女巫的力量。

　　可她忽略了，她的小公主不仅又漂亮又美好，她还如此聪慧。

　　她眼睁睁看着拉克丝离她越来越远，一如多年前一样。

　　————

　　拉克丝觉得脑子里一片混乱，但是从小到大的教导给她的信息便是赶紧逃离这里，魔法很危险，黑女巫更是危险。虽然早在心里做有准备，但是乐芙兰明明白白告诉她的时候，这件事情并没有了其他可能。

　　这个乐芙兰，对于德玛西亚人来说，是个头号危险人物。而数百年没有出现过，此时又突然出现在德邦内城，她打的什么算盘做的什么计划呢？

　　拉克丝不敢深想，有些东西几乎成了本能，她现在只想逃离这里，离乐芙兰远一些，更远一些。

　　即便她们方才曾极致暧昧的缠绵过。

　　她记得乐芙兰的温柔与宠溺，但是这些东西一旦放在女巫乐芙兰身上，她便不得不多想。

　　她一步步后退，离乐芙兰越远，逃离的速度便越快。正当她转身之际，她听见乐芙兰说。

　　“不用害怕，我的小女孩，我永远都不会伤害你啊。”那声音温柔得几近叹息。

　　“既然如此，你先回去平复一下，睡上一个好觉，而后你再考虑我们的关系。”乐芙兰依旧站在原地，腰背挺直像不屈的骑士。卸下斗篷的她本就瘦削，斜对面路灯的光又将她衬得更加修长。

　　既挺拔，又透着一股不堪一击的脆弱感。

　　“三日后的这个时辰，我会在这里等你，到那时你来找我。”女巫的声音并没有随着距离的拉远而变小，拉克丝将她的每一句话都听得清明。

　　“好不好？”乐芙兰又加了一句，仍旧是那略带旧时口音、乐芙兰特有的优雅语调，拉克丝竟在这句话里听见了微小的祈求。

　　她差点便要转身奔回乐芙兰怀里。可是她不能，她连回头看乐芙兰一眼都不能。

　　乐芙兰看着她的小女孩头也不回的逃走。那金色身影似流沙，她抓不住，也不舍得握紧。

　　直到再也看不见小公主的背影，她仍旧站在原地，久久未曾动过。

　　黑女巫的眸色陡然变得暗沉，目光幽深的打量这德邦王宫，而后抬手，一柄魔杖便凭空出现在手中，她毫不留恋的转身，周身紫色光华流转，每走一步，便生长出一部分魔袍，最终那身着华贵长袍的黑女巫慢慢隐没在阴影里。

　　———— 

　　拉克丝正往回走着，迎面来了一队气势森严的军队，全身银色盔甲包裹，装备齐全，一举一动都带来迫人的威压。

　　这是搜魔队，拉克丝十分清楚。

　　“你好，请问是发生了什么吗？”拉克丝叫住队长。

　　“尊敬的拉克丝小姐。”队长停住步伐，恭敬地行了个礼，“搜魔人刚刚感知到，在王宫后部出现了魔法的气息，我们正率队前去查看。”

　　“辛苦各位了，为了德邦的兴盛。”拉克丝微笑着，依旧是平日里亲切可人的公主模样，“不过我方才正从那边过来，并未发现什么异常，但我本就凡人之躯，没有搜魔能力感知不到也正常。”

　　“为了德邦的兴盛。”队长右手握拳抵在胸口，再次恭敬的行礼。

　　拉克丝心下叹气，即便自己知道那人是万分危险的黑女巫，还是忍不住担忧她的安全。不用想也知道这队搜魔小队不可能是她的对手，可还是会担心她被发现，忍不住就会开口为她开脱。

　　拉克丝心事重重的回到家中，不成想看见客厅坐着盖伦。很明显，他在等自己。

　　“哥哥。”拉克丝乖巧地坐在盖伦身边，等待盖伦的问话。

　　单纯的小公主忽视了她方才曾经历过怎样的情事，她面颊泛红声音喑哑，衣裙发皱气息淫靡，浑身散发着暧昧的气息。盖伦见了她这模样，眉头皱得更深了。

　　“刚才宴会上，光盾为何会邀请你跳舞。”盖伦开门见山，严肃的声音叫拉克丝听了直发怵。

　　“我记得他和你还没有熟稔都这种地步，照以前的情况他特意避开你的情况来看，今晚这个光盾，很不寻常啊。”盖伦又道。

　　被盖伦这么一提起，粗心的小公主倒是回想起来了，的确有诸多的不对劲被她忽视掉。可如今知道了乐芙兰的身份，这件事情的真相就可想而知了。

　　“我不知道，皇子殿下邀请我跳舞的话，兴许只是心血来潮呢，也或许是醉心军事和家国的皇子殿下，忽然对风月之事开窍了也不一定呢。”拉克丝歪头看着盖伦，装得一派无辜，真是把脏水泼到了“光盾”身上。

　　“胡扯。”先锋将军虎眼一横，一脸的威严，叫拉克丝闭上了嘴。

　　盖伦是个高大威猛长相粗犷的战士，不熟悉他的人见到他这模样或许以为这人是个好糊弄的，可是拉克丝知道，她的哥哥从来不是什么只有四肢发达的武夫，他心思缜密得很。

　　“怎么嘛~哥哥怎么还用拷问俘虏那一套对待我呢？”拉克丝歪了歪头，一双蓝眸澄澈又天真。

　　盖伦看了她许久，最终挥挥手让她上楼歇着去。

　　拉克丝背过身悄悄地呼了口气。身后盖伦的目光依旧深沉，这件事情没那么简单，但是他瞧妹妹又没有愿意开口的意思，只能自己先去调查了，盖伦打算明日去找光盾问个清楚。


	8. Chapter 8

　　已经是深夜了，银月被云遮掩住，那片厚重的云被夜风慢慢推着走，可那轮圆月始终都遮了一半。

　　拉克丝在睡梦中皱紧了眉头，可想而知小公主的梦境不甚友好。

　　在朦胧的梦境里，拉克丝看见乱石飞扬，湿漉的碎石细砂把风染成灰色，她看见自己被锁链捆绑住，她拼命挣扎却无济于事，前方有个模糊的身影越来越远。

　　不知为何，她看着那几不可见的身影，心中却感觉欣喜而安稳。

　　她又梦见自己手执金色法杖，念着奇怪的咒语，将道路上的落叶带起卷落在一堆，真可怕，她居然梦见自己是一名魔法师。

　　少女秀丽的眉皱得更紧了，她翻了个身，卷过被子蜷缩成一团。

　　或许是由于对自己是染魔者的恐惧，她手中法杖还在冒着金色的光束，就被下一个画面吸进去。

　　她感觉到窒息，腐烂的淤泥将她紧紧包裹，她陷入沼泽里，淤泥冰冷彻骨，贴着她的肌肤犹如跗骨之蛆，她在慢慢下沉，慢慢被淤泥掩埋。

　　她在沼泽里被包裹得越来越紧，巨大的压力她根本挣扎不得。而周围还有一群人，身着德玛西亚的银白铠甲，领头的一人用铁锹铲着淤泥，一堆接一堆朝她扑面而来。

　　拉克丝用力眯起眼看，发现这人赫然长着一张盖伦的脸！

　　遍体生寒，她连一根手指头都动不了，每一次呼吸都需要花上巨大的力气，胸腔起伏间是无法言喻的痛楚。

　　可她动不了，毫无希望。

　　腥臭又阴冷。

　　这就是拉克丝最恐惧的梦境。

　　拉克丝被惊醒，第一件事就是大口呼吸。可一瞬间她又被另一种感觉笼罩。

　　巨大的痛楚贯穿她全身，拉克丝喘着粗气缩成一团，她死死压抑着自己的呻吟，这大概还是在梦境里，她这么告诉自己，可是疼痛犹如裂石压顶，如此鲜明又清晰，娇弱的少女从没经历过这般的痛楚。

　　她死死抓住床单，蜷成一团四下翻滚挣扎抵挡苦痛的入侵，可是没有办法，疼痛愈加鲜明，就好像每一条骨头缝都被扯开来。

　　她挣扎着滚落在地。

　　心口的疼痛格外明显，像是烈火在灼烧她的肌肤、骨肉，直烧灼到灵魂。

　　拉克丝艰难的分出思绪来思考她为什么会陷进这样的痛楚里，或许是因为，她也染魔了吧。

　　作为爱上一个黑女巫的惩罚。

　　即便疼痛像巨兽将她吞噬，拉克丝心里竟然松落了，她似乎明白了什么。

　　但疼痛的程度分毫不减，甚至还有加重的迹象，少女被痛到意识模糊，她浑身从上到下都被汗水打湿，缩在地板上瑟瑟发抖。

　　乐芙兰……救救我……

　　她没有去求助其他人，终于忍不住开口求助的对象，不是管家，不是哥哥，只有乐芙兰。

　　或许会就这样死去吧。拉克丝不禁想。

　　———— 

　　在拉克丝叫出乐芙兰名字的那一刻，黑女巫几乎是瞬间出现。

　　“好了好了， 不疼了。”乐芙兰将她抱在怀里，柔声安抚着。她伸手抚上拉克丝的心口，小心翼翼地渡了些魔法过去。

　　拉克丝软倒在女巫怀中。她虚虚睁开眼睛，唇色苍白，靠在乐芙兰怀里虚弱地喘息。

　　“你来了。”拉克丝只觉得自己刚刚被死神勾住了脖子，可被乐芙兰揽在怀里的那一刻，又瞬间活了过来。“好疼……”

　　她哼哼唧唧地埋头进乐芙兰怀里，全然忘了她不久前她才从这人面前逃开，而现在，又再次变成了只想在这人怀里撒娇的小女孩了。

　　“乖，不疼了。”乐芙兰拥住她，抱着她重新回到床上，心疼的在拉克丝额角落下一吻。

　　拉克丝在乐芙兰怀里靠了许久，久到她觉得自己已经重新睡了一觉，而乐芙兰就一直抱着她，让她鼻息间全是那股清凉的幽香，安稳惬意得叫拉克丝睁开眼就想打哈欠。

　　“乐芙兰怎么来了，我们的约定不是三天后么？”拉克丝这会儿全然清醒过来，但依旧贪恋乐芙兰的怀抱，即便她心里知道这人是叫人闻风丧胆的黑女巫，可她更知道，这人是决计不会伤害她的乐芙兰。

　　更何况，就算乐芙兰想要对她做些什么，她也没有能依仗的力量来反抗。

　　“我本是来通知你，我们的约定作废了。”乐芙兰俯身压过来，熟悉的味道扑面而来，拉克丝看着她深邃的眼睛，几乎是条件反射的夹紧了腿。

　　无他，就她认识乐芙兰的短短几天里，乐芙兰这样压过来时，便是要对她做些什么的前兆。

　　“这么可爱的小公主，我可不想让你逃走。”乐芙兰贴着她的耳廓，说话间的热气扰得拉克丝缩起了肩膀，“既然我是黑女巫，制住一个小公主的能力还是有的。”

　　女人好听的声音里已经染上了调笑的意味，拉克丝听着这人性感的声音，几乎要忘记身处何方，忘记这个正在在耳边柔声说话的人，是一个黑女巫了。

　　“我的小公主过于可口——”女人的尾音拉长了，那双干燥的手伸进拉克丝睡衣底下，少女方才出了过多的汗，汗水息下去徒留了一身的寒意，女人平日里微凉的手这会儿倒是叫拉克丝觉出些火热来。

　　“我决定要把你禁锢在怀里，每日每夜的……”乐芙兰的声音隐没在耳边，说话间含带着的气流声性感得一塌糊涂。

　　拉克丝咬住下唇，她发现自己已然湿润。

　　“干你。”

　　乐芙兰接下来的两个字叫她睁大了眼，德邦那高岭上纯净的白花可从没听过这样直白露骨的话。热气直冲脸颊，那张小脸瞬间就红了个通透。

　　“呀！”拉克丝羞恼地推了推乐芙兰的肩膀，猫一般的少女又伸出了爪子，佯装出超凶的模样来遮掩自己害羞的事实。

　　虽然这人能说出这样不害臊的话，但是那份优雅的气度竟也丝毫不减，甚至有了一些堕入人间的真实感，少女倾慕的心情更加明显了。

　　明明知道这人是长满尖刺满身毒药万分危险的黑女巫，拉克丝发现自己还是忍不住地沉沦，并且每多相处一刻，心动的感觉便多上一分。

　　乐芙兰倒是没再逗弄她，她的手已经步上了正轨。

　　拉克丝方才才经历了那样的蚀骨剧痛，原本还浑身不适，可当乐芙兰的手在她身上游走，感觉浑身脉络都舒展开来，有清凉的的酥麻感沿着她的四肢百骸游走。

　　好舒服……

　　拉克丝眯着眼睛轻喘。

　　“唔……乐芙兰……”拉克丝迷迷糊糊地叫乐芙兰的名字，言语间的依恋就好像她已经忘了面前这个人是那个曾让她逃离的黑女巫。

　　乐芙兰伸手抚上少女的身子，不可否认，拉克丝的身体对她有着致命的吸引力，这两日来的情事已经将她压抑到极致。

　　她看着身下有着漂亮金发的少女，那双眼眸好像澄澈的蓝宝石，含着盈盈水光，里头倒映着自己的影子，乐芙兰看着这双眼睛，心中那被摁住许久的占有欲几乎要冲破牢笼，汹涌而出了。

　　“小公主，我想今晚你需要受到一些惩罚。”乐芙兰低头咬住拉克丝的嘴唇，慢悠悠的向她宣布。

　　拉克丝看着乐芙兰幽深的眼眸，看见里面猩红的欲望翻滚，乐芙兰的话叫她不由得抖了抖，小腹一阵紧缩，而后下身有热流涌出。

　　想要……

　　德邦的小公主看着身上的女人，身下的湿滑缓缓溢出，几乎将身下睡裙的布料润湿。

　　“嘶……”拉克丝看着这人拢上了自己的胸房，她用乳肉感知到乐芙兰那干燥的、修长的、有力的手指，她娇小的胸房在女人的大手里显得盈盈一握。

　　“呜……乐芙兰，不要、不要玩……”

　　乐芙兰揉了揉那娇小的胸房，又玩心大起的用掌心去摩擦顶端那颗樱桃，拉克丝只感觉有种叫她失控的快感产生，无数细小的电流从乳尖过度到全身，只一瞬间她就被拉进乐芙兰编织的情欲蛛网里。

　　乐芙兰看着少女面色潮红，眼中已有迷离之色。她压低身子凑上去，暗紫色长袍上金色的暗纹光华流转，随着她的动作那袍角往下滑，将少女罩在怀中，拉克丝就像被她拘在怀中的猎物。

　　“小公主，知道我是谁么？”

　　“唔…乐芙兰……”不知道是回答她还是单纯唤她，拉克丝软糯糯的开口。

　　“你还记得，我是女巫么？”乐芙兰摁住自己欲望，依旧十分温柔的对拉克丝说，她啄吻着少女的嘴唇，看着这处慢慢染上与她一样的唇色。

　　那份猩红落在清纯的小公主唇上，显得格外的妖冶瑰丽，像雪地里最娇艳的红玫瑰。

　　“请你记住，我亲爱的小公主。”乐芙兰伸手按上少女的唇瓣，里头的贝齿微露出来，少女唇红齿白的模样叫女巫心头萦满了欲望。

　　占有她，吃掉她，撕碎她。

　　有个声音在心底对乐芙兰不停嘶吼，冲击她理智的防线。她只得缓了缓，几次呼吸后将欲望压得更深些。

　　“我决意要占有你，与你的家国无关，我也不屑于对德玛西亚这个无趣的国邦动手。”乐芙兰眼底有睥睨之色，好似泯泯众生在她眼中不过是一粒尘埃。

　　在这之前拉克丝眼中的乐芙兰总是温柔又宠溺的模样，她从来没有见过乐芙兰的这般神色，一时间竟是看痴了。

　　“只是因为你是拉克丝，也单单是因为，我看上你了，我的小女孩。”乐芙兰的目光幽深，“你的身体，你的人，你的心。”

　　“都是属于我的。”

　　拉克丝又湿透了。

　　“坏人……”少女扬起手，好似要将身上的人推开，最终还是绵软地搭在乐芙兰脖子上，松松圈住了。

　　她看着乐芙兰，心底清楚得很，这人话语里那般霸道，可眼神总骗不了人。一切都是她故意的，用那副强势的模样，说着不容拒绝的话，实际上，就是不让自己为难罢了。

　　拉克丝在心下叹气，暗道这人才发过誓说不欺骗自己呢。

　　谁会知道这个让掌权者讳莫如深许多年的黑女巫，其实是个温柔到骨子里的人呢。

　　少女不经意间露出的温柔神色，叫乐芙兰呼吸一窒。这个温和得像是春日暖阳，好似能包容自已一切，宛若传播光明的圣洁女神，看向世人时眼中含带悲悯的目光。

　　真怀念啊。

　　乐芙兰不禁想。


	9. Chapter 9

　　  
　　在拉克珊娜·冕卫小姐的寝宫里，断断续续传来叫人听了就会羞涩脸红的声音。  
　　  
　　“呜……乐芙兰、乐芙兰……”少女的嗓音已经沙哑，她不断叫着身上人的名字哭泣求饶。  
　　  
　　“不要了、不要了……呜呜…”她企图伸手去推开乐芙兰，可她忘了，正带给她绵绵不断情潮的并不是乐芙兰。乐芙兰如她所愿的退开了，可下身的快感随之更加剧烈。  
　　  
　　啊——乐芙兰、乐芙兰！不要…不要这样折磨我……呜唔……  
　　  
　　拉克丝被汹涌的快感折磨得哭泣，她精致的小脸儿上挂满泪水。  
　　  
　　少女被困在床上，四肢都被金色的锁链捆住，上头紫色光芒若隐若现，很明显，这是黑女巫的手笔。  
　　  
　　“我的小天使，还企图远离我么？”乐芙兰这般问着。她站在床边，看着正在床上被黑魔法侵扰到哭泣的少女，面上一副不动声色的模样。  
　　  
　　拉克丝哭着摇头，“不，我错了…乐芙兰……求求你…不要了……”  
　　  
　　小公主毫无骨气的求饶，何况她也根本不想离开乐芙兰。拉克丝不是什么完全单纯的小女孩，她懂得察言观色，懂得洞悉人心，更分辨得出爱恨与否。  
　　  
　　面前这个人，毫无疑问的不会伤害自己，她看着自己的眼神包含爱意，甚至自己的求饶和呻吟，她好像都要细细分辨是不是弄疼了自己。  
　　  
　　拉克丝心软得一塌糊涂。  
　　  
　　但是这不妨碍她哭泣，实在是……  
　　  
　　乐芙兰给予的快感太多了。  
　　  
　　太满了，几乎要承受不住。  
　　  
　　拉克丝咬着唇啜泣，她的腿被锁链带着岔开，将下身那娇美的花瓣暴露在空气中，暴露在乐芙兰的眼中。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰的眸色愈加幽暗。  
　　  
　　在少女的私处，有一团略带紫色的透明雾气，瑰丽曼妙得像清晨朝阳边的那抹彩云。这团雾气包裹在少女的花瓣上，缓缓变换着，尽显主人的优雅仪态。  
　　  
　　可拉克丝不这样觉得，她只感觉浑身滚烫，私处的敏感点被不停的刺激，她被抛上云端，又像是跌入汪洋大海。  
　　  
　　“求求你…求你了……”身下的床单都被浸得湿透，拉克丝哭泣着，无措地看着床边的人。  
　　  
　　那团雾气大有扩大的意思，不止在她私处逗弄，甚至往上扩散，有些光点落在她腹部，留下一团火热，那温度渗进皮肤，钻入肌理，烙印在骨骼之上。  
　　  
　　拉克丝倒吸了一口气。  
　　  
　　不是烫，也不是疼。是一种奇妙的，叫人头皮发麻的颤栗快感。  
　　  
　　“我的小公主，你该知道现在应该说什么。”乐芙兰弯腰凑近，叫拉克丝看见黑女巫因为使用魔法而浮现出来的与平日里清冷温柔不同的妖冶模样。  
　　  
　　女巫眼下生就两条浑然天成的魔法黑线，好似毒蛇的尖牙，又有半透明的魔法纹路在眼角若隐若现，将那张本就生得完美的脸庞衬出一份美艳绝伦。  
　　  
　　拉克丝看着这张与平日不同的脸，有另一种心动在胸腔里蔓延，  
　　  
　　“唔…我不离开你了。”小公主眼角粉红，透着一股委屈的神色，只可怜兮兮的朝乐芙兰看，“你放开我好不好？”  
　　  
　　小公主在乐芙兰面前似乎很擅长展现自己的优势，她眼角泛红眼神湿润的看着乐芙兰，像风雨中颤颤摇曳的植株，乐芙兰见了她这模样大有小公主说任何事情都会一口答应的架势。  
　　  
　　可是祈求又是那样的没有“诚意”，还能请求自己放开她，还能不囫囵的说出一句完整的话，大概是惩罚给得还不够，乐芙兰思考了一瞬，得出这样的结论。  
　　  
　　可想而知，今晚的黑女巫确实是气急了。  
　　  
　　“你该做个乖女孩。”乐芙兰凑近了，对上少女湛蓝的眼眸。  
　　  
　　“我是……是你的乖女孩。”拉克丝啜泣着，断断续续地回应乐芙兰，下身的蜜液肆意流淌，她像风雨中飘扬的小船，没有任何着力点，只有四肢的锁链不停地牵扯她，让她还能留有一丝神志。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰勾唇笑了笑，她伸手作势要抚上少女的侧脸，却又没有完全触碰到，若即若离叫拉克丝浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
　　  
　　呜……你就知道逗我。  
　　  
　　拉克丝皱着眉，朝乐芙兰抱怨。  
　　  
　　女巫轻声笑了，却仍旧没有回应拉克丝，她的手来到少女的腹部，指间魔法的光芒流转，像春日里的柳条随风飘扬。  
　　  
　　“啊…哈啊……”拉克丝睁大眼睛，女巫轻挠她腹部的动作带来叫人想要逃离的酥痒感，那些魔法又像是催情剂，一丝一缕钻进她的肌理，快感便节节攀升。她只能无措地看着身旁的女巫，发出令人疯狂的娇吟。  
　　  
　　而女巫嘴角那抹若隐若现的笑意，叫小公主终于明白乐芙兰现在是在想什么，乐芙兰用动作告诉她——  
　　  
　　瞧，这才是逗你。  
　　  
　　“呜……”拉克丝咬着唇，心中暗自抱怨这人真是记仇，难不成黑女巫都是这样的坏心眼。  
　　  
　　女巫像是知道少女现在在心里是怎样翻江倒海的埋怨自己，她再次撤开手，站直身子，甚至扯了扯魔袍的肩扣，将那块面料理得更加平整些。  
　　  
　　坏心眼的女巫一派的怡然自得好整以暇，拉克丝见了她这样子怎么不知道这人是故意的，可是单纯的小公主就是被她这模样气到。  
　　  
　　坏人……！坏人！  
　　  
　　好似是为了回应她的称呼，那团雾气动作愈加激烈起来，甚至分出几团小一号的雾气，在她身上几处敏感点作乱。  
　　  
　　少女扭着身子想要躲避这些雾气的触碰，可这些魔法能量似乎是铁了心的要惩罚她，她的乳尖、私处，甚至是耳后和膝盖窝都被一一照顾到。  
　　  
　　这些快感像是在身后狂追的凶兽，拉克丝被追逃，可是一迈开步子就被锁链绊倒，这些“小精灵”便像看见了极品珍馐般扑上来。  
　　  
　　将她吞没。  
　　  
　　“呜呜…唔嗯……乐、乐芙兰……”拉克丝终究是说不出完整的话，她哭泣着喊乐芙兰的名字。  
　　  
　　少女的面颊陀红，浑身泛出漂亮的粉红色，那胴体美好得让人赞叹，似乎是集世间最美好的词汇而成。她躺在那里，金色的锁链将她的手腕和脚腕衬得愈加纤细白皙，白色的床单和被子将少女半掩住，上头金色的暗纹似审判圣咒，为她添上一抹圣洁。  
　　  
　　那一片纯白拥着赤裸的少女，她像精灵，更像天使。  
　　  
　　拉克丝只看见乐芙兰不动声色的矜贵模样，没能感受到她心中的浪潮翻涌。  
　　  
　　少女企图将腿合拢，挣扎的动作间带着锁链哗啦作响，一片金属的撞击声似乎是开幕的序曲。  
　　  
　　这片锁链的撞击声将乐芙兰眼底最后一丝理智驱散。  
　　  
　　床边身着暗袍的黑女巫身形一闪，下一瞬已经是出现在少女正前方，她俯身压上去。  
　　  
　　隔着变换的泪水，拉克丝看着乐芙兰浅色的眼眸，慢慢靠近，再贴近。  
　　  
　　拉克丝有些承受不住乐芙兰的气场和压近时的暧昧氛围，忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　可乐芙兰没让她逃走，她吻住了少女的唇，按压碾磨，撬开那柔软的唇瓣探进去，掠夺那少女的甜美滋味。  
　　  
　　在之前的数次亲密里，乐芙兰从没这样侵略性的吻过自己，拉克丝还没来得及细想，空气已经被女巫夺取干净，拉克丝受不住得发出喘息。  
　　  
　　“别……唔啊…乐芙兰……”少女偏了偏头，找到开口说话的间隙。  
　　  
　　女巫的唇跟着她，那火热的吻落在嘴角，留下一片湿意，拉克丝忍不住探出舌头舔了舔，企图驱散这片恼人的微凉。  
　　  
　　这般诱惑人的举动落在乐芙兰眼里，在女巫心里又撒下一把火。  
　　  
　　“小公主，你需要做好准备。”乐芙兰在她耳边低声说。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”拉克丝没听明白乐芙兰话语间的含义，她偏头，看见原本在她身上作乱的魔法紫雾已经升腾在半空，在两人的周围随意漂浮，微弱的光芒一亮一熄，是夏夜里萤火般的曼妙。  
　　  
　　那些密不透气的快感随着雾气的褪去而消散，可还没等拉克丝喘上一口气，乐芙兰的手已经沿着少女的腰线往下，指尖划过小腹，划过胯骨，直探向少女泥泞不堪的腿间。  
　　  
　　经过许多的快慰灌溉，少女腿间的这颗果实已经熟透，颤巍巍的滴着水。乐芙兰触手间只感觉到一手的湿意。  
　　  
　　有许多的饱胀感和酥麻感从被触碰的地方产生，方才身上许多处的快感来源消失，如今只剩下被乐芙兰触碰的那处，感官反馈便格外鲜明。  
　　  
　　那双形状美丽的手正覆在自己腿间，拉克丝条件反射的想要把腿并拢，可是那恼人的锁链还在，她就只能看着自己的腿分开，看着乐芙兰在自己腿间摩挲。  
　　  
　　“唔……唔哼…”拉克丝倒吸了一口气，那口气憋在胸腔里不上不下。  
　　  
　　拉克丝睁大了眼睛。  
　　  
　　纱织的窗帘被风带起，缎带装饰缓缓飘动，上头的碎钻敲击摩擦发出细碎的声音。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰正慢慢地进入她。  
　　  
　　拉克丝能清楚的感觉到那根手指的形状，缓慢地插入自己最私密的地方。叫她浑身发软。  
　　  
　　从未被人造访的冗道并不欢迎这个异客，它拼命地挤压收缩，似乎想将乐芙兰的手指推出去。  
　　  
　　可乐芙兰只是缓慢又坚定地往里插入。  
　　  
　　“嘶……乐芙兰……”巨大的无措感将拉克丝的包裹，不是疼，也不是别的什么，只是被入侵的感觉叫拉克丝觉得不习惯，她本能的觉得有些害怕。  
　　  
　　“我在这里。”乐芙兰另一只手捉住了拉克丝的被困住的手腕，蹭到少女的手心，继续往上将拉克丝的手抓在手里，而后十指相扣。  
　　  
　　拉克丝便觉得安稳下来，那处的感觉愈加鲜明，有酥麻的饱胀感缓缓蔓延到全身，让她沉浸在浑身发软的舒适感里。  
　　  
　　“嘶……”乐芙兰愈加深入，拉克丝感觉到有短暂的不适，像是什么东西被撑开来，饱胀感愈加厚重，这样的行为带给拉克丝一种无法言说的亲密感，乐芙兰的手指在自己身体里，这人的手指微凉，那她感受到的自己是否就是火热的？  
　　  
　　拉克丝不禁想，却被自己的想法羞红了脸。  
　　  
　　有些不同以往的舒适，拉克丝咬了咬唇，忍不住将身上人的手指夹得更紧。  
　　  
　　“放轻松，我亲爱的小公主。”乐芙兰的声音是从未见过的喑哑，拉克丝听在耳朵里，觉得浑身更软了些。  
　　  
　　“嗯……不要夹。”少女情不自禁的收缩像是触动了什么开关，女巫发出一声性感得要命的轻哼。  
　　  
　　唔……  
　　  
　　好喜欢乐芙兰啊。拉克丝想，心中的情感有种尘埃落定的坚定。  
　　  
　　在短暂的僵持后乐芙兰缓缓地动作起来，适应过后便是铺天盖地的快感，不止身体上的快慰，从心理上直觉，乐芙兰这是在占有自己，彻彻底底的。  
　　  
　　拉克丝感觉到满足，她现在算是知道，起先乐芙兰说的那叫人羞涩的两个字，到底是什么意思了。  
　　  
　　她忍不住的去夹紧蜜穴里的手指，可乐芙兰似乎不喜欢这样，总是刻意地将她打开，紧接着就是一阵猛烈地抽插撞击。  
　　  
　　“呜…唔啊…乐芙兰、乐芙兰…你轻点……”  
　　  
　　她被撞得求饶的声音都起起伏伏，可乐芙兰俯身在她身上，并没有轻一些的意思。她看见乐芙兰美艳的脸，嫣红的唇上泛着润泽的光，这在平时很难见到，想来是方才亲吻自己的时候染上的湿润。  
　　  
　　那眼角的潮红像秋枫直晃进拉克丝心里，那些神秘的魔法符文和上扬的眼线叫女巫看起来格外的妩媚妖冶，叫少女喜欢得紧，她总是这样被乐芙兰的美丽折服。  
　　  
　　“唔哼…”少女半咬着下唇，再次被一记用力的插入撞得仰头。  
　　  
　　回神间又看见乐芙兰那幽深的眼眸，平日里的浅色瞳孔不再，只剩黑嗔嗔的一汪深湖，那里面装满了动情的占有欲。  
　　  
　　以及满满的痴迷。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰深爱着她，拉克丝意识到这件事情，发觉自己的心脏已经要跳出胸腔了，紧接着就是一连串连绵不绝的情潮奔涌。  
　　  
　　“啊……乐芙兰…乐芙兰…轻点、轻点……我…我……呜呜…”拉克丝的呻吟陡然升高，方才心里的满足感为媒介，她突然到了至高点。  
　　  
　　少女双手虚握成拳，耐不住地挣开，再握紧。那娇嫩的蜜穴死死咬住了乐芙兰的手指，开始不断收缩吸吮。  
　　  
　　媚肉争先恐后地挤压，热情的肉穴似乎是想把乐芙兰挤出去，又像是要将她推出去，淫液一股股的往外淌，打湿了乐芙兰的指缝指根，甚至将她整只手都打湿。  
　　  
　　心跳如鼓。  
　　  
　　拉克丝稍稍平复下来，感受到自己的心脏在疯狂撞击胸腔，好似浑身都被心脏收缩鼓动的力道敲击着。  
　　  
　　“我亲爱的小公主，你是独一无二的玫瑰，乃吾一生挚爱。”拉克丝听见乐芙兰这般说，那眉眼清冷，妆容却妖媚的女巫，宣誓一般低声呢喃。  
　　  
　　“我为你奉献我所有的忠诚与深爱。”  
　　  
　　“直至永恒。”  
　　  
　　拉克丝听见自己的心脏雀跃不已，它躁动着，跳跃着，像蛊惑人的塞壬，驱使她奔向乐芙兰的怀抱。  
　　  
　　而她的确也是想这样做的。  
　　  
　　“乐芙兰……你先放开我。”小公主抬了抬手腕，示意乐芙兰解除那束缚着她的魔法。  
　　  
　　于是那些锁链便乖巧又恭敬地松开拉克丝的四肢，慢慢退下去，消散无形。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”拉克丝揉了揉手腕，在心中思考了一遍将要说出口的话，最终发觉不知道怎么回应。她在乐芙兰面前总是像个不善言辞的小傻子。  
　　  
　　“乐芙兰。”小公主看定身上的女巫，“我非常非常喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　“我是说非常。”拉克丝郑重的强调。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰看着她严肃的小脸，上头还有未退的情潮，在心中暗道她的小公主怎么这般可爱又可口。而坦白的小公主，便愈加可爱了。  
　　  
　　“所以，你不用惩罚我，因为我不会离开你。”拉克丝攀上乐芙兰的脖子，亲昵的蹭了蹭，“如果真是如你所说的话，你只要我。”  
　　  
　　“那我也只会是你的。”拉克丝并不擅长直白地说这样的话，她颊上的羞意愈加蔓延，话语间也是磕磕绊绊。可是她抱住了乐芙兰，原本如烟似雾的人被她拥在怀里，成了她怀里最真实的爱人。  
　　  
　　心中便满足又安定下来。  
　　  
　　乐芙兰久久未言，等着回应的小公主心中忐忑，松开这人的脖子想要看看乐芙兰的反应，就看见女巫眼中含泪，正巧有一颗泪珠下落，掉在拉克丝心口。  
　　  
　　拉克丝感觉，这泪滚烫到近似沸腾。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我失态了。”女巫自控力极好，那颗泪本已经是她忍都忍不住的异数，先下已经调控过来，让眼中的泪意消弥于虚无。  
　　  
　　“我只是等太久了。”女巫轻轻叹息，她拥着少女重新倒回被子里，影子重重叠叠，好似白浪翻滚。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　夜已经深了。

　　巡逻的士兵估计都已开始懈怠，那些铁靴银枪的金革之声稀稀落落。

　　只有窗外一轮圆月皎皎如雪。

　　拉克丝已然睡沉了，睡着的少女不自觉的微启着唇，看起来娇憨可爱。

　　女巫的目光沉静如水，她伸手抚上拉克丝的心口，有一团白光浮现，穿透她的指缝，光势灼灼，有如正午大盛的日光。

　　待她将手挪开，那片白嫩的肌肤上浮现出玫瑰的图腾。

　　这是灵魂印记，乐芙兰亲手种下的。

　　但能在人的灵魂里打上印记带入轮回的，只有诅咒。一如乐芙兰担心的一样，现在这个印记附带的反噬出现了。

　　灵魂上的诅咒该有多痛，没有人比身为黑女巫的乐芙兰更清楚。她看着少女娇憨的睡颜，心头发疼又柔软。

　　没有人能比她的小公主更坚强了。

　　————————————————

　　这次拉克丝醒来的时候乐芙兰还在她身边，她还在乐芙兰怀里。

　　她被女巫圈在怀里，女巫侧躺着，成熟女人的身体曲线起起伏伏，拉克丝低头就看见那一片雪白的胸脯，由于姿势的原因挤出柔软又深刻的沟壑。

　　睡着的乐芙兰和平日里大不一样，眉眼舒展神情柔和，还有发丝软软的趴在她面颊上。

　　乖巧又可爱。

　　虽然这样形容一个不知年岁几何的黑女巫有些奇怪，但是拉克丝就是这样觉得，现在躺在她身边的这个乐芙兰，露出了孩童一般的稚嫩柔软。

　　拉克丝忍不住的伸手，在女巫面颊上戳了戳。

　　更可爱了。

　　少女开心得眯起眼睛。

　　“早安，我的德邦小玫瑰。”乐芙兰眼睛都没睁开，却已经向拉克丝道早安。

　　拉克丝知道自己调皮定是被发觉，在心里羞赧了一瞬，“早呀乐芙兰。”

　　乐芙兰缓缓睁开眼睛，刹那间深湖见波，寒月生辉，那浅色瞳仁清澈如水，漾开温柔的涟漪。

　　拉克丝忍不住想去遮住这双眼睛。多被乐芙兰看上几眼，她的魂都要没了。

　　“小公主，今天还会觉得不适吗？”乐芙兰第一件事就是问拉克丝的身体。

　　拉克丝这才想起来，昨晚她曾经历过一场碎骨般的疼痛。她感受了一下，而后对乐芙兰摇头，“没有，反而觉得很畅快。”

　　“我给你渡了些魔法，能让你舒服一些。”乐芙兰撑起身子，看着拉克丝说。

　　“在这里。”她伸手在少女心口一点，便有纯白的光乍现。

　　拉克丝惊讶的看着那处光芒，而后仔细分辨了上面的印记，“玫瑰……吗？”

　　乐芙兰不置可否的挑眉。

　　“是印记？”

　　“嗯。”

　　拉克丝又张了张嘴，想来应该是乐芙兰这两天种下的，她心底有些惶惶，却无法开口去质问乐芙兰。乐芙兰对待她太温柔了，她就像被困缚的猎物，在密叶掩映中，在万千蛛丝里，被乐芙兰慢慢化去所有砥砺尖锐，只露出柔软肚皮。

　　叫她看见乐芙兰温柔的眼，就柔化成水。

　　“我现在……是染魔了吗？”拉克丝慢慢摩挲过印记图腾上妖娆的曲线，小声问乐芙兰。

　　拉克丝只专心看她心口的印记，没有看见乐芙兰被羽睫覆住的眼眸里出现了不一样的情绪。

　　“不是。”只听女巫这么回答她，“你无需害怕。”

　　得到女巫的承诺，拉克丝便信她，心中的负担已然卸下。

　　“染魔有什么不好吗？”乐芙兰又问，“你可以成为一个强大的魔法师，感受风感受光，感受生命……”

　　“与光阴。”女巫拖长了尾音，而后一个词慢慢吐出，轻飘飘的，绒絮一般缓缓落地。

　　“但唯有黑暗，我不会让你感受到黑暗。”

　　少女没有回应，那颗金色的小脑袋在她怀中沉默不语。

　　乐芙兰垂眸便看见那金发铺散在她怀里，她抱着拉克丝，就像抱住了大片的光。

　　拉克丝埋头在乐芙兰怀里，又听见女巫自顾自地对她说，“我用魔法来为你消除印记反噬的痛楚，这几日我会去找解除印记的办法。”

　　少女听得心里一咯噔，“为何现在要解除我的印记呢，印记不是乐芙兰种下的吗？”

　　乐芙兰一怔，瞧，她的小公主总是这样擅长抓住事物的重点。

　　一击即中。

　　她的女孩如此聪慧，她总无法随意糊弄过去。

　　“因为先前不知印记会带来这样严重的反噬。”乐芙兰语气不变，只是温柔的回答拉克丝的疑问，“我不会再让你被疼痛所扰。”

　　“黑女巫总要对你使用些卑劣手段，才能将我的小公主拴在身边。”女巫的声音愈加温柔，拉克丝听了却在心里生出一分凉薄。

　　好像有一个声音在告诉她——

　　你看，没有例外的。黑女巫就是会这样，现在的她才是真正的乐芙兰，会使用卑鄙手段不顾一切达成她的目的，如同德邦纪年史册上记载的一样。

　　不，不是这样的。拉克丝咬咬唇，将那些蛊惑她的声音赶走。

　　乐芙兰是那个会温柔的对她笑，会为她驱散无边痛楚，会顾及她所有的担忧而不惜一遍遍宣誓的人。

　　只是乐芙兰而已，不是什么黑女巫。

　　“不用去除也没关系，乐芙兰不会让我痛的，不是吗？”

　　拉克丝这样说着，即便闷在乐芙兰怀里，但是那专属于少女的甜美嗓音还是能穿透一切，来到乐芙兰耳朵里。

　　“当然。”

　　女巫的声音依旧温柔庄重，似乎只要她承诺过的任何事情，她都会办到。

　　在乐芙兰看不见的地方，少女的眼中闪过一丝晦暗。只是魔法印记而已，在自己身上又如何呢。

　　它同样也可以成为她拴住乐芙兰的锁链。

　　只短短认识乐芙兰几天，她就确信她能左右这个传奇女巫么，这宛若一场赌博。

　　这并不是自信，这是对乐芙兰的信任。

　　小公主开启了她的第一场豪赌。

　　湛蓝的眼瞳里熠熠生辉，有让乐芙兰奋不顾身也要去触及到的温暖光辉。

　　————————————————

　　乐芙兰哄了拉克丝起床。

　　少女过于贪恋她的怀抱，在她怀里哼哼唧唧的，乐芙兰耐心哄了许久才将拉克丝从她怀里挖出来。

　　她将拉克丝拾掇好，看着少女一步三回头的出门去参加冕卫家的朝会。

　　“我回来的时候你还会在这里的，是吗？”

　　女巫逆着光，身形修长姿态挺拔，阳光落在她肩头，像是铺了满肩的金粉。

　　拉克丝回头看她。

　　“是的，我磨人的小怪物。”乐芙兰低声笑了，嘴角的弧度优雅又迷人。

　　小公主便拎着裙子跑回来，扑进乐芙兰怀里，踮起脚在女巫脸颊上落下一个吻。

　　一个充满草莓香气，甜美又诱人的吻。

　　那心房一角轰然塌陷。

　　“等我回来喔。”拉克丝攀着乐芙兰的脖子，在她耳边小声说。

　　正是将磨人二字贯彻到底。

　　乐芙兰笑着应了她。

　　等拉克丝离去，乐芙兰倒没有急着离开，她继续思考昨晚没有思考结束的问题。

　　这个印记是她一直担心的症结。毕竟她是第一次使用，况且是融合过的禁术，她将所有巫术都在脑内过了一遍，最后发觉这个自创的禁术她一时半会无法解除。

　　乐芙兰目光沉沉，看着宫殿外蔚蓝天空中云浪翻涌。怪只怪她天分凌然天马行空，自创起魔法来轻而易举。

　　然而只这一个，她不知道如何解。

　　将拉克丝化成咒士吗？还是吸血鬼？或者说是冰冷的镜像？

　　都不行，那样都不是有血有肉的小公主，也就不是她的拉克丝了。

　　她现在只能一次次用魔法来压制印记的反噬，这样才不会带来痛楚。

　　现在迫在眉睫的还是要找出办法来解决这个麻烦。

　　世人皆传言她是天才巫师，横空出世便凌驾于世间所有力量之上。

　　但没人知道她曾经历了什么，那些苦痛虚妄，那些孤寂绝望，那茫茫无望的前方。

　　她不会让拉克丝再经历这些，她这一次，要将拉克丝好好的保护在怀中，做那株最圣洁最完美的玫瑰，盛开在雪山之顶，光辉播撒人间，供世人瞻仰顶礼。

　　永不凋零。

　　一片花瓣都不能。

　　她的拉克丝，是无价的珍宝。


	11. Chapter 11

　　拉克丝头一次觉得回寝宫的路有这般长。

　　她怀揣着忐忑又雀跃的心情推开房门，乐芙兰的确依言在房间里等她。

　　依旧是那张她一见倾心的侧脸，坐在窗台前，晨光让她整个人都泛着一圈朦胧的光，好似随时就要从此处消失。

　　拉克丝忍不住伸手，穿过迷蒙薄雾，去触碰那个传说中的女巫。

　　手指所触之处是温热柔软的。

　　“乐芙兰~乐芙兰~”她欢喜地扑进女巫怀里。

　　“我在。”乐芙兰伸手将她抱住，“我给你带了样东西，你想看看吗？”

　　……

　　“拉克珊娜，我给你带了样东西。”是年轻的盖伦的声音。

　　“什么呀~哥哥快给我看看~”

　　那年轻战士的手掌已经是厚茧遍布，那只拳头伸出来有拉克丝的几个手大。盖伦握拳伸到拉克丝面前，而后手掌摊开。

　　是一只身披奇怪铠甲的虫，由于被不知轻重的年轻人握在手心，已经渗出绿色的液体，抽搐着奄奄一息。

　　幼小的金发小姑娘被吓得大哭。

　　而盖伦却呆愣的，甚至带了一丝嫌厌，看着大哭的小拉克丝，“女孩真是麻烦，总是要哭泣。”

　　“拉克珊娜只要一哭，天地就要为你变色，狂风骤雨就会来临。母亲将为你烦心，姑妈也会责怪我。”

　　“真麻烦。”盖伦又补了一句，语气里带着明显的讥嘲。

　　“男孩就不会因为这样的小事哭泣。所以说，我们战士都是男孩子，我们是德玛西亚的钢和魂。”

　　小小的拉克丝看着年长一些的哥哥，原本大哭的趋势竟是止住了，纵然她泪流不止，可是她死死地咬住下唇，硬生生将哭声咽回喉咙吞回肚子里。

　　隔着泪光，她看见红日西沉，那一座座宏伟的圣白宫殿被余晖映成红色。

　　无论是钟塔还是教堂，或者是庄严恢宏的宫殿，那些穹窿顶和尖塔，都在日光照耀不到的地方，化作沉默的黑色的剪影。

　　从那天起，拉克丝就不喜欢别人叫自己的大名拉克珊娜了。

　　拉克丝这个名字好听多了不是吗，听上去就不太像冕卫家族下的名字。

　　……

　　“拉克丝？”乐芙兰的声音声音从远到近，把拉克丝的思绪唤回来。

　　拉克丝看着眼前的人，甜软的笑意又攀上面庞，“乐芙兰给我带什么了呀？”

　　“你看。”女巫似乎对拉克丝突然的走神并不在意，她只温和地看着拉克丝，而后对拉克丝摊开手掌。

　　拉克丝原本神思不属，但女巫手掌上躺着几枚果实。

　　椭圆形的，红色外皮，泛着晶亮的光，看起来漂亮极了。

　　拉克丝从没见过这种果实。

　　“这是果子吗？”少女伸手取了一颗。

　　“是的，你可以尝尝。”乐芙兰看着拉克丝，手还没有收回来，那些果子躺在她素白的手心里，红艳艳的煞是好看。

　　拉克丝依言就咬了一口，酸酸甜甜的，很合拉克丝的口味。

　　“这是诺克萨斯郊野特有的果子。”乐芙兰说，“喜欢吃吗？”

　　拉克丝点点头，她确信自己没见过这种野果，但是当果子的汁液在口腔里炸开的时候，有种熟悉感将她击中。

　　就好像在很久以前，她曾经尝过相同的味道，吃过同样的果实。

　　她的味蕾记住了。

　　但是这种说不清道不明的熟悉感并没有被拉克丝放在心上，毕竟她从没离开过德邦，怎么可能尝过诺克萨斯特有的果子呢，兴许曾经尝过类似的味道也不一定。

　　在失神间，拉克丝竟是将那些果子吃了个干净。

　　“我应当多摘一些回来给你。”乐芙兰轻笑道。“不过没关系，小公主喜欢吃的话我现在可以为你再取一些。”

　　拉克丝还没来得及说话，女巫已经消失不见了。

　　“乐芙……兰？”

　　原本因为突然消失的怀抱几乎要跌倒的小公主又被稳稳接住，拉克丝刚把嘴里的名字叫完，乐芙兰又出现在原地，指尖捏着一颗果子。

　　“你……刚刚去了诺克萨斯？”拉克丝惊呼。

　　乐芙兰微笑着，微微偏头，挑眉勾唇，又是那个不置可否的宠溺神情。

　　“我可以随意去往世间各地。”乐芙兰轻声为拉克丝解释，语气平淡像是在说什么无关紧要的事情。

　　“哪里都可以？”拉克丝的惊叹还没消下去，却是接过乐芙兰手中那颗果子，像小蝴蝶一样再次飞进女巫怀里。

　　“哪里都行。”乐芙兰对少女孩童般的疑问没有一点不耐烦，只是温柔的反复回应。

　　拉克丝那湖蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，里头有叫人心折的光，她惊叹，乐芙兰真的如同传闻中所说的那般。

　　拥有与世间万物、与自然法则匹敌的力量。

　　传闻在六百年前的诺克萨斯大战中，有卑鄙的邪恶法师出卖灵魂给死神，召唤无数死灵，战场上活人死人，生的亡的浴血厮杀。死亡的士兵再度站立，战士的剑刃穿透死灵的躯体，死灵的利爪抓取战士的心脏。

　　血水遍野，怨气冲天。

　　听闻一生征战杀伐的帝国统领看着被血浸红的疆土，低下了他骄傲的头颅，跪下他从未弯曲过的膝盖，请求那个神出鬼没的黑女巫。

　　而乐芙兰，只抬了抬手。

　　所有战役便被终结。

　　万物归为死寂。

　　原本在尸海血雨里翻滚的旌旗缓缓沉沙，将军的头盔从空中跌落，挂在长枪尖刃之上，头盔上尖锐的棱角生长出夕阳如血的余晖。

　　等到风沙消散，风里的血腥味都一同消失。

　　只剩无边荒凉。

　　诺克萨斯从此将乐芙兰奉为座上宾，成为诺克帝国的信仰和神明。

　　而在这个传说在德玛西亚的版本是，那个美貌的黑女巫使用诡计骗取了诺帝的灵魂，那个邪恶的法师为何会突然反水，而乐芙兰又为何突然出现在战场，只有一个解释恰如其分。

　　这一切都是黑女巫的邪恶谋划罢了。

　　虽没有任何证据支撑。

　　所有德邦人民都在取笑诺克萨斯的愚不可及，他们等着这个邪恶的黑女巫如何窃取信仰，如何颠覆诺克萨斯帝国。

　　然而那一切归于尘土之后，乐芙兰消失了。

　　数百年转瞬即逝，乐芙兰依旧是诺克萨斯人民心中仰赖的神明。

　　拉克丝发觉与乐芙兰多相处一刻，对魔法力量强大的感慨便多一分。

　　现在他们出行还是依赖马车，作战还是冷刀冰剑，乐芙兰却可以瞬息往返于德玛西亚与诺克萨斯之间了。

　　而这个让无数人仰望的黑女巫，正用无比温柔的眼神看着自己，会因为自己的一句“喜欢”而去摘好吃的果子。

　　拉克丝将那颗果实放进嘴里，酸甜的滋味在口腔里迸裂，化成满腔的欣喜。

　　————————————————

　　在乐芙兰怀里呆了一会儿，拉克丝忽然想起宴会那晚的事情，她心里清楚的知道，那个邀请她跳舞的光盾皇子就是乐芙兰，她有些想开口询问乐芙兰事情的真相。

　　但是却又不知如何问起，是直接开口问那晚的皇子是乐芙兰吗，还是拐弯抹角的打探乐芙兰那晚有没有在宴会现场？

　　都不是太合适，实际上小公主也是有些担忧得不到确切的回复，宴会是国王发起的，宴会主角又是德玛西亚的光盾皇子，那么国王知晓吗？光盾本人又知晓吗？

　　还是说，德邦内部已经被乐芙兰入侵了？拉克丝思考了一瞬，转而打消了这个想法。今日朝会中她还见到了光盾皇子，仍旧是那个记忆里寒着脸的皇子殿下。

　　没有哪里不对。

　　拉克丝正想将心头的疑惑压下去，却见乐芙兰摸了摸她的头。

　　“小公主是不是想知道我为何会在德玛西亚，你为什么会遇见我？”乐芙兰看着怀里的人，鸦羽般的发丝随着她低头的动作稍稍垂下，滑过肩膀落在胸前。给平日里清冷的女巫添上一丝柔美。

　　拉克丝看着这人好看的模样，心中仅存的那一点点立场也消散无形了，“乐芙兰是要告诉我吗？”

　　乐芙兰看着这人软糯糯的模样，就算想知道答案的渴望明明白白写在脸上，嘴里说的却还是问句，仿若她不愿意说也没关系。

　　像胆怯的伸出爪子的小奶猫，只要一触碰到叫自己害怕的真相就会立刻缩回手。

　　真可爱。

　　“因为小公主你在德邦，我才会来德邦。”乐芙兰看着怀里卷起自己一缕黑发玩耍的少女，眼底划过一抹笑意。

　　“小公主若是在诺克萨斯，那我就会去诺克萨斯，小公主若是在艾欧尼亚，那么我也会去那儿。”

　　“祖安、瘟疫之地、比尔吉沃特还是别的地方，我都会找到你。”

　　拉克丝正竖着耳朵听着，却感觉乐芙兰揉了揉自己的脑袋，就好像安抚小猫咪一般，“小公主该放心了么？”

　　“我不会对德玛西亚做什么，相反的，如果我亲爱的小公主需要我做任何事，我都会办到。”

　　这人什么都知道吗？拉克丝不禁想，她明明没有表现得很明显才对，可是乐芙兰就是能在自己不开口的情况下，就解答自己的疑惑，叫自己安心。

　　“乐芙兰，女巫还会读心术吗？”少女扬起头，湖蓝色的瞳仁清澈明亮。

　　乐芙兰看着这双眼睛怔了一瞬，又微笑着揉了揉拉克丝的发顶，“不会。只是不希望你烦忧，我可爱的小公主。”

　　“更何况，单纯的小公主总是将什么都写在脸上。”

　　拉克丝听了这话知道这人又在调侃自己，脸上一热，不满地嘟起嘴，“坏人。”

　　“我猜，我的小公主又产生了另一份好奇？”女巫的声音里含着笑意。

　　“哼。”拉克丝偏头，一副否认又不敢否认的模样，“你不说也没关系！”

　　乐芙兰低声笑了，在少女嘴角印上一吻，“因为拉克丝是我前世的爱人呀。”


	12. Chapter 12

　　“确切来说，因为拉克丝的前世，是我的爱人。”

　　……

　　“因为拉克丝是我前世的爱人呀。”

　　“是前世的爱人呀。”

　　这句话在拉克丝耳边不断回响，她看着面前的女巫，乐芙兰的神情依旧深情款款，嘴角挂着淡笑，宠溺又温柔。

　　乐芙兰看着少女这般消化不了信息的模样，不由得笑了，她再次揉了揉拉克丝的发顶，柔顺的金发被揉弄得略微凌乱，显得怀里的小女孩愈加懵懂可爱。

　　“这样说，是否可以打消小公主所有的疑虑了？”

　　拉克丝点点头，又摇摇头。

　　“乐芙兰只因为我前世是你的爱人，你才会来找我？”实际上对于这个消息，拉克丝很快就接收下来。或许是因为，之前的相处有迹可循，种种迹象都指向这个真相，聪明的小公主竟是早就对这件事情做有准备。

　　“可是，我并不知道。你对你所说的那个前世，没有任何记忆。”拉克丝又说。“那不是我。”

　　乐芙兰有些惊讶，擅长抓重点的小公主叫她有些应对不来。

　　“乐芙兰……”拉克丝缓了缓，攀着乐芙兰的脖子凑得更近些，“我想听你告诉我，你是因为你前世的爱人才来找我，还是因为是我。”

　　拉克丝的话有些拗口，可乐芙兰瞬间便知道了拉克丝言语中含义。

　　只是因为，曾经的拉克丝也问过同样的问题。

　　这么多年过去，这个人还是一样的。想至此，女巫轻轻笑了。

　　“啊——你笑什么嘛！”拉克丝看着这人不回答她反而像是思绪飘远的走神模样，不免有些生气。

　　“无论是以前，还是现在，在我眼中，那都是我的爱人，都只是你啊。”乐芙兰握住拉克丝的手，带到嘴边吻了吻。她似乎没意识到她的话有多沉重，轻飘飘的便说出口。

　　“小笨蛋。”

　　拉克丝原本看着女巫眼中那好似星河流转的温柔沉溺其中，而乐芙兰的这个称呼又像是初落的雨点，掉在她心间，将她的思绪唤回来。

　　乐芙兰是第一次这样叫她，却熟稔得像是叫过千遍万遍。一瞬间，拉克丝有些心酸。

　　她突然明白了乐芙兰的话。

　　可乐芙兰似乎还是担忧她有心结，“对于小公主而言，你是第一次见到我。但是对于我而言，我拥有对爱人的全部记忆，我们相处的每时每刻，一分一毫，都在我心里。”

　　“所以，我的爱人只有你一个，从前是你，现在是你，未来也是你。”

　　“我找了你这么多次，那么多个你，我从未觉得她们与你不同。”

　　“本就是同一人啊。”

　　乐芙兰的声音依旧柔雅，她捉住拉克丝的手，将少女的手背吻了又吻，那样温柔。

　　又那样虔诚。

　　拉克丝只觉得那吻过于火热，落在她的肌肤上，好似星火灼烫。

　　原本还在计较乐芙兰到底是爱她的前世还是爱她，可一旦理解了乐芙兰，拉克丝就只剩对她的心疼。

　　在茫茫孤寂的日夜里，乐芙兰去寻找一个没有记忆的爱人，去宠溺她，呵护她。

　　可怜的人儿。

　　拉克丝这样想的，便也这样说了。

　　她抚上乐芙兰的脸颊，读懂了初见时女人的神情。

　　那依恋又怀念的柔软眼神。

　　少女在女巫大腿上跪坐着，即便是这样的姿势还是满身贵族少女的从容贵气，她腰身挺直，肩颈优雅，上半身趴伏在乐芙兰身上。

　　一手撑在乐芙兰肩膀，另一只手拨开女巫的刘海，抚上那肤色苍白的脸侧。

　　乐芙兰抬眸看定怀中人，少女眼中含着万千柔情，像山川湖海汇聚，悉数落在少女眼中，化作她爱人的眸光。

　　“很辛苦吧？”拉克丝说，眼中怜悯之意更甚。在她看来，这个黑女巫，十足十的是个大傻子，才能眼神淡然的将那些轮回中的追逐说得那样无足轻重。

　　可拉克丝只要想到，那黄昏黎明里无数个孤寂的背影，那山川人海中不断的寻觅，那死亡前松开爱人之手的绝望。

　　她光是想想，就几乎要窒息了。

　　况且，找到的爱人偏偏不认识她，乐芙兰总要一遍遍的去承受她爱人看向她时的陌生目光。

　　乐芙兰轻蹭着少女的手心，摇了摇头。

　　“不辛苦。只要你还在我身边，我就不觉得辛苦，也不可怜。”

　　怀里的少女已经泪流满面，她轻笑着去哄她的小公主，“没什么大不了的，小公主怎么还哭了呢？”

　　“好了，不哭了。就权当是我们第一次相遇，没有什么以前的你，这样想会不会好一些？”乐芙兰伸手将少女的泪水擦去。可小哭包的眼泪就跟流不完似的，一颗一颗往下掉。

　　乐芙兰就一下一下的拭去她的泪。

　　虽说拉克丝在哭，可不代表她听不见乐芙兰的话。她想着这人说话一直很中听，那样温柔又深情，这会儿的话听起来怎么叫人这样不开心呢。

　　“笨蛋！”借着乐芙兰的手将眼泪擦干，拉克丝对乐芙兰凶道。

　　“不可能会当做第一次相遇的，乐芙兰是大笨蛋！混蛋！”

　　说完这些话，德邦的小公主甚至生出了沾沾自喜的心情，毕竟她好像发现了新的词来骂这个坏心眼的女巫了。

　　“好好，我是。那么我可爱的小公主，我们先将这些问题放下。”乐芙兰伸出手圈住了少女的腰，将还在思考新的名词来形容坏女巫的小公主抱在怀里。

　　“我是坏人，笨蛋，混蛋。”乐芙兰笑着点了点少女的鼻尖，“今晚想要和我出去玩玩吗，我叛逆的小玫瑰？”

　　拉克丝嘟着脸轻轻哼了一声，“你多展现一些诚意的话，我会考虑。”

　　拉克丝这般说着，以求掩盖自己内心的羞涩。谁是叛逆的小玫瑰呢，她才不是。

　　不过对于从未离开过德邦内城的小公主而言，和黑女巫出去的诱惑无疑是相当大的。和乐芙兰一起的话，会去哪里，玩什么呢？

　　小公主没有意识到她此刻的眼眸明亮，装满了夏夜的萤火。乐芙兰看着她这双眼亮晶晶的模样，心道她可爱，又觉得小公主此刻就算要她的命，她也会毫不犹豫的将心脏捧出来给她。

　　当然，她甜美的小公主不可能会有这样的要求。

　　于是坏心眼的女巫伸手揽住少女的腰肢，隔着少女半透明的纱衣，将她整个爱人拥入怀中。

　　拉克丝被不由分说的抱住了，她还跪坐在女巫腿上，导致她现在不方便动弹的只能缩在乐芙兰怀里。

　　“啊呜……”下巴搁在乐芙兰肩上，拉克丝张了张嘴，抱怨般的呜咽了一声，“好想咬你。”

　　耳边传来女巫优雅的低笑声，“我允许你咬一口。”

　　“如果小公主不怕染魔的话。”乐芙兰满是笑意的又补充道。

　　拉克丝听着这语气就知道这人在调侃自己，她气鼓鼓地张嘴，小尖牙直接嵌在女巫肩上。

　　“嘶……”

　　“还取笑我吗！”

　　乐芙兰不消看，就知道怀中的少女是用怎样可爱的神情反问自己。她心中一动，手已经滑进了少女的底衣下。

　　“唔……？”少女原本正洋洋得意，可腰腹的敏感处又被面前的人把握住。几乎是一瞬间，就被拉扯进熟悉的情潮里。

　　“我亲爱的小公主不担心染魔了？”乐芙兰笑吟吟地吻了吻怀中少女的耳廓。

　　“唔哼……不、不怕。”拉克丝缩了缩肩膀，这人的手已经不安分的拢住了自己的胸房，她不由得深吸气，却还是不忘回答乐芙兰的话。

　　“乐芙兰在的话，什么都不怕的。”

　　周遭的空气渐渐灼热起来，呼吸间都好似染上甜美的欲望的气息。

　　女巫没有再作声了，她开始安心享用怀中可口的小女孩。

　　“呃嗯……乐、乐芙兰……”拉克丝抓着乐芙兰外袍的手猛地攥紧。

　　女巫的手已经轻车熟路的探到自己腿间。

　　她感觉到自己私处的蚌肉被拨开，探进一根细长的手指，沿着那处的形状慢悠悠的前后摩擦。似乎是带有魔力般的，金发的小公主一被触碰到就开始渗出蜜液。

　　情不自禁开始回忆起昨晚的情事，脑海里不由自主的回想起一个画面来——她大张着腿，乐芙兰的手在自己体内进出，快速的抽插带出淫液。她能轻松回忆起乐芙兰手指的形状，还有那插入抽出间不断摩擦带来的致命快感。

　　不断地插入，顶至深处，坚定又温柔的，狠狠地在自己那令人羞涩的地方进出。

　　光是想想，拉克丝便忍不住夹紧了腿。那肉穴也因为她脑海里的景象耐不住的收缩。

　　是想再吃一次，乐芙兰的手指。想夹紧它，挤压它，感受它狠狠地贯穿自己。

　　拉克丝浑身火热，她耐不住的喘息。乐芙兰还没开始动作，那淫水已经淌了她满手。

　　“唔嗯…乐芙兰…直接进来……”拉克丝夹着腿间的手，耐不住地主动磨蹭起来。她低头往下看，那金发滑落铺在她胸口，衣裙好好地穿在自己身上，可是腿间已经被玩弄的湿滑透顶。

　　想要，想要……坏蛋乐芙兰，一定对她用了魔法。她变得淫荡极了，蜜液还在往外流，那肉穴不断地收缩，似乎想阻止那肆意流淌的液体，拉克丝甚至感觉有些已经流到她的大腿内侧……

　　呼……蜜穴收缩得更加用力了，想要…想要夹紧点什么。少女的脸颊绯红，她稍稍抬高臀部，主动去磨蹭女巫停在自己腿间的手。淫靡的喘息声缓缓溢出来。

　　“坏人……”拉克丝半咬着下唇，眼神迷离。她垂眸看面前那面容清冷又美艳的女巫。“进来…插进来……”

　　少女这样乞求。

　　乐芙兰就如她所愿。

　　拉克丝感觉那微凉的手指缓缓往里推入，和着自己的淫液，一点一点地、一寸一毫地挤了进来。

　　“唔哼……乐芙兰…进来了……”少女眯眼发出满足的叹息，“好舒服……”

　　少女的肉穴太紧了。夹得乐芙兰难进分毫，即使有那些蜜液做润滑，可乐芙兰还是进入得有些艰难。小穴内的媚肉紧致又热情，她刚插进去，就感觉被紧紧包裹住，被用力吮吸，热烈的欢迎她的到来。

　　“放轻松，我的小可爱。”乐芙兰慢慢吁了一口气，其实只插入了两个指节，但是乐芙兰觉得自己需要停下来缓一会。

　　太紧了。那样紧密的热情，少女的肉穴温暖极了，乐芙兰感受到那处的火热，紧紧裹住她，近乎滚烫。

　　她心里的欲望便更攀上一层。不停一停她怕自己忍不住弄伤娇软的小公主。

　　“乐芙兰、呜呜…不许停下……”小公主呜咽着发出不满的声音，她直起腰腹，主动往乐芙兰怀里凑。

　　主动追逐着那叫她欢喜又叫她哭泣的手指。她攀着乐芙兰的肩，就要往下坐上去。那根手指被悉数吃下去，被包裹进紧致的肉穴里用力夹紧。

　　“嘶……”少女满足的眯眼，她将女巫的手指整根吞没。肉穴不自觉的夹得更紧，收缩挤压，混着淫水往外流。似乎在催促乐芙兰。

　　乐芙兰眯起眼，那嘴唇抿成直线，是坚韧忍耐的模样。她仰头看着身上沉溺在情欲里的少女。那份纯真圣洁和性感淫靡奇妙的交织在一起，混合在拉克丝身上，成了她最可爱最诱人的恋人。乐芙兰觉得自己快要忍不住。

　　实际上已经无法忍耐了，她圈住拉克丝的后腰便开始狠狠进出。

　　“慢点、慢点……受不了……”拉克丝感觉那手指缓缓退了退，又用力插进来。直顶到不能更深入的位置，叫她忍不住的吸气。而后便开始飞快的抽插，一下又一下的撞进来。

　　她被插得腰腹一软，干脆趴在乐芙兰身上。

　　拉克丝耐不住地呜咽。

　　“小公主太紧了……”乐芙兰眯着眼喟叹，她这样说着，手上的动作却也不停。那肉穴包裹着她的手指不住吮吸，里头的嫩肉像是想要将她吞进去一般，死死咬着她的手指，又不住地颤动。

　　青涩的玫瑰已经完全绽放。它变得性感迷人，散发着诱人至深的香味。乐芙兰亦步亦趋地循着花香而来，她怀抱着这朵花，心跳如擂。

　　拉克丝那陷入情欲的面庞流露出平日里见不到的妩媚神色，漂亮的蓝眸里波光粼粼，半咬着嘴唇不住地发出呻吟呜咽。

　　她的小公主迷人得无可救药。乐芙兰看得痴迷，忍不住将怀里的人抱得更紧，抽插的动作随之更加用力，更加快速，带出少女耐不住的呻吟和乞求。

　　似乎要将这株诱人的花碾成花泥。

　　欲望最终占了上风，女巫的眼眸陷入幽暗。她往后退了退，随之再加入一根手指，用力插进去，稍稍旋转着，将少女紧致的肉穴强行撑开些，而后以更大的力道顶了进去。

　　淫靡的水声不绝于耳，那些淫水顺着少女的大腿往下流淌，又有些直接滴落在乐芙兰的腿上。更多的是被激烈的抽插带出来。

　　蜜液四溅。

　　拉克丝感觉自己被撑得更开，女巫两根手指在她体内来回辗转，碾磨过肉穴的每一寸。

　　“呜啊…唔呃……乐芙兰、乐芙兰……”少女无力的趴在乐芙兰身上，干脆抱住了女巫的头颅。跪在乐芙兰腿上的膝盖已然发软，女巫不停的抽插带走了她所有支配身体的力气。

　　“啊嗯…乐芙兰…慢点…慢点，求你了……”

　　“呜呜……有点撑…好涨……乐芙兰……”少女的泪从眼角滑落，私处被女巫借着无数次的抽插慢慢撑开，她耐不住地夹得更紧。

　　那两条腿已经耐不住的颤抖。

　　“别……不、不要！”拉克丝惊讶的睁大眼。

　　乐芙兰似乎不满她夹得这般紧，企图再加入一根手指，觉察到她这个意图的少女紧张的绷紧了身子。

　　“不要…不要……呜呜、好涨…乐、乐芙兰……好撑…吃不下去的……求你了…求你了…”

　　少女不停地哭泣请求，可她只能被困在女巫的怀里，成为女巫嘴里的猎物，任她予取予求。

　　“别…不，不要再加了…呜…嘶呃…”

　　————————————————

　　又至深夜。

　　夏夜里的星子格外明亮，甚至还能听见夏虫的叫声在德邦王宫里不断回响。

　　拉克丝被乐芙兰拥在怀里，身上是被乐芙兰强行裹上的毯子。

　　说是夏天夜里气温会比较低，非要让自己裹着毯子才能出门。

　　但是拉克丝可不觉得只有这么一个作用，她想到白日里发生的种种，不由得红了脸。

　　“乐芙兰……”她趴在乐芙兰怀里，小声叫着爱人的名字。

　　“小公主怎么呢？”乐芙兰低头看她，并收紧了胳膊把拉克丝抱得更紧了些。

　　拉克丝轻轻哼了一声，故意把身上的毯子扯开一些，露出底下肌肤上的痕迹。那一颗颗艳痕像开在雪地的红梅，格外扎眼，漂亮又淫靡。

　　“我亲爱的女巫大人。”拉克丝板着小脸儿，学着女巫平日里唤她时的语气，“我想知道你对这些有什么看法。”

　　灯光下女巫的眼眸更加浅淡，澄澈得宛若透明的琉璃。

　　乐芙兰状似十分认真的打量着拉克丝那雪白的脖颈与前胸，而后思索一番，缓缓开口。

　　“我认为…似乎还不够。”

　　“……”

　　“啊！乐芙兰！”拉克丝羞愤地瞪了乐芙兰一眼，心里觉得这人越来越坏心眼了。

　　她伸出爪子拍了乐芙兰一下，力道很轻，不像生气反倒像撒娇。

　　乐芙兰笑着轻抚少女的腰背，安抚之意尤甚。

　　“乖，是我太放纵了。”乐芙兰宠溺的看着她，“小公主不喜欢的话那就不要了。”

　　拉克丝被她一噎，若不是看见女巫眼底那调笑的笑意，她估计就会失落沮丧了。然而善解人意的小公主知道乐芙兰在调侃她，就乐芙兰那她哭着求她都舍不得撒手撤回来的架势，拉克丝可并不相信她会不要。

　　失落沮丧没有，生气是有的。

　　“你再逗我！”少女在乐芙兰怀里撑起身子，轻噘着嘴，而后贴到乐芙兰脸颊上咬了一口。

　　留下小小的、可爱的牙印。

　　那气度雍雅的女巫脸上挂着这样一个印记，平添一份可爱。拉克丝看着觉得喜欢极了，又凑过去用力亲了一口。

　　乐芙兰垂眸深深地看着怀里不安分的人，而后好似随意的抚过少女的身子。

　　拉克丝感觉浑身一酥，直接瘫软在乐芙兰怀里。

　　乐芙兰把那些修复她身体的魔法消除了一部分。白日里纵欲过度带来的酸软瞬间将拉克丝击溃。她胳膊腿没有一样能抬起来的，浑身无力，腿间似乎还遗留着被这人狠狠进出的感觉。

　　拉克丝呜咽一声，可她才不会示弱，干脆就心安理得的埋头在女巫怀里。

　　漂亮的金发小女孩在乐芙兰怀里小声嘟囔着什么，可这逃不过强大的黑女巫，她轻而易举便能听见她的小公主在小小声说什么。

　　“小心眼的坏人。”

　　乐芙兰挑眉，又将魔法撤出一些。

　　“呜……”

　　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　拉克丝窝在女巫怀里，一如童话故事里神通广大的女巫一般，乐芙兰抱着她随风凌空，侧坐在女巫的魔杖上，在高空里停滞而淡然自若。她往下望去，看见的是德邦内城那星星点点的灯火。

　　“准备好了吗？”乐芙兰低头看她。夜风吹得女巫的刘海缭乱，在女巫眼眶处迷离，让乐芙兰的眼睛不甚清明，只有那些魔法纹路泛着淡淡的光，看起来又妖冶又神秘。

　　不知为何，看着底下那渺小的银白圣城，拉克丝生出一股莫名的悲凉。那建筑规整无情，即便有着星光和灯火点缀，看起来通透如昼，可仍旧是无血无肉的，德玛西亚。

　　如今她自上而下望着这厚高城墙内的德邦，恍然间忽然觉得以往那些束缚在自己身上繁杂的规矩突然消退，她不是什么德邦的小公主，不是什么冕卫家的大小姐，她只是一个再普通不过的少女，而如今，她微仰着头，垂眸俯视这片德邦大地。

　　无上自由，心境陡然开阔。

　　拉克丝将视线从德邦内城收回来，仰头亲了亲女巫的嘴唇，轻轻应了一声。

　　女巫便拥着她，身形被空气拉扯得虚弥，瞬息间消失无踪，已然从德玛西亚的上空离开。

　　只有墨蓝色的夜空星辰璀璨，薄云被夜风撕扯成絮末，在月晕中缓缓飘散。

　　————————————————

　　拉克丝发现乐芙兰将自己带到了陌生的上空。

　　实际上除了德邦，其他地方她大抵都会觉得陌生。

　　在迷蒙的夜雾里，隔着层层叠叠的薄云，她看不见下方是何处，只觉得这处的温度比德邦来得低一些，尤其是在高空。小公主忍不住打了个寒颤，将身上的毯子裹得紧了些。

　　“小公主。”女巫在耳边柔声叫她，拉克丝偏头，还没来得及看见乐芙兰的眼睛，乐芙兰却已经突然消失。

　　女巫，魔杖，一同消失不见。

　　少女从万丈高空跌落。

　　她看着上方星辰变换，银河倒转。

　　她穿过星子，穿过薄云，她在下坠。可是她并不害怕，乐芙兰的声音还弥留在耳边。

　　女巫说，“不要害怕，我会抱住你。”

　　她就任凭自己下坠。

　　少女飞快的下跌，隔着云，隔着风，隔着茫茫尘埃，她好似穿越万千时光。

　　长发被风刮得猎猎作响，刮在脸侧脖颈上有些疼。薄裙被风做成了网，紧紧裹住她的后背，同时又高高扬起。

　　脑海里有模糊的画面斑驳陆离，拉克丝闭紧眼，想抓住那些画面。

　　————————————————

　　“你放过我，放过我好不好，求你了！！！”

　　“你快走啊！！！我要你答应我，忘了这一切，忘了我！”

　　“听话……快走啊！”

　　“让我看看你……”

　　“你不如就杀了我！取走我的命。”

　　这些纷杂的声音交织在一起，拉克丝皱紧了眉。

　　而后是一只戴着镶银手套的手，握着暗色的匕首，似乎是对准了一个人的心口。

　　紧接着是利器入体的声音。

　　画面一片血红。

　　拉克丝倏地睁大眼。

　　她依旧在下坠，掠过周遭高耸入云的树枝。拉克丝这才知道下方是一片森林。

　　她周身紫色的魔法光华流转，被控制着转过身，而后乐芙兰便出现在她眼前。乐芙兰朝她伸出手，万分温柔地拥她入怀。

　　她被女巫抱在怀里，一同向下坠跌。

　　而后稳稳地落于地面。

　　略长的野草挠着拉克丝的脚腕，有些痒。在空中停留那么久，突然切实的踩在地面上，感觉踩着的地方全是软绵绵的，拉克丝艰难的抓紧了这份真实感。

　　拉克丝抿紧唇，脸色煞白。乐芙兰以为她的小公主被方才的坠落吓到，心疼的揽紧了拉克丝的腰，正要开口道歉和安抚，却见拉克丝伸手探向她的肩膀。

　　小公主绷着脸，扯开那暗金色的肩扣，又将魔袍扯开，露出女巫的肩膀，又觉不够的扯开下方丝质的内袍。

　　女巫原本就过于白皙的肤色在月光下更加苍白，那心口光滑一片。

　　没有鲜血，没有伤口，也没有疤痕。

　　拉克丝松出一口气，脸色也有所缓和。

　　在她看见的那个画面里，那人身着与这一样的暗色魔袍，金色的肩扣，甚至那魔袍上华美的暗纹都别无二致，那胸前垂落的墨色发丝，和她如今眼里的场景，一模一样。

　　毫无疑问，那匕首插入了乐芙兰的心口。

　　“乐芙兰，我看见在这里……”拉克丝抬头看着乐芙兰，秀气的眉头微蹙着，神情是少见的严肃，“有把匕首。”

　　少女的指尖抵住女巫的心口。

　　“很多血。”拉克丝补充道。

　　乐芙兰挑了挑眉，她知晓拉克丝看见的是什么画面，那人的确是她。她没有急着把外袍拉上来遮住裸露的肩膀，乐芙兰伸手摸了摸小公主的发顶，又将那蹙着的眉头抚平。

　　“小公主说的，是这个吗？”

　　乐芙兰伸出手，在拉克丝眼前摊开手掌，一阵迷蒙的紫色烟雾消散，恰是有一柄匕首悬于女巫掌心。

　　暗紫色的握柄上有紫色的咒术符文环绕，剑格是妖娆的玫瑰图腾，似乎并不锋利，但却给人一种神秘又强大的威压。

　　就是这把匕首，拉克丝看得清楚。

　　她抬头看乐芙兰，乐芙兰温柔地朝她点头，示意她拿起来。

　　她便指尖轻触上去，缓缓抓住了握柄。

　　“你要好好带在身边，上面有我铭入的符文，无论什么时候，它都能保护你。”乐芙兰托住金发少女的手背，而后将少女的手连着匕首一同握住。

　　拉克丝的眼睫颤了颤，她头一次觉得乐芙兰的手心滚烫，似乎要灼伤她的肌肤。

　　“它永远不会背弃你，也永远不会伤害你。”乐芙兰矮下身子，从下往上看向拉克丝，眼眸里有温和的亮光。

　　“和乐芙兰一样吗？”拉克丝问。

　　她还是比较在意，她为什么会将这把匕首插进乐芙兰的心脏里。

　　光是想到那个场景，拉克丝就觉得自己的心跳停止无法呼吸了。

　　“这不一样，亲爱的。”

　　“哪里不一样？”拉克丝问。

　　可强大的黑女巫没有回答她这个问题。她看着乐芙兰深邃的眼眸，对视了片刻，而后开口，“回答我，乐芙兰。”

　　面容娇美的小公主凝练出不同平日的威严，小脸绷得紧紧的，神情严肃，好似不容违逆。

　　“我曾经伤害过你，我亲爱的小公主。”

　　乐芙兰闭上眼，似乎不太想谈及这个话题。可她又必须回答拉克丝，只得缓缓睁眼，那浅色的眼瞳似琥珀，装满了拉克丝小小的倒影。

　　星辰坠落，沉入海面。有清脆又沉闷的水声响起。

　　“它不一样，它永远不会伤害你，它会保护你。”乐芙兰接着说。

　　拉克丝那漂亮的眼睛眯起来，里头一片迷蒙水光。女巫最终也没有回答，乐芙兰分明知道她想听哪个问题，但是她没说。

　　聪明的小公主敏锐的触及到了事实一角，女巫在模糊真相。她好似在刻意引导自己，让自己忽视那只将匕首刺进她心脏的手。

　　那是她的视角。那只手，是她的。

　　她将匕首刺入乐芙兰的心脏。

　　坏蛋女巫模糊重点，好似要让她以为是因为乐芙兰伤害过自己，所以才会发生那一幕。

　　金发的小公主垂下眼睫，那羽翅般的长睫染了森林里湿润的雾气，它轻颤一瞬，轻轻挠痒了乐芙兰的心。

　　而待拉克丝抬眼再瞧乐芙兰时，又变回那晶亮的，澄澈的眼神，拉克丝扑进乐芙兰怀里，伸手把乐芙兰的外袍拉回肩膀，又帮她扣好肩扣。

　　她小小一只站在乐芙兰面前，又娇小，又温柔，又带着恋人间的贤惠体贴，叫乐芙兰忍不住拥她入怀。

　　在无数个轮回里，经历数百年上千年，乐芙兰终于再次抱住了她的爱人。

　　她的光。

　　————————————————

　　方才发生的事被拉克丝压回心里。

　　乐芙兰不想同她说真话，那她干脆就不好奇。可在心里又暗自埋怨女巫，也不知道先前是谁为她反复发誓。

　　不会欺骗她呢。

　　“乐芙兰。”拉克丝眨了眨眼睛，极尽温柔的去叫她爱人的名字。

　　乐芙兰低头看她，有些诧异小公主突变的语气。

　　拉克丝就在女巫下巴上咬了一口，甚至使了些力道，那个牙印在乐芙兰苍白的肌肤上甚至泛出些血色来。

　　“惩罚。”拉克丝松嘴，揉了揉那个牙印，低声嘟囔。

　　乐芙兰挑挑眉，她原本可以随意用魔法将这个咬痕抹去，但……

　　她没有这样做。

　　“小公主，抬头看。”女巫揉了揉她的脑袋，拉克丝应声抬头。

　　她看见，原本幽暗的森林里好似点起万千灯火。星子一样的零散分布在森林里，由远及近，慢慢点亮整片森林。

　　女巫后退几步，微微抬起她的魔杖，那魔杖中的宝石缓缓悬浮转动着，有光渐渐凝聚，突然的光芒大盛，森林里的那些光点也随之变亮，似乎在迎合，在雀跃，在欢呼。

　　从宝石正中飘散出许许多多的光束，像灵活的绸带，飘向森林，覆在树叶的脉络之中，隐隐透着或青色或紫色的光，让那些树木都渗透出神秘又漂亮的纹路。

　　这些光点跃动着，像是一颗颗欢喜的萤火。有一条光带亲昵的绕着女巫转了两圈，而后落在乐芙兰肩头，将女巫的面庞照亮，照亮她深邃的眼瞳，她苍白的肤色几近透明，殷红的唇却在光芒下润泽起来，透出一丝粉嫩，让她整个人都泛着一圈柔和的光。

　　也照亮了女巫眼底的温柔。

　　女巫站在森林正中，站在拉克丝面前。

　　黑袍曳地，手持魔杖，身段优雅。

　　身后是万千碎光忽明忽暗。


	14. Chapter 14

　　拉克丝怔怔看着。

　　那些亮光落在少女眼中，做成璀璨的银河。

　　她看见地广物华，看见风清月朗，看见星河辽阔。

　　她看见她的爱人，置身在广袤的神秘森林里，在迷离变换的夏夜里，在悠悠冗长岁月里。

　　朝她伸出手。

　　夜风带起乐芙兰的长发，迷离过她的眉梢眼角，模糊了女巫的轮廓。那长袍被吹得飘扬，拉扯着乐芙兰的身形，就好似她下一刻就会被风吹散。

　　可她站在那里，一如雕塑般坚定。

　　有水雾模糊了少女的眼眶。女巫的身影，那样孤寂又深情。

　　视野里全是辽阔得看不到边的树木枝丫交错，在茫茫一片光斑闪耀里，只女巫一道暗影，瘦长的，坚定的。

　　拉克丝忍不住朝她跑去，她想抱住乐芙兰，想确定这人正真正站在自己面前，不会离开，也不会消失。

　　她把自己埋进乐芙兰怀里，乐芙兰将她紧紧回拥。她切实的抱住了乐芙兰，可眼泪却止都止不住的流下来。

　　“怎么了，我可爱的小公主。”乐芙兰轻轻拍了拍她的后背，好似是安抚，但她并不明白她的小公主怎么就哭了。

　　按理说，小公主应当非常喜欢这样的场景才是。

　　但是乐芙兰不知道，她光是站在那里，那道缠绕着茫茫孤寂的模糊身影，就轻易将拉克丝击溃。

　　拉克丝忍不住想到乐芙兰的过去，那么多年，那么长的时光。

　　只有乐芙兰一个人。

　　那些所谓的前世，全部化成那只刺向乐芙兰心脏的手。拉克丝知道，真相并不像乐芙兰所说的那样，在那些过往面前，并不如乐芙兰所说的那般温情。

　　乐芙兰身上这浓得散不开的孤寂，昭示着过往的故事，或许破败不堪。

　　拉克丝咬了咬唇，将剩余的眼泪逼回去。坏蛋乐芙兰，在遇见她之前，自己明明已经很久没有落泪了，她一向自诩坚强，可认识乐芙兰短短几日，流泪的次数数都数不过来。

　　她紧紧攀着乐芙兰的肩膀，感受到外袍下突兀的骨骼，硌着她的掌心。

　　真的……

　　好心疼她。

　　乐芙兰默不作声，她低头吻了吻少女的发顶，“小公主，你听我说。”

　　拉克丝便抬头看她，一双眼眸里泛着盈盈水光，又映着周遭的光点，像璀璨的玉石，闪耀着叫人心动的光华，里头似乎藏着大千世界。

　　“不辛苦的。”乐芙兰轻轻叹息，“你在心疼我，我知道。”

　　“以前的你也会这样，会体谅我，会心疼我。”

　　“我之前就说过，我在寻找的爱人，只是你这一个。”

　　“所以，哪会存在有什么辛苦或者可怜呢。”

　　“毕竟，我只有你了。我的生命里，只有一个你。”

　　“你是支撑我活下去的动力，你是我的光。宝贝。”

　　拉克丝感觉到泪意再次翻涌，她深吸了几口气，“可是……”

　　“以往的事情都过去了不是吗，是你教会我爱，教会我温柔，教会我……生命的意义。”

　　拉克丝睁大眼，她在乐芙兰的话语里听出不同寻常的含义，她起先就猜测她们的纠缠应该已经许多年，但是没想到在乐芙兰眼中，她占有这样的地位。

　　可是……那不是她。对乐芙兰所说的，她没有切身实际的感受，她没有感同身受。

　　她仍旧只是将要成年的少女，而她面前的黑女巫，已孤身一人度过不知多少岁月，她背负着沉重的爱意，背负着厚重的时光，来到自己面前。

　　拉克丝站在深渊前，凝视深渊。可她只能看见茫茫的黑暗，雾气弥漫，深不见底。

　　她轻轻握住拳，捏了捏指尖。拉克丝悲哀的发现，好似连感官都虚无起来。

　　一股深重的无力感将她席卷。她在乐芙兰怀里，呼吸着乐芙兰的幽香，耳边是乐芙兰的声音，脑海里还回响着下坠时那些近乎崩溃的话语，她还能看见那拥抱乐芙兰的画面，那拿着匕首的手。

　　可、那好像又不是她。

　　她就像一个旁观者。

　　她面对深渊。乐芙兰在对岸，她们隔着不可逾越的鸿沟。

　　明明不该介意的，可是无法不介意。不是嫉妒，也不是艳羡。拉克丝抿紧唇。

　　她明明抱着乐芙兰，却又完全触碰不到。

　　乐芙兰每次拥抱她，都带着满满的珍视，满满的爱意，仿佛怀中是她最重要的东西。

　　可是拉克丝无法回应她。她能回应的只是德邦小公主稚嫩的拥抱，只是少女青涩的倾心爱慕，她无法用穿越无数光阴的爱去回馈给乐芙兰。

　　真替乐芙兰不值。拉克丝鼻头一酸。

　　乐芙兰干脆将她的小公主抱在怀里，甚至掀起长袍，把拉克丝藏在她怀里。

　　沉默不言，唯有长久的拥抱。

　　“乐芙兰……”小公主的声音从乐芙兰怀里闷闷传出来。

　　“嗯？”

　　“你松开我点。”

　　乐芙兰松落一口气，小公主的语气听起来似乎好受了些，她便听从拉克丝的话松了怀抱。

　　拉克丝从她怀里抬起头，小脸上泪痕晶亮。尽情哭过之后拉克丝心情好了些，她伸手揽住乐芙兰的脖子，踮起脚吻上女巫的唇。

　　乐芙兰挑起眉。

　　一个满带甜软香气的吻将她盖住了。可小公主似乎变得和之前的不太一样，她用力吻住乐芙兰的唇，甚至探出牙齿来噬咬，含住唇间的唇瓣用力吮吸。

　　有清新甜蜜的水果香气，又挟带着凛冽的占有欲。

　　乐芙兰的手原本还放在少女腰上，轻轻抚过，满是安抚的意味。

　　拉克丝能从她的动作里听见，女巫在说，没关系的，我的小公主。

　　可是小公主的声音从唇齿间溢出来，带着淡淡的威胁，“请不要这样摸我。”

　　我怕……我忍不住又会哭泣。好不容易积攒起来的勇气和气势，不能被乐芙兰小小的动作击垮，她不能轻易败北。

　　想让乐芙兰感受到自己，感受到她是被深爱着的，感受到自己有足够的爱她。拉克丝这样想着，心脏里充满了酸胀感。

　　唇齿依旧在交缠，乐芙兰并不会在意这么多，只要是拉克丝想要的，她都会满足。瘦高的女巫甚至弯下了腰，低下头，任凭少女小兽一般的亲吻自己。

　　女巫闭上眼，唇齿间溢出惑人心弦的喘息声。

　　拉克丝一听见就觉得心脏要跳出胸腔，在一瞬间羞红了脸。

　　她松开唇退开了去，有一条旖旎的银色拉扯开。

　　小公主有些不太好意思看乐芙兰的脸，但是她又忍不住，那样好看，那样温柔的乐芙兰，她恨不得时时刻刻都能看见她。

　　即便是被蛮横地亲吻过，乐芙兰仍旧是一派优雅。那断了的银丝落在她唇角，像一颗润泽的碎钻。拉克丝看她的时候，乐芙兰正缓缓睁开眼，那浅色眼瞳慢慢出现在拉克丝目光里。

　　刹那间暖日破晓，春风拂面。女巫的眼神总是专注又深情，拉克丝每次对视上这样的目光，就觉得两腿发软。

　　她红着脸低头，额头抵着女巫的下巴带着人往前退。好害羞啊……坏蛋乐芙兰。

　　乐芙兰便被她推着，一路退至身后的一棵树前。小公主将她轻轻一推，后背抵在树干上。

　　树枝被轻轻震荡，上头的光点光带随之脱离开，好似被惊吓的鸟儿瞬间飞散，摇摇晃晃的漂浮在半空中。

　　“小公主，想干什么？”女巫低声笑了，眼眸里映着那些光，竟有些流光溢彩的惑人意味。

　　“乐芙兰，我真的……”拉克丝仰头看她。

　　“很爱你。”

　　拉克丝的表情十分认真，乐芙兰听了这话抿了抿唇。就好像在灰蒙蒙的雨夜里，温度寒冷，但凡呼吸出一丝温热就被凝结成冰。她藏在阴暗的角落里瑟瑟发抖，但是有一只小小的鸟儿飞进了她怀里。

　　在漫天冰冷的灰色里，这只金色尾羽的漂亮鸟儿，就是她全部的温暖。

　　它用小爪子敲了敲积年已久的冰。

　　那巨大的冰块就被推动，摇摇晃晃，而后发出碎裂之前的咔啦声。

　　小公主的眼睛晶亮，真诚又坦然。在深夜的密林里，即便周遭光点千万，也抵不过乐芙兰怀里这——

　　最温暖璀璨的光。

　　“我知道。”

　　拉克丝看见乐芙兰眼底有温暖的笑意，她崩了许久的表情垮下来，伸手抚上女巫的侧脸，低声嘟囔了一句，“真是笨蛋。”

　　也不知道你到底有没有体会到。

　　手被乐芙兰捉住了，缓缓举到眼前。乐芙兰手心的温度传递到手腕里，顺着脉搏流淌进心腔。

　　“闭上眼，宝贝。”乐芙兰柔声说。

　　拉克丝依她所言，靠在女巫肩上闭上眼睛。

　　好似什么也没发生，她只是感觉自己好似漂浮起来，有种失重感。只能听见周围森林里有不知名的生物发出咕噜声，或许品类很多，交织在一起，是盛夏夜晚的协奏曲。

　　“可以睁眼了。”

　　唔？这个声音……

　　拉克丝还没细想，睁开眼看见的却是一个金色脑袋的少女。她背靠树干，少女站在她面前。

　　她成了乐芙兰，或者可以说是，她现在在乐芙兰身体里。乐芙兰却成了她。

　　“感觉如何？”

　　拉克丝第一次从别人耳朵里听见自己的声音，甜甜软软的，又有乐芙兰独有的旧时语调，优雅又神秘，像掺了旧茶的蜜糖。

　　听在耳朵里有些害羞。

　　但很快，她就不能想那么多了。她的灵魂在乐芙兰的躯体里，感受到了平日里乐芙兰能感受的，这是怎样一种感觉啊……拉克丝甚至忘了呼吸。

　　好似置身茫茫大海，她不上不下，握不住任何，感受不到任何，或者也可以说，世间万物都在她眼里，都在自己掌控之中。

　　一片灰色的虚无。

　　她抬了抬手，看着自己的掌纹，但似乎隔着茫茫云雾，隔了天涯千尺，感官游离在躯壳之外。

　　说到底，其实就是被这片蒙蒙的孤寂包裹住的感受。她感觉自己像一具行尸，什么都不在乎，没有心跳，连血液都是冰冷的。

　　心脏好像被闷住了，没有开心，没有难过，只是一片虚无，茫然无措像巨石压向她。拉克丝觉得自己应该流泪的，可是……

　　她连眼泪都没有。

　　金发的少女缓缓拥住了她。

　　一瞬间，万物生色。

　　不一样了，血液开始流淌，心跳敲击着胸腔。

　　温热的，鲜活的，感官回到了她身体里。一切都只因为，她抱住了怀里的人。

　　“感受到了吗？”乐芙兰用拉克丝的声音说。

　　“没有你，我便是那样的。”乐芙兰轻声说，甜软的声线偏又带着沉稳柔和，拉克丝似乎能透过这声音，听见乐芙兰本来应有的声音。

　　“我一直寻找你，只是因为我需要你来救赎我。不存在我刻意追求什么，我只是希望找到你，在你身边，这样我才能是我。不是什么深情，只是因为我需要这样做，我也只能这样做。所以啊，这一点都不辛苦，爱你，找到你，就是我需要做的事情。”

　　“你啊，不仅是我的爱人，也是我的光。”

　　拉克丝感觉到怀里的人说话时的震动隔着胸膛传递给自己，心跳愈加明显，怦——怦——

　　乐芙兰没有说出口的话，拉克丝自己体会到了。

　　这个人，深爱自己到成了习惯。

　　“那么，现在想要试试吻我吗，我的小公主？”乐芙兰从她怀里抬起头，拉克丝依仗女巫的本事，能清楚的看见自己那张脸上的神情。

　　还有那蓝眸里调笑戏谑的光。


	15. Chapter 15

　　拉克丝感觉自己有些无措，和方才的茫然不一样，她手重脚重，紧张得攥紧了手心。只是因为怀里的人离她更近了，心脏跳动着似乎要飞出来。

　　格外真实，格外鲜活。

　　她手不是手，脚不是脚，连脑子都转不过来。动心的感觉从头顶贯穿到脚底。

　　所以说，每次她贴近的时候，乐芙兰都是这样的感受吗。这样想着，拉克丝不禁觉着羞涩。

　　一枚馥郁温热的吻落在她唇上。

　　整个人都陷入酥麻感里。

　　可是明明乐芙兰每次面对她的时候都很优雅，哪像她这样的局促呢。

　　“吻我。”乐芙兰用甜软的声音说。

　　好似风暴翻涌，火山迸发。拉克丝只感觉一股热气直冲面门。等她回过神来她已经将乐芙兰摁在树干上，去亲吻她，爱抚她。

　　只是想要贴她更近。面前的人对她而言有着致命的吸引力。

　　“唔……这很奇怪，乐芙兰。”在手即将伸进那金发少女单薄的衣裙下之前，拉克丝艰难地找到自己的理智，猛地抽回手。

　　对于亲吻自己这件事情，她感到难为情。

　　“并不会，我很喜欢。”冗长的亲吻结束，乐芙兰靠在树干上，衣裳凌乱，甚至露出一侧的肩膀，眼角湿润而红唇微肿，她看着面前的人，这样回答。

　　乐芙兰微微喘息着，眼尾一勾，不经意间竟是流露出万分妩媚，“所以小公主感受到了吗？”

　　“感受到了……你是如此爱我，乐芙兰。”拉克丝吞咽一下，嗫嚅着说。

　　拉克丝艰难地压制住自己的欲望。面前的人只是站在那里，她就会像在冻僵前看见火光的旅人，想要不顾一切的扑过去，拥抱她。

　　无比燥热。拉克丝感觉到，对面前这个人的心动简直是铭刻在身体的每一处。

　　但是似乎那份孤寂虚无离自己越来越远，那掌控一切力量的感觉也慢慢流逝，感觉变得真实起来。看着眼前自己的躯体慢慢染上冰冷的孤寂，眼底的光有沉下去的趋势，拉克丝恍然明白。

　　其实和身体无关，这份孤寂与力量一起，时刻伴随着乐芙兰灵魂，她方才感受到的大抵只是残留在乐芙兰身体里的习惯，或许不抵乐芙兰平日里感受的十分之一。

　　在乐芙兰躯壳里多待一刻，就越能感受到乐芙兰对她深重的爱意。她暂时无法回馈，只能尽自己所能，去爱这个叫世人讳莫如深的黑女巫。

　　她发誓。

　　————————————————

　　周围的树木悉悉索索，好似有什么东西要钻出来了。拉克丝抬眼看去，才发现以乐芙兰的视角看，能看见许许多多的小兽。

　　那些小脑袋藏在树木掩映的阴影里，眼睛里有和周围光点颜色一样的色彩。

　　乐芙兰勾唇一笑，抬手覆上拉克丝的眼帘，温热的吻重新落下。

　　再睁眼已经是回到了自己身体里。拉克丝眨了眨眼适应，突然松了口气。

　　“出来吧。”乐芙兰站直身子，好似在招呼什么。

　　那些灌木耸动着，悉悉索索的，而后有一些影子慢慢趋近，愈加清晰。

　　有些小动物从灌木里钻出来，身上还有零碎的树叶。它们有着圆圆的眼睛，大大的尾巴，看不清皮毛的颜色，但是那些毛发上都覆着青色的柔光。就像是好些个小精灵，向她们奔赴而来。

　　有一只直直的撞进了乐芙兰怀里，发出咚的一声闷响。乐芙兰低声笑了，又拎着怀里碧玉鼬的后颈将它提起来。

　　“记住啊，你会飞。”她说着便松开手。那小兽直直的往下坠跌，吱吱叫了一声，似乎在不满女巫的不热情。

　　拉克丝眼看着它就要掉在地上，紧张得惊呼。可是在即将落地的时候那小动物后脊上生出了淡青色的透明翅膀，扑棱棱的，又慢悠悠的升空。

　　少女看着它慢慢升高到和自己平行的位置，对视了一会，碧玉鼬皮毛上的亮光映在少女脸上，在她眼窝落下一道喜悦的阴影。拉克丝眨了眨眼睛，这小家伙也眨了眨眼睛。

　　不由得扑哧笑出声来。

　　地面上那些又不甘寂寞的吱吱叫，甚至蹭了蹭拉克丝的腿。拉克丝就伸手抱起一只，毛茸茸的尾巴在手臂上轻轻扫过，有些痒，也有些舒服。

　　乐芙兰清浅地斜了一眼。稍稍一抬手，那些小动物就全部长出透明翅膀来，扑棱棱的在半空中乱飞，那小爪子也一同扑棱挥舞。拉克丝伸出一只手，戳了戳就近一只的肚皮，这只碧玉鼬就翻了翻圆滚滚的肚皮，浑身哆嗦了一下。

　　少女忍不住笑得更开，眉眼弯弯，好似月牙。

　　乐芙兰看着她的小女孩，只觉满心柔软。她翻过手掌，更多的光束飘出去，树林里的光更盛，照映出里面掩藏的更多的生物。

　　飞着的趴着的跑着的，都一同朝她们奔来。

　　有一个巨大的黑影出现在乐芙兰身后，眯着细长的眼睛，眸光在暗夜里犹如幽火腾腾。

　　“乐芙兰…乐芙兰！”拉克丝靠到乐芙兰身上，正要开口叫她。那个黑影却猛地扑了出来。

　　直直将乐芙兰扑倒，拉克丝就看见乐芙兰倒在地上。这是一只巨大的，毛色漂亮的犬科动物。

　　拉克丝对照百科图鉴上看，发现这应该是一只白狐。大概有两人高，一只爪子就已经大得叫人害怕了，乐芙兰被它扑倒在地，长袍凌乱，染了尘埃，可通身的气度不减，依旧优雅又从容。

　　白狐压在女巫身上，漂亮的毛发微微飘扬，一缕一缕的微微晃动，在发尖燃起青色的焰火。显得这只狐狸又威武，又漂亮。

　　白狐亲昵地蹭着女巫的脸颊脖颈，一只爪子甚至搭上了乐芙兰的胸口。

　　浑身都表露着她有多想念乐芙兰。

　　乐芙兰拍拍白狐的前爪，示意它起来，那白狐不甘心的又多蹭了两下，方乖巧的起身。

　　拉克丝眯起眼。

　　白狐坐在乐芙兰面前，脖颈鬃毛飞扬，腰身精瘦，身段漂亮极了。它端坐在那里，俨然一只强大的神秘魔兽。

　　不等乐芙兰开口，树林里又出来一只漂亮的母狮子，这只看起来稳重许多，一出来就坐在白狐身旁，眼神殷切的瞅着乐芙兰。

　　乐芙兰伸出手，它们乖巧低下头来，女巫挨个撸了撸它们的脑袋，巨大的威武野兽就眯起眼扬起下巴，直发出心满意足的呼噜声。

　　树林的窸窣声依旧没断，有千奇百怪的魔兽从阴影里冒出头来，长着火焰翅膀的，长着金色鳞片的，长有威猛獠牙的，一齐来到她们面前。

　　拉克丝从没见过这样多、这样漂亮的生物。或大或小、或凶猛或可爱、或诡谲或漂亮的来到她面前。她欣喜的睁大眼，伸手拂过她面前一只长着长羽的漂亮家伙。

　　这些魔兽同乐芙兰打完招呼，又像拉克丝看去，亲昵的涌向黑女巫的小公主。

　　瞧，没有什么生物能拒绝她小公主的魅力。

　　乐芙兰坐在魔杖上，左右慢慢晃悠着。她看见她的小公主一脸好奇又欣喜，魔兽身上她赋予的魔法光焰闪烁，不及拉克丝眼底亮光的万分之一。

　　金发少女伸出手，一只小小的团子就落在她掌心，软绵绵的，拉克丝心都化了。这小家伙在她掌心，她就好像握住了一团青色的火焰，光穿透她的手掌，映出血肉里的橘红。

　　如此美丽的景色。拉克丝忍不住喟叹。

　　魔兽拥着她，环绕着她，周遭一片五彩缤纷的光，中央的少女笑得比烟花灿烂。落在乐芙兰眼里，女巫万分温柔的看着，她歪了歪身子稍稍换了个姿势，眼底的宠溺之意更深。

　　光彩环绕，绚丽缤纷。拉克丝欢喜极了，可她一抬头，就看见乐芙兰在这些发着光的生物后面，温柔地看着自己。

　　这边有多热闹，乐芙兰那就有多冷清。好似一冷一热隔绝开来，此间绚烂，彼岸孤绝。

　　拉克丝也不多想，她往前跑去，这些光在她身上划出优美的弧线。她带着满身的亮光，带着翻腾的热情，带着少女的倾慕——

　　扑进女巫怀里。

　　女巫总是能抱住她的爱人，她连同夺目的光抱紧她的少女，怀中光芒好似烈阳，背后却是无边黑暗。

　　但是足够了，少女身上的光渐渐将她吞没，女巫被少女的温暖光芒包裹，那些叫人骨缝发寒的阴暗就随之被驱散了。

　　真温暖啊。乐芙兰闭上眼，埋头在少女的肩窝里。


	16. Chapter 16

　　在这天晚上，拉克丝见到了她以往近二十年来没见过的奇幻美景。

　　她不住惊叹，许多生物在百科图鉴上都有记载，但是往往没有她亲眼所见来的震撼。那些高大威猛的巨兽，长獠牙，附鳞片，鳞片上有五彩斑斓的光，沿着那些血管脉络似水般流淌。

　　真漂亮。拉克丝仰头看着，有一只朝她低下头，巨大的魔兽脑袋趴在她面前的地面上，拉克丝有些不解，她看向身旁的女巫，乐芙兰朝她点头。

　　“上去看看。”

　　女巫扶着少女的手臂，将少女带上魔兽的背部。拉克丝谨慎的避开那些突起的坚硬的鳞甲，找到后颈上一块将将可以落足的地方，小心翼翼地跪坐下来。

　　魔兽缓缓起身，踩在地面上带起轻微的震动，拉克丝睁大眼，身子晃动着，担忧自己会摔下去，忍不住攀住手边的一块鳞甲。

　　魔兽已经慢慢走动起来，金发的小公主像是龙背上的少女，小小一只趴坐在魔兽头上，随着走路的步调轻轻晃动。真有趣，拉克丝笑弯了眼。

　　高大的魔兽驮着少女慢慢往森林里走去，它小心翼翼的保持着身体的平衡，就算是四肢迈开的动作如何大，头部还是尽量保持着稳定。威猛又可爱的魔兽心里知道，它脑袋上的这个小女孩，是它主人最重要的小公主。

　　乐芙兰侧坐在魔杖上，不远不近地跟在少女身边，魔杖尾部落下流星般细碎的飞行轨迹。

　　有长着巨大花瓣的植物朝拉克丝伸过来，透明的又泛着亮光的花瓣，像童话里仙女的裙摆。

　　“这是森罗兰。”乐芙兰在她身边说。

　　“它真漂亮~”拉克丝伸出手，在那花瓣上轻抚过。但没想到的是，那五彩斑斓流光溢彩的颜色竟过度到她手掌上，她半只手臂都染上那相同的华光。

　　“啊……”

　　“不用担心，它在向你表达友好。过不久就便会消退。”乐芙兰笑着安抚道。

　　拉克丝便放下心来，甚至仔细观赏了手上的流光。

　　她朝乐芙兰挥挥手，指尖在夜空里画出优美的弧光，“乐芙兰~乐芙兰~好看吗？”

　　乐芙兰看着她的小女孩，坐在魔兽头上的少女，周身流光环绕，微光映在那透明的薄裙上，随着裙摆飘扬画出细碎的弧光。

　　可在她眼中，少女的笑颜能使万物失色。你最好看啊，我亲爱的小公主。

　　乐芙兰张了张嘴，却又没说话，只看着拉克丝温柔的笑。

　　长着透明羽翅的巨大蜻蜓在飞舞，这些羽翅颜色不尽相同，环绕在四周，犹如七彩荧光。

　　一群魔兽拥着她们，一团光环绕着她们，缓缓往森林里隐没去。

　　————————————————

　　真漂亮啊……拉克丝张开双臂，任凭夜风抚过她的脸侧脖颈与手臂，她欣然慨叹。

　　甚至还吃过发着亮光的果子，她塞给乐芙兰一颗，果子将女巫的一侧脸颊撑得鼓鼓的，平日里优雅的女巫看起来可爱极了。那些亮光在乐芙兰嘴里，将苍白女巫的脸庞都映得明亮，拉克丝不由得开怀大笑。

　　不过纵使美景迷人，时间却过得飞快，小公主已经有些累了，她掩嘴小小的打了个哈欠，又将眼角渗出的泪抹去。

　　“小公主困了，我们先回去吧？”乐芙兰上前，将摇摇晃晃的少女接在怀里。

　　拉克丝含糊嘟囔了几声，正要回答，却是被一股熟悉的、彻骨的疼痛击中。睡意瞬间消失，她猛地睁大眼。

　　“唔……！乐、乐芙兰……”拉克丝咬牙，颤颤巍巍的抓紧了乐芙兰的长袍，“疼……好疼……”

　　毫无疑问，那个印记的反噬又来了。但是与上次不同的是，上次是裂骨的巨痛，这次似乎没有上次那样痛，但是在疼痛之中好似还夹杂着不太一样的感受，有种酥麻感从脚底蔓生，绵绵的化骨痒意从心口钻出来，伴随着疼痛，渐渐裹住她全身。

　　“嘶……”拉克丝转身，死死抱住了乐芙兰。

　　有温和的力量顺着后腰淌入，应当是乐芙兰在为她渡入魔法，疼痛渐渐消退，拉克丝得以喘上一口气。但是那些令人腿软的情欲就翻涌上来，拉克丝忍不住夹紧腿，瘫软在乐芙兰怀里。

　　“怎么了？还会疼吗？”乐芙兰紧张的抱着她，眉眼间全是担忧。

　　“不……不是…乐芙兰……”拉克丝艰难的开口，腿间的蜜液不住流淌，沾湿了身下的衣裙，顺着大腿的轮廓滴落在魔兽的鳞甲上。

　　拉克丝红着脸，浑身绵软无力，只觉得情潮几乎要将她吞没了。

　　她在乐芙兰担忧的目光里摇头咬唇，捉住乐芙兰的手带到自己腿间。

　　“嘶……”那只微凉的手一伸到自己腿间，拉克丝就忍不住绷紧了腿，夹紧腿间的手，那蜜液更加肆意流淌。

　　乐芙兰蹙紧眉。小公主怎么会这样呢，这个印记的反噬未免有些过于奇怪，过于棘手了。本以为用魔法就能压制住，没想到竟还能将她的魔法进行融合，而她的这些黑魔法竟直接带出了无法抵御的淫欲。

　　或许用光魔法可以，毕竟那个印记是……但她现在已经是一个无法使用光明魔法的黑女巫了，说到底这仍旧十分棘手。

　　但现在不是思量这些的时候，乐芙兰搂紧她的小公主，身形一闪又回到了德邦王宫。

　　留下一堆魔兽面面相觑，嗷呜嗷呜的叫唤几声，只得慢慢散开，重新隐没在密林里。

　　————————————————

　　后背甫一接触到熟悉的软床，拉克丝就迫不及待的圈住女巫的脖子，勾住女巫的腰，将女巫带倒在自己身上，竭力去亲吻她的爱人。

　　“乐芙兰……乐芙兰……难受……”她边吻边哭，掺杂了魔法的欲望宛如无底的深渊，似乎怎么也填不满。乐芙兰身上的气息只是暂作慰藉，拉克丝觉得自己似乎要疯了，满脑子只剩下淫欲，只想被女巫狠狠操干。

　　想要乐芙兰进入自己，想要乐芙兰占有自己，想要被她狠狠冲撞至破碎。

　　“乐芙兰…我……”拉克丝喘息着，平日里圣洁纯净的小公主染上情欲，那湛蓝的眼眸氤氲着水光，里头是满满的淫欲。

　　“要我…要我……把我撕碎……唔啊…！”

　　拉克丝抱着乐芙兰不住地哀求，她想要蜷缩成一团抵挡欲望，又更想舒展开来包容乐芙兰。

　　只是贴着乐芙兰的身子就能获得暂时的纾解，她缠着乐芙兰，也顾不得平日里的教条礼仪，只是紧紧抱着身上的人，火热且柔软的身躯紧紧贴着女巫，将深重的欲望传递给她的爱人。

　　乐芙兰抿紧了唇。她的理智几乎要冲破牢笼肆意奔流了，但是她不能。

　　小公主这突如其来的欲望过于反常，她头一次见到这样淫靡的小公主，叫她心跳趋于无法掌控的境地。她还不能失控，她再次尝试着去渡入魔法，可是那些魔法钻进小公主身体里就隐没不见，好似沉入大海。

　　不，不是，它还会撩拨起更深重的欲望。乐芙兰看见拉克丝泛着潮红的眼角，每一缕魔法钻进去，小公主就更沉溺一分。她在乐芙兰怀里磨蹭，颤抖，俨然一副只想被占有的模样。

　　乐芙兰只得收回魔法，覆身在拉克丝唇上印上一吻，舌头探进去攫夺少女的空气，或者也可以说是抚慰少女的情欲。

　　“乐芙兰…乐芙兰…抱紧我……”

　　拉克丝哭泣着哀求。

　　理智已经理她远去了，她只知道身上这人是乐芙兰，这就够了。

　　一晚上浮浮沉沉，那原本熨帖的软被都被拉扯得变了形，乐芙兰强忍着才能不伤到拉克丝，天知道她有多爱拉克丝，她有多渴求她的小公主。

　　如今她的小女孩就在她身下，在她怀里，绽放成最美的玫瑰。

　　欲望像长满尖牙和利爪的猛兽，不断地冲击她理智的牢笼。

　　但是女巫活了许多年，久到看过无数王朝变迁，她强大的自控力总能把这头野兽困在心房里。

　　可她的小公主似乎并不知道她忍耐得有多辛苦，只是流着泪哭泣着哀求，喘息着呜咽，一边娇媚的呻吟，一边乞求着想要更多。

　　每次乐芙兰觉得够了，再下去就会出事之时，小公主总是夹着她的腰，攀着她的胳膊，用蜜穴那不断的收缩吮吸，那汩汩而出的淫水挽留她。

　　于是女巫终究还是得满足她的小公主，同时压抑自己想要将少女拆骨入腹的欲望，一下下动作起来。

　　甜腻的呻吟好似不知疲累，无法停歇，“还要…乐芙兰……还要…呜……”

　　终究有一抹潮红攀上了女巫苍白的面容，甚至有薄汗从额角渗出来。

　　后半夜还很长。

　　————————————————

　　拉克丝醒来的时候只感觉浑身像被拆开重装了一次。

　　倒没有疼痛，应当是被乐芙兰用魔法修复了，但是疲劳感从头顶贯彻到脚底，甚至连头发丝都是焉儿巴巴的。

　　“小公主醒了？”她一睁开眼，乐芙兰已凑近过来，她便跌进那双温柔的浅色瞳仁里。

　　拉克丝张了张嘴，声音还有些哑，她只得小小声开口，“乐芙兰……”

　　她凑过去，拥住了乐芙兰，把头埋进女巫怀里，可劲儿的磨蹭撒娇，嘤呜嘤呜的在女巫怀里乱拱。

　　似乎这样就能让她忘记昨晚那样失态的自己，似乎就能让女巫忘记昨晚发生的一切。

　　乐芙兰此时体贴的没有提及昨晚的事情，她只是揉了揉小公主的脑袋，柔声问她累不累。

　　但是拉克丝从乐芙兰眼底看见了担忧和自责。

　　“小公主记得昨晚的事情吗？”乐芙兰终究提及了这件事。但是她眉眼温柔，声线正经，并不是在逗弄她的小女孩。

　　记得，怎么会不记得！她那样淫靡的模样，那样不知满足的缠着乐芙兰要了一次又一次。桃红色的画面在脑海里翻来覆去，让少女的脸腾地翻出绯红。

　　拉克丝羞赧的咬了乐芙兰一口。

　　“嗯……”女巫低声哼了一声，“是印记再次反噬了。”

　　“用魔法已经无法压制。”

　　乐芙兰拍了拍少女的背安抚，示意拉克丝认真听。

　　“我计划去帮你寻找解除印记的术法。”

　　“唔……什么时候出发呢？”拉克丝从女巫怀里抬起头，女巫眼底的自责让她无法开口挽留，也无法做出让她更改决定的举动。想来这个笨蛋女巫又在心里万分自责内疚了。

　　她现下最关心的就是乐芙兰什么时候离开。

　　“等小公主再次入睡之后。”乐芙兰微笑着，眼角勾出温柔的弧度来。

　　拉克丝感觉自己的心脏被轻轻触碰了一下，而后软化成水。她嘟了嘟嘴，又道，“那乐芙兰要去多久呢，什么时候能回来呀？”

　　“几日即可。”

　　“那你要快点回来喔。”拉克丝攀着女巫长袍的前襟，任凭女巫将自己紧紧拥抱。

　　乐芙兰温柔的答应她，将少女拥进自己怀里，又重新把拉克丝塞回被窝。

　　“小公主再休息一会儿，我抱着你睡。”

　　


	17. Chapter 17

　　拉克丝醒来的时候乐芙兰已经离开了。她看着空荡荡房间有些发愣，不知是因为身体疲惫还是因为刚睡醒精神还萎靡着，或者是别的什么。

　　小公主撑着床单坐起来，手边却是碰到了一个坚硬冰冷的金属物体。

　　她偏头一看，发现是乐芙兰给她的那柄匕首，正躺在她身边，与第一眼见到时不同的是，这会儿它拥有了自己的鞘，那神秘的满是魔法气息的匕首此时被收纳在剑鞘里。

　　这外鞘尽显华美，金色和暗金色交织，满满的华贵之气，看上去便像是一柄用于收藏的工艺品了。

　　拉克丝把匕首拿在手里，指腹慢慢划过那些华美的花纹。乐芙兰真体贴呢，她弯起唇，不禁想。

　　想来这似乎是乐芙兰赠与她的第一个礼物，按照准确意义来说，这得算是定情信物。拉克丝抿起唇笑，脑海里却又不由得浮现出那个血色的画面。

　　那将这柄匕首送入乐芙兰心脏的手。

　　少女知道自己不能再想下去了，她晃了晃脑袋，把画面摇散了去。

　　“如此别致的礼物啊……”

　　金发的小公主垂眸看着手中的匕首，低声呢喃。

　　————————————————

　　在床上修整了大半天，又有乐芙兰的魔法加持，身子已经恢复得差不多，拉克丝便拾掇了一下自己，打算出门看看。

　　出门时正好撞上从训练场回来的盖伦。

　　想来现在这个时间正巧是她哥哥下值，估计又是将那些士兵安排在那里真刀真枪的对决。

　　拉克丝朝盖伦打招呼，可是她英武的哥哥仍旧虎着脸，只沉声嗯了一声。

　　不过拉克丝已经习惯了，她的哥哥永远都是这样，不展笑颜，不温和，也不柔软。

　　虽然人人都道盖伦将军宠溺他的妹妹，拉克珊娜小姐也敬重她的哥哥。但是拉克丝知道，他们的关系仅此而已，也不能更进一步了。只是威严的哥哥和乖巧的妹妹，不能交心，无法做亲密知心的朋友。

　　盖伦总是将那些规矩放在嘴里，一旦拉克丝有什么出离形象的行为，就会遭到盖伦的警告。或许在盖伦眼里，冕卫家的形象、德邦的所谓尊严，才最为重要。

　　她的哥哥是个硬邦邦的武夫。

　　她的德邦是个冷冰冰的国度。

　　她的乐芙兰是个又温柔，又优雅，又柔软的——

　　黑女巫。

　　她喜欢乐芙兰。

　　想至此，拉克丝眯起眼，笑得十分满足。

　　德邦的小公主笑眯眯的朝盖伦挥了挥手告别，背过身时却看见已经有西下趋势的太阳，橘色褪去缓缓染上绯红，一如记忆里的那轮红日。

　　小公主脸上的笑意慢慢隐去了。

　　德邦宫殿的地砖上不染尘埃，平日里有大量的宫人打扫。等拉克丝走出殿门，那曳地的裙摆仍旧洁净如新。

　　出了王宫是熟悉的内城街道，建筑普遍是银白色，偶尔会有蓝色的房顶或是屋柱。远远看去那围墙尖柱高耸入云。拉克丝记得围墙入口大门处有两尊巨大的战士雕像，怀抱圣剑，收肩低首，下垂紧抿的嘴角看起来十分威严神圣。

　　街边有些行人或是小贩，大家都认识这个德邦的小公主，热情的向她打招呼，还有一些摊主给她塞了些小点心小零食。

　　拉克丝就笑意盈盈的接过来，浅尝一口，又抬头去夸赞这些食物的滋味。

　　但拉克丝并不是出门来看看还有多少人认识自己，或是来混个零嘴吃。自从昨夜在半空中俯视德邦过后，她总觉得她该迈进德邦内城重新感受一番。

　　似乎有什么东西一直以来都被她忽略了去。

　　原本热闹熙攘的城镇忽然安静下来，那些交谈声叫卖声都小了许多。拉克丝正好奇着，就听见有熟悉的铁靴声传来，那些走动时铠甲撞击发出的声音叫人牙酸。

　　她不消看，就知道是猎魔队来了。

　　“麻烦行人让一让，猎魔队例行公事。”队长吆喝道，他将头盔摘下来夹在腋下，露出亚麻色的短发。

　　典型德玛西亚人的长相。拉克丝随着行人一起避让在一旁，不动声色的看着。

　　但她那金色的头发太显眼了，气质也过于出众，就算身量不高淹没在人群里，仍是像沙滩里一颗金光闪闪的宝石，猎魔队一眼就看见了她。

　　“贵安，拉克丝小姐。”不若上次在王宫里遇见的猎魔队，这个队长甚至不会对她行礼，只是朝她耸肩，将臂膀里的头盔举了举，便是打了招呼。

　　不仅是典型的德玛西亚人长相，还有典型的德玛西亚贵族的傲慢。拉克丝这样想着，面上却不动声色，她朝他点点头，说了一句“贵安”以做回应。

　　猎魔队是同一个搜魔人过来的，这个搜魔人年岁还小，看起来瘦瘦弱弱的，但是男孩正处在拔高身子的阶段，灰白的短衫明显已经小了。

　　叫他看起来更为局促。

　　有些人天生会觉醒魔法，同样的也有些人会觉醒发现魔法的能力，德邦向来悬赏告示聘请有能发现“染魔者”能力的人，他们管这个职业叫搜魔人。

　　还会有一些搜魔人会自发的组成一个小团体，便是一队搜魔小队，这样的一般是职业搜魔人，去寻找“染魔者”，更有甚者会配备一个或多个有猎魔能力的猎魔人，他们猎获沾染魔法的人交给德邦换取赏金。

　　拉克丝曾经有一个猎魔人朋友，不过已经许久没见过她了。猎魔人千千万，德邦少了她这一个好似也没掀起什么波澜。

　　几年过去，已经鲜少能听见那个猎魔人朋友的消息，拉克丝依稀记得，她似乎同自己写信提到不再猎魔的事情。

　　但这项活动在德邦内城里依然开展得如火如荼。

　　猎魔人四下打量几瞬，顺着那个男孩手指的方向看起，正对着一个女人。这猎魔人就提着剑过去将那个瑟瑟发抖的女人拖了出来。

　　女人长相很普通，不甚白皙，面颊上还有一些朴素的雀斑。拉克丝看着这面容亲和的女人觉得有些眼熟，兴许刚刚给她塞小点心的人之中就有她。

　　猎魔人的动作很粗鲁，女人被拽得趔趄。许是乐芙兰给的印记，拉克丝此时似乎已经拥有了与以往没有的能力，她看见女人的胳膊上确实有一丝黑气。但是脸上神情却是惶恐，不像德邦一贯宣传的那样，“染魔者”都是暴力凶恶之徒。

　　拉克丝皱紧了眉。

　　她上前一步伸出胳膊，把那个猎魔人拦了下来。

　　“拉克丝小姐？”猎魔士兵站定了，看着金发的小姑娘满是疑惑。

　　那个女人得以喘息，看向拉克丝眼里存有一丝希冀。但拉克丝有些无法回应她的目光，因为目前的境况来说，她无法阻止这些猎魔人，无法解救她，无法解救“染魔者”。

　　“先生，我想你可以放轻手脚，动作温和一些。”拉克丝仰头看着面前这比她高了不止一个脑袋的士兵，她身材娇小，却有一种不容轻侮的气势。

　　“我并不认为这有什么不妥。”这个士兵并不知道如何回答拉克丝，一旁看了许久的猎魔队长便接了话。

　　“猎魔队行事一贯如此。”他挑高眉扬起下巴，摆出他德玛西亚贵族的傲慢。这个所谓的德邦小公主在他们贵族眼里并不是什么了不得的人物，不过就是仗着有一个将军哥哥，有一个得国王依仗的冕卫家族。

　　出生在那样的家族里，她应该感到庆幸，应该恪守礼仪做她的家族吉祥物、王室洋娃娃。

　　而不是像这样抛头露面多管闲事。

　　瞧瞧她刚刚和民众打交道的样子，叫人见了简直心生厌烦。亚麻短发的男人如此想着。

　　拉克丝眯起眼，抿唇绷着小脸儿，兴许是这几天一直与强大的黑女巫待在一块，那气势看起来十分唬人。

　　但她并不能威胁到这个猎魔队，毕竟对于德邦而言，她并不占理。

　　她腰背挺直，浑身线条好看得过分，那轻纱蕾丝装点的衣裙华美异常，每一处褶皱都不浪费，放在德邦小公主身上有着独特的韵味。好似不染尘埃不容侵犯的圣洁女神。

　　少女平日里可爱的蓝眸此时微微眯起，勾勒成清冷的模样，可她终究不知道该如何处理这件事，只得开口，“那你也该动作轻些，我德邦乃礼仪之邦，你合该拿出些绅士风度出来。”

　　那个队长本还想与拉克丝对峙几句，可金发蓝眸的小公主站在街道正中，头顶落日前最后一抹大盛的日光，两旁站满行人，一齐看着他们的方向。

　　街道冗长蜿蜒，这些民众一路排到看不见的地方，灰色褐色棕色的服装颜色堆叠，好似一排守护日光的阴影。

　　正中央的少女发着光。

　　傲慢的短发男人一瞬间不知如何回应，朝那个正押着“染魔者”的手下招呼，冷哼一声便带队离开了。

　　倒是松开了对那个“染魔者”的钳制，女人路过拉克丝的时候朝她投了个感激的眼神。

　　可金发的小公主仍旧蹙紧了眉，只是这样而已，竟会感激自己吗？

　　明明已经达到自己预期的效果，拉克丝却感觉更加的不开心，胸腔沉闷闷的，连呼吸都有些刻意。猎魔队越走越远，那些金革之声缓缓消隐。

　　“啊——盖伦将军。”周围民众发出惊讶的低呼。

　　拉克丝回过头，果不其然是她的哥哥，盖伦此时已经换了常服，只佩戴长剑和护胸，战靴也已经换下，走路无声无息，是以大家方才都没能发觉盖伦已经来到此处。

　　盖伦总觉得他的妹妹有哪里不一样了，或许是这几日总是潮湿的眼眸，也或许是那嘴角花瓣一般的笑意，他总感觉拉克丝在他看不见的地方，短短几天之内成长了不少，甚至连他也无法触及现在拉克丝心中的想法。

　　是以他方才看见拉克丝打算出门之时，后脚便跟了出来。

　　他正想同拉克丝说点什么，方才发生的一切都被他看在眼里，拉克丝的表现却是让他有些失望。

　　这与他平日里所尊崇的信义背道而驰。

　　冕卫家的人，应该是致力于维护德邦的和平与尊严，而不是来干扰猎魔队抓捕“染魔者”。

　　拉克丝方才那日光下凛然的气势已经收敛无踪，她看着盖伦，脸上笑意盈盈，是拉克丝脸上常有的软绵绵的温暖笑容，“哥哥怎么会在这里呢，不是才刚下值吗？”

　　“人家好不容易才想出来玩会儿，哥哥不会又要把人家抓回去吧？”少女说着，微微嘟起嘴鼓了鼓一侧的脸颊，熟练的朝她哥哥撒起了娇。

　　盖伦向来十分受用妹妹的撒娇，他原本紧绷的脸部肌肉忽然松懈下来，朝拉克丝笑了笑，“不会，拉克珊娜再多玩会儿吧，记得回家用晚餐就行。”

　　“谢谢哥哥~”小公主开心地点头，脸上的笑意蔓延，像是开了一大簇花在嘴角。

　　盖伦看她开心，心情陡然好起来，他正想过去揉揉妹妹的头发，却看见拉克丝站在街道正中，那日光落在墙砖与地面上，那些石砖的缝隙都染上金色，像是一面交织着金色的网。

　　而他的妹妹站在正中，那些规整又死板的金色偏偏为她镀上一片神圣。

　　他与拉克丝之间距离并不远，可这一刻他觉得自己似乎触碰不到这个少女了，那稍稍抬起的手又放下去。

　　“不要太贪玩啊。”盖伦将军离开前仍旧不忘再三叮嘱。

　　“知道了啦哥哥！”  
　　


	18. Chapter 18

　　拉克丝原本只打算出来体会一番，却不曾想会遇见这样的事情，心情低落在所难免，已经有了回宫的意愿。但她注意到街边的角落里有一团雾气缠绕不散。

　　在人群渐渐散开后，她在小摊里买了个布艺发箍，简朴的发箍上是褐色麻织白色镶边的布料装饰，拉克丝将金发随意挽起来，这个发箍就能大致遮掩住她这过于醒目的发色了。

　　已经到了收摊回家准备晚餐的时间，拉克丝提了提裙摆，渐渐地已没人注意到她。

　　她沿着街道慢慢往前走着，拐了个弯，绕过一个转角，她方才看见在这里有一团黑气，消弥不散。

　　但不知为何，竟是没有被猎魔队发现。

　　有一个老人倒在角落里，他紧闭着双眼，面色阴郁，形容枯槁。

　　明明是夏日里蒸腾沉闷的气温，可老人周围竟是一片凉意。拉克丝走近了些，发觉老人胸膛起伏，还有呼吸，应当只是在休息。拉克丝放下心来。又见他呼吸急促，眉眼紧闭，看上去似乎很难受。

　　那团黑气一直环绕在老人的四周，慢慢变换成不同的形状。

　　拉克丝凑过去，想要把老人扶起来，可是手一触碰到他，老人就瑟缩了一下。她看见那团黑气往后缩了缩，似乎是畏惧自己的模样。

　　“老人家，老人家。”拉克丝尝试着叫醒他。

　　老人换换睁开眼，同时低声呻吟了一下，浑浊的眼睛里渐渐出现面前少女娇艳的倒影。“啊……是拉克丝小姐。”

　　拉克丝慌忙止住了老人想要起身的动作，“老人家身子不便？”

　　拉克丝问。

　　老人就也没再起身，依旧瘫在墙角，听见拉克丝的疑问，咧嘴笑了笑，笑意里带了些无所谓，“年纪大了身子肯定不灵活，不过现在方不方便的也没什么紧要。”

　　拉克丝张了张嘴，她看见老人的腿似乎是失去知觉，总要依靠上半身带动着才能有动作。

　　“爷爷的腿脚是遇见意外了吗？可以去找社区管事，德邦会帮助您的。”拉克丝试探着说。

　　老人摇了摇头，“我天天在镇子里，哪有什么意外。”

　　“刚刚他们又来了对吧，多好的孩子啊，就这样被带走，不知道是要被关押，还是被流放呢？”老人顿了顿，又说。

　　“就和我女儿一样。”

　　拉克丝诧异的睁大眼，她看见老人的视线落在断腿上，眼带嘲弄。

　　“那您这腿？”拉克丝颇为急切的追问道，她心里隐隐有了一种叫她心慌的猜测。

　　“猎魔队干的。”老人平静的开口，目光无神，周身的黑气却狰狞，虽没有别的声音发出来，拉克丝看着那团黑气，却似乎能听见它们在吱吱哇哇的尖叫。

　　拉克丝怔愣住，一时间不知道如何接话。她伸出手去触碰那团黑雾，看见自己指尖有一抹白光溢出，黑雾就好像被灼烧一般的瞬间散开，在更远的地方凝聚。

　　缓缓地凝聚成一个人形的影像，身着铠甲，腰佩长剑，背缚银驽。是猎魔队的模样。

　　拉克丝瞥了一眼，由不得她多想。这黑气时时刻刻凝聚在老人身上，不像是魔法，看老人平静的眼神，倒像是浓厚郁气凝结而成。

　　少女抿着唇，不知该如何接话。她蹲下身子，理了理老人身边的毯子，朝老人告了别。

　　转身后那原本温煦的脸色慢慢沉下来。

　　拉克丝用另只手团住了那冒着光的指尖，它看起来太明显了，会被当做“染魔者”抓起来的。

　　拉克丝恍然发觉，就算此刻自己身上出现了“染魔”的反应，她竟不觉得惊诧，也不觉得害怕。

　　她更不会觉得“染魔”是错误。

　　背过身的小公主没有看见，那一团雾气狰狞地张开了双臂，直直扑向她，但她腰间的那柄匕首光芒一闪，这团黑雾就如同爆裂似的消散无形了。

　　拉克丝遮住那抹光，一路寻至管事处，找人将老人家安顿好了方离开。

　　————————————————

　　在诺克萨斯幽暗的地下王国里，一个红色长发的男子正躺在储物室门后的长椅上假寐。

　　他肤色惨白，不见一丝血色，连同那嘴唇都是苍白。嘴角呲出来两颗尖牙，冷冷的泛着寒光，就如同帝国传闻里面容俊美的吸血鬼一般。

　　弗拉基米尔——黑色玫瑰组织的一名长老。他自有记忆起，就待在这终不见天日的地牢里，多年如一日的守护着这座幽暗的地下王宫，就似乎他一出生就被赋予了这样一个职责。

　　在黑色玫瑰宫殿里守候，等他们的首领回来。

　　似乎，至今已经约有三十年了。

　　但他从没见过这个所谓的首领大人，相信大部分黑色玫瑰的成员也都没见过，但每每一谈起这位神秘的女巫，大家都会双眼放光精神抖擞起来。

　　弗拉基米尔看似睡着，但身体感知仍旧极度敏锐。他所处的这间屋子，是黑色玫瑰组织魔器的储存之所，各类魔法或是道具都有收纳，任意一件拿出去，怕都会引起一阵腥风血雨。

　　但是此刻，他觉得有些地方不太对。面前正对着的这扇门，竟然无风自动，明明已经用各类魔法加持，没有他们的允许，根本没有解封的可能。

　　可现在，那扇多年来不动分毫的门，竟是晃动了一瞬，那些阴森又华美雕饰上积年已久的灰尘被抖落在地。

　　弗拉基米尔猛地睁大眼，一双眸子猩红如血。

　　他回头看见一个陌生女人！身着曳地的魔法披风，披风的领子高高竖起，叫他看不见她的脸。

　　但这并不妨碍他出手。血魔法已经在指尖凝聚，下一刻就会打在那个女人的背上。

　　这个女人却只是不动声色地在柜子前翻翻找找，毫不在意他这个守护者的存在。弗拉基米尔恼怒得呲牙，正要对这个女人施展魔法。

　　“把手放下，弗拉基米尔。”背对着他的女人开口了，声线清冷，带着不容抵抗的威压。

　　只一句话，就将弗拉基米尔定住了，强大的威压让这个黑色玫瑰的长老无法反抗。他就只能站在那里，眼睁睁看着这个女人手掌裹挟着魔法，把她们储物柜里的魔器圣器一齐掏出来。

　　这些宝物在小小的房间里漂浮着，一时间珠光宝气，弗拉基米尔觉得有些眼睛疼。

　　那个女人从始至终都没有回头看他一眼，红发的血魔法师看着她对那些叫世人争相追逐的魔法圣物不屑一顾，最终取了一个灰扑扑的盒子。

　　女人取走之后，披风一闪似乎是要离开，又抬起手，那些在空中正要掉落下来的魔器就随着紫色的魔法光束被放置在原本的地方。

　　嚯，还是个有礼貌的窃贼。不，强盗！弗拉基米尔咬着牙想。

　　女人抖了抖披风，终于离开了。弗拉基米尔身形一松，肩膀垮下来，深深地舒出一口气。

　　他攥了攥拳头，拿过记录单比对，发现那个女人顺走了整个黑色玫瑰最没用的东西。

　　开启虚空之门的钥匙。听上去似乎很唬人，可是这个钥匙开启的传送门只能容纳一人出入，开启传送门的人进入虚空，传送门就消失，只能静待魔法凝聚好才能再次开启。而这个钥匙，一出一入之后就彻底无用了。

　　资料上又有记载，就虚空大陆那片不毛之地，除了长相丑得千奇百怪的虚空怪兽，也没什么能吸引巫师的好处。

　　所以说这是整个黑色玫瑰最没用的魔器。

　　弗拉基米尔将记录单和魔器全部封印起来，再三检查过后出门去，黑色玫瑰正殿里有一个女人，正低眉处理桌案上的事物，那些文件上沾染着魔法光点，每本上的颜色不尽相同，看起来精致旖旎。

　　然而在这阴森又幽暗的地下宫殿里终究格格不入。

　　“伊莉丝！”弗拉基米尔叫了那个女人一声。

　　伊莉丝是黑色玫瑰目前的代理首领，一切事物都要交由她处理。但是弗拉基米尔清楚得很，这些看上去装饰华美的文件里面的内容有多琐碎。

　　都是一些无关紧要的小事罢了，却仍旧要一本一本的参上来交由黑色玫瑰过目。

　　伊莉丝跟随首领的时间最长，本事最高，是以她做这个代首领没有人有异议。

　　台上的女人缓缓抬头，一双狭长的眼睛里黑眸深邃，她面容瘦削，嘴唇猩红，妆容十分冷艳。

　　看起来是个十分美貌的女人，但弗拉基米尔知道，这人已经活了许多年，是首领大人给她的本事。她不时要献祭灵魂给蜘蛛之神，换取永恒的青春。

　　永不衰老的美貌对有些人来说是最重要的东西。

　　弗拉基米尔将方才发生的事情说与她听，说到丢失的东西只是一件无用之物时，弗拉基米尔显然松了一口气。

　　伊莉丝专注的看着他，眸光有几不可见的闪烁。

　　“我知道了。”伊莉丝放下手中的文件，“那是你一直想见的乐芙兰大人。”

　　“不用在意丢失的东西，她拿走自然有她的用处。”

　　红衣红发的血魔法师睁大了眼。心想这里所有的东西都是那位大人的，根本算不上是丢失，他一个黑色玫瑰的成员有什么可在意的呢。

　　“啊——我方才为什么不多少几句话，多看她几眼呢！”

　　要知道弗拉基米尔可是对这个没见过面的首领大人十分推崇。

　　伊莉丝撩了撩额前过长的刘海，将之别在耳后，嘴角勾了个微末的笑意。

　　距离上一次见乐芙兰已经过了不知多少年，如今得知这人竟还知道回来，就算只是来取东西，她一直悬着的心突然就踏实下来。

　　她啊，也有些想念乐芙兰了。

　　这么多年没见，世间基本也没她的消息，一度猜测乐芙兰大人已经消陨在世上，现今看起来——

　　黑玫瑰，将再次绽放。

　　————————————————

　　天边厚云翻腾，左手是星河，右手是极光。

　　往下看，是深不见底的深渊。

　　乐芙兰手持魔杖站在万丈高空，一层又一层灰色的云从她的袍角翻滚而过。

　　她打开那个灰盒子，魔法驱动后面前的空气里逐渐出现一个黑黢黢的缺口。女巫挑了挑眉，她看见虚空之地里万物虚无，在枯萎的茫茫大地上有许多巨大的虚空怪兽。

　　那些长着奇形怪状的利爪与尖牙的巨大生物，涎水四流，滴落在土地上出现焦黑的腐蚀痕迹。

　　女巫目光沉静，伸手理了理肩扣处的外袍，迈出那只金色的高跟鞋，踏进传送门。


	19. Chapter 19

　　明明乐芙兰才离开没多久，拉克丝却发现自己已经想念她到无法抑制的地步。

　　夜风依旧怡人，带起纱织的窗帘，外头的夏虫吱哇的叫个不停，一切似乎和以往没什么不同，但是拉克丝就在在床上翻来覆去的无法入睡。

　　她干脆坐起身，将枕头下的匕首取出来。

　　刀刃出鞘。

　　一抹紫色的光华流泻出来，这整柄匕首都被雾蒙蒙的紫光包裹着，在如今她拥有了搜魔能力之后，发觉上头的魔法气息愈加浓厚。

　　那些紫色的雾气反而很是温和，裹在手掌四周感觉暖洋洋的，但是上头那些金色的符咒缺叫拉克丝有些悚。

　　这些字符锐利的符咒缠绕其中，让原本并不锋利的匕首看起来戾气满满。

　　拉克丝不由自主的想起那个她将匕首刺进乐芙兰胸口的画面。

　　啊——小公主抿紧了唇，用力把剑鞘一合，将匕首塞回枕头下。

　　————————————————

　　今天也是没有乐芙兰的一天。

　　拉克丝撑着下巴，感觉有些无所事事。在没遇见乐芙兰之前，她每天都在做什么呢，明明也是做一样的事，为何现在就会觉得时间过得如此缓慢，如此空虚呢。

　　小公主面容愁苦的叹了一口气。

　　而被小公主挂念的乐芙兰，正在虚空之地厮杀。

　　她搜罗了所有消除印记的方法，发觉虚空之树的果核应该会有作用。印记一时半会没有办法，而这个果核应该可以将反噬的影响压制住。

　　她本已做好了十足的准备，在虚空这片失落的大陆里，她的能力发挥不出十分之一。可现今的情境比她计划的要严重得多。

　　虚空里的魔法能量过于稀缺，这对她十分不利。

　　但是足够了。

　　乐芙兰冷静地抬手，金色锁链似利剑般探出，洞穿了面前正龇牙咧嘴朝她扑来的虚空兽的头颅。

　　在虚空里，她甚至无法随意穿越空间。乐芙兰抓紧了手中的魔杖，剩下的路途还很远。

　　————————————————

　　拉克丝在德邦王宫里数着日子等待乐芙兰回来。

　　她指尖不时冒出些白色或金色的光芒，从一开始的惊慌失措到后来的习以为常。小公主的学习能力极强，几次过后已经能很好的控制这束会给她带来麻烦的光了。

　　最开始这光出现之时，她会紧紧的攥在手心，谨防别人发现，但渐渐地她发现似乎没人能注意到，只需要放稳呼吸，默想着让它收回去，就会乖乖消失了。

　　但最管用的往往是想想乐芙兰那双温和的眼睛。

　　也没什么不一样，所谓的“染魔”没有哪里不好。拉克丝甚至觉得自己的视力变得更佳，有时还能看见空气中水珠折射出来的七彩的光线。

　　世界在她眼中变得多彩起来，一切在遇见乐芙兰之后。

　　今天已经是第三天了，拉克丝沮丧的想。她想念乐芙兰，心脏被塞得满满当当，里面全是那个温柔的黑女巫。

　　啊——乐芙兰什么时候回来嘛。小公主嘟了嘟嘴。

　　拉克丝怀揣着对乐芙兰的想念，洗浴后躺在床上。被窝里女巫留下的气息已经快要消弭不见，拉克丝深深吸了一口气，决定今晚自己一定要有骨气一些，不能再那样想念坏蛋女巫了。

　　小公主本已经做好了决定，可奈何那个印记不让她好过。

　　她垂眸看见心口一团白光，穿透睡裙与白被，像一团炽热的光焰绽放在她胸口。

　　果不其然的，印记的反噬已经来了。现下乐芙兰不在，拉克丝有些慌乱，她害怕极了。她并没有忘记第一次反噬出现之时，那叫人浑身发麻，害怕得颤栗的蚀骨疼痛。如果可以的话，拉克丝并不想体验第二次。

　　她却无法做些什么改变这一切，小公主咬紧牙，做好了抵御疼痛的准备。

　　可……没有疼痛。

　　紧接着是熟悉的情潮攀上来。从脚底，一寸一毫的往上蔓延。好似被冰凉的海水淹没，又似乎被烧红的铁网包裹，亲昵又热切的，缓慢地吞没她全身。

　　嘶……

　　拉克丝抓紧了手中的被子，这次似乎比上次来得更加热切，她像是掉进欲望的巢穴深处，连一根手指都动不了，只能被动的躺在床上，感受浑身被欲望吞噬。

　　想要……想要乐芙兰。拉克丝企图动一动腿，可根本无法动弹，腿间在被动的收缩，吮吸，迫切地想要裹住些什么，液体就随着一股股的往下淌。

　　在无法动弹的情况下，身体上任何触感就变得异常明显。

　　她能清楚的感觉到，那腿间的淫液，好似粘腻的蜂蜜，顺着她私处往外溢，顺着股沟，一点一点的往下滑落。

　　拉克丝只觉得身子发紧头皮发麻。

　　从内心深处涌动出一股空虚，她脑海里不由自主的想起被乐芙兰占有的模样。女巫妖娆的眼角，湿润的眼神，绯红的唇和微凉的手，一帧一帧不停在她眼前出现。

　　啊——乐芙兰……拉克丝紧闭着双眼，嘴唇轻颤。那温柔的眼眸，精致的下巴，瘦削的锁骨，细瘦又挺拔的腰身，拉克丝像是着了魔，满脑子的就只能装下一个乐芙兰。

　　坏人……

　　拉克丝在心底埋怨，精神和身体的欲望同时交织，她偏偏还动不了，她咬着牙，被动的承受这一切。

　　好难受……胸前的两点涨得发疼，那腿间淫靡不堪，拉克丝甚至能感觉到身下的床单已经湿透了。

　　拉克丝意识到她不能这样任凭这恼人的反噬折磨，她试探着去控制自己的身体，可是浑身发沉，手脚都似乎挂着重物往下坠着，她无法移动分毫。

　　越来越难受了。再这样下去她或许要被这欲望折磨得死掉，拉克丝深深呼出一口气，试探着调动全身的力气涌向右手。在她看不见的地方，一束光束从她指尖涌出，是从未出现过的刺眼亮光。

　　这光渐渐覆盖拉克丝全身，那沉重的身子似乎能够动弹了，拉克丝夺回了身体的控制权。

　　她喘息着，将手伸进被子底下，迫不及待地抚上了胸前的软肉，她用力抓揉着，企图驱散这恼人的胀痛感。脑子里什么都不剩了，她成了一个只知道追逐快感的野兽。

　　之前乐芙兰是怎样触碰她的呢？在茫茫无边的欲望里，拉克丝用力回想之前的一桩桩情事，而后学着乐芙兰的模样去抚摸自己。

　　可是不够，一点都不够。拉克丝觉得更难受了，乳头涨得发疼，指尖或是手掌触碰过，带来电流一般的刺激，从乳尖滋生，迅速而热烈地袭击她全身。

　　乐芙兰那样的动作不行，根本不够，太温柔了，太轻和了，完全无法起到抚慰的作用。她觉得愈加难受，愈加想要。

　　周围的空气变成粘稠的模样，变成恼人的花蜜，变成直达胸腔的深重欲望。

　　你想要吧，拉克丝。有个声音在她耳边不停寰旋。

　　是的，我想要。金发的少女潮红着眼角，咬着下唇，另一只手直直地探向腿间。

　　少女的秘密花园里已经发了水，像是跌落花蜜里的花瓣，取出来还裹挟着粘稠的蜜液。

　　她饥渴得想哭。

　　已经等不及了，摸索至欲望的源头，那蜜穴又滑又软，指尖抵着入口，她皱眉屏息，将手指推了进去。

　　嘶……

　　忍不住浑身瑟缩了一下，可是这印记反噬的欲望不给她适应的机会。拉克丝就只能追逐着欲望，加快了动作。

　　插入、抽出，再用力插入，一下接一下地在肉穴里进出。金发的少女在洁白的床上喘着气，她觉得自己此刻淫荡极了，脑子没有别的，只剩下淫欲。

　　永无止境的欲望。

　　燥热感令她将被子踹落在地，凉爽的夜风能稍稍给予她一些抚慰。

　　她坠入浑浊不堪的汪洋，坠入黑雾弥漫的深渊。周身浓得看不见边界的黑雾挤满了空气，裹在她身上，留下粘稠湿滑的黏液。

　　下落时空气成了风刃，热量被带走，那些黏液便变成微凉的恼人的水渍，附着在她身上，叫她不住瑟缩。

　　浑身都出了一层细汗，可是拉克丝无暇顾及，她只知道抬手，在肉穴里不停抽插进出。

　　可是不够，还不够，淫液汩汩而出，欲望却层层堆叠。

　　娇小的少女皱紧了眉，她呜咽着翻过身子，埋脸进枕头间的缝隙里，那泪水和嘴角的津液就蹭开了去。

　　呜……

　　受不了了，她会死掉的。

　　高潮一次接一次，她甚至要抽搐了。她已经无力支撑腰肢，那细软的腰只得塌下来，屁股便撅得更高，少女白嫩的手在腿间不停进出。

　　那透明的粘糯的液体顺着大腿内侧往下淌。

　　“乐芙兰……乐芙兰！”少女呜咽着，哭泣着，尖叫着喊她爱人的名字。

　　深重的欲望没有一丝一毫减轻的架势，拉克丝已经无法承受，她咬紧牙，嘴里却渗出血味。

　　好想要……想要乐芙兰，那蜜穴已经熟透了，被少女进出的动作完全扩展开，粉色的嫩肉便翻出来，颤巍巍的渗着水。

　　————————————————

　　乐芙兰抿紧了唇，她似乎感知她的小公主在呼唤她，可能是遇见了什么不能解决的事情，女巫心里涌上一分焦急。

　　快了，马上就能回去。乐芙兰看了手里的钥匙一眼，魔法还差一点就能凝聚好。

　　在虚空里她只能短距离移动，可茫茫虚空大地有无数虚空兽在觊觎她，觊觎这条鲜活的生命，觊觎这团强大的魔法力量，它们无比渴望的想要吞噬掉她。每一次瞬移，身前身后就引来许多怪兽，像扑火的飞蛾，不畏死亡的朝她扑来。

　　在不断的厮杀里，即便强大如乐芙兰，魔法也即将要消耗殆尽了。

　　她抬眼望去，数不清的虚空兽在她眼前，一只挨着一只，挤成一片黑洞洞的海。

　　她漂浮在半空，身后的大地上无数巨大的怪兽尸体，分崩离析，尸块四散。

　　她身上的长袍已经被虚空兽黑色或红色的血液浸透，原本还能抽出一些魔法来清理，但是为了让魔法还有余裕，让她能安然离开，她已经不在乎这满身污秽了。

　　那些布料混着血液血浆结成半硬的痂粘在她身上，黏糊糊的有些恶心。乐芙兰深呼出一口气，手中魔杖绽放出盛大的光，她面前的魔兽便被斩杀，嘶吼着掉落。

　　周围空了一圈。乐芙兰提气运行魔法，往前瞬移了一段路程。

　　有些不支了，不仅是魔法，体力也即将用尽。女巫晃了晃身子，堪堪稳住身形。

　　“乐芙兰……乐芙兰…你在哪，呜……呃呜……”

　　这次听得很清晰，小公主在呼唤自己。乐芙兰攥紧了手中的魔杖，感觉眼前有些发黑。

　　她抿着唇不敢出手，再次出手消耗魔法，很可能会没有足够的魔法来驱动钥匙开启传送门。

　　虚空巨兽似乎能看出来她已到末路，耸动着肩膀晃动着头颅，丑陋的眼睛里是跃跃欲试的光。

　　她怀揣着那颗虚空之树的果核，任凭前方万千巨兽对她虎视眈眈，只单手护着那颗果核，剖开层层叠叠的丑陋怪兽，开辟出一条可以通过的道路，一路披荆斩棘。

　　乐芙兰恍然想起许多年以前。

　　现在不是走神的时候，乐芙兰捏了捏掌心，将思绪唤回来。可是气力有些跟不上了，这些虚空怪兽便朝她低吼着，仿佛下一刻就会扑上来。

　　女巫目光沉沉，深邃的眼眸里有少见的慌乱。而后这些布满尖甲的黑色怪兽，齐齐向她扑来。

　　这些饿了不知多久的恶狼，好似看见一块鲜美的肉，嘶吼着，长满尖牙的嘴里涎液粘连，前赴后继地涌向那个脆弱的女巫。

　　乐芙兰歪了歪身子，反应极快的抬手，只得将她的魔杖当做普通兵器，一刺一挑，艰难地抵住一头虚空兽大张着的巨口。

　　女巫咬牙，手臂在颤抖，下唇轻颤，汗水沿着面颊往下流，晕开她脸上半干的血液。多久了，这样无力的感觉，到底多久没有感受过了呢……

　　时间在一秒一秒的缓慢滚动，没办法了……没有魔法，力气也已经被抽空，乐芙兰眨了眨眼，已然没有更多的力气来支撑，似乎从她开始抵挡到现在，不过瞬息，她就已经消耗了所有力量。

　　转眼间她被无数虚空兽淹没。

　　


	20. Chapter 20

　　“乐芙兰…乐芙兰……我、我难受……呜呜…”

　　被欲望拉扯着的少女无力地叫着乐芙兰的名字，坏蛋乐芙兰到底什么时候才会回来呢，再不回来她可能就要死在床上了。

　　拉克丝咬着牙，眼眶里净是迷蒙的泪水。

　　手腕似乎要脱力了，下身全是一片粘稠的液体，现在已经不是快感了，变成了麻木的折磨。但只要她一停下手，那欲望就翻涌而来。

　　她就像是提线木偶，只知道伸手揉捏自己的胸肉，夹紧腿磨蹭，手在肉穴里不停抽插刮弄。

　　完全无法停止。

　　乐芙兰…乐芙兰！你快来啊……拉克丝呜咽着哭喊，她啜泣着，泪水洇进枕头里。

　　手上动作还在继续，可是不够，身体似乎熟悉了她这一套方式，已经变得麻木起来，那些淫靡的欲望隐隐有了抬头的趋势。少女半咬着一侧的唇，只得加快了速度抽插，细长的手指在少女的肉穴里进进出出，内壁已经被摩擦得肿胀不堪，叫人疲软的酥麻感从蜜穴里蔓延开来，对抗那印记的淫荡反噬。

　　拉克丝，这样并不够对不对，可是她没法再做到更多了。她的手指能感知到温软的内壁仍旧在不断收缩，淫乱地不停吸吮，夹弄着她的指节。

　　就好像在同她说，你别停下来，你也最好别停下来，否则你就只能再次感受那无法被满足的欲望来袭。

　　呜……拉克丝夹紧了腿，胳膊横亘在两腿之间，她奋力夹紧，跪趴在床上，就着这个姿势，竟是又到达了高潮。

　　————————————————

　　乐芙兰用尽最后的魔法驱动了虚空之门的钥匙。

　　她将那用以飞行的魔法也撤下，任由自己往下掉，下方是方才开辟出来的虚空传送门，也正是这样，她才能躲开虚空兽方才那波凶猛的攻击。

　　马上了，看着那越来越近的传送门，乐芙兰紧紧抓住手中的果核，想。

　　可她上方有一只的虚空兽凶狠地盯着她，是体型偏小一些的怪兽，但动作却比那些身形巨大的来得快得多。

　　乐芙兰皱紧眉，与这只虚空兽对视着。

　　并不管用，它扑了下来！

　　几乎在瞬息间就来到乐芙兰眼前，长大了嘴——

　　此时乐芙兰已经半个身子掉入了传送门，她本可以凝聚魔法发出最后一次攻击，但女巫抿紧了唇，任凭这只虚空兽贴着她的面庞张大满是獠牙的嘴，她甚至能感知到这虚空兽灼热的体温。

　　狠狠一口咬下，女巫发出一声闷哼。

　　在最后关头，传送门切断了瓦罗兰大陆与虚空大陆的联系，那只魔兽的身躯同时也被斩断。

　　好了，已经到了。乐芙兰缓缓抬起魔杖，凝聚起她方才收回来的最后一丝魔法，瞬移到了拉克丝的寝宫之中。

　　床上的少女一片狼藉，房间里满是淫靡的气息。

　　乐芙兰站在床边，单手撑着魔杖，半个身子全靠在上头，才勉强稳住身形。

　　“乐芙兰……？”

　　浓厚的血腥味传来，拉克丝回过头，看见的是她满身血污的爱人。

　　那个永远优雅又淡然的女巫，此时狼狈极了。

　　房间里有些昏暗，但并不妨碍拉克丝将乐芙兰看清楚。她看见乐芙兰衣袍被撕扯得破烂，露出下方的肌肤，可就算下方没有布料遮挡，那原本白皙的肌肤还是被血痂覆盖住。

　　浑身被黑色和暗红色包裹，已然看不见乐芙兰原本的肤色。

　　此刻女巫的右肩上还有一颗硕大的头颅，长相丑陋，尖牙奇长，洞穿了乐芙兰整个右肩。

　　拉克丝吸了吸鼻子，正要叫乐芙兰，那颗失去生命力的头颅直直的从乐芙兰肩上掉落在地，在地板上轱辘滚了几圈，上头猩红的血液将地毯沾染上一片血渍。

　　“乐芙兰……乐芙兰，你还好吗？”对乐芙兰的担忧使得拉克丝完全忽视掉那存在已久的反噬，她从床上撑起身子，飞快地挪到乐芙兰身边，想要伸手扶住正摇摇晃晃的女巫。

　　可她没有伸手触碰乐芙兰。当然并不是因为女巫的满身血污，只是因为，乐芙兰此时看起来太脆弱了，原本高大庄严的塔楼，此刻却摇摇欲坠，好似随时就会倾塌。

　　拉克丝担忧自己一触碰到乐芙兰，这个脆弱的女巫此时就会倒下去。

　　“乐芙兰……”

　　“放心，我没事。”乐芙兰依旧温柔的看着她的女孩，嘴角勾起一抹笑。

　　可她忘了她此刻的模样有多狼狈，面庞上沾染了厚重的血浆，红色，暗红色，黑色在她面颊上糊作一团。还有侧脸那汗水流淌过的痕迹。

　　这个笑，看起来十足难看。

　　拉克丝鼻头一酸，可她不能哭，她试探着去扶住乐芙兰，“你…你别说话了乐芙兰。”

　　“告诉我我应该做什么？”

　　“小公主还难受吧？”乐芙兰撑着魔杖，低头看她，“我…呃……我这就帮你压制。”

　　拉克丝抬头看她，正要说她笨蛋，可对上女巫深情的目光，又抿唇不言。女巫说是帮她压制，可她面庞上的魔法纹路和魔法黑线在忽明忽暗的闪烁，像萤火消逝前发出的最后一丝光亮。

　　乐芙兰抬起手，似乎是企图施展魔法。

　　那魔法纹路又闪烁几下，最终完全隐没下去。最后一抹光也不见了，女巫的面庞彻底沉入黑暗。

　　“不…我没事，乐芙兰，你现在需要上床来休息。”拉克丝慌张地开口，她并没有在逞强，自从乐芙兰回来之后，那磨人的欲望已经退缩下去，到了她能忍受的境地。现在叫她担忧的是此刻乐芙兰的状况。

　　“唔……”

　　一直低垂着头的女巫发出一声喑哑的闷哼，而后直直地往下倒去。

　　拉克丝没反应过来，没来得及扶住她，只是女巫手中的一枚灰色的球形物抛进了她怀里。甫一接触到，她就浑身舒畅，那磨人的印记反噬已然消失无踪。

　　聪明的小公主直觉，乐芙兰这样狼狈的回来，就是因为这东西吧。她咬着唇将这颗果子收进怀里，赶紧爬下床去看乐芙兰的状况。

　　女巫已然不省人事，拉克丝强撑着让自己不要慌乱，她试探着去感受女巫的呼吸，还好，呼吸还在，并且很沉稳，叫乐芙兰看上去只是在沉睡。

　　她仔细看过一圈，发现乐芙兰身上看似沾满了血污，可伤口很少，沾染的血液应当都不属于乐芙兰，拉克丝松了一口气。一直惦记着女巫那被贯穿的肩膀，她颤抖着指尖，小心翼翼地揭开黏糊在乐芙兰肩上的布料。

　　两个贯穿骨骼的伤口。

　　拉克丝心疼极了，坏蛋乐芙兰，笨死了笨死了！她揉了揉眼角，将即将冒出来的眼泪逼回去。

　　她正要去取医药箱帮乐芙兰处理，却看见那个伤口里有血液涌出来。

　　拉克丝睁大了眼——乐芙兰的血液，不是红色的。

　　那半透明的，染着淡淡的紫色，里头好似还有许多金色光点的液体，从不同角度里展现出叫人心醉的美妙光芒，从被洞穿的伤口冒出来，缓缓往下流淌。

　　像是费尽心思才能调制出来的，无比漂亮的液体。

　　这是乐芙兰的血液么……拉克丝忍不住地伸手触碰，指尖沾染上这透明的液体。

　　————————————————

　　“看呐，她的血不是红色的！”

　　“真是个小怪物！”

　　“竟然还有人的血液不是红色，一定是恶魔的孩子！”

　　“你看！她吓坏了呢！紫色血液的小怪物还会害怕！”

　　无数稚嫩的声音环绕，在小小的空间里不断回荡。明明声线稚嫩单纯，说出的话语却恶毒不堪。

　　小女孩瑟缩在角落里，只穿一件单薄的短衫，在霜雪漫天的冬日里，她的胳膊还在外头露着，感受寒风的吹袭。

　　而周围这些小孩子倒是一个个穿着厚实的皮衣夹克，看起来又暖和又精致。

　　小女孩就只是在破落的墙角里，旁边便是垃圾堆。许多狞笑着的小孩围绕着她，说着满是揣测的恶意话语。

　　“哈，你瞧她都不敢回嘴，一点反应都没有呢。”

　　女孩墨色的发丝被雨水洇湿，贴在脸颊上，呼吸间有白色的雾气环绕。

　　漫天灰色的寒意弥散，墙面是冰冷的，空气是冰冷的，人心也是冰冷的。

　　一块有着尖锐棱角的石头朝女孩抛去，上帝视角的拉克丝企图伸出手去阻止，但是石块穿透了她透明的身体。

　　直直砸向女孩的额角。

　　一抹紫色的血液从女孩额角滑下来，混着雨水，在茫茫灰色的天地里，剖开一缕颜色。

　　浓烈的，明艳的血液在女孩脸上流淌，糊住了女孩半张脸。

　　雨越下越大了。

　　周围闹事的小孩已经离开。

　　拉克丝缓缓走近这个瑟瑟发抖的女孩，看她赤着的脚尖泥沙遍布，混着紫色的血液。她蹲下身子，对上女孩的眼眸。

　　五官生得极好，线条却十分淡漠，似乎要融进雨雾里。

　　分明就是年少的乐芙兰。

　　拉克丝屏住呼吸，看着半张脸都被紫色血液覆盖的女孩，心中满是心疼。她缓缓伸手，用透明的手抚上女孩的面庞，而后凑过去，张开双臂，又好似将脆弱的小女孩拥入怀中。

　　－不要害怕，你愿意跟我走吗？

　　－可……可我的血，是紫色的。


	21. Chapter 21

　　在茫茫雨幕里，拉克丝模糊听见这样的对话，不甚清明，她还想要再听得更仔细些，神思已经回到了身体里。

　　拉克丝用力眨眨眼，看着地上躺着的人，将方才看见的女孩与乐芙兰的面容重叠在一起。拉克丝似乎能猜到一些什么，看向乐芙兰的目光变得愈加柔软。

　　乐芙兰，也曾只是一个普通的、脆弱的小女孩啊。

　　她发现乐芙兰的血液已然止住了，那么大的伤口，却没有再出血的趋势。黑女巫十分强大，受了这样大的伤，竟是能肉眼可见的速度在愈合。拉克丝看着指尖半透明的紫色液体，松了一口气。

　　拉克丝赤脚站在地板上，跑去将医药箱取出来，小心翼翼的避开地上那颗硕大的怪兽头颅，又停下脚步来，长睫覆盖下的湛蓝眼瞳在暗夜里好似一汪深泉。这怪兽鬼面獠牙，眼睛还没合上，眼珠子是空洞的血红色，下颌和头骨上都附着坚硬的甲片，凸起的骨骼叫它看起来愈加丑陋。

　　拉克丝看了一眼，眯起眼抬腿，踢出一脚。

　　那怪兽头颅轱辘着滚去一侧。

　　少女跑了回去，又取了毛巾来，过了温水轻手轻脚的将乐芙兰脸上斑驳的血污擦拭干净。

　　苍白的女巫紧闭着双眼，嘴唇微微抿起，五官深邃却又浅淡，两种气质奇妙的融合在一起，与方才见到的画面里那个面容清浅的小女孩一样。拉克丝抚上乐芙兰的脸颊，不像方才看见的那样，她没有触碰到那个小女孩，却碰到了此时的乐芙兰。

　　拉克丝的心踏实下来。

　　她小心翼翼的揭开乐芙兰的长袍，将已经浸透血污的布料摘下来，这是一件很耗费精神的事情，拉克丝屏息凝神，将最后一块布料润软了取下来。

　　由于担心移动乐芙兰会伤到她，拉克丝也不敢贸然将她移到床上去，还好她身下是地毯，躺着应当也还不算硌。拉克丝附身，轻轻吻了吻女巫苍白的嘴唇。

　　“笨蛋。”

　　还好，乐芙兰的呼吸很平稳，心跳也很有活力，没有方才见到时那样吓人，强大的黑女巫应当只是耗尽了魔法过于疲累了，拉克丝看见女巫脸上的魔法纹路有亮起来的趋势，得出这样的结论，便不再那样慌乱。

　　看见乐芙兰自我愈合的速度这样快，少女的心脏又缓缓落回胸腔里。

　　接下来就是处理肌肤上沾着的血污，拉克丝换了一条毛巾，重新过水，轻柔的擦拭着。

　　女巫原本的肤色终于展现出来。那些血污逐渐被擦拭掉，逐渐展露出更多的肌肤。

　　拉克丝的眉，越皱越紧。

　　她以往不是没见过乐芙兰的身体，那线条好看得叫人惊叹，肌肤细腻得像是瓷釉，浑身上下没有一处不精致，没有一处不完美。可是此刻，她正面对着的女巫的躯体，浑身上下有大大小小的伤疤。

　　一条疤痕从左肩横跨正胸口，一直落在右腰，那胸口处更是一片狼狈，各式各样的，奇形怪状的疤痕，有些撕裂伤，有些烫伤，还有些她认不出来的、明显与其他伤口不一致的伤痕，带有一些颜色，像毒又像火，好似魔法的纹路，但是一眼便看出来这原本是伤口。

　　看起来，似乎全部都是一些陈年旧伤。

　　斑驳陆离的、乱七八糟的落在乐芙兰苍白的肌肤上，像是一抔油彩飞溅在女巫身上，落下各式各样的浓墨重彩。

　　拉克丝的目光落在女巫心口，那里果然有一道深深疤痕。与那个匕首直径相同，疤痕像吸血的水蛭趴在女巫的心口上，落在拉克丝眼里。

　　“骗子。”

　　拉克丝想起之前乐芙兰避而不谈的那一幕，心疼的感觉在一瞬间翻涌而上，她对女巫的心疼，便汹涌着，无以复加。

　　那么强大的黑女巫，身上竟然会有这样多的伤痕。

　　一直憋了许久的眼泪终于漫上眼眶，少女灼热的泪砸落在地。

　　她抬手抹去眼里的泪水，吸了吸鼻子。真是，她怎么又哭了。她伸出手，缓缓抚上乐芙兰身上的疤痕。

　　在小腹上有一块形状奇特的烫伤，整齐的排列在一起，就好像是冷血动物鳞甲的形状。拉克丝仔细想了想，有些像蜥蜴、鳄鱼，或是什么别的什么生物的利爪上鳞甲的模样。

　　不过这形状似乎比那些动物要大上一些。拉克丝凝眸思忖着，脑海里却突然回想起一句话。

　　“区区德邦王宫罢了，就算是恶龙魔窟，我也愿为你去闯。”

　　金发的小公主猛地睁大眼，一旦有了这个猜想，再看眼下的这个疤痕，她就再想不出其他的可能了。

　　所以说，乐芙兰在说这句话之时，并不单只是情话而已。她或许，真的为自己闯过恶龙魔窟啊。

　　心情陡然激荡起来，她恨不得摇醒这个女巫，在她肩上狠狠咬上一口，质问她为何这样傻。

　　为什么……这么痴傻呢？

　　拉克丝仰头深吸气，将自己的眼泪憋回去，眼泪回去之后徒留微热的眼眶，看着正躺在地上不问世事的黑女巫。

　　她房间里没有多余的被子或是毯子了，拉克丝终究还是将床上的被子抱了下来，上头遗留的淫靡气息叫她脸一红，但管不了那么多了，她将被子盖在乐芙兰胸口，虽然不知道黑女巫吹夜风会不会受凉，但是现下拉克丝也没有别的什么可以为乐芙兰做。

　　她又把枕头取下来，为乐芙兰枕上，希望乐芙兰能睡得舒服一些。

　　又挨着乐芙兰躺下去，伸手捉住女巫的手，轻轻抓在手里。拉克丝记得乐芙兰的感受，自己在她身边的话，她就会好受一些。

　　但她也不好说到底是因为这样，还是因为自己也一样的想挨乐芙兰近一些。

　　————————————————

　　阳光穿透窗台，落在床面上，洁白床单上的褶皱被映出些阴影来，斑驳陆离的，是穿插在一起的漂亮图案。

　　床上并没有人。

　　在床的另一侧，床面做成的阴影里，有两人相拥而眠，暗色和浅色的发丝交织在一起，女孩们白皙的肌肤在阴影里泛着微末的柔光。黑发的女巫缓缓睁开眼，细碎的阳光便落进她眼里。

　　乐芙兰着实很强大，气力抽空直接倒在地上那样的状况，她睡过一觉，便已然恢复。

　　少女的手摸起来柔若无骨，滑腻又柔软，是匠人费尽心思也打磨不出来的醉人触感。乐芙兰勾了勾唇，四下打量一瞬，发现那个虚空兽的头颅还在角落，空洞的眼孔正对着她们的方向。

　　乐芙兰看着正枕在自己心口的，呼吸浅浅睡得安稳的少女，再一看那个面目狰狞的头颅，莫名觉着这一幕有些滑稽。

　　她轻笑出声，抬手间紫色的魔法光华流转，飞往那颗头颅所在之处，魔法环绕几圈，那丑陋的头颅便被消解得无影无踪，连带着那地毯上沾染的血渍也被清理干净。

　　日光正好。

　　女巫拥着她的小公主，瞬息间便回到了床上。

　　她看着自己赤裸的身子，知晓是拉克丝照顾了自己一晚上，眸中的柔软之意更深。又施展了个巫术，身上魔法雾气一聚一散，便又换了一件长袍。

　　还是和以往的风格一致，黑色长袍上暗金色的花纹缓缓流转，看上去尽显奢侈华美。乐芙兰垂眸思忖了片刻，又稍稍抬手，魔法光束绕着修长的指节环绕，瞬息间又是施展了一个魔法。

　　她那魔法长袍竟是换了个模样。

　　银色镶边的贴身内袍，搭配白色的外袍，披风镶边是稍显亮色的铁灰色，看上去是十足的德玛西亚风格。这让一直黑袍覆身的黑女巫看起来多出一丝神圣来。

　　乐芙兰满意的打量着手腕上银色的印花，心想拉克丝兴许会喜欢她穿这套衣服。

　　女巫侧头在少女的额上印上一个吻，又拥着她的小女孩合上眼。

　　昨日里她的消耗太大了，一晚上的睡眠还不太够。

　　拉克丝醒来的时候便发觉自己在乐芙兰怀里，乐芙兰仍旧闭着眼，似乎是还在睡梦中，但很明显身上的衣服换过一套。这不是重点，她小心翼翼的揭开这银色内袍，发觉昨夜里那洞穿的伤口已经愈合得差不多，只有紫色的魔法光团还在闪烁，看起来是在进行最终的修复。

　　素白的指尖抵着女巫的肌肤，慢慢往下滑，将内袍拨得更开了些。果不其然，那心口的伤疤已经消失不见，其他的疤痕亦然。

　　哼。

　　“乐芙兰~睁开眼，不要装睡了。”拉克丝凑到女巫耳边，少女甜软的嗓音混着气声，成了至上的诱惑。说话间的热气喷在乐芙兰耳廓，拉克丝看见女巫的耳尖染上微红。

　　少女弯起眼睛。

　　乐芙兰面上不显，似乎没有被小公主刻意撒娇的嗓音诱惑到，她神色一如既往的温柔。

　　“午安，我亲爱的小公主。”外头日光大盛，道午安总是没错的。

　　“乐芙兰，能告诉我你这几天去做什么了吗？”少女从女巫怀里抬头，那猫样的眼瞳里，颜色湛蓝又澄澈。有叫乐芙兰无法拒绝的光。

　　乐芙兰自然早已做好了回答小公主的问题的准备。

　　她侧躺着，指尖倾泻出点点金光，少女怀中那颗灰色的果实就被带出来，稳稳当当的漂浮在空中。

　　“这是虚空之树的果实，它的果核可以压制你印记的反噬。”乐芙兰边说着，魔法生效间，那果实已经褪去了灰色的外衣，变换成一颗小小的果核。

　　说是果核，却是宝石的形状。不同的切割面反射着不同的色彩，看起来五彩缤纷，透明的光华流光溢彩。

　　又一抹光束飘向它，这宝石形状的果核已经被镶嵌在吊坠上，一条银色的项链附着着一颗神秘的宝石。

　　拉克丝从没见过这样漂亮的项链。

　　乐芙兰将项链取下来，又伸手探到拉克丝后颈，为她戴上这枚项链。

　　“不要轻易摘下来，小公主。它也同样会保护你，戴着它，就不用担心会反噬了。”乐芙兰温柔的低声说着，微凉的指尖与项链一同在拉克丝后颈蹭过，少女不由得缩了缩脖子。

　　她低头看着这漂亮的项链，吊坠上的宝石温润的泛着光，落在掌心给拉克丝一种温和踏实之感。

　　“笨蛋女巫。”拉克丝埋头靠在乐芙兰怀里，“那我还需要你告诉我，你身上的伤疤，都是怎么回事？”

　　“我昨晚明明看见了的，你身上有很多的疤痕，是怎么回事呢？”

　　“的确是有的，小公主没有看花眼。”乐芙兰歪了歪头，心情很好的和她的小女孩调笑，“因为现在我的魔法恢复了，这些因为魔法而产生的疤痕被排斥，自然无法显现出来。”

　　“普通的伤痕我能随意抚平，但若是我以凡人之躯去承受魔法的伤害，这些疤痕便会无法消除，魔法会残留在伤口上。我魔法耗尽时，便没了抵御它们的力量，自然就会显现。”

　　“我魔法恢复之时，便能施就复原术，这并不是障眼法。本质来说，我身上是没有这些疤痕的，这些只是外来魔法的残留。”

　　“实际上，若是时间够长的话，它们便会真正消失了。所以小公主不用太在意。”

　　乐芙兰慢慢说着，拉克丝被她嘴唇上那抹温柔的亮光吸引住，忍不住仰头去亲了亲。

　　“唔。”女巫眨了眨眼睛。

　　那双好看的眼睛里泛起浅淡涟漪，“一个吻并不够，小公主。”

　　“你又逗我。”拉克丝稍稍呲牙，好似在威胁面前的黑女巫。

　　“我知道你很强大，你能处理这些疤痕。但我想知道，你既然这般强大，为何还会在身上留下这样多、这样深的伤疤呢？”拉克丝轻车熟路地攀上女巫的肩颈，明明声音甜软，表情也温柔，可乐芙兰却总是无法拒绝她的小公主。

　　拉克丝提的任何问题，说的任何要求，她总是无法拒绝的去回答她，满足她。

　　女巫轻轻叹了一口气。

　　“这已经过去许多年了……”乐芙兰企图再挣扎一下。

　　“回答我。”

　　又是那样不锐利却直直撼动乐芙兰心腔的气势，女巫的小公主迫使乐芙兰看着她的眼眸，也容不得乐芙兰拒绝她的要求。


	22. Chapter 22

　　无论拉克丝变换过多少次容颜，那双澄澈眼瞳里的倒影从始至终都只有乐芙兰一人。乐芙兰对此十分清楚，更何况她的小公主一直以来，都这般善良，这般的善解人意。

　　如果她没有用那漂亮的眼眸看定自己，让自己无法拒绝的话。

　　“我亲爱的小女孩，这确实已经过去许多年了。”乐芙兰轻轻叹了一口气，在拉克丝面前解开她的内袍。单薄的紫雾消散，那些伤痕慢慢浮现。

　　拉克丝的目光落在那些伤疤上头。

　　她迫不及待的凑到乐芙兰眼前，几乎要感受到乐芙兰的心跳，“这个，确实是我干的，对不对？”

　　少女的指尖落在那枚不甚好看的疤痕上，像是轻盈的蝴蝶落在上头，体温顺着指尖接触的那处交递，乐芙兰只感觉好似有羽毛轻轻拂过自己心头。

　　乐芙兰温柔的看着她，眸光里装满了春日晨光里丝丝缕缕的雾霭，是让人沉溺其中的缠绵悱恻。

　　“嗯。”

　　女巫轻声给了她肯定的回答，少女的眼眸依旧明亮，她与乐芙兰对视一瞬，又甜甜软软的笑开。

　　乐芙兰的回答符合自己的预想，无需她再猜测有什么别的可能。她能感受到乐芙兰对这件事的逃避，她得到了自己想要知晓的真相，便不再追问。

　　“那么，这个呢？”那素白的指尖往旁边挪了挪，点在那个撕裂一般的，看上去十分惨烈的长长疤痕上。

　　拉克丝心中好奇极了，她想要了解乐芙兰，了解乐芙兰的伤疤，了解乐芙兰的过往，了解乐芙兰的一切。

　　先前见到的那个在角落里瑟缩的小女孩，在拉克丝心里扎了根，不时出现在拉克丝眼前，戳中她心中最柔软的地方。

　　她恍然意识到，之前一直认为的，这个拥抱着自己的黑女巫，似乎强大得世间没有任何力量能与之匹敌，她想要做什么，只需随意施展一个魔法就能轻易达成，实际上却并不是。

　　乐芙兰浑身浴血的回来，倒在她面前，露出脆弱的一面，叫拉克丝以来的认知轻易迸散。

　　乐芙兰之前在她心里是无比强大的黑女巫，她看着乐芙兰，拥抱着乐芙兰，总感觉这人是隔着无数层叠着的厚云的天神，面容在穹顶之上，双脚在深海之下，她似乎永远也无法触及。

　　即便她能感受到乐芙兰那颗赤忱的、滚烫的心。

　　但那个被击溃的乐芙兰，那个小小的在角落里发抖的小女孩，那句连别人的善意都需要反复辨别，甚至会担心自己会不会给别人带来麻烦的话，将那茫茫厚云刮散。

　　给了她一个最真实的乐芙兰。她最想拥抱的爱人。

　　脆弱的，鲜活的，柔软的，在她怀里。没有强大得无可匹敌，却给予她最宽厚的安全感。

　　她太想要了解乐芙兰了，渴望到全身血液都在发烫。她有种直觉，等到她知道全部真相的那天，她便会离不开乐芙兰，永远都。

　　即便现在也差不了多少。

　　坏蛋女巫“撒谎成性”，这般狡猾，定是不可能将完整的真相捧给她。少女知道自己不能心急，她像是谨慎的猫咪，一点点靠近她的猎物，用小小的爪子拨开层层叠叠的轻纱，去探寻那些蒙尘的真相。

　　乐芙兰细长的眼眸里柔光潋滟，她侧着身子躺在拉克丝面前，竟是恬静的流露出一份妖娆。拉克丝觉得自己有些脸热。

　　“是龙爪挠的。”乐芙兰的语气仍旧温柔平淡。

　　“和乐芙兰小腹上的一样吗？”拉克丝努了努嘴，“笨蛋乐芙兰没躲开呢……”

　　少女的声音里带着担忧，又带着埋怨，还有几不可见的风凉，那份风凉好似薄荷香，在乐芙兰心弦上撩动一下。不带恶意的讽刺，她的小公主就好像刻意摆谱的小猫咪，一面说着你这样厉害，竟然都没躲过呢，一面满是嫌弃，就好似在说，我才没有担心你呢。

　　真可爱。

　　乐芙兰勾了勾嘴角。

　　“没躲开是因为，那头龙跟我做了个交易。”拉克丝看着乐芙兰凑近了自己，那笑意盈盈的眼眸里装着她小小的倒影。

　　“什么交易呢？”拉克丝有些好奇。

　　“那头龙同我说，若是它的龙爪上能沾上我的血迹，收获这份战利品。作为回报，我就会找到小公主。”乐芙兰挽起手边的一缕金发，红唇轻启。

　　“找到我可爱的小公主你。”

　　拉克丝皱了皱眉，她没有漏看掉女巫眼底那熟悉的调笑。

　　心跳漏拍了一瞬。这是情话，拉克丝分辨出来。

　　“啊——你又逗我！”拉克丝羞赧的皱住鼻子。

　　逮住乐芙兰的手便咬住不放，小小的牙叼着女巫的指节，恶狠狠地咬住磨蹭。

　　并不疼，倒是让女巫加深了心中的渴望。毕竟她时时刻刻渴望着她的小公主，拉克丝这样的行为无疑是在挑动她的自制力。

　　“好~实际上是因为，我选错了屠龙的目标。那头龙是一方龙主，确实有些强大。”

　　乐芙兰好整以暇的看着正跟她手指较劲的拉克丝，为了防止拉克丝对一根指节咬腻歪了，甚至还转了转手换了根手指让她咬。

　　唔……？拉克丝皱了皱眉，总觉得这一幕有些奇怪。

　　乐芙兰是将她当成猫来逗了吗？

　　啊呜！

　　拉克丝恨恨地再次咬了一口。

　　“好了好了，小公主不生气。”乐芙兰收回手，揩去拉克丝嘴角的润泽。她知晓小公主确实已经气恼， 再逗下去怕不是只是咬一咬能解决的。

　　“确实是被龙伤的，至于小腹上的这个，是龙鳞的烫伤。”乐芙兰的神色愈加温和，将真相轻声告知于她的爱人。

　　“烫伤？龙鳞有这样大的威力吗？”拉克丝对这个说法尚有疑虑，她看着那些伤痕，将乐芙兰将褪未褪的内袍扯开来，露出下方龙鳞状的烫伤。

　　“有的，若是我撤去所有魔法，以凡人之躯承受的话，就会留下痕迹来。”

　　“一定很疼吧？”拉克丝问。

　　“是还能忍受的疼痛。”乐芙兰回答。

　　“当时是什么感受呢？”

　　“其实与普通的烫伤没多大差别，只是因为附着了魔法，疼痛穿透皮肉直达灵魂，所有需要忍耐。”

　　拉克丝眨了眨眼，模样纯真，眼眸里藏着纯净无垢的水晶，叫人见了便不会设防。

　　她盯着乐芙兰看，手却摸上那片疤痕，抚上那片嶙峋的疤痕，掌心又感受到女巫小腹上隐约的肌肉线条，柔软细腻，却又富含力量。

　　喜欢。拉克丝想。

　　“这片疤痕很好看。”拉克丝看着乐芙兰的眼睛说，“但是我想，若是没有的话会更好看。”

　　乐芙兰心头一动，少女温热的手掌还在她小腹上抚弄，似乎只是单纯的在描摹那片疤痕的形状，又似乎是在探寻疤痕下方小腹的形状，又好似带了一分轻佻，少女的动作愈加慢，指尖轻触着她的小腹，一分一毫慢慢溜过。

　　空气沉静下来，阳光落在半空中的尘埃上，留下缓慢移动的轨迹。

　　乐芙兰忍不住收紧了小腹，那片肌肉的轮廓便显现出来，吞咽的声音在陡然安静的氛围里愈加明显。

　　“小公主……”乐芙兰张了张嘴。

　　“想要吻我吗？”拉克丝笑容甜软，在诱使乐芙兰去亲吻她。

　　女巫的唇便落下来。

　　拉克丝热情的回应她的亲吻。唇齿交缠，有阳光暖暖的味道。

　　乐芙兰比平日里粗重一些的喘息落在耳侧，那嘴唇已经落在她脖颈，贴着那处细腻的肌肤，大有继续下去的架势。

　　拉克丝迷蒙着眼睛，配合着发出甜腻的呻吟，叫女巫愈加动情。她偏过头，将更多可口的肌肤露出来，展现给她面前的黑女巫。

　　似乎要掉进情潮的网笼里了。

　　“乐芙兰……”

　　“嗯？”乐芙兰边吻她边含糊回答，那唇已经落到了颈窝里。

　　“我想你呢。”少女的声线甜软，撒娇之时更甚，叫人听了心软得一塌糊涂。

　　“我知道，我也想念你。”在亲昵的亲吻里，细软的声音吐露着表白，缓缓流淌进女巫的心房。

　　“为什么会去找龙王战斗呢？”

　　“因为我想你活……”乐芙兰继续回答着少女的话，话还没说完，她突然反应过来，她掉进了小公主的陷阱里。可话已经出口，只得慢吞吞的将剩下的补完，“活着啊。”

　　因为我想你活着。

　　拉克丝听得清楚明了。少女露出得逞的微笑，眼睛弯弯的好似月牙，狡黠又明亮，星辰般璀璨的双眸将轻易挑动乐芙兰的心弦。

　　“嗯，你想我活着。所以去闯了恶龙魔窟对吗？”拉克丝重复了乐芙兰的话。她想起乐芙兰她说这句话时候的神情，真挚又专注，一双眼眸里装满温柔。

　　“对。”

　　“最终没有成功，是吗？”若是成功了怕不是也不有现在的她。这般想来拉克丝有些埋怨过往的那个自己，叫乐芙兰身处险境。尤其是经历了昨晚，她见到浑身浴血的黑女巫，心跳几乎要停止，连呼吸都被忘却。她不敢深想，若是那一刻感知不到乐芙兰的呼吸，她会变成什么模样。

　　乐芙兰挑起一侧的眉，歪了歪头，依旧是拉克丝熟悉的不置可否的宠溺神情。

　　“乐芙兰这般强大，昨晚那样的伤势都快要愈合了，即便是被龙烫伤，也不该留这么多年吧。”拉克丝仍有疑虑，但她也不是很有把握这是一个好问题，毕竟龙主级别的恶龙，就是会强大到叫乐芙兰难于应付也不一定。

　　拉克丝一直以来就是这样，又聪明又有主意，她总是用纯净的眼神看着你，用甜软的声线请求你，偏偏请求中总是用湿润的眼瞳困住自己，好似又在说，你不想说也没关系。

　　但越是这样，乐芙兰便越是无法拒绝。她永远都拒绝不了她的爱人。

　　“并不是。是我要让你活着，我就必须测试凡人的身躯能否承受龙鳞的力量。”乐芙兰便不再隐瞒，小公主想知道，那便让她知道。

　　“结果可想而知。”手背女巫覆盖住了，紧密的贴合在那片疤痕上。拉克丝听见乐芙兰说。

　　原来是这样。没有成功，所以乐芙兰永远只能守着一个凡人之躯的爱人，陪同她生老病死，看她成长，看她死亡。

　　拉克丝眨了眨眼，将乐芙兰的面容看得更清楚些，她这一次，或许也会是如此。心口竟是有些堵塞，看啊，她会难过，会不舍得，所以之前为什么会埋怨那个自己呢，让乐芙兰去涉险的话，实际上也是因为她自己也想活着，也想好好陪在乐芙兰身边。

　　她忽然理解了。

　　总是贪心的。

　　“你试过多少次？”拉克丝问道，声线听不出来有什么变化，依旧甜美，依旧软糯。

　　“记不清了。”乐芙兰想了想，回答道。

　　拉克丝垂眸，另只手在乐芙兰身上抚过，指尖抵上一处墨蓝色的痕迹，“这个呢？”

　　“蜘蛛之神的咬痕。”

　　“这个？”

　　“树精的爆裂果实。”

　　“吸血鬼的心尖精血。”

　　“冰霜鲛人的眼泪。”

　　指尖每指上一处，乐芙兰便轻声回答她一次。

　　“冻伤看起来可真漂亮。”少女的嘴角翘着，又几不可见的轻颤。她的笑容一定勉强极了，拉克丝想。

　　她又指上另一处。

　　“炎蛇的毒液。”

　　“地心蝎的尾针。”

　　“魇族的入侵。”

　　“……”

　　拉克丝不想再听下去了。


	23. Chapter 23

　　拉克丝对那些真相不甚在意了，她开始在意另外一件事情。

　　她坐在秋千上，风带起她的金发。寝宫后花园里有一大片七曜藤，开着大簇大簇的花，这些花能折射阳光，不同的角度还能展现出不同的色彩。秋千缓缓飘荡，那些在风中摇曳的花瓣也缓缓变换着姿态。

　　风中还有一些好闻的花香，拉克丝惬意的眯起眼睛。

　　乐芙兰站在花丛里，魔杖在魔法操控下漂浮在空中，撒下星星点点的魔法。即便在光亮的白昼里，这些魔法光斑仍旧夺目，它们落在花瓣上，落在草地里，钻进土壤中。

　　那片草地就开始生长出烂漫的花丛，各式各样的尽情舒展。

　　藤蔓顺着地面蔓延，将整个后花园都覆盖住，那些细碎的小花附着在藤蔓上，整个花园都染上一圈满是生命力的青翠之意。

　　拉克丝看见她的爱人置身万花之中，有如神祗。

　　那么，这一次，她能做到吗，活着，陪伴乐芙兰。

　　这样的贪心，会被满足吗？

　　拉克丝这样想，但她只将这些放在心底，乐芙兰已经够辛苦了，这些压力，她断然舍不得再让乐芙兰承受。

　　她伸长腿，足尖抵住柔软的土地，稍一用力，秋千被推动，双脚离地后带来的是飘荡感。拉克丝眯起眼，感觉自己变成一株蒲公英，飘飘荡荡的落进了乐芙兰怀里。

　　乐芙兰的的确确抱住了她，又轻轻帮她推着秋千。

　　“乐芙兰~”拉克丝又睁开眼，却没有回头去看乐芙兰，只甜软笑开，“你好香呀。”

　　黑女巫身上沾染了方才的花香，兴许是品类太多，拉克丝一时间无法分辨出来具体是何种花木。但这些花香混杂在一起，竟是出奇的和谐好闻，叫拉克丝忍不住惊叹出声。

　　“小公主喜欢？”乐芙兰的声音从背后传来，随着这句话，那只手又轻轻推了推秋千的链条，拉克丝随之被荡起来。

　　拉克丝还没回答，便看见自己头顶落下点点金光，而后闻到一阵阵清新香气。像花香，又像果香，从头顶缓缓飘下，挑逗着拉克丝的嗅觉。

　　“这样的喜欢吗？”乐芙兰问她。

　　“喜欢~它闻起来像水果。”拉克丝伸手接住几颗光点，探到鼻尖闻了闻。

　　拉克丝今日穿一件白色长裙，裙摆渐变为薄荷绿，颜色越往下越深，轻纱层叠，上头碎钻妆点，叫她看上去像是林间精灵，生长于这片绿意之中。

　　拉克丝惯常喜欢穿腰身贴合的长裙，那松软又有层次的轻纱拢在她腰身之上，衬出女孩胸房可爱的形状，又将那腰身勾勒得愈加细软。从以往便是如此，乐芙兰曾追随着那盈盈一握的腰，在拉克丝不查的背地里，死死盯着拉克丝的背影轮廓，那时候的她，痴恋又阴鸷。

　　已经过去许久了。乐芙兰垂眸，她也早已不是那个不懂收敛的黑暗女巫了。

　　这么多年的痴恋，再多的阴暗欲望也早已被化成水，她甚至只期盼能找到拉克丝就好，只要让她见到拉克丝就好，知晓拉克丝还开心就好。

　　总是要学会满足的。

　　况且，事情正在往好的一面发展。

　　乐芙兰的目光落在拉克丝背上，她看见拉克丝体内有金色的魔法慢慢流转，多温暖熟悉的光明魔法。

　　————————————————

　　日子过得十分惬意。

　　这段时日来，拉克丝每天窝在自家的后花园里，躺在青藤编织的躺椅上，风吹着躺椅上弹出来的枝条，躺椅带着她轻轻摇动。

　　她执拗的要乐芙兰抱着她，就像怀中软糯糯的小白兔执拗的要钻进她怀里一样。

　　“今天乐芙兰要讲什么故事呢？”拉克丝转身趴在乐芙兰怀里，又抬起腰，小心翼翼的护着那只粘人的小白兔。

　　乐芙兰宠溺地揉了揉她的发顶，“蜘蛛女皇的故事，感兴趣吗？”

　　拉克丝脑海中有一个咯噔，这个名字叫她自然而然的同那个蜘蛛之神联系起来。她看着乐芙兰点头，“非常感兴趣。”

　　“有一个女孩，自小便因为自己的美貌苦恼。”

　　“但凡遇见的人，都会被她的美貌折服。对她献殷勤，或是觊觎她的身体，她自小对此十分设防，她觉得因为她的脸，让她遭受许多祸患。”

　　“她曾尝试过戴面巾等方法遮挡面容，希望以此来改变她破碎的生活。”

　　“啊——这听起来很严重。”拉克丝说，小脸上满是担忧。

　　“的确，这已经严重影响了她的生活。”乐芙兰接着说。实际上，当初的伊莉丝并没有采用这般“温柔”的方式来企图让生活归于平静，那个美貌的女人，甚至不惜对自己的脸下手，用刀刃或是用药品来毁坏自己的美貌，就是希望能让自己的生活归于平静。

　　确实如此，在她那张美艳的脸被毁坏之后，那些让她苦恼至极的骚扰就瞬间撤离。

　　当然，这些她并不会告诉她可爱的小公主。

　　“总之呢，在她采取了一些措施之后，生活终于变得安静下来。”

　　“这听起来很好，那然后呢，故事一定不会这么简单，对吧？”拉克丝问，这段时间听故事的经验告诉她，这个故事自然不会停在这里戛然而止。

　　“当然。”乐芙兰笑了笑，脑海里浮现出伊莉丝的模样，她心想是不是应该抽时间回去看看。总这样拜托伊莉丝来帮她处理黑色玫瑰，这已经辛苦她许多年了，“在那之后，这个小女孩遇见了一个美丽的精灵。”

　　“非常漂亮的精灵。”乐芙兰话语间表现出惊叹，甚至动用了第二遍的形容词，让拉克丝体会到那个精灵到底有多美丽。

　　“她坠入情网。”

　　“她恋慕上了精灵的温柔，纯真。精灵的美好修补她破烂的心。”

　　“听起来是个美好的故事。”拉克丝眼睛亮亮的，从乐芙兰好听的声音里，能听见精灵对于女孩的救赎。

　　“的确如此。”乐芙兰笑着点头，她伸手，在二人面前的空中出现一面镜子，里面出现绚丽的画面。

　　拉克丝睁大眼看着，现在的画面正在缓缓往里推动，穿越干净漂亮的森林，一直深入到森林深处。出现了一个模糊的影子，拉克丝看着她的肌肤从透明缓缓凝聚成实体。

　　多漂亮的一个精灵啊。

　　拉克丝看呆了。

　　她看见那个精灵和女孩在森林正中交谈，相拥，亲吻。那些情感化作空气里漂亮的光束，环绕在半空，好似盛放的烟火。叫人见了就心中柔软。

　　“她们相爱了。”乐芙兰的声音适时响起。

　　“嗯……”拉克丝看着那些画面，光落进她眼瞳里。

　　“但有一个问题她们需要解决。”乐芙兰说，“精灵的寿命漫长得没有尽头，而小女孩只是一个普通人。”

　　和她们极其相像，拉克丝不禁想。但她没有说出口，只轻声应了一声。

　　“我们的主角去求助了蜘蛛之神。”乐芙兰好似感受到拉克丝的低落，伸手拥住少女纤细的腰，稍稍揉了揉，拉克丝便感受到她的安抚之意。

　　画面里适时的出现一头硕大的蜘蛛剪影，隐没在阴影里，只有那许多排列整齐的眼睛犹如红色灯笼，在暗影里燃起腾腾幽火。

　　拉克丝有些被吓到，低声惊呼，往乐芙兰怀里靠了靠。

　　主角的剪影瘦长好看，她缓缓靠近那硕大的蜘蛛，阴影里伸出一只蜘蛛腿，毛茸茸的，叫人心里发悚。但那个女人没有犹豫，她伸手搭上蜘蛛之神的腿，浑身被暗色幽光包裹。

　　已然是达成了协议，获得了蜘蛛之神的馈赠。

　　“蜘蛛之神同意了她的请求，赋予她永远的青春与美貌。”

　　“从此，她们便成为一对永恒的恋人。”

　　那画面里两个影子缓缓相拥，交融在一起。看上去甜蜜万分。

　　女巫的声音好似从很远的地方传来，带着悠远神秘的味道，落在耳朵里有一些酥麻感。它轻轻落地，连尘埃都没能惊起。乐芙兰抬起手，那些画面便收缩成光点，最终消失。

　　实际上，当初伊莉丝面对精灵之时，纵然万分深爱，她却怯懦又自卑。她的脸被毁坏，心脏被腐蚀，明明年岁不大，却已经像一个腐朽老者，她对充满恶意的世界满怀怨恨。

　　可是精灵不一样，她纯真善良，用最大的善意接纳这个世界，接纳伊莉丝。

　　精灵那样美好，她却丑陋不堪，伊莉丝这样想。但乐芙兰同她说，她可以争取试试看，若是没有尝试过，怎么会知道结果，怎么会觉得那个精灵和她没有相同的心思呢。

　　她将蜘蛛之神的副作用一齐告知她，但伊莉丝不在乎，她选择了蜘蛛之神。

　　选择了她深爱的精灵。

　　“真是个美好的故事。”拉克丝说，面上有意犹未尽的滋味。

　　“你想的话，我现在可以带你去见她们。”乐芙兰凑过来，那抹幽香又渗透进拉克丝的呼吸里。

　　拉克丝摇了摇头，“她们现在一定很幸福吧，还是不去打扰为好。”

　　乐芙兰想了想伊莉丝在她黑色玫瑰代理首领的模样，那个精灵居住在她的丛林里，两人实际上也不常见面的。而小蜘蛛并没有她这样强大，拥有能无视空间随意移动的能力，是以每年来都需消耗许多传送符。

　　但乐芙兰只笑眯眯的，最终没有告诉拉克丝真相。

　　就这样，拉克丝每天枕在乐芙兰怀里，头顶温暖的日光，耳边有乐芙兰温柔的声音为她讲故事。乐芙兰活了许多年，她那里总有许多自己从未听过的奇人异事。

　　拉克丝惯常喜欢听故事，也曾自己阅读过不少，但乐芙兰的故事，总又新奇，又有趣。

　　将她带入一个奇幻的魔法世界里。前几日才见识过那样瑰丽的魔法森林，拉克丝对那样的美景已然有了概念。在乐芙兰的故事里，还会不时穿插一些画面镜头来展现给她看。

　　世界比她以往认识到的要广阔得多。


	24. Chapter 24

　　“乐芙兰~乐芙兰~”拉克丝一推开门，还没见着乐芙兰，便开心的叫她的名字。她今日穿了一件漂亮的新裙子，裙摆好似大簇拥挤的花瓣，不及她惯常穿的那些长裙的长度，露出她细白的小腿，阳光落在她锃亮的皮靴上头。

　　乐芙兰总会在后花园长椅上等自己，那石桌石凳现在也已经覆上了翠绿的藤蔓，她的女巫大人就腰背挺直的坐在石凳上，下颌的线条矜贵好看，垂着眼微偏着头，指尖魔法光电飞散，为她调制一些奇妙的饮品或是食物。

　　盛夏里气温偏高，德邦又身处内陆，更是燥热不堪。

　　但乐芙兰递给她的那些食物，总是入口冰凉，沁体舒畅。

　　冕卫家的宫殿很宽阔，即便是后花园也要走个许久。阳光已经将小公主的脸照得微红，她只得躲进旁边的石亭长廊下。

　　她正要跑到乐芙兰身边去，过了个转角，花丛掩映的小路直通向那张石桌。乐芙兰如约在那里，可此时乐芙兰身边有别人，是光盾皇子和他的近卫。

　　近卫是个身材颀长，长相清秀的女孩。前两年光盾在一场偷袭战里中了埋伏，被诺克萨斯人俘虏了去，他费尽心思逃出监牢，途中又在这个女孩的帮助下从那些追捕他的士兵手中逃离，一路护送他回了德玛西亚。

　　皇子一身金色的软甲。若说盖伦是德邦的一半代言人，那么这位皇子殿下，就该是那另一半。他身材高大， 格外威武，显得那凳子的尺寸就有些过小了，堂堂德邦皇子好似硬塞进去，看起来有些局促。那个女孩只站在一旁，不带任何表情的，好似一座雕塑。

　　他们似乎在谈事情。

　　拉克丝倚在一旁的石柱边，距离有些远，她并不能清楚的听见他们在说些什么。

　　乐芙兰背对着她，她只能看见乐芙兰挺直的肩背，日光映着空气里的粉尘，晕染出一轮模糊且柔和的日晕。

　　她无意偷听，便往后退了退，坐在长廊里用作歇息的矮凳上，背靠雕刻精致的护栏。

　　阳光从正顶落下，石亭都只能踩着她的影子。她坐在长廊阴凉处，看着乐芙兰背影出神。

　　所以乐芙兰和光盾，果然还是打过交道的。她看见光盾大半个侧脸，那平日里面如冰霜的皇子此刻脸上满是恭敬之色。

　　事情远没有她想象得那样简单。

　　兴许是因为自己有了觉醒魔法的趋势，这距离原本对于普通人来说，完全看不清脸色，也无法听见他们的声音。可拉克丝能看个隐隐绰绰，不时有一些断断续续的音节飘进她耳朵里。

　　遵照……

　　乐芙兰大人。

　　计划…

　　交易。

　　类似这样的字眼，拉克丝看着自己翘起来的脚尖，百无聊赖的晃了晃。看来，她家女巫是和皇子达成了某种协议。

　　原来心里一直梗着的刺忽然拔掉了。

　　拉克丝一直担心，她们之间的关系会出现德玛西亚这个变数。如果有一天，她需要在乐芙兰和德邦之间选择一个，她会选择乐芙兰，但是她也许从此会心存愧疚。

　　她并不想对德邦存有内疚。

　　若要在德邦列出一个绝不会背叛国家的名单来，光盾皇子绝对会名列榜首。国王子嗣单薄，皇子殿下身为德邦储君，不出意外是下一任的掌权者，会成为史书上的嘉文四世。

　　即便排除这件事，但就光盾本人而言，这位威名赫赫的光盾·嘉文殿下，可并不喜欢他的人民叫他皇子。他一成年，就被嘉文三世授予将军之位，在保卫德邦的数年里，年纪轻轻已身经百战，他有卓越的军事头脑，又有强健的体魄，更有永不磨灭的德邦意志。

　　即便拉克丝与他接触不多，却也知道这位英俊的王子永远不会背叛德玛西亚。

　　他选择与乐芙兰结盟，或许是有了利于德邦的计划也不一定。

　　乐芙兰那日对她宣誓的模样历历在目，她对自己承诺不会对德玛西亚动手。真是个信守承诺且温柔的女巫，不是吗。

　　拉克丝正走神着，看着地砖不规则的形状，抬头却看见皇子的近卫已经到了她面前。

　　“拉克丝殿下。”女孩对她行了个骑士礼。

　　“喔——我不是什么殿下，你叫我拉克丝就可以。”拉克丝朝她摆摆手，示意她起身。

　　她似乎叫希瓦娜，拉克丝对她有些印象。她去上的绘画课的导师是一位喜欢听故事与讲故事的女士，她热衷于搜集德邦大大小小的、真真假假的故事与消息，一同上课的富家小姐们也是些闲不住的主儿。

　　这位希瓦娜却是一个热门人物。俊美的近卫在贵妇人圈子里十分受欢迎，这当然不是说这女孩品行不堪。实际上她十分绅士，为人寡言却温和，在近战搏斗上又有很高的造诣，经常会有一些从未涉足过训练场的富家小姐踏入那片尘土飞扬的地方，专程去看她在烈日下满是蓬勃生气的模样。

　　“嘿，拉克丝，我们计划去训练场，欣赏那位先锋的英姿，就在下课后。”带着白色纱帽的女孩戳了戳她的肩膀，拉克丝回头，看见她纱帽上的蝴蝶结轻轻摇晃，“你去吗？”

　　拉克丝看了讲台上面容严肃的导师一眼，摇摇头。“你们去吧，我还有几张画需要完成呢。我的下课后，或许得在傍晚了。”

　　“真可惜。不妨叫菲奥娜老师通融通融，你这样漂亮又甜美。”戴纱帽的女孩继续怂恿她。

　　拉克丝只摇头，她对训练场的那些没有兴趣，若说英姿，整个德邦还有谁比得上盖伦呢。

　　纱帽女孩见拉克丝确实没有这个意愿，便不再打扰她。

　　“说起她，我上周末约她去看话剧，她竟是拒绝了我呢。”一个女孩的声音响起来，有些沮丧的意味。

　　“她总是拒绝我们。我香喷喷的信也被退了回来。”

　　“说到这个，我想我应该是我们之中唯一一个收到她回信的人吧。”一个满带热情的声音接着传来。拉克丝听出来，这个女孩非常喜爱那位先锋，在课间的交流里，她总是首当其冲。

　　“你可打住，先锋小姐给你的回信是——”

　　“哦你快别说！”女孩装作有些气急败坏，但话语间又含带羞意。

　　“希望您别再给她写信了，多看看德邦，或许有别的英俊小子值得获得你的注意。”

　　拉克丝手执画笔，专注的在画纸上落下一笔。嘴里却跟着那个女孩，无声地说着这句话，竟是一字不差。

　　上帝知道她们已经将这件事说过多少回了。

　　接着就是女孩们银铃般的笑声。

　　“她可真可爱。”

　　“可不是。”

　　临到放课前，菲奥娜女士却来到她面前，对她说，“拉克丝要是想去看，也可以去的。”

　　“啊？”拉克丝有些惊讶，她看着眼前老师那严肃的神情渐渐松动，竟是带了一份羞涩。

　　“我也打算一同去看看那个孩子，她可不能被那帮臭小子欺负了。”导师说。

　　“……”

　　拉克丝到底也没去。她对这些没有兴趣。

　　在女孩们的嘴里，这位近卫可是又漂亮又英俊，身姿优雅又矫健，一举一动宛若天神下凡。

　　总能引得女孩们惊叹追逐。

　　这些只是女孩们眼中的她。拉克丝却知道得更多，她护送皇子千里，一路将光盾毫发无损的送进德邦大门，国王自然大喜，当即赏赐给希瓦娜大量的钱财珍宝。然而希瓦娜虽出身贫民，却对此没有什么兴趣，皇子向国王求了个先锋来，在盖伦领导下的无畏军团任职，教导士兵们一些战斗技巧。

　　她的导师却也提过，德邦的士兵并不喜欢这位先锋。

　　“是因为她太受女孩子欢迎了吗？”拉克丝问。

　　“或许有那么一点点的原因。”头发梳得一丝不苟的女士回答她，“只占一点点。更多的是，我们的德邦英雄们，总是看不起女孩的。”

　　“他们对于让一个女孩来教导他们这件事，势必是不满意，甚至是很排斥。”

　　拉克丝对此不置可否。那些高大的士兵们，总是粗鲁又自满。实际上，德邦的军事或是政事里，也极少有女性参与。

　　或许是因为这样或者那样的事情，先锋军官对这份差事干得并不开心，她辞职了。只专心做起了皇子的近卫。

　　拉克丝这是第一次见到希瓦娜的真人。

　　一如传言说的那般漂亮又俊美。这份俊美说的不是她的长相，实际上她长得非常美丽又柔和。只是她神情坚韧挺拔，眸子里有战士般不屈的意志，叫她看上去有一股难以言说的美感。

　　“大人来找我有什么事吗？”拉克丝仰头看她。

　　“殿下正在谈事情，乐芙兰大人叫我来寻拉克丝殿下，以免您太过无聊。”希瓦娜勾起嘴角，嘴唇开合间满是优雅。拉克丝看着她面上那份坚韧的俊美感被打破，竟是有了流连花丛善于应付女孩们的优雅气度。

　　这可跟拉克丝听见的近卫战士的模样不一样。

　　“乐芙兰吩咐的话，你就会听吗？”拉克丝心里有了一个主意，她站起身，往前走了两步，离近卫小姐更近了些。

　　她真高。拉克丝仰起头，发现自己大概才到这人的肩膀。

　　“是的。”希瓦娜不偏也不退，只低头看着娇小的小公主。

　　“那乐芙兰只听我的话，我吩咐的话，你是不是也会听。”拉克丝又凑近了些。近到能看清希瓦娜浅色的眼瞳。

　　当然。拉克丝听见希瓦娜说，又见这人习惯性的挑起一侧的眉，眼底的宠溺又不加掩饰了。

　　拉克丝抿了抿唇，她似乎抓住了什么苗头。

　　娇小的女孩绕着毕恭毕敬站着的近卫缓缓踱步，一圈……两圈……

　　越贴越近。

　　拉克丝站在这人身后，几乎要贴在她的背上了。但是冕卫小姐修养极好，她把控着那个度，并没有触碰到希瓦娜，她只是若即若离的，只差分毫就能接触到。

　　近到能感觉到这人的心跳，甚至能感觉体温在交换。

　　拉克丝满意的看着这人垂着的手握紧了拳，肩膀也在轻颤，似乎在忍耐什么。

　　“你在忍什么呢？”

　　“嗯？为什么不像你以往做的那样，转过来，紧紧抱着我？”

　　“乐芙兰。”少女踮起脚，仰头，在近卫耳边轻声说。

　　希瓦娜猛地转过身来，一把将拉克丝揽进了怀里。拉克丝听见这人发出满足的喟叹，“我聪明的、狡猾的小公主。我的伪装有这样拙劣吗？”

　　连声线都懒得掩饰了，正是她亲爱的女巫大人的声音。

　　拉克丝松了一口气，实际上她也没有满分的把握，方才只是试探而已。她眯着眼睛枕在乐芙兰怀里，又有些嫌弃这人身上硌人的铠甲。

　　“你的口音，叫人不怀疑都难。”乐芙兰的口音十分优雅，慢悠悠的旧时口音。希瓦娜又是异乡人，带点异乡口音不足为奇，按理说她一个德玛西亚人应该是无法分辨她的口音的，况且这人还刻意用别扭的发音来掩盖她原本的口音。但她那下沉的，微微拖长的尾音，拉克丝可太熟悉了。

　　拉克丝没说出口的是，那个眼神，只有乐芙兰会对她露出那样的眼神，直达心腔的温柔与宠溺。

　　“啊——乐芙兰，你这样太高了，衣服也硌！”拉克丝扯了扯乐芙兰的衣角，抱怨道。

　　“抱歉，我的小公主。”乐芙兰说道，瞬息间已经变回了乐芙兰原本的模样。

　　拉克丝眯起眼，看着面前的女巫，偏头一看，原本的乐芙兰还在原地，仍旧在皇子交谈。

　　像是为了解答拉克丝的疑惑，乐芙兰笑着开口，“这都是我，小公主不用疑惑。”

　　“拉克丝喜欢的话，还可以有更多的我。”女巫说着，作势抬手要施展魔法，好似下一刻拉克丝眼前就要出现许多个乐芙兰一样。

　　“喔不用，一个乐芙兰就够了。”乐芙兰变回了原本的模样，拉克丝面对她就自然多了，她捉住乐芙兰的手抱在怀里，阻止她施法的动作。

　　她踮起脚，凑近了乐芙兰，菱唇轻启。

　　“我上周末约了她去看话剧。”

　　“希望您别再给她写信了。”

　　“她可真可爱。”

　　“我应该是我们之中唯一一个收到她回信的人吧。”

　　“她可不能被那帮臭小子欺负了。”

　　……

　　拉克丝眯着眼，指尖挠着乐芙兰的手心，每说几个音节，就轻轻挠一下。

　　一字一句慢慢地数落乐芙兰的罪状。

　　最终，她做了总结。

　　“我们的乐芙兰大人，很受欢迎呢。”

　　

　　


	25. Chapter 25

　　“我们的乐芙兰大人，可真受欢迎呢。”

　　这句话清清楚楚的传达给乐芙兰，乐芙兰抿了抿唇，有些无措。

　　希瓦娜的确是她。但她扮作一个女战士来德邦，可并不是来勾搭那些富家小姐的，虽说后来她独得女孩偏爱的状况她确实无法预料。

　　那只是她的一抹神识一个分身，在发现德邦无法以希瓦娜这个身份渗透进去之时，她就对这个身份放任自流了，只任她自我行动。

　　但这又的的确确是她，若要她说这只是一个分身，这样推却责任的行为，并不是她会做的事情。

　　所以乐芙兰一时间不知道该如何回答拉克丝。

　　她轻声开口，语气柔和近乎叹息，“我并没有存别的心思，我对德邦的目的，只有你，以及期望让你过得好些。”

　　“偌大一个德邦，我只要你。”

　　唔。

　　拉克丝咬咬唇。

　　“这次就饶过你了。”

　　少女转过身，裙摆微微扬起，好似蝴蝶一般的轻盈曼妙。她原本光是想想那些个女孩所倾慕的人是自家爱人这个可能，思绪就好似进了死胡同，心脏闷得慌。

　　可乐芙兰方才对她说，近卫和那个正在谈事的乐芙兰都是她，心里开始涌现出一抹不平。原本想逗一逗乐芙兰，听听乐芙兰说平日里的希瓦娜并不是她假扮的。

　　结果乐芙兰没有否认，她甚至担起这份责任来直接承认了。

　　那个讨得万千少女欢喜的近卫，还真是她家女巫假扮的。

　　很好，她记下了，以后慢慢算。拉克丝脸上那甜软的笑意愈加深。

　　乐芙兰抿了抿唇，拉克丝从她怀里旋身离开，手中还留着少女细腰那柔软的触感。她收回手，指腹摩挲间，将指尖残留着的叫人贪恋的触感抿进肌理之中。

　　拉克丝背着手，在长廊下慢慢走着，有着精美雕刻纹路的柱子在她右手边一个接一个的后退。

　　那边皇子已然起身，正弓着腰与乐芙兰告别。拉克丝侧头看了一眼，身边的人已变回近卫战士的模样，她眯起眼，动用搜魔能力一看，半空中有紫色的魔法光束在进行交换，看上去是乐芙兰又回到了原本的身体里。

　　“拉克丝殿下，在下先退下了。”希瓦娜在她身后说道。拉克丝回头，看见这人已然在离她一步开外的地方，模样恭敬却面无表情。

　　拉克丝朝她点头，近卫小姐恭敬地行礼，弯腰退下了。

　　————————————————

　　对于上午乐芙兰会见皇子这件事，拉克丝并没有过多的表示。她甚至没有开口去询问乐芙兰，总之她对皇子放心，更对乐芙兰放心。

　　他们的计划一开始没有她，那她也只需要继续享受女巫的温柔就可以。

　　但有一点变得不太一样。

　　拉克丝发现她的指尖的光愈加明亮，光攥在手心里已经掩藏不住，甚至会从她的指缝里溜出来，还会映出她血肉的红。

　　“魔法能量太多了，你已经无法控制。”乐芙兰看了一眼，将她的手团进手心里，那些夺目的光便偃旗息鼓了。

　　“唔。”拉克丝含糊地应了一声，她仰头看面前的女巫，“乐芙兰……”

　　“我可以学习魔法吗？”她问。

　　“小公主怎么会这样想，如果是因为这些光收敛不住的话，大可不必担心。”乐芙兰拥着她，将她抱上花园里一棵茂盛的树，这棵树年岁十分久远，那树干和树枝都十分粗壮。

　　此时她们两人就在树木分叉的枝干上，周围是葱郁的绿色树叶。

　　“无论是那把匕首，还是这项链，都能隐藏你的光。德邦的普通人或是搜魔人，是无法觉察到它的存在的。”

　　“并不是因为害怕。我想学，乐芙兰。”拉克丝伸出手，她指尖的白色光芒里沾染了点点金光。手掌翻转间那些光芒也随之变换，在树影掩映里，像一簇透明的花盛开在少女手心。

　　“成为一个巫师的话，是不是就能陪你久一些？”拉克丝顿了顿，终究问出口。

　　好似平静的夜空里忽然炸裂一颗烟花，又似乎静谧的海面突然涌起一卷浪潮。

　　乐芙兰深深地看着怀里的少女。这么多年的追逐，在这一刻，全部都酿成醉人的美酒。

　　少女仰头看她，她就落进那双湖蓝的眼瞳里。又真诚，又痴恋。

　　这就是她的小公主。

　　乐芙兰缓缓垂下眼睫，将她激荡的情绪敛进眼底。

　　“宝贝，你不需要勉强自己。”女巫勾起嘴角，她指尖聚起魔法，让少女在她怀里换了个姿势，她从拉克丝身后拥着她，下巴搁在少女肩上，那迷人的声线就在少女耳际环绕。

　　“若是想要陪我久一些的话，你之前不是问过我吗？”乐芙兰接着说，“之前无法做到，是因为你是普通人，而现在你体质已变得不一样，你拥有了魔法。”

　　“大可以找到许多方法来让你陪我久一些，你要放心。”

　　拉克丝听见乐芙兰这样说。她侧过身来，伸手抚上乐芙兰的侧脸，凑她更近了些，“乐芙兰不用顾忌我，我现在不会在意那所谓的染魔，这很平常。”

　　“单单只是因为我想学，成为一个魔法师，站在你身边。这就是我现在最渴望做到的事情。”金发的女孩说。

　　“那好。”

　　乐芙兰的话音还未落，女巫的唇已经覆上来。她被乐芙兰压倒在树干上，唇上已经落下一颗缠绵又滚烫的吻。

　　女巫身上的长袍似乎是丝绸的布料，落在自己腿上似水般清凉。树荫下本就凉爽，现下又被体温偏低的女巫压在身下，拉克丝舒服得叹息。她眯起眼，主动攀上乐芙兰的脖颈。

　　这人看起来是不动声色，可稍微撩拨就一副要把自己的吃了的模样。她想起方才逗弄乐芙兰装扮的近卫那一幕，笑意漫进眼角。

　　她一直没能忘了，之前被乐芙兰施法交换身体，她在乐芙兰的躯体里所感受到的那种感受。那份对自己的渴望，融入血肉，刻进骨髓里。

　　就算现在被乐芙兰抱在怀里，压在树枝上，她还是能感觉到女巫对她那翻涌的情潮，热烈又克制的，想将她吞之入腹，却又只能缠绵又温柔的反复亲吻。

　　“乐芙兰。”拉克丝另一只手顺着树干，一路找到乐芙兰搭在她身侧的那只手，捉住了带到唇边来，“你在渴望我吧，想要我吧？”

　　拉克丝缓缓开口，朱唇轻启间泄露诱人的话语，她张嘴，将女巫的手指含进嘴里。

　　她含住这人的指尖，缓缓含进一根指节。唇舌包裹住，又轻轻含弄起来。嘴唇开合间，少女那皓白的牙若隐若现，她含弄的动作很慢，原本润泽的唇都带出一丝黏腻。

　　女巫的喘息加重了。

　　拉克丝得意的眯起眼，她用舌头轻轻扫过乐芙兰的指腹，包裹住，又退开来，而后轻轻吮吸。

　　少女的眼角泛出潮意。原本只是想挑逗乐芙兰，但此刻她发觉自己有些难以自控，燥热感陡然升腾。

　　她看着身上的人，乐芙兰的眸色已经暗沉，像深不见底的海。心跳如鼓，拉克丝深吸了一口气，吐出嘴里的手指，又探出舌头来舔舐，要将上头润泽的液体舔去。

　　金发的少女双手捧着乐芙兰的右手，舌尖勾起指尖留下的唾液，卷进嘴里。又亲昵的去舔舐女巫的指节与指根，舌尖探进她指缝里，沿着手指内侧一路舔至指根。

　　“唔……”拉克丝正玩得开心，那只手却猛地抽了回去。

　　乐芙兰覆身下来，她看不见乐芙兰此刻的神色，只发现自己身上的衣裙已经被魔法解开，那蓬松的纱裙已经脱离她，飘飘荡荡的落向草地。

　　她赤身裸体的躺在树枝上，身上是身着白袍的女巫。

　　“啊…别……乐芙兰。”方才还在挑逗女巫的少女已经有些惊慌了，女巫覆在她胸房上的手收紧，她的乳肉被揉捏成各种形状。

　　嘶……少女的胸肉被女巫抓在手里，乳尖随意被摩擦几瞬就已充血，变得愈加敏感。

　　乐芙兰……乐芙兰、你轻一些嘛，拉克丝小声请求。虽说乐芙兰的力道有些大，揉着她的乳肉有点疼，但是身体却好似并不排斥，快感轻易便被撩拨起来，小腹不自觉的绷紧，感觉有莫名的热流涌出。

　　乐芙兰却对她的请求仿若未闻，她躺在女巫身下，感受到女巫的热情似火。乐芙兰将吻烙在她的脖颈上，一路下滑，又在锁骨上反复噬咬。

　　熟悉的情潮轻而易举就被带起。

　　脑海里忽然晃过许多模糊的画面，那些交缠的诱人喘息，那些唇舌交欢，那些抵死缠绵。

　　熟悉的，乐芙兰的低喘。拉克丝心里知道那是什么，那是以往的她和乐芙兰，她蓦地觉得有些吃味。

　　“乐芙兰，你慢一些。”少女推了推乐芙兰的肩，小声说，“你也曾这样对待过以往的我吧？”

　　乐芙兰突然停了下来，她撑在拉克丝身上，却偏过头，神色有些闪躲，只低声应答，给拉克丝肯定的回答。

　　“笨蛋，看着我。”拉克丝命令她，“不是责怪你，我只是想通知你。”

　　“过来些。”拉克丝说着，又示意乐芙兰离她近点。

　　“你要好好表现，卖力一些。或许我就不会介意这些事了。”少女含笑的声音氲在乐芙兰耳廓。

　　乐芙兰深深看着她，没有再说话。

　　真是被宠坏的小猫咪。

　　小公主仗着自己的宠爱便如此肆无忌惮， 可她并不知道，她一直压抑着自己的欲望，上次与自己爱人抵死缠绵，已过了不知多少年。这么多年来，压抑那份欲望已经变成了习惯。

　　拉克丝却总是撩拨她。

　　可她还能怎么办呢，除了好好的宠她，她拿拉克丝没有办法。

　　乐芙兰轻轻叹了一口气，低头吻住少女的菱唇。

　　手沿着少女的腰线往下，一路拨开她最后一抹防线，少女可爱的底裤轻易被扯开来，剥离她的身体，像无根的浮萍飘落，落在地面上堆叠在一起的衣裙上。

　　抚上少女的大腿，那内侧肌肤十分敏感，她指尖一触碰上，拉克丝便轻轻颤了颤。

　　少女的私处生得漂亮，像沾着露水的花瓣，精致又水嫩。她的小女孩连毛发都清浅，稀疏的毛发比发色还要浅一些，只染了极浅的金色，光落在上面近乎透明。

　　“啊……你别看。”方才满是气势的撩拨她的小公主似乎换了一个人，声线软糯的小声请求道。

　　她伸出手，想要遮住那处，却被乐芙兰握住手腕压在一旁。

　　“宝贝，你自己撩拨的，需要你自己来承受。”

　　拉克丝闻言抬头，看见的是乐芙兰幽深的眼眸，瞳孔都掩进那片深色里。

　　似乎是想将自己生吞了去，拉克丝紧张的吞咽一下。

　　对视中，拉克丝看着乐芙兰那满含欲望的眼眸，感觉面前这人不是平日里温和优雅的女巫，她变成了凶猛的野兽，而自己，是她狩猎的对象。

　　可下一刻，那些迫人的压力又消散无形。

　　“磨人的小怪物。”乐芙兰终究只温柔轻叹。

　　穿透树叶间隙的光斑落在少女雪白的肌肤上，在一片透亮的光感里，乳尖的那抹粉红愈加明显。随着少女的呼吸轻轻颤动，勾引人去采摘。

　　乐芙兰就俯身上去，将少女的乳尖纳入嘴里。

　　“唔哼……”

　　她轻轻舔舐，极尽温柔的模样。叫拉克丝怀疑方才是不是看错了，那幽深的神色，那眼底深重的欲望。

　　“呼……乐芙兰，你要我。用力些，吃掉我，把我撕碎也没关系。”

　　拉克丝这样说。

　　“……”

　　乐芙兰未曾想过她的小公主会这样不怕后果的、几次三番的撩拨自己。

　于是便迎来风卷残云的掠夺，乐芙兰对自己的欲望不再加以遮掩。属于最强大的黑女巫的威压将她淹没，女巫细长的眼眸轮廓好看，眼角染上绯红的情动。

　　拉克丝将自己的求饶吞回肚子里，只喘息着呜咽，随着乐芙兰的动作发出诱人的呻吟。

　　女巫的手指在她私处驰骋。

　　动作又疾又快，不停地撞进她身体。混着满是色气的水声，撞击声声声入耳。

　　拉克丝微咬着牙，有些疼，也有些难以承受，她的腿被过分的分开，浑身只靠背部着落在树干上，被乐芙兰撞击的动作带着晃动，那背部的肌肤就摩擦着身下树木枝干上粗糙的树皮。

　　少女的皮肤本就娇嫩，她几乎要哭出声。但是不行，她想看看乐芙兰能做到什么程度，方才一闪而过的那些画面里，那个乐芙兰可并不温柔，她那样动情，几乎能把周围的空气蒸至沸腾。

　　“唔哼…啊…啊嗯~乐芙兰……舒服…”她柔媚的喘息着。

　　乐芙兰没有说话，只用力抱着她，将她死死压在身下，叫她动弹不得，只能被动的感受这人给予她的一切。

　　少女的蜜穴紧致可口，将她的手指紧紧裹住，每次插入都能感受到冗道的推拒，而每次抽出又有热情的挽留。绵软的，滑腻的，紧致又温热，将她留在少女的体内。

　　乐芙兰抿着唇，埋头在拉克丝的颈窝，满足的闭上眼。呼吸间全是拉克丝那甜美的清香，还有少女温热的体温。

　　那滑腻的蜜液已经沾了她满手，直滴落在树干上。她屏着一口气，用力顶了一记，如愿地引起少女受不住的娇吟。

　　女巫的手指修长，指节突出，不停剐蹭过少女蜜穴娇嫩的内壁。

　　拉克丝只觉得自己浑身的感官都汇聚到一起，随着乐芙兰的动作，她被略带粗暴的动作撞击得只剩哭泣，她无措的抱紧乐芙兰，双腿夹在乐芙兰腰上，那下身的私密便完全暴露出来。

　　一副任凭乐芙兰予取予求的模样。

　　“呼……乐芙兰、乐芙兰……”拉克丝含着泪，一颗泪珠浸在她眼角，颤颤巍巍的，将落未落。她本想向乐芙兰求饶，请求乐芙兰动作轻些，她本想向乐芙兰撒娇说，这样有些疼，乐芙兰可以将她放回地面上去。

　　但她没有说出口。

　　实际上这是一份很新奇的感受，乐芙兰粗重的喘息落在她耳畔，那心跳声十分明显，女巫此时一定对她格外渴望。

　　她无法拒绝这样的乐芙兰。就如同乐芙兰跨越无数光阴，执拗的来寻找她一样，这是同样的一份依恋与包容。

　　她就只能攀着女巫的肩膀，夹紧身上人的腰，在乐芙兰愈加粗暴的动作里含泪欲泣。

　　明明被这样粗暴的对待了，可拉克丝却还是感觉到了快感的侵袭，她的身心都很诚实，即便被这样不温柔的摁在树枝上，下身被粗鲁的动作操弄，她还是喜欢。

　　喜欢乐芙兰，这件事情她从不会感到迷惑。

　　“乐芙兰……唔嗯…要、要我。”拉克丝抱紧了身上的人，断断续续的喘息。她不再是单纯的小公主，好似有什么更深层的意识觉醒，她变成了林间精灵，变成善于利用自己的美丽来诱惑人的堕天使。

　　“再用力一些也没关系，我喜欢。”

　　“喜欢乐芙兰。唔哼……”少女缩着肩，喘息好似星火，一息一瞬落尽乐芙兰心里。

　　“我爱你，乐芙兰。”拉克丝靠在乐芙兰的颈侧，感受到这人躁动的脉搏，那心跳狂热有力，乐芙兰没开口，她却知道，这人有多深爱她，深爱她许多年。

　　乐芙兰眸色幽暗，感觉自己的理智即将分崩离析。怎么都不够，想要占有拉克丝，想要与小公主融为一体，她对此有莫大的渴望。

　　可怎么都不够，即便是用力的在拉克丝体内冲撞过，小公主已经高潮了好几回，但还不够。

　　少女的肉穴也一如既往的紧致可口，被数次快速的抽插后已经摩擦得红肿，愈加敏感，只会反射性的去收缩，夹紧女巫的手指。

　　肉体的交合能给乐芙兰莫大的满足感。她原本就是一个内心阴暗的人，在她还无法压制住这份欲望的时候，她曾强迫拉克丝，从身体到灵魂，强迫拉克丝接受她给的一切。

　　快感，或是痛苦。只要她能占有这个人，就算拉克丝会恨自己都无所谓。

　　她曾经就是这样一个，坏透了的女巫。

　　可此刻不一样，拉克丝会包容她，从见第一面开始，拉克丝就同她说，自己做什么都可以，她都会喜欢。

　　兜兜转转这么多年，拉克丝还是那个拉克丝。乐芙兰，却已经不是那个乐芙兰了。

　　真是爱惨了这个人，怎么可能会舍得伤害她呢。

　　乐芙兰终究压抑着自己的欲望，那即将探出的尖牙与利爪，那丝丝缕缕爬出来的黑气，都伴随着那温柔下来的眼神，像见着日光的魇鬼，缓缓缩了回去。

　　看来，这份甜点，可以变成正餐享用了。 

　　————————————————

　　“集中精神，这不是什么难以掌控的东西。”乐芙兰坐在魔杖上，在少女身侧慢慢晃悠着，“不用刻意收腹，肩膀放下来些，你需要放轻松。”

　　“啊——乐芙兰，施展魔法对姿势还有要求吗？”拉克丝照着乐芙兰所说的改善了姿势，同时又抱怨道。“我看你每次都不用追求什么姿势嘛！”

　　女巫掩唇笑了笑，“等什么时候，你有容纳世间所有光明的力量，你也可以不需要姿势，随意施展。”

　　“就像这样。”

　　乐芙兰说着，姿势仍旧不变，甚至连嘴角的弧度都未曾改变，可她身后陡然出现无数暗紫色藤蔓做成的锁链，一根根一条条都不甘寂寞的扭动着。

　　看起来颇为渗人。

　　“这么想，姿势还是有必要的。”拉克丝小声嘟囔。怪不得乐芙兰每次施展魔法，都要抬一抬手，侧一侧头，就算是伸出一根手指也好，看起来都没有这样奇怪。

　　“所以说乐芙兰每次施展魔法摆的姿势都是在做样子嘛，害得我以为施展魔法总是那样好看又优雅呢。”

　　女巫眼底的笑意更深了。

　　“我想，等你掌握了之后，你想另辟蹊径也可以，将你现在这风格发扬光大，也不失为一个好主意。”乐芙兰一本正经的说，她抱着胳膊，魔杖晃动了一个较大的弧度，瞬息间就转到了拉克丝正前方。

　　拉克丝低头看了看，才发觉自己此刻的姿势有些别扭，不只是别扭，甚至称得上奇怪。

　　她双手握着乐芙兰给她的法杖，直指前方。她的双腿别扭的曲着，胳膊也紧张的绷紧，似乎生怕自己抓不住手中的魔杖。想来应该是一个又僵硬又凶狠的姿势。

　　拉克丝的脸瞬间就红透了。她放下胳膊站直身子，低着头平复了一下，可心中羞赧的情绪愈加重。

　　啊——！她小小声咬牙，往前一扑抱住了乐芙兰的腰。

　　“你不许看不许看！”她忍不住收紧了胳膊，将乐芙兰抱得更紧，企图打消自己羞涩的情绪。

　　乐芙兰就任凭她抱着，又伸手来顺了顺拉克丝的背，“好~我不看。但小公主方才可爱的模样不纳入眼底的话，我会觉得可惜。”

　　“你还说！”拉克丝从她怀里抬头，看着她眯起眼，似乎在说，你再逗我我就要咬你了！

　　“不说了。”乐芙兰识相的摆手。

　　“也不许想！忘掉！”

　　“好~我不想。”乐芙兰满带笑意的应道。

　　拉克丝正从乐芙兰怀里抬头，打算就这件事情与乐芙兰一起忘记，却看见身旁的空气里出现一个魔法凝聚的画面，画面正中有一个金发的少女，姿势别扭的摆弄着魔杖。

　　那可不就是她吗？

　　方才消解下去的热气再次涌上面颊。

　　“啊——！”拉克丝抬手，作势要打乐芙兰，可下手却变成轻拍，她恨恨的拍了女巫两下，“乐芙兰乐芙兰！！！快让它收起来！”

　　“坏人！”

　　她抱着半空中漂浮着的女巫的腰，捶了捶这人的背。

　　还没听见乐芙兰回答她，怀中的人却晃晃悠悠的往下掉，好似那魔杖承受不了她们两人这般的纠缠，左右胡乱晃动着，就要把乐芙兰颠下来了。

　　“唔……小公主，快松手。”乐芙兰伸手轻轻拂过，那个魔法画面就好似烟雾般消散。她稳着晃动的魔杖，对拉克丝说。

　　拉克丝有些无措，但她却舍不得松开乐芙兰，这么点高度，就算魔杖稳不住，她也会接住乐芙兰的嘛，她才不要松开乐芙兰呢。

　　可乐芙兰的魔杖似乎完全不受控制，带着她俩晃晃悠悠的越升越高。

　　“啊啊啊！乐芙兰，你的魔杖怎么了！失控了吗！”

　　“我想是的，小公主请一定要抓紧我。”乐芙兰的声音里带有罕见的慌乱。

　　上升到一定高度后却突然脱力似的陡然往下掉，失重感叫拉克丝闭紧了双眼。

　　却是被乐芙兰稳稳的抱在怀里，拉克丝睁眼，看着乐芙兰含笑的眼眸。

　　“你、又逗我！！！”


	26. Chapter 26

　　拉克丝拥有世间最强大、也最有耐心的魔法导师。

　　她进步神速，已经不是当初那个姿势都摆不好的小魔法师了。

　　她现在已经能熟练的掌控指尖的光束，让它出现便出现，让它消失便消失。

　　在她熟练掌握这一技巧的那天晚上，她兴奋在花园里用她指尖的光做成灯笼，比灯笼还有趣，它可以被变换成自己想要的形状。在灰暗的后花园里，金发的少女捧着她指间的光玩了大半个时辰。

　　在回到房间后，拉克丝又叫乐芙兰把灯熄了，在漆黑的房间里燃起那蔟漂亮的光。

　　“太好啦！以后再也不用怕黑了。”拉克丝眼睛亮亮的，看着她手中的光，说。

　　女巫在她身后低声笑了。声音温柔低雅，叫人听了脸热。

　　有一双手揽上她的侧腰，顺着她的腰线往上摸，而后她被女巫拥入怀中。

　　“有我在，小公主什么都不用怕的。”

　　“哼~”拉克丝骄傲的扬起下巴，她收回手中的光，房间瞬间陷入黑暗。

　　“果然不怕了。”拉克丝甜软的声音在黑暗中响起，“作为奖励……”

　　她捉着乐芙兰的手腕，将那只她十分喜欢的手带到自己胸前，而后覆上乐芙兰的手背，将女巫那瘦长的手按在自己右侧胸房上。

　　“乐芙兰摸摸看。”

　　“……”

　　少女的声音又纯真又诱人，女巫不自觉的抿紧了唇。

　　拉克丝后背靠在乐芙兰怀里，她能清楚的感知到身后这人心跳的加速。

　　在背对着乐芙兰的黑暗空间里，拉克丝笑弯了眼。

　　————————————————

　　“不是光在控制你，是你在操纵光。”

　　一束魔法金光大盛后猛然熄灭，少女沮丧的嘟起了脸。乐芙兰的声音适时响起。

　　“你已经做得很棒了。”

　　“让我们再试一次。”

　　拉克丝便收回沮丧的情绪，她凝神细细感受体内的魔法能量，乐芙兰说过，她所处的世界里，本身就是一个巨大的魔法能量场。

　　原本在这个空间里，有无数种魔法能量充斥其间，她本该看见一个五颜六色的世界，各类魔法和谐的共存在其中。可很久以前出了一场变故，这些魔法能量的平衡遭受了破坏，如今这个世界的能量，只剩光明魔法这一种类大行其道。

　　而拉克丝目前觉醒的恰是光之魔法，她可以在这个世界的任意地方，随意的对这些能量进行取用。

　　取之无尽，用之不竭。

　　她加强了神识的感知，周遭的世界逐渐变得不一样。那些树木变得透明，只能看见金色勾勒的轮廓，石块、灌木或者是围墙，都变成透明的模样，只有一些脉络轮廓，让她分辨出它们是何物。

　　周围世界充斥着的，全部都是光明的力量，通透又明亮，映得她眼眶灼热。

　　她身处在正中，那些魔法能量对她趋之若鹜。

　　它们好似天然的亲近她，甘愿被她驱使，甘愿为她所用。

　　拉克丝不仅能感受到这些，还能感受到乐芙兰所处的那块区域——那是一片看不见底的深海，是黑沉沉的深渊。

　　那片黑雾蒙在乐芙兰身上，在这块光明的世界里硬生生剖出一片幽暗冰冷的隔绝之地。

　　而这些友好的光明能量，似乎有些害怕她的女巫，原本在空气里随意漂浮的它们，偏偏绕过了乐芙兰。

　　周围的世界温暖又友好，只有乐芙兰，冰冷，阴暗，被叫人骨缝发寒的黑暗笼罩。

　　就好似世间所有的黑暗能量全部汇聚在一处，化作沉重的锁链，萦绕在乐芙兰四周，压在乐芙兰肩头。四周就只剩光明。

　　偌大的，宽阔的，随她奔流任她飞翔的温暖光明。

　　虽然乐芙兰从未开口提过这些，但拉克丝还是将这看作是乐芙兰送给她最盛大的礼物。

　　这看起来像是笨蛋女巫才会做的事情。

　　拉克丝皱紧眉，这段时间在魔法联系的耗费的时间有些多，原本进步飞速的她却无法完整的使出一个魔法，这叫她有些气馁。

　　但拉克丝向来不是会轻易放弃的人，她打定了主意一定要成为一名魔法师。

　　可以弱小，可以不强大，但一定要是。

　　“集中精神，放松身心，忘记呼吸，用心感知。”拉克丝在心中默念。

　　不对、不对。这样根本不会成功，会凝聚到一起之后迸散，不会施展成一个完整的魔法。拉克丝深呼吸了几次，才将心腔里的躁动压下去。

　　没多少时间供她浪费，她不想垂垂老矣还是一个一无是处的冕卫家的小姐，不想就这样一直被乐芙兰护在怀里，她——

　　也想保护乐芙兰的啊。

　　她可是乐芙兰的小公主，乐芙兰一直夸她聪明，区区一个小魔法而已，她怎么就会完成不了呢。

　　拉克丝细细感受那些亲昵的光明魔法，指尖的触感尤甚，好似有天然的吸引力，那些魔法光点被吸附到她指尖。瞧，她的条件得天独厚，她没道理会不成功。

　　要像呼吸一样自然。

　　没有那么多条条框框，乐芙兰说过的。静下心来，这很平常，很简单。

　　拉克丝感受到那些能量被她吸纳进来，她手中的魔杖好似一颗炙热的光球，上面无数能量旋转漂浮。

　　她将它们引导在一处，她能清楚的感受到这些光的力量。像这一缕，比较温暖，这些，就比较单薄，而这一块，就称得上是炽热。

　　她似乎不像是新生的魔法师，这些魔法能量对她万分亲密，她像是无底洞，这些能量朝她奔赴而来。

　　一齐涌进她身体。

　　这些光突然被解析成万种色彩，统统塞进她脑子里。

　　世界陷入黑暗，她失去知觉。

　　一直在拉克丝身边关注她情况的乐芙兰没料到会是这样的情况，那些光以她无法阻止的速度将拉克丝笼罩，她的小公主陷入一片纯白。

　　她看见拉克丝指尖的光被分解成好些种颜色，正是她教导小公主练习的魔法。拉克丝已经成功的完整展现了一次。

　　可小公主凝聚的光太多了，一齐使用的话她势必承受不了。

　　乐芙兰闪现至拉克丝身后，将陷入昏迷的拉克丝拥进怀里。

　　她分出一缕魔法来感知，检查了一遍拉克丝的身体，发觉她的小公主没有受到伤害，她只得将那些多余的光明魔法引出来。

　　不知为何拉克丝还没醒，她不放心的再次检查一遍，还是没有发现任何异常，她的小公主身体很好，生龙活虎。

　　不过这种魔法侵蚀很常见，她挽救的及时，不会造成损伤，只需等拉克丝适应过来就好。

　　她抱起拉克丝，将她的小女孩抱回寝宫，安置在那张软绵绵的大床上。

　　天色还没抹黑，落日的余晖为万物镀上橙色。

　　乐芙兰抬手，指使魔法去将窗帘拉上。房间里陷入黑暗，她看着拉克丝体内还残留有光明魔法能量，沿着筋肉血管的脉络，编织成金色的网，缓缓流淌着。

　　看起来美妙异常。

　　小公主的呼吸平稳，乐芙兰想了想，垂眸间指尖流泻出紫色的光华，一路飘散至窗外。

　　从窗帘底下探进来两颗小脑袋，那是两只乌鸦。

　　黑色的羽毛完全融入房间的黑暗里，嘴里各衔着一团暖色的光球，散发着微弱的光，倒是驱散了房间的黑暗。

　　它们飞进房间里，坐落在床头柜上，左右看了看，那两团暖色的光球渐渐发散，变为更加柔和的光。

　　这两只乌鸦就一直保持着同样的姿势，仔细一瞧，竟似乎化作了一盏台灯。

　　————————————————

　　拉克丝陷入了睡梦中。

　　好似又不是梦，她进入一个光怪陆离的世界，里面一片纯白，漂浮着大大小小的透明光球，在纯白的世界里，这些光球却能折射出颜色不一的光。

　　她惊异的睁大眼睛。

　　这些光球围着她转个不停。

　　她伸出指尖，轻轻触碰到其中一颗。

　　————————————————

　　“三百三十三尺山峰上零时采摘的草茎、落日前的花蕊、一颗被猫头鹰叼过的、烧红的石子……”

　　拉克丝对着面前的魔法书籍，将上方的材料一次加入吊锅里。

　　她用镊子小心翼翼的夹起石子，又小心翼翼的放进清澈的水里，顷刻间平静的水面却是沸腾起来。她缩了缩肩膀，往后退了退。

　　“总感觉这些东西，也做不出什么美味的食物来啊。”她小声嘟囔。

　　她虽是这样说着，还是照着食谱将材料一份一份加进去。

　　眼看着那汤由清澈慢慢变得浑浊，最终变成深紫色，她秀气的眉紧紧皱起来。

　　“魔法师的一根金发。”

　　什么奇怪的食谱？拉克丝的眉皱得更深了。

　　她还是低头取了肩膀上的一根落发，放进那紫色的汤里。

　　那汤汁嘟噜嘟噜的，变成粘稠的模样。飘散在空气里的气味十分刺鼻。

　　拉克丝叹了一口气，将吊锅取下来，把汤汁倒进垃圾桶，又认命的去洗吊锅。

　　听说有些强大的魔法师可以单靠魔法就清洗这些餐具，甚至能凭空变出美味的食物来。拉克丝曾在古籍上看过，但是她学不会，能量达不到不说，她的魔法等级也不够。

　　她还没见过能做到这些的魔法师，现在在世间的魔法师里，她也算得上是中等水平了，在她这个年纪来说，已然可以称得上是天才。

　　但天才的金发魔法师，对烹饪这一手艺，表示无可奈何。

　　她就不该再尝试的。

　　还是出门在诺玛阿姨那里喝一碗热汤来得划算。

　　用完热汤已经是傍晚了。拉克丝朝诺玛阿姨道别，她在这个小镇上已经待了月余，游侠法师的脚步不能停滞不前。

　　她继续往北行进。

　　魔法师的脚程总比一般人来得快，她坐在法杖上，点点金光在空中挥洒。不时还能遇见一些别的魔法师，他们友好的互相打招呼，点头致意或是脱帽行礼。

　　飞行速度很快，她已经行进了好几日了，远远瞧见前方有一处城镇。

　　天边乌云翻滚，看来是要下雨了。

　　那就先在这海边小镇落脚吧，拉克丝想。

　　她操控魔杖往下飞去，风带起她白色的袍角，将她的兜帽松松吹动，露出她柔顺的金发和娇美的容颜。


	27. Chapter 27

　　远处的天空轰隆隆的，雨看似很快就要落下。

　　拉克丝稳稳的降落在地面上，她理了理身上魔法师的等级长袍，将那些被风吹皱的布料理得平整些。这边的气温比上个镇子的来得低很多，她特意在肩上加了一圈毛领，这才起到保温的作用，让她不至于瑟瑟发抖。

　　手持金色法杖，她缓步往镇子里走着。

　　似乎并不担心这雨会落下来。

　　这镇子的人情味很足，屋子都没有在乎需不需要统一色调，红的蓝的颜色十分跳脱。屋顶的倾斜度很大，应是为了方便散水。

　　周围镇子里的人们已经在收晾着的衣物了，不时有些人见着她，对她打招呼。

　　“尊敬的光魔法师大人，您好。”

　　“贵安。”拉克丝点点头，又抬起手中法杖轻点，那法杖上流泻出金色的光点，落在那人的头顶。

　　镇民就心满意足的离开。

　　拉克丝依旧握着她的法杖，不紧不慢的走着。雨已经落了下来，落在她熨帖的布料上，但她倒并不急，她向来温文，依旧保持原本的步伐往前走着。

　　转过角，却看见在角落里缩着一个小女孩。

　　她皱了皱眉。空气里有淡淡的血腥味，她吸了吸鼻子，目光落在那群跑开的小孩背上。

　　拉克丝在小女孩面前站定，蹲下身子，朝她伸出手。

　　“不要害怕。”拉克丝说。

　　她看见面前的小女孩抬起头，一边脸颊被明艳的紫色血液覆盖住。女孩生得很好看，可那冷淡的眼神却将她击中。

　　那双眼睛生得格外漂亮。深邃又明亮，定定的看着她，像是能看到人的心底。

　　没由来的，拉克丝感觉自己的心跳陡然加速， 那颗心脏开始不受控制的狂热跳动。

　　她面上却不显，只是动作温和的伸出手，温柔的拭去女孩面上的血液，“不要害怕，你愿意跟我走吗？”

　　女孩抿着唇没有回答，她微微皱眉，眼睛里满是防备。她像是警惕的小兽，明明很害怕，却只睁着眼看着面前或许可能会存在的威胁，眼神明亮又凶狠。

　　唯独没有她这年纪该有的天真。

　　“我不会伤害你。”拉克丝取下纯白色的围肩，放在一旁的地上，露出她胸前的魔法师徽章给她看。

　　“我是自南方来的光魔法师，没有职位，是名游侠法师。”拉克丝蹲在小女孩面前，与这凶狠的小兽对视，“你愿意跟我走吗？”

　　“我的血是紫色的。”女孩说。她声音动听，表情却淡漠。

　　“所以你不用管我，我会给你带来麻烦。”女孩接着说。

　　拉克丝认真听她说完，微微笑着，依旧蹲在她面前，“只是紫色的血液而已。我是一名魔法师，遑论是紫色血液，就算是蓝色血液，绿色血液，也见过不少。”

　　实际上她并没有亲眼见过，但她在魔法古典上有阅读过类似的描述。

　　在许久以前，这个世界上的生物血液不总是红色的，也有一些异色血液，在那时候是稀松平常的事情。只是光阴荏苒，时代变迁，渐渐地竟是只余下当时占据数量优势的红色血液生物生存于世了。

　　“你的血液是紫色的，这是事实。”拉克丝稍微往前凑了凑，探进女孩的防备范围里，那女孩往后缩了缩，“但这并不是你拒绝我的理由。”

　　“这大冷的天，你就穿这么些在屋外头，还受了伤。”

　　“魔法圣主怜悯你。”

　　“紫色血液的人总是天赋异禀，我正有收个学生的打算。”拉克丝笑意盈盈，“小家伙，你有没有这个意愿，成为我的学生？”

　　拉克丝猜测，这小孩应当是个流浪儿，不论是方才与她对视片刻的心动，还是对于她身份的揣测分析，她都不希望将这可怜的小家伙留在这里。

　　乌云笼罩下的天空已经完全陷入黑暗，轰隆隆的响了一个雷。

　　拉克丝不查，她被吓得轻颤一瞬，轻轻倒吸一口气，咬了咬唇来平复自己受到惊吓的心跳。

　　面前的女孩依旧用力盯着她，还是那警惕的小兽模样，眼瞳像是浅色的琥珀琉璃，漂亮的不似真人。只是此刻这双眼睛里，似乎多了些异样的色彩。

　　雨越下越大了。

　　拉克丝也不急，她就这样与小女孩对峙着，大有她不跟自己走就一直僵持下去的意思。

　　雨水浸湿了她的金发，冰凉的液体混着她的发丝贴在脸侧，一股一股的往下淌。

　　有些冷了，浑身被浸湿。她被冻得嘴唇发颤。

　　她穿了长袍尚觉这样寒冷，面前这个小女孩可还只穿的夏天的单衣，连双靴子都没有。

　　瘦弱的小女孩看着她，那紧绷的表情终究松动了。

　　“我跟你走。”稚嫩的声音响起来。

　　拉克丝笑得眯起眼，她站起身，朝小女孩伸出手。那女孩犹豫了片刻，终究将那只冻僵了的手搭在她手心。

　　拉克丝便握紧这只小小的手，她将女孩扶起来，又解开身上的长袍披在她身上。

　　“从今天起，我就是你的老师。”拉克丝说，用她的体温将女孩冰冷的手握暖了。

　　“嗯。”过了许久，女孩才轻声应了她。

　　她牵着这个小家伙，一高一矮走在石子路上，缓缓隐没在雨幕里。

　　————————————————

　　拉克丝多了一个寡言的学生。

　　她说她叫乐芙兰。拉克丝很喜欢这个名字，听起来很强大，不会叫人欺负了去。

　　对于拉克丝来说，其实是一件很好习惯的事情。这个学生模样好看，精雕细琢的漂亮得过分。虽说话不多，却极有礼貌。看向她的时候总是眼睛明亮，眼神认真，似乎要确保她不会错过自己的任何表情。

　　在听她教导的时候，也总是微侧着头，单薄的唇轻轻抿着，认真好学极了，像要把她说的话一字不落的都记下来。

　　还有一点，她特别特别喜欢乐芙兰。这小家伙看着年纪不大，却有一手烹饪的好手艺，无论什么样的食材经过她的手，都能被她做成一份漂亮的食物端到自己面前。

　　在刚将小家伙带在身边时，她曾厚着脸皮咬着牙尝试着做过食物。等端到乐芙兰眼前，小孩神情满是不可置信。

　　那漂亮的眼睛里漫上惊诧——难道你是想毒死我吗？

　　拉克丝读出这个信息，不好意思的舔了舔唇。

　　小家伙依旧面无表情，看着她叹了口气，转身进了厨房。

　　新世界的大门打开了，开在小女孩端出来的食物上。

　　自那日后，她总是对自家学生撒娇，她今日想吃这个，明日想吃那个。

　　明明乐芙兰不可能会拒绝她，她就是喜欢抱着女孩细细的胳膊晃来晃去，声音甜软的去请求乐芙兰。

　　她表情淡漠沉默寡言的学生也总是耐不住她这样撒娇，那稚嫩的小脸上总会挂上浅淡的红。这样也终究冲淡了小孩那眼底的阴鸷之色。

　　乐芙兰每次端上盘子后，就趴在桌子前，那原本细长单薄的眼睛微微睁大，一双漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶的，直看得人心尖发软。拉克丝就在这样的眼神里，将那些食物叉进嘴里。

　　而后流露出欢喜的神情。不用她做假装，乐芙兰的手艺真是很棒，总能直接挑逗她的味蕾，总能吃得心满意足。

　　“乐芙兰快来一起吃。”拉克丝笑眯眯的说，由不得小家伙拒绝，“呆在那里不动，是想要在老师大腿上用餐吗？”

　　小家伙的脸颊便腾地染红，她嗫嚅着，局促的坐在一旁，用小碗扒拉了些食物，埋头苦吃。

　　再也不敢抬头。

　　拉克丝就撑着下巴，笑眯眯的看着小孩。

　　一如拉克丝之前猜测的那般，乐芙兰天赋异禀，甚至可以说，她的天赋在当今世上无人能出其右。

　　不过短短半年，原本完全没有魔法基础的她，已经能熟练使用各项低阶魔法了。

　　而且，她不受魔法种类的限制，她能随意操控任意魔法元素，光明或是黑暗，河流或是树林，她是上天的宠儿，就该成为一个掌控万物的魔法师。

　　她这是收了一个天才当学生。

　　拉克丝倚着门廊，看着屋外空地上，正仰头看落叶飘旋的女孩。

　　“乐芙兰，过来。”拉克丝朝她招手。

　　那女孩就回头，墨色的发丝扎了个揪儿盘在脑后，竖起来的发尖连同余下来的微长发丝随风飘扬，女孩满身少年的气息，朝气蓬勃，像茁壮成长的挺拔的朝天木。

　　乐芙兰来到拉克丝面前，拉克丝伸手帮她理了理微长的鬓发，“你现在已经是一个强大的魔法师了。”

　　“由不得任何人欺负你。”

　　“若是有人欺负你，你就欺负回去。不用瑟缩，也不用害怕。”

　　“你有魔法，你有我。”

　　“请你记住。”拉克丝微微蹲下身子，与自己的学生平视。

　　“你只是一个正常的小孩，与别人呼吸同一片空气，沐浴同一片阳光。你们是平等的，大家都一样。”拉克丝轻声说，“无论你的血是紫色或是绿色，都不是别人欺负你的理由。”

　　“以后再有人嘲笑你，欺辱你，你大可以打回去。告诉他们，拥有紫色血液的你，一根手指，就能把他们打倒。”

　　“记住了吗？”

　　拉克丝伸手揉了揉女孩的发顶。

　　乐芙兰便乖巧点头，也不知道她到底有没有听进去放在心里。但拉克丝看她这认真的模样，想来应该也明了自己的意思。

　　就算再退一步说，她是小家伙的老师，她也能保护好乐芙兰不会被人欺负了去。

　　乐芙兰穿着小一号的魔法长袍，眼神明亮，好似她法杖上凝聚的光。

　　她可是花了很长时间，才叫乐芙兰相信自己，相信她不会伤害乐芙兰。

　　花了好几个月，她才能在触碰乐芙兰时，不会接收到那警惕防备的眼神，这小孩，究竟是曾经被伤害过多少次啊。

　　每每想至此，她就抑制不住的心头发酸。

　　拉克丝伸手，将面前的小女孩揽进怀里。

　　黑色脑袋的小女孩埋头在她胸前，满是贪恋的蹭了蹭。


	28. Chapter 28

　　拉克丝带着乐芙兰一路前行。

　　她们走过山川湖海，跨过日月星辰。

　　自家学生仍旧为人淡漠，不会主动对自己笑，一直到来年的冬日都过去，冰雪消融之际，乐芙兰终于对自己展开笑颜。

　　温暖的，倾慕的，像是春日里随风摇曳的花。

　　她们走过许多城镇与王国，甚至是一些人迹罕至的丛林。拉克丝带领她可爱的学生领略自然风光，风土人情。

　　给乐芙兰带来不俗的见识，补偿她缺失的与人正常交流的能力，弥补她残败的童年。

　　她像是一名老师该做的那样，温和又有耐心，将乐芙兰领向正确的方向。

　　看着原本那个瘦弱惨白、遍体鳞伤的少女一天天健康起来，拉克丝满足的眯起眼。乐芙兰眼中的阴暗也缓缓消退下去，看向自己的眼神中满是依恋。

　　她不再是那个对任何人都满是防备的小女孩，她会主动对拉克丝撒娇，会找到一切机会握住拉克丝的手，抱住拉克丝的腰，扑进拉克丝的怀里。

　　缺爱的小孩子在得到关爱之后，总是黏人得很。拉克丝这般想着，又对自家学生愈加宠溺。

　　乐芙兰日渐开朗，甚至会摘来春风里的花赠与她。

　　不乏有送花给拉克丝的人，她向来不会接受。但是这一次，看着这捧花后少女精致的小脸，拉克丝接了下来，又捏了捏乐芙兰的脸。

　　她们踏进一个陌生的王国。

　　在游历中接了悬赏，说是这片区域被魔兽所扰，挂了悬赏来请人解决这道祸患。

　　而这个国家建立在高山峻岭之中，四周皆是悬崖峭壁。那固定城墙大门的铁链链条足有小腿粗，即便生了锈，看起来依旧结实。

　　看起来是一个崇尚武力的国家。拉克丝的目光落在城门正中央的那颗巨兽头颅上。

　　她牵着乐芙兰的手，走近街边的一个餐馆里。一如她想象中的那般，这些建筑皆大刀阔斧建就，里头的装饰也粗犷得很，方盾、刀戎都摆放在一旁，来自武力那肃杀的压力便凸显出来。

　　两人沉静的用餐。她们的游历中鲜少遇见这样的王国，这次倒应会让她们有一些新奇的见识。

　　街道上倒是很繁华，城民身着兽皮兽牙或是兽骨装饰的衣裳，别有一番风味。她见乐芙兰瞧着对面一个卖小玩物的小摊发愣，心间淌过一片柔软。

　　她取出钱袋，又牵了乐芙兰的手，将一枚金币放在女孩白净的手心。

　　“去吧，买些想买的。”

　　乐芙兰便去摊位前，乖巧的站着，女孩正是拔高身子的年纪，身体曲线抽条条的，法师长袍全靠那单薄的肩撑起来，浑身只余肩上那处褶皱，显得她愈加挺拔孤傲。

　　拉克丝习惯性的伸手，理了理法袍，将肩头的褶皱抚平。

　　看着自家学生秀气的背影，拉克丝又喜欢又满意，小孩挺拔秀致，叫她直想将之揽进怀里，揉揉那柔顺的发顶。

　　可是小孩似乎与人起了争执，她背对着自己，叫拉克丝看不见乐芙兰的表情，只是浑身黑气弥散，快要把整个街道笼罩了。

　　方才那摊主，似乎随口说了些冒犯自己的话。身为一个游侠法师，见识过太多的人与物，拉克丝对这些本已习以为常了。有些国家看不起女人，有些国家看不起魔法师，有些地方又喜调戏面容娇媚的人。

　　她正好全占了。

　　所以收到的讥讽或是轻慢，已足够让她习惯。

　　可她忘了，她的学生没有习惯。那漫漫涌出的黑气，叫她低道不好。

　　乐芙兰指尖凝聚起金色魔法，一时间街道的尘土飞扬，夹杂着落叶，一道风墙呼啸着从城门涌过来。

　　一时间所有东西都被推翻，拉克丝抬起胳膊遮住脸，抵御那风墙中夹杂的风刃。等到消解下去，街道上的民众都瘫坐在墙边，看着正中央的女孩指指点点，瑟瑟发抖。

　　乐芙兰却站在正中央，四周空无一人，空无一物。

　　那小摊早就被掀翻。

　　乐芙兰使出了她从未教过的魔法，魔法强度甚至不亚于她。拉克丝想阻止都阻止不来。

　　她的学生向来懂得举一反三，就算她从未教过，乐芙兰仍旧能学习到新的魔法，无论是钻研还是自创。

　　她的天赋叫人惊艳万分。

　　但这对现在的她们而言，并不是什么好消息。

　　一道暗色落下，夹杂着点点银色的尘灰，拉克丝惊讶的发现，她无法感知到魔法能量，她无法使用魔法了。

　　周围的人群似乎有了什么倚仗，又围了过来，对着乐芙兰指指点点。

　　乒乒乓乓来了一队士兵，他们推搡着跑过来，一把拽住乐芙兰，就要将她带走。

　　这怎么行？

　　拉克丝艰难的拨开人群，法杖直指领头的面门。

　　即便她现在没有魔法，但她也不能让乐芙兰被带走。拉克丝握着法杖的抓得更紧，不偏不倚，甚至没有颤抖。

　　她不能慌，也不能怕。

　　但挣扎毫无作用，两个没有魔法的魔法师被逮捕起来，关入他们的地牢里。

　　拉克丝看着周围的建筑，那些墙壁缝隙间有点点青紫光芒溢出来。这竟是由禁魔石堆砌建造的地牢。

　　怪不得无法感知魔法，方才那片灰尘里应该也有禁魔石的成分。而后又想起那些猎杀魔兽的悬赏，之前见这个国家的装饰风格，那些巨大的魔兽头骨，拉克丝不禁愕然，而后自责般的压了压嘴角。

　　“老师，对不起。”少女的声音在空旷的地牢里响起，“我不该冲动。”

　　“你做的没错。”拉克丝低头看她，“不用道歉。”

　　“且不说是因为他们冒犯你我，你反击才出手。即便不是因为这个，他们也会找到别的方式来将我们抓过来。”

　　“这个王国，并不允许使用魔法，也不允许魔法师的存在。”

　　拉克丝抬起手，手腕上的手铐碰撞作响，指尖抵在一块禁魔石上，看着乐芙兰。她眼底温柔，叫人安心。

　　“所以你啊，不用自责。”拉克丝笑着揉了揉乐芙兰的脑袋，叫乐芙兰看见她上挑的眼角，又温柔，又妩媚，直击少女悸动的心房。

　　“那么现在，老师想要你答应一件事。”拉克丝矮下身子，她从储物袋里取出一个小小的琉璃瓶。“闭上眼睛。”

　　乐芙兰就乖乖地将眼睛闭上，她把瓶塞取下来，将里头唯一一份隐形药水滴在乐芙兰头顶。这份药水的能量来源不是她们熟悉的魔法，它的主要成分是禁魔石，求学时一个导师赠与她，她本来想，这辈子都用不上这东西，只存留着当做纪念。

　　“这是禁魔石药剂调制的隐形药水，想来忽然有种冥冥注定的感觉呢。”拉克丝竟还有心情笑。

　　乐芙兰没回话。

　　她的学生缓缓陷入透明，她确保没人能看见乐芙兰之后，对虚无的空气开口，“老师要你答应，无论发生什么，也不能开口，不能说话，等会老师让你离开，你就必须离开。”

　　“听见了吗？”

　　没有回应。她就知道。

　　“答应我。”拉克丝加重了语气，带上一丝厉色。

　　从空气里传来少女低声的回应。

　　拉克丝松了一口气，她知道自家学生的秉性，一旦对她应下什么事，就一定会办到。

　　金发的魔法师就在地牢里安静等着，果不其然，过不久就有人过来将她押解进刑场。与她预料的那般没错，她看着脚腕上加上的禁魔石做的镣铐，又被押着她的士兵用力推了一把。

　　周围的空气瞬时有些异样。拉克丝叹了口气，轻声说，“快走。”

　　乐芙兰应当是离开了，她向来不会忤逆自己的意愿。

　　她被锁进受刑台，四周怪石嶙峋，风沙蒙眼。

　　身下是一堆柴薪，枝丫遍布的甚至有些还有尖刺，扎在身上是尖锐的疼痛。可拉克丝不能露出害怕或是求饶的神情，这是魔法师的尊严，她面上始终如一的淡然。

　　这次或许是真栽在这里了。她功课没做好，没想到这个王国早已闭塞，不止崇尚蛮力，甚至禁魔杀魔。

　　她缓缓垂下眼睫。她本来无依无靠，在这世上也没什么牵挂，风里来雨里去，就算死去也不过化为一抔尘土，将这身躯还与天地。

　　本来无所谓的。

　　可是现在她多了一份留恋。

　　对不起，明明还有许多没教给你的，明明还有许多风景没有陪你领略。

　　抱歉啊，怕是无法陪你走到最后了。

　　真不是一个合格的老师，希望你余生安好，没有老师保护你，也能幸福欢喜。

　　乐芙兰啊，我的学生。

　　拉克丝缓缓闭上眼。

　　周围她听不懂的语言仍旧闹闹哄哄，火把在她面前挥舞，甚至燎烧了她的一缕金发。

　　拉克丝敏锐的感觉到身边有股呼吸，熟悉的，温热的，此刻有些急促，还伴随着少女馥郁的清香。

　　她皱了皱眉，低声开口，“你听话啊，走，离开这里，好不好？”

　　她小声请求。

　　她看不见乐芙兰，却能感知到乐芙兰此刻急促的心跳。她知道这小孩此刻一定心慌极了，她就只得对着空气温软的笑笑，以作安抚。

　　“听话。”她再次请求。

　　有水滴从虚无的空气里淌下来，砸在她身旁的柴薪上。

　　“再不走，老师就要生气了。”

　　火把已经扔了下来，点燃了她身下的柴堆，火势腾腾燃起。拉克丝皱紧眉，魔法改善过后的体质能让她透过蒸腾扭曲的空气看见面前少女的轮廓。

　　乐芙兰还执拗在那里不愿走，她还在疯狂的拉扯她自己胳膊上的手铐，那块血肉模糊，已经渗出血来，眼看着那处的隐形效果已经消失，拉克丝不免有些焦躁。乐芙兰甚至企图去拽那些拴着她的，镶嵌了禁魔石的锁链，那些金属撞击声又急切，又刺耳，叫拉克丝感受到她学生的失控。

　　“你快走啊！”拉克丝终究做不到淡然，她用力挣扎起来，那些锁链噼啪作响，“你快走啊，否则你就别再认我这个老师！”

　　她咬牙切齿，近乎声嘶力竭。

　　在虚无又扭曲的空气里，少女的轮廓歪歪扭扭，她终究忍不住，泪水肆意奔涌，模糊了眼眶。

　　也叫她再看不清自家小孩的轮廓。

　　“乐芙兰，我要你答应我，忘了我，忘了这一切。”

　　“现在，你必须给我离开这里。这算是老师这辈子，最后再请求你一次了，可以吗？”即便看不清楚，那滚滚热浪下少女的身形依旧挺拔。

　　拉克丝哭泣着，接近于低声下气的。

　　求她的学生。

　　火舌已经舔上她的长袍。

　　那少女终于狠下心，转身逃离。


	29. Chapter 29

　　拉克丝被疼痛驱赶着掉出了这个躯体。

　　她飘荡在半空，看着已经被火焰淹没的魔法师，浑身是被烫过后的剧痛难忍。

　　嘶——好疼。

　　周围的人群里三层外三层，蠕动着挤在一起，就为了看她这魔法师被烧死的情形。小公主小脸紧绷，一股寒意迅速蔓延了她全身，她抱住胳膊，不免打了个寒颤。

　　若不是因为此时抽离出了这个身体，她几乎要以为这就是她正所处的、正生活着的世界。一切的一切，都那么真实，描摹在她眼底，刻画在她心间。

　　身上的疼痛来不及等她处理，她记挂着那执拗的小孩，那个小乐芙兰呢，应该还没离开才是。

　　她要想办法去找到她，隐形药水的药效应当马上就要失效了。她还戴着禁魔石手铐，手腕又受了伤，她将孤苦无依。

　　拉克丝咬了咬唇，却看见山道上有个少女，身形已经显现出来，趴伏在那里，她浑身湿透了，那身上的长袍湿哒哒的滴着水，看起来就像是刚从水里爬出来，而此时，她身下的血淌了满地，森森裂骨在艳紫色的血液里，像是恶魔的尖牙。

　　是了，乐芙兰向来沉静，就算失控到那个境地，还是在冷静的思考解决办法。她跳下押拉克丝来时路中经过的河流，将身上的药剂冲去，而后——

　　自断了双手。

　　这个笨蛋！

　　拉克丝还没赶到乐芙兰身边，就被一股沉重的力量拉走，她被脱离这个世界。

　　最后一眼，她看见乐芙兰眼底的沉静。

　　还有那许久不见的凶狠与阴鸷。

　　魔法纹路像锁链镣铐一般从少女身后附加上来，像流淌着的圣河水，像浸润开的黑色血迹，逐渐蔓延了她全身。

　　她明明面无表情，却像来自地域的恶鬼。

　　————————————————

　　拉克丝被推回那个纯白的空间，她喘着气跌坐在地上。许多情感一齐附加到她身上，叫她一时间难以承受。

　　她按着心口，里头心脏跳动得狂热。

　　她要想办法离开这里，她想念乐芙兰，想念到头皮发麻肌肤发颤的地步。

　　乐芙兰，她的乐芙兰。

　　想要扑进她家女巫怀里，让乐芙兰用力抱紧自己。感受那个世间最强大的黑女巫的怀抱。

　　而不是那个，脆弱的，需要自断双手去救她老师的少女。

　　为何要那样执拗，那样傻呢。

　　明明叫她离开的，明明让她不要回头的。

　　那个阴冷的，恶鬼般的眼神。任何人见了都要被吓得通体发寒，可她却只想把那个瘦小的少女抱在怀里。

　　不要害怕，不要难过啊。她在这里的。

　　她，还在的啊。

　　拉克丝歪坐在地上，无声的落泪。指尖用力至发白，抠紧了手下那纯白的地面。

　　不该的，她不该那样死去。

　　那时候，乐芙兰该有多伤心，多无措呢。

　　傻小孩。那个时刻腰背挺拔的孩子，内心偏执又阴冷。却愿意为了她，成为一个清新，干净，馥郁，青竹般清润的濯濯少女。

　　她一直都知道的。

　　还没来得及的。

　　她还没来得及教会乐芙兰体验温暖，感受温情，还没有教她撇除那些阴暗，还没有教她品赏世间繁花美景。

　　她还只将她从深渊里抱起来，她本该牵着乐芙兰的手带她去往温暖的光明圣池里，可自己死了，死在乐芙兰眼前，牵着乐芙兰的手消失了。

　　乐芙兰她……该有多失望啊。

　　那个孩子，还没来得及完全从阴冷的深渊里爬出来，又被重重的摔了回去，一路跌至地狱底层。

　　拉克丝回想起见到乐芙兰最后一面，那个在她面前乖巧又软糯的少女，却露出了那样的眼神。她毫不怀疑，乐芙兰已经重新跌落回去，那些曾经叫乐芙兰痛苦万分的阴寒，又缠上了她的女孩，叫她远离光明，堕入地狱。

　　由不得拉克丝陷入自责里，这次她没触碰光球，却被硬生生拽入下一个世界里。

　　在身形消散的过程里，她感知到身为拉克丝的意识再次消失，她被强行塞进另一个人的身体里，去感受她以往的经历，承载她以往的记忆。

　　————————————————

　　夜幕将至，女人正在厨台前准备今晚的晚餐。

　　她将锅里的食物取出来，盛进餐盘里。看上去并不十分有食欲，她有些羞赧。她知道自己的厨艺拿不出手，但也没办法，一家三口可都等着吃呢，自己不下厨的话，他们吃什么呢？

　　所以即便她做出来的食物味道上不了台面，也还算尚可入口。

　　她也不是没有为此努力过，但她似乎没有这个天赋。她心灵手巧，其他的技巧一学就会，唯独烹饪，她努力了多年，依旧没有进展。

　　无非就是，从能黑乎乎的一团到还能入口的程度的提升，这般想来，也是不小的进步了。

　　她将最后一盘食物装盘，正要取抹布擦去厨台上遗留的汤渍，却见忽然狂风大作，狂暴的雨几乎在瞬息间落下来，砸在萃花的窗台上，劈啪作响。

　　魔法照明灯呼哧呼哧的，一会儿大亮，一会儿黯淡，反复闪烁几次，最终熄灭无光。

　　真奇怪，这盏灯可是花了大价钱从商会里换回来的，是上个世纪的魔法师使用的东西，现今已经没有魔法师了，许多千奇百怪的物件就归了遗留下来的商会所有。几年了从没出过毛病，不过就是风大了些，雨狂了些，这会儿怎么就坏掉不管事了呢。

　　丽安娜暗忖着，寻思等丈夫回来，让他拿去商会里商量一下能不能换一换。

　　她端着餐盘转身，却看见身后有一道黑影，她差点撞上去。

　　她不免得被吓得尖叫，虽说房间里陷入了黑暗，但不妨碍她能看见那个影影绰绰的黑影。

　　那个黑影占据在昏暗的空间里，虽说失了灯光，周遭都是昏沉沉的黑，但这个黑影，却黑得好似化不开，最浓最重的黑影杵在她身后，叫她想忽视都难。

　　“你是什么人？”丽安娜心慌极了，声音都带着颤。

　　那黑影没说话，丽安娜往后退了退，却撞上了厨台坚硬突出的边沿，猝不及防的磕上去，后腰一阵沉闷尖锐的疼痛。

　　疼痛令她低叫出声。

　　那黑影就瞬息间出现在她面前，紧贴着她，一双强有力的胳膊紧紧圈住了她的腰。

　　“你没事吧？”这人说话了，言语间很关切，声音也很好听。

　　这原来是个女人，丽安娜忽然松了一口气，她伸手拍拍她的胳膊，想要问问她有没有什么需要帮忙的，是否是因为天气问题她需要避雨。

　　这人却仍旧紧抱着她不放，丽安娜能感受到她炙热的体温。对于常人来说，这温度过于高，接近于烫了。

　　不仅体温异常，那粗重的喘息落在她耳边，还有这紧密的拥抱，让她甚至无法顺畅的呼吸。这会儿丽安娜已经不再因为她是个女人而放松警惕。在昏昏黑暗里，这个女人实在太奇怪了。

　　虽说村庄了向来平和，从没发生过暴力事件，连血都未曾见过。但是此时此刻，丽安娜还是决定不能用平常待人的心态来看待这个女人。

　　她开始挣扎。

　　“你放开我，女士。”

　　“不放，不会放的。”女人的声音有些偏执，她的声音低沉，初听时好听，此时多听几句话，便发现这人说话间还带了些回响，让她的声线听起来沉闷又奇怪。

　　“我不会放开你的，拉克丝。”

　　从女人的嘴里说出一个人名，丽安娜想她知道了事情的真相，“我想你是认错人了，女士，我不是拉克丝。”

　　“不，你是。”紧紧抱着她的女人声音更加闷了，透出一股子委屈来，就像个讨要糖果的孩童一般。丽安娜作为一个母亲，她忽然觉得这个比她高出一个头的女人，好似委屈巴巴的小孩，便觉得有些心软。

　　她正要开口，却发现这人过分的把头埋进自己肩窝里，温热又湿滑的呼吸喷在她脖子上，丽安娜觉得十分不自在。

　　“我的确不是你说的拉克丝，现在请你放开我，女士。否则我丈夫回来，您或许不会好受。”

　　女人没有回应她，只是她感觉这人的体温似乎更高了，耳边响着的是什么？这人的心跳有这样快吗，还是这样有力，能让她这样直白的听清楚。

　　那心跳声和粗重的呼吸混杂在一起，原本应该是很令人反感的，但是……丽安娜奇妙的发现，她就是不害怕这个陌生女人，或许是因为，她嘴里说出来的那个名字。

　　如此亲切。

　　亲切到熟悉。莫名的熟悉感从丽安娜心底冒出来。

　　“我真的不是……”丽安娜再次无力的反驳，可她话没说完，就被女人打断。

　　“你就是！！！”

　　伴随着这声怒吼，一直缠着她的女人猛地后退，一股浓烈的黑气涌出，以不可抵挡的力道像四周扩散，丽安娜的家里化作一片狼藉。

　　一张好似恶魔的脸出现在她面前，瞬息间贴近，突然放大的脸从黑暗里突现。美艳，妖娆，偏生有紫色的皮肤，有紫色的眼瞳。

　　那浮现在空气里的脸宛若实体，她表情狰狞，目眦欲裂，眼白的部分是黑色，眼瞳却是透明的发着光的紫，像是两团熊熊燃烧的焰火。

　　那些血管青筋分布在她脸上，也是一种透明的紫色，漂亮得好似妖冶的图腾。

　　漂亮，又可怖。

　　丽安娜被吓得不敢动弹，惊诧的表情凝固。

　　女人似乎意识到她失态，她原本呲着的牙被收回嘴里，嘴唇紧紧闭上，将尖牙藏起来，那原本眯成好似尖锐刀剑一般的双眼也有所缓和，她眨了眨眼。

　　好似在懊恼她对面前的人露出凶狠的一面。

　　那张紫色烟雾凝结成的脸还在空中漂浮，女人的脸孔依旧隐匿在黑暗里，丽安娜看不清她的神色，想来应该是和那张放大化的半透明的脸表情一致。

　　丽安娜忽然觉得心尖有些疼。

　　像被针轻轻地、轻轻地扎了一下。

　　没由来的。

　　她忽然就不害怕了。

　　那张脸又眨了眨眼，眼底有一丝茫然，露出好似稚童的天真神色。

　　“你就是拉克丝。”那半空中的面庞呢喃着重复。

　　她定定的看着自己，那紫色的瞳孔里有浓重的悲伤。那烟雾凝成的脸再次扑过来，丽安娜闭紧了眼，可那团烟雾却只穿过了她。

　　像微风飘过，轻轻地抚摸了她的脸。

　　丽安娜有些怔愣，但她现在只想离开这里，面前这人就是一个邪魔，紫色的眼睛，紫色的皮肤，透明的血管。

　　邪魔将她认作了别人。

　　丽安娜清楚这件事，她朝那道黑影伸出手，“我是拉克丝。”

　　屋子里瞬间亮堂起来，也不知道从哪儿来的光。丽安娜分不出心思想其他的，她看清了面前这个人的样子。

　　清楚的看见她紫色的皮肤，半露的尖牙，黑色的利爪，还有被长袍覆盖下的佝偻着的腰背。

　　丽安娜不免怀疑那长袍底下藏着恶魔翅膀。

　　这个恶魔缓缓地走近她，弯着腰弓着背，一双手，不，应该说一双利爪上曲在前方，上头皮肤干枯又粗糙，爪尖泛着森森寒光。

　　看起来就像某种凶狠的野兽。

　　方才消失不见的恐惧又漫上来了，丽安娜不敢动，甚至脸上假装的表情也依然坚守。

　　她朝这个邪魔伸手，面上带着笑。

　　恶魔走到她面前，朝她低下头，黑夜般的发丝从脖颈边滑落，那颗黑色脑袋缓缓凑近她的手。

　　“老师，你再摸摸我好不好。”

　　


	30. Chapter 30

　　丽安娜想应该甩自己一巴掌让自己冷静冷静。

　　她当时为何会脑子抽了承认自己是那个所谓的“拉克丝”，就为了安抚这个瞎眼认错人的恶魔，来寻求逃脱的机会。

　　这很好，她被恶魔带走了。

　　准确来说，恶魔不叫恶魔，她说自己叫乐芙兰，还偏执的强迫自己这样叫她。

　　她被乐芙兰掳进一座高塔里，没有门，只有窗。矗立在黑沉沉的森林正中，四周没有任何倚靠，乐芙兰将她抱在怀里，飞上高塔。

　　而她，无法逃走。

　　她站在窗台旁，思考逃脱的办法。可这座塔太高了，那窗户她是能钻出去，可外层没有任何立足的凭仗，她会摔得粉身碎骨。

　　每次与乐芙兰对视之时，她都感觉这个恶魔想要把自己吃了。她必须尽快找到逃跑的方法，被掳来已经过去三日，不知丈夫和儿子会如何担心。

　　“在想什么？”

　　乐芙兰那沉闷的声音从身后响起，她那长着尖爪的手上端着一个盘子。

　　里面装着的食物卖相极好，是丽安娜从未见过的美食。

　　她决定绝食相逼，她对这个恶魔说，如若不放了她，她就不吃不喝，如果她她想继续囚禁着她的尸体的话，大可以试一试。

　　乐芙兰缓缓垂下眼睫。

　　丽安娜发现这个恶魔的睫毛很长，在脸上落下一道阴影来。如果不是那黑色的眼白，紫色的眼珠的话，这该是双多漂亮的眼睛。

　　丽安娜不禁想。

　　“不吃的话也没关系，我会用魔法为你提供能量。”乐芙兰说，她的表情褪回淡漠，那小孩般殷切的神情消失不见。

　　“你在想你的丈夫，对不对？”紫色皮肤的恶魔凑近了她，“我说过，你不可以想别人了。”

　　“拉克丝，你只可以想我。”

　　“我也说过，我不是什么拉克丝！”丽安娜已经受不了了，她烦躁的朝乐芙兰大喊。任谁被囚禁在这里，都会被逼疯。

　　乐芙兰的表情彻底垮下来。

　　她放开手，手上的餐盘被随意的跌落在地，瞬间四分五裂。上面精心摆放装点的的食物混在一起，看起来有些恶心。

　　那个紫色眼瞳的恶魔盯着她，眼底有不知名的光火。

　　丽安娜有些心慌，万一、万一她把自己杀死在这密林之中，高塔之上，该如何是好。

　　她的孩子该怎么办。

　　“你又在想他们了！”乐芙兰突然扑上来，将丽安娜抵在墙面上，方才还淡漠的面容满是怒火。

　　“我说过，你不能想！”说话间那尖牙露出来，叫她看上去愈加邪恶。

　　被这样一个强大的恶魔压在墙上，丽安娜根本无法反抗。她也确实不知道该如何反抗，她做不到不去想她的孩子，这是母亲的天性，是这几年来养成的习惯。

　　她颓然下来，心里盘算着怎样让乐芙兰放松警惕才好，看之前她承认自己是拉克丝，乐芙兰就像是被驯化的猛兽，乖巧的探着身子，伸头过来让她摸，像是求安抚的小狗狗，眼神殷切又痴迷。

　　但很快，丽安娜发现事态不是她所想的这样简单。

　　乐芙兰的心跳在加快，体温在升高，透过紧紧相贴的布料她能感觉到。甚至还有吞咽的声音，她迷惑的抬头，对上恶魔泛上猩红的眼瞳。

　　“你在想着离开我。”

　　“我不会让你离开我，你永远也别想。”

　　“你已经丢下我一次了。”

　　“我好疼、好难受啊，老师……”

　　“可是你不在，我哭都不敢哭，我哭给谁看呢？你留下我一个人，我怕我哭了，变得软弱，你更不会要我了。”

　　“你抛弃了我，拉克丝。”

　　乐芙兰一字一顿的说着，她沉闷的声音听在耳朵里有些涩，有些音节的发音她还有些磕绊，说起来并不同普通人类一般顺畅，叫她更像是一个未驯化的野兽。

　　丽安娜本来对乐芙兰的事漠不关心，她只是倒霉透顶被恶魔认错了去，可是，当乐芙兰低声说着这些话的时候，她心里却跟着疼痛。

　　她说她疼，自己的心会痛。

　　她说她被抛弃，自己的心也会痛。

　　心脏就像被狠狠撕扯开来，又酸胀，又疼痛。

　　这种心痛感，丽安娜从未体验过。

　　当乐芙兰用几不可闻的声音，缓缓叫出那个名字的时候，她浑身血液就像被冻结。

　　她下意识的就想应下这个称呼来。

　　但她不能，这一定都是恶魔的诡计。

　　还是先平复一下，现在不能再惹怒这个恶魔了。得一步一步来，丽安娜想。

　　乐芙兰紧紧盯着她，眼神贪恋又痴迷，丽安娜发现她的体温又高了些，甚至有些烫人。

　　被乐芙兰抱在怀里，有些恼人的燥热感。过高的体温迅速带走了她的水分，丽安娜忍不住舔了舔唇以做润泽。

　　“唔！”恶魔单薄的唇覆上来，狠狠噬咬了丽安娜的唇瓣，那尖牙将她娇弱的肌肤划破，鲜血便渗出来。

　　丽安娜甫一被亲吻，就开始剧烈的挣扎，她没想过这个恶魔会对她做这样轻薄的事，她原本只认为乐芙兰认错人，只是想将自己留在身边罢了。而如今这个吻，让她的防线崩塌，她又跌入恐惧又无措的境地里。

　　她哪挣得过恶魔，她连乐芙兰动作的分毫都推拒不了。她只能被动的承受这个满是血腥味的吻。

　　实际上这并不是吻，乐芙兰只是反复噬咬她的嘴唇，啃咬，她生涩又粗鲁的，好像一股子亲近她的欲望不得疏解，只能像野兽一般的反复啃咬。

　　“唔…唔啊……”在被噬咬的间隙里，丽安娜艰难的去寻求呼吸的空气。在折磨又冗长的亲吻后，乐芙兰终于放过了她的唇。

　　丽安娜祈祷这亲吻只是恶魔的一时兴起。

　　很快，乐芙兰用行动打破了她的希望。

　　“你一直在想他们……我想，我成为你的丈夫，让你为我生个孩子，你是不是就会想我。”

　　乐芙兰在噬咬她的脖颈，边吻边低声嘟囔，声音含糊又沉闷，叫人听不太清楚，好似只是在说给她自己听，乐芙兰在思考这件事的可行性。

　　但丽安娜听得清明，这种被恶魔盯上的感觉让她后背发麻，浑身的冷汗都冒了出来，贴着乐芙兰滚烫的肌肤，那些汗液又被捂至消弥。

　　“你别……乐芙兰…我是有丈夫的人，这是不被允许的。”挣扎不脱，丽安娜企图用语言来让乐芙兰改变这个想法。

　　她这句话却像是导火索，乐芙兰将她箍得更紧了，她身上一直穿的妥帖合身的衣服被一瞬间撕开，那些布料被扯得破碎，被随意扔在地上。

　　女人白皙的肌肤不加遮掩，在昏暗的高塔阁楼里，细腻又紧致，泛出一圈柔光，圣洁又性感，像美丽的女神。

　　乐芙兰脑海里没有这样多的形容词，她匮乏贫瘠的词库里也掏不出什么美妙的词句来夸赞她的女神。她满心满眼的都是面前的女人，她的老师，她的拉克丝。

　　粗重的喘息、狂乱的心跳混杂在一起。丽安娜来不及反应，就被乐芙兰抓住肩膀，强迫着被翻了个身，乐芙兰摁着她的肩膀，让她上半身都贴在墙面上。

　　她低声惊叫，脸贴在粗砺的墙面上，而后她感觉自己的腰被托住，她的臀部被用力抬高。

　　这个姿势万分羞耻。身上不剩任何布料，丽安娜失去了所有的安全感，她紧紧攀着墙面，身上没有遮掩，下身那处私密的花瓣就大咧咧的暴露在空气里。

　　在这渺无人烟的幽深密林里，这高塔又直入云霄，高度使得这处的温度偏低，丽安娜离了那蔽体的衣料，寒意瞬间将她侵袭，更觉得那腰上磕磨着她的粗糙利爪，那炙热的温度，几乎要烧灼到她的肌理之中了。

　　一阵莫名的风吹过，吹拂过她的私处，凉意使丽安娜打了个寒颤。

　　“不要……”她无力的抓着墙面，指尖陷入墙砖的缝隙之中。

　　这样过于奇怪了。她被迫翘着屁股，像是野兽交媾的姿势，可她无法反抗。

　　“乐芙兰，你不能这样做。”她细弱着声音，企图打消乐芙兰危险的想法。虽然到现在为止，她还在抱有期望，这个恶魔只是说说而已，毕竟她被掳来到现在，乐芙兰确实也没做过伤害她的事。

　　她反而很温柔。

　　温柔？

　　丽安娜有些惊诧，她竟会用这个词语来形容正将她摁在墙上的恶魔。但很快，丽安娜无法再纠结这个问题，她也无法再形容乐芙兰温柔了。

　　乐芙兰摁着她的肩膀，握着她的腰，有炙热的，滚烫的，粗大的棍状物，硬生生挤开她紧闭的花穴，粗暴的顶入进去。

　　丽安娜知道这是什么。

　　她惊诧的睁大眼，这太粗太大了，她一时间有些反应不过来，但身体比脑子反应得更快。

　　她被插入得腰软。

　　她分不出思绪来思考乐芙兰为什么会有这作恶的肉棒，难道乐芙兰方才说的都是真的？做她的丈夫，让她为她生个孩子？

　　但现在，她正在被恶魔入侵，她正在被强暴，下身鲜明的痛感在提醒她。

　　后颈被乐芙兰咬住了，她像被狩猎成功的猎物，乐芙兰叼住她的脖颈，她动弹不得。

　　“不……不…乐芙兰、你这个恶魔！”她被紧紧按在墙上，屁股撅得很高，放浪的承受着乐芙兰的插入。

　　她看不见乐芙兰，看不见那插入她的物事的模样，但身体的感官清晰的反馈给她。

　　不、太大了……太深了，会死的…

　　丽安娜感受到乐芙兰还在往里插入，甚至顶到底了，但入侵的力道却告诉她，还有没进入的部分。

　　她挣扎着想逃，可她无法反抗。她的力气在乐芙兰面前不值一提。

　　而且，很疼痛。

　　下身被过于粗大的肉刃撑开，她好似被撑开、撕裂。

　　恶魔的喘息落在她耳边，后颈被更用力的咬住，那尖牙钻透她的皮肤。而后，她被狠狠地顶了一记。

　　“啊——”她受不住的尖叫。

　　肉棒有和乐芙兰一样炙热的温度，甚至来得更烫。丽安娜被烫得头皮发麻，后腰发软。

　　她要站不住了。

　　但是不需要她站稳，乐芙兰托着她的腰，趴在她身上，咬着她的脖颈，肉棒插着她的花穴。

　　她被动的承受这一切。

　　由不得她再多想。乐芙兰已经挺腰抽动了起来，那粗大的肉棒又硬又烫，在她的肉穴里蛮力操干。

　　乐芙兰也只知道蛮力抽插，狠狠顶到底，硕大的冠头几乎要把子宫口都撑开来，女人紧致的肉穴自我防卫性的渗出湿滑的液体，让肉棒更为方便干脆的进出。

　　丽安娜被顶得呜咽，目光所触之处一片混黑，看不见任何实质性的东西，被入侵的感觉便愈加明显。

　　恶魔的性器对她而言太大了，被强制分开插入带来的是难以磨灭的、撕裂般的疼痛。可她逃脱不得，身体也完全不受掌控，她的肉穴甚至不受控制的渗出淫液。

　　原本是粗砺摩擦的疼痛，被润滑的淫液一润，疼痛中却带来她无法抵御的快感。

　　她呜咽出声。

　　她被乐芙兰的肉棒烫得直缩，恶魔偏生的不让她好过，咬住她的脖子不许她逃脱。

　　乐芙兰粗重的喘息落在她耳边，被尖牙禁锢住的后颈貌似已经习惯了这样的疼痛，她甚至能分出感官来感受到自尖牙唇舌间流出来的涎液，落在她脖颈上，温度偏高，有些温热。

　　可这些细微的感觉，都比不上那正在她身体里蛮力抽插的，滚烫的肉棒。

　　铺天盖地的疼痛感，肿胀感，酥麻感将她笼罩。她反射性的收紧了小腹，连带着肉穴也情不自禁的夹紧。

　　咬住了那粗大的肉棒。

　　引得乐芙兰一声闷哼。

　　恶魔好似已经失去了理智，不再说话，只紧咬着自己的脖颈，像极了交媾的野兽。她胸膛贴在自己背上，叫丽安娜感受到那狂乱的心跳。

　　丽安娜深深呼吸，希望能让自己好受一些。很奇妙的，就算她被一个她认为的恶魔压在墙上侵犯，她竟还是对乐芙兰生不起过多的厌恶之心来。

　　或许是因为她执拗又温柔的叫着拉克丝的名字。

　　或许是因为她澄澈的好似幼童一般的眼神。

　　又或许单是因为那双形状漂亮的眼睛。

　　这个紫色皮肤的恶魔，长着尖牙利爪，眼神凶狠行为霸道，可丽安娜眼里，她却只是一个孩子。

　　丽安娜总会莫名其妙的对她感到心疼。

　　或许，自己是个放荡的女人吧。那粗壮的肉棒再次碾过她花穴的每一寸软肉，将之全部撑开来，似乎是对她方才紧咬着她肉刃不放的回馈。

　　她竟然感受得这般清晰，被人强制性的插入操干，她竟会感受到快感。她就是个放荡的女人，丽安娜这样想着。

　　乐芙兰再次挺了挺腰，那粗长的肉棒就顶得更深，死死顶着花心不再后退。

　　丽安娜被顶得紧贴着墙。她的脸贴在墙上，借着墙面的凉意，找回了少许的理智。

　　“呜…唔嗯……疼…”丽安娜喘息着，她耐不住的呻吟，又情不自禁的收紧肉穴去夹紧那根肉棒。

　　夹得越紧，就越能感受着粗长肉刃滚烫的温度，蛮不讲理的动作。

　　那肉物的顶端还抵着她的子宫口，乐芙兰趴伏在她背上上，咬着她的脖子不松嘴。那粗重的喘息里却夹杂着低哼声。几日的相处以来，丽安娜能轻易的辨别出来。

　　她在喊拉克丝的名字。

　　丽安娜抵抗的力道忽然就松懈了。她甚至在可怜这个正霸占着她肉穴的恶魔。

　　被侵犯的感觉难堪是难堪，但心疼乐芙兰的心情，也是真实存在的。

　　换了别人，她估计会觉得屈辱万分，甚至不惜以死明志。但……

　　乐芙兰不一样。

　　丽安娜蓦地生出了妥协的心情。

　　或许……她真的是拉克丝呢？

　　————————————————

　　“乐芙兰……你、你轻一些好不好，我疼……”女人软糯着声音，朝乐芙兰撒娇。快感在疼痛之后漫漫涌现，深埋在体内的肉棍滚烫又粗硬，她根本忽视不得，乐芙兰却不再动了，她插在自己身体里，顶着自己的子宫口。

　　女人甚至能感受到那肉棒在自己肉穴里，一跳一跳的脉动着，随着心跳的频率，鼓动着自己肉穴里的软肉。

　　在女人放软了声音朝乐芙兰撒娇之后，乐芙兰睁大了眼睛。女人的声音，女人的语气，落在紫皮肤恶魔的尖耳里，隔了许多年，从记忆深处被翻出来，轻易勾起她所有的欲望与情潮。

　　妥协，示弱，撒娇之后，换来的是乐芙兰又快又用力的抽插。女人随着乐芙兰的动作呻吟出声，她被撑开来，被肏入，被撞击。

　　她直着上半身，无力的趴在墙上，臀部却翘起，承受着乐芙兰粗暴的入侵。

　　乐芙兰在性事上似乎并不擅长，她只知道蛮力操干，直着力道插入抽出，力气很大，撞得女人浑身直颤，速度也快得吓人，就像是不知疲倦的器械，只知道挺腰操弄。可偏偏，仗着她那条件优越的粗大物事，在这粗蛮的动作里，竟还是带给女人强烈的快感。

　　女人的肉穴被烫人的肉棒撑圆，每一次深深插入，都好似被熨过一遍，她似乎要融化了，她被肏得双腿直颤。

　　肉穴又软又麻，这肉棒过分粗壮，软肉就只得紧紧裹着乐芙兰那根性器，抽插间里头的嫩肉被带出来，透明的淫液混杂着女人受伤的私处渗出来的血液，蜜液里勾兑着几缕粉色，被带翻出来的软肉红艳艳的，随着乐芙兰抽出的动作被半遮半掩的带出来，紧紧夹着那深紫色的肉物，又被肉棒带着很快的塞回去。

　　一下又一下，乐芙兰就像野兽一样，只知道用蛮力顶着身前的女人。女人呜呜咽咽的，喘息声呻吟声十分动听，理智早就被乐芙兰凶猛的抽插给插散了去，她只觉得自己要被乐芙兰干软了操化了。

　　“呜…啊~唔啊~乐芙兰~乐芙兰~你慢一点…慢一点……别这样快……”

　　“轻点嘛…会被你干死的……”

　　乐芙兰听着她娇软的呻吟，觉得心痒极了。欲望更加难以纾解，腰上的动作便更加卖力。她不知道身下的女人是什么感受，但是她此刻觉得很舒服，她在森林里看见那些成对的魔兽们就会这样，做了这样的事情之后就会有孩子。

　　乐芙兰记得很清楚，所以她在有了这样的想法之后，自然而然就生成了身下这肉物，她自然而然的也知道，她此刻就应该把这根东西插进拉克丝的肉穴里。

　　她的肉棒被紧紧夹住，那肉穴裹着它，一吮一吸的，爽到头皮发麻。乐芙兰忍不住从喉咙里发出野兽般低低的喘息。

　　“啊——别、不要……乐芙兰…”女人甜美娇软的声音又来了，她朝乐芙兰求饶。她感觉身后的人似乎不满于此，甚至还要将余下来的部分往里插。

　　可是真的，吃不下去了，呜……

　　那冠头顶着她的花心，直将她的花心捣出水，她哪能再吃进去呢。

　　她不知道的是，她这道甜腻的声音，对乐芙兰而言，已经是无解的催情药剂了。乐芙兰对她的请求与求饶充耳不闻，她不管不顾地继续往里挺入。

　　“啊…要死了…要死了……乐芙兰，乐芙兰，别再顶了，会坏的…呜哇……”

　　女人随着乐芙兰的动作被顶得往前，那根肉棒深深嵌在她湿透的小穴里，硕大的冠头顶着子宫口，又施了力道继续往里挤压。

　　她会死掉的。面容娇媚的女人只觉得浑身发软，肉穴不自觉的分泌出更多的淫液。

　　她的小腹上已经有一块区域微微隆起，借着半昏不暗的光线，她低头就能看见，那是乐芙兰的形状。

　　好在乐芙兰觉察到她似乎已经到了极限，最终放过了她，那根肉棒慢慢往后退。

　　紧接着又是狂风骤雨般的抽插。

　　“拉克丝…拉克丝……你再说说话…”乐芙兰松开一直钳制着她后颈的嘴，含糊不清的说着。

　　“唔……”女人的心瞬间就软化成水了，“我在，乐芙兰，我是拉克丝，我在这里……”

　　“你轻点嘛……人家要被你撑坏了，嘶…”

　　她不知道她在说什么，她自然而然的顺口接下去，去迎合乐芙兰，去抚慰身后这人。乐芙兰就好似再也控制不住，动作愈加粗暴，那根肉棒不再贪恋她肉穴里绵软湿滑的触感，动作越来越快。

　　猛烈的插入，又飞快的抽出，再凶狠的插入。

　　她就被插得大叫，乐芙兰的肉棒热得叫她后背发麻，浑身发软，它烫着她肉穴内壁，烫着她的花心。肉穴里每一寸每一毫都被撑开来。

　　乐芙兰的体力也好得吓人，不知道她哪来的这样多的精力，那细瘦的腰不停挺动着，把控着女人的生死。每一下插入都带出女人那黏腻的蜜液，混着湿滑的液体又塞回去。

　　抽插的时候咕叽咕叽的，这些淫液裹在乐芙兰的肉棒上，堆在乐芙兰余在外面的部分上，肉棒根部已然挂满了水。

　　不知道被干了多久，女人的嗓子都喊哑了，好在她不用分出力道来稳住身子，她只需要翘着屁股，等着乐芙兰的肉棒的每一次插入。

　　乐芙兰不时溢出些难耐的闷哼，性感极了。女人攥紧了手心，她发觉自己对乐芙兰这样的声音格外喜欢。

　　于是便不自觉得夹她更紧，听她更多性感的闷哼与低吼。

　　她已经不记得泄了多少次身了，腿上凉嗖嗖的，全是她流淌而下的蜜液，地上的水都洇出一团印子。

　　可想而知，她有多喜欢，被乐芙兰这样紧密的占有。

　　从日暮西沉到月牙探头，乐芙兰还在保持着那样的姿势，肉棒不知疲倦的插着她身前的女人。

　　“乐芙兰…乐芙兰…唔哼…嘶…你不累嘛…”女人有些遭不住了，实际上按照常理来说，她一早就该遭不住了，但或许是因着乐芙兰的力量，她高潮了这么多次，流了这么多的淫水，被操干了这么久，她还是能囫囵说着话，喊着乐芙兰的名字。

　　“有些累的。”乐芙兰喑哑着声音，又因为她挺腰的动作，带着声线有些起伏。

　　透着微末的可爱。

　　“那你…唔……还不出来嘛…”女人趴在墙上，终于能找着机会往后看一眼。

　　月光下乐芙兰的模样好看极了。虽然还是那紫色皮肤，脸上还是有微亮的图腾，但她轮廓精致，眼神懵懂却专注。

　　乐芙兰长长的发丝像瀑布般流泻，有着黑夜的光华。铺过乐芙兰的肩头和脊背，长至垂地。过长的发尾落在地面，有些微微勾起，有些又柔软的在地上绕了旋儿。

　　像魅惑却又纯真的精灵，格外美丽。

　　“不要。”乐芙兰撇了撇嘴，“我知道我这样不对的，我怕我出来了，你就再不要我了。”

　　女人听得睁大了眼睛，被乐芙兰这充满稚气的话语带得愕然，又觉自己的心房化了满腔的水。她眯起眼，带出个微微笑意，“不会不要你的，乖呀。”

　　因着这句话，乐芙兰竟是放缓了动作，那肉棒在她已经酸软透了的肉穴里慢慢摩擦，女人忍不住轻轻哼了声。不过，好歹能正常开口说出完整的话了。

　　“总得需要休息一下，过后，我们可以继续。”

　　“拉克丝……拉克丝…”乐芙兰又像是找食吃的小兽一般，嘴里叫着拉克丝的名字凑了过来，吻上女人的嘴角。

　　而后用力挺了两下腰，肉棒用力抵着女人的子宫口，女人还未来得及反应，就感觉有灼热的液体在往她肚子里灌。

　　“嘶……唔…唔啊……好、好烫……”

　　她皱着眉，被这份热意烫得收紧了小腹，缩住了肩膀。热液浇在花心上，她颤了颤身子，竟被这份喷射又带来一次高潮。

　　乐芙兰抱着她，肉棒在射着白浊的液体，直灌进她肚子里，一股一股的，又多又猛，许久都未停。

　　女人就感觉自己的肚子被射得鼓鼓囊囊的，里面装满了灼热的液体，乐芙兰的肉棒却仍旧执拗的塞着她，叫她涨得难受。

　　但她咬了咬唇，还是将这份不适承受下来。

　　她回过头，金色的长卷发搭在肩头上，铺有月色的光辉，看起来妩媚极了。

　　“乐芙兰…你抱我回床上嘛，这样好难受……我们换个姿势好不好？”

　　


	31. Chapter 31

　　女人对乐芙兰撒着娇，就感觉她体内那根刚刚消停下去的肉棒又有抬头的趋势。

　　她敏锐的感知到乐芙兰又硬挺起来，甚至变得更加粗大。

　　她被刺激得倒吸了一口气。

　　“小混球，你就不知道累的吗？”她酸软着腰，伸手拍了拍乐芙兰箍着她腰的胳膊。

　　“诶…别、别……停下，嗯啊~不许再动了……”

　　她惊叫着，制止乐芙兰挺腰的动作，这小混蛋是真的不知道累，再这样被干一次她的腰或许就会断掉。

　　只得再拍了拍乐芙兰的胳膊，“听话嘛……”

　　乐芙兰眨了眨眼睛，昏暗的光线里那透紫色的眼瞳，像漂亮透亮的宝石。她乖乖的停下来不再动，“我听话。”

　　金发的女人见她眼神懵懂，一脸乖巧的模样顿时有些气结。你听话…你听话倒是先拔出去啊……

　　这么用力顶着她，算哪门子的听话呢。

　　她也知道，乐芙兰傻乎乎的，好似心智未全的孩童，这样说似乎也不对，她十分关心体贴自己的时候，又完全不像孩童，乐芙兰更像是没有被人类教化过的野兽，思考方式的方式似乎与人类不同，她在许多事情上都很懵懂。

　　“那……那你先出去。”女人只得再同她撒娇，情事过后的声音带着沙哑的质感，在微凉的夜晚里，像绒毛般轻轻拂过乐芙兰的心头。尖耳的恶魔不禁抿了抿唇，将尖牙藏得更好了些，一脸乖巧又听话的模样。

　　“好不好嘛？”那道甜美的声音愈加软糯了。

　　乐芙兰缓缓眨了眨眼，似乎在思考这件事的可行性。她在想如果她退出来，自家老师是不是就又会抛弃她了。

　　“乖啦……我这样好累…”她觉得自己的腰都要断了。金发女人抓着乐芙兰的胳膊，她手心的温度都抵不上这人胳膊上那份灼热，“你先出去嘛……”

　　“我不会不要你的。”女人转念一想，乐芙兰的表现似乎一直在害怕这件事情。她便这样说道，企图安抚身后的人。

　　她觉得肚子涨得难受，肉穴一直张开着，吞吐乐芙兰的性器，时间一长已经有些疼了。腰也在一阵一阵的闷闷疼着，若不是乐芙兰一直托着她，她直想瘫到地上去。

　　“老师说话算话哦。”乐芙兰歪了歪头，接受了女人说的话，而后那根肉棒就利落的往外抽离了。

　　“嘶……笨蛋啊…”被她粗鲁的动作一扰，金发的女人只觉得浑身一麻，粗长的肉棒几乎在一瞬间撤离，一直紧咬着她的肉穴又是经历了一次狠厉的摩擦。

　　她瑟缩着，两腿直打颤。肉棒上的凸起筋络毫不留情的刮擦过自己的内壁，那肉物的冠头又比棍身要大上一圈，一次抽出带来好几重叫人惊呼的爽利。

　　“小混球，要被你弄死了……”她撑着腰，半咬着唇直吸气。

　　随着肉棒的抽出，一直塞在她体内的液体一齐流出来，乐芙兰射在她体内的白浊液体混着她透明的淫液，止也止不住的往外淌。

　　一直撑着肉穴的肉物撤离了，穴口此时完全收不拢，仍旧是张开的模样，任凭那些淫靡的液体一股股往外流。

　　顺着大腿直流到脚底。

　　女人看不见此时的情形，可是身体的感受反馈给她，她也大概能知道现在她的模样有多狼狈。

　　乐芙兰看着那漂亮的花穴不停收缩，将里头的液体吐出来，那穴口空落落的收缩吮吸，泛着一圈润泽淫靡的光，好似在期盼着再夹点什么。

　　她忍不住伸出尖爪，轻轻触碰上那娇柔的花瓣。

　　“嘶——”

　　一碰上去，就引来一声娇媚的呻吟。乐芙兰便收回胳膊，弓着身子，凑得更近了些，想要将自家老师的那处看得更清楚些。

　　女人正扶着腰，缓缓直起身子，企图不依靠墙壁站得稳当些，就发现小混球眨巴着眼睛，蹲在她身后，像是看见了什么新奇的事物一般，眼睛里闪烁着透亮的光。

　　她微张着嘴，尖牙半露出来，有些呆愣的模样，瞧上去竟是十足的可爱。

　　被这样盯着私处，任何一个女性都会感觉被冒犯。女人本来又羞又气，却被乐芙兰这懵懂的模样击中红心，心道这人可爱，不由得勾唇。

　　“好看吗？”她直起身子，缓缓转过身。

　　乐芙兰忙不迭的点头。

　　女人看她仰头看着自己，长袍还完整的覆在她身上。她半蹲在那处，踮着脚弯着背，尖爪搭在前方，是习惯性的准备随时扑杀猎物的姿势。

　　金发女郎就居高临下的看着她，如果不是她下身还在狼狈的溢出浊液，她看起来兴许会更加有气势。

　　她目光落在长袍掩映下，半遮半掩的垂在乐芙兰腿间的肉棒上，终于看清了那物件的模样，那深紫色的肉棒此时还半精神着，尺寸仍旧惊人，若不是因为乐芙兰踮高着脚只半蹲着，怕是要垂到地上去。

　　刚才，就是这恼人的家伙，在自己肉穴里不管不顾的进出了？

　　原本凝聚起来的起来的气势瞬间被击溃。

　　女人觉得羞赧万分，愈加口干舌燥，她抿唇，轻轻吞咽了一下。

　　乐芙兰时刻关注着她的每一个神情，表情认真极了，像是要将她的全部表情都纳入眼底，记在心里。这样的神情，女人觉得，她似乎在什么地方见过。

　　一张秀气雅致的少女的脸莫名出现在她脑海里，眼睛是细长的漂亮模样，嘴唇也单薄，整张脸清丽又淡漠，给人精致的美感。模样生得孤傲，眼睛却透亮，极为认真的看着自己的每一个表情。

　　“老师。”

　　“乐芙兰——”女人忍不住伸出手，抚上少女的发顶，“你猜猜看，老师今晚想吃什么呀？”

　　乐芙兰浑身一震。

　　她睁大眼，看着正伸手摸自己脑袋的女人。

　　“怎么，不认识老师了？”拉克丝眯起眼角，勾出个温暖的微笑。

　　“拉克丝…拉克丝！”看得出来乐芙兰很激动，她腰腿施力，就要站直身子。

　　“蹲下。”拉克丝安抚性的拍了拍乐芙兰的脑袋，“你站起来我会有压力。”

　　乐芙兰就乖乖的蹲了回去，眼里亮晶晶的，装着金发女人的倒影。

　　拉克丝心间柔软，只觉得这人怎会这样乖，这样叫人心疼。

　　她朝乐芙兰走去，可一迈出步子，浑身的酸软感就将她击溃，腰和膝盖完全受不住力，她往前倒去。

　　眼看着就要压在乐芙兰身上了。

　　拉克丝以为乐芙兰会站起身来将自己抱在怀里，避免两人的跌倒。但乐芙兰没动，她仍旧半蹲在那里，任凭那漂亮的黑色长发落在地面。

　　直到拉克丝倒下去，乐芙兰也没有起身，她任凭拉克丝压在自己身上，被压倒在地，做了金发女郎身下的垫子。

　　拉克丝想起来，她方才命令乐芙兰蹲下的。她就真的只蹲着，没有再起身。

　　“笨蛋。”拉克丝压在乐芙兰身上，垂眸看着身下的人。乐芙兰一双眼睛纯净透亮，形状好看的唇半张着，随着呼吸微微开合，那尖牙就一闪一闪的，像稚嫩的小兽，可爱到骨子里。

　　“抱我起来。”拉克丝凑过去，尖细的下巴磕在乐芙兰的锁骨上，碰撞得有些疼，只得偏过头，唇瓣便不小心划过乐芙兰的耳廓。

　　长着尖耳的恶魔，微不可见的瑟缩了一下。那呼吸频率也更快了。

　　拉克丝勾起嘴角，心房一角塌陷下来，心软得一塌糊涂。她眯起眼凑乐芙兰更近了些，鼻尖蹭了蹭她的耳垂，又撩起乐芙兰柔顺的黑发，将吻印在她秀气的下颌角。

　　“听话，抱我去床上。”

　　拉克丝的声音甜美又惑人，勾兑着黏腻的花蜜，又掺了醉人的美酒。

　　乐芙兰半边身子都被逗弄得酥麻，她的脸全红了。就算是紫色皮肤都遮掩不住。

　　拉克丝便眯起眼睛笑。随即被乐芙兰抱起来，乐芙兰连抱人都不会，她是什么姿势摔倒在乐芙兰身上，就是什么姿势被乐芙兰抱在怀里。

　　预想当中的被乐芙兰抱在怀里走的场景并没有出现，乐芙兰把她抱在怀里之后，身形一闪已经来到床边。

　　她被乐芙兰轻手轻脚的放在床上。

　　她跪坐在床上，感觉下身那些还没流尽的液体又渗出来一些，直淌到床面上，蹭出一团湿漉的形状。

　　“唔……”乐芙兰怔怔瞧着，眼底有一丝不自在。

　　拉克丝见她似乎是有话要说的，只是碍着什么似的，又抿紧了唇。

　　“怎么呢？”她问。

　　乐芙兰慌乱地摇了摇头。拉克丝见她小脸通红的样子，不禁笑眯了眼。这人不愿说，但拉克丝很聪明，她知道乐芙兰方才在看什么。

　　低头一看，却发现她跪坐着的地方，下方是并不是床单，是一件白色的长袍，镶着浅金色的边。看起来又圣洁又干净。

　　布料顺滑熨帖，拉克丝在小镇里没见过这样的料子。上头还有一些点点金光，若隐若现的，看上去十足的漂亮又精致。

　　这几日来，拉克丝总离床铺很远，这叫人卸防的地方，她下意识的会去回避。是以她还是头一次看见这件长袍。

　　而此时，她就正跪坐在这块布料上，腿间白浊的液体缓缓往下淌，滴落在上头。

　　弄脏了这件看上去就年代久远的袍子。

　　拉克丝低头看了看，正要伸手拿起来，乐芙兰却直直扑过来，恶魔长长的黑发在半空中化作一道弧。

　　乐芙兰摁住那件袍子，不让拉克丝拿了看。好似为了遮掩这过分突兀的行为，她又将那长袍抽了抽，动作笨拙的去为拉克丝擦拭腿间的狼藉。

　　“老师爱干净，擦掉。”乐芙兰这样说着。

　　拉克丝对这衣袍生出更多的好奇来。

　　她看着正认真帮她擦拭的乐芙兰，恶魔低眉顺眼的，因着方才的动作，有几缕黑发落在她胸前，又长又柔顺，衬得乐芙兰的脸愈加精致秀气。她嘴角明明呲了尖牙，却仍旧一脸软糯可欺的模样。

　　她忍不住伸手捏了捏乐芙兰的脸。

　　乐芙兰被她这动作惊得睁大眼，抬头看着她，“拉克丝……”

　　拉克丝看见小混球尖耳的耳尖都红透了，一颤一颤的，叫拉克丝知道乐芙兰有多害羞。


	32. Chapter 32

　　“你再过来些。”拉克丝朝乐芙兰勾手。

　　精灵般漂亮的长发恶魔就凑过来，尖耳耷了耷拉，一脸乖巧的模样，眼神殷切的，好似在等着拉克丝揉揉她的脑袋。

　　“会不会难受？”拉克丝就温柔的揉了乐芙兰的头，又看着乐芙兰那再次竖挺起来的肉刃，柔声问道。

　　那肉刃向上冲着，突破黑袍的防线，黑袍绕过它垂落。肉棒上有几条凸起的筋络血管，根根明显环绕着粗壮的柱身，深紫色的皮肤被撑得单薄，好似已经膨胀到了极限，光看着，就能感受到乐芙兰这肉棒又多鼓胀坚硬了。

　　而此时，乐芙兰又坐得像只小狗狗，两腿岔开曲着蹲伏着，一只爪子抓着手中的布料，另一只爪子就撑在前方的床面上，那侧的肩膀微耸着，又是一个野兽般的姿势。

　　乐芙兰看着她歪了歪头，眼眸宝石般透亮，里头划过一丝迷惑。

　　拉克丝也不扭捏，她伸手过去，抚上那肉棒顶端，指尖沾了它渗出来的晶莹液体，又安抚性的揉了揉。

　　乐芙兰被她弄得缩起脖子。

　　喉咙里咕噜噜的，呼吸也加重了，呼哧呼哧的，直发出小兽一般的呜咽。

　　“难受吗？”拉克丝再次问道。

　　乐芙兰看着她，弱声弱气的点头。

　　“涨得疼。”

　　“以前会这样吗？”拉克丝想了想，又问。

　　女人柔软的手覆在那硕大的龟头上，揉搓了两下，又用手心裹住，稍稍旋转，让那处敏感的部位与手心充分接触。

　　弄了一手的粘液。拉克丝收回手，正要擦一擦，又看见乐芙兰可怜兮兮的看着自己。

　　因着自己的撩拨，恶魔的眼角都泛出粉红来，伴有点点潮湿的闪烁之意。

　　小可怜。

　　拉克丝不禁觉得有些好笑。这人端着一副唬人的恶魔模样，却只任凭自己收回手，明明脸上眼底的渴望都要涌出来了。

　　已完全没了强迫自己的意思。

　　“以前没有的。”看着拉克丝收回手，乐芙兰眼里的失望都要溢出来了，但她还是乖巧的回答拉克丝的问题，“它自己就出来了。”

　　“能收回去吗？”拉克丝又问。她不紧不慢的将手心的粘液擦去，又好似随意的拿了手边的长袍。

　　“我试试。”乐芙兰乖巧的看着她，眼里满是认真。只顾着回答拉克丝的话，已完全忘了被她攥在手里的长袍。

　　她眯起眼，眼中紫光忽明忽暗，下身的肉柱也被一圈紫光裹住。

　　拉克丝见她施展魔法的模样，随意看了看手中的长袍，发现上头缝了乐芙兰的名字。字体秀雅飘逸，光看着这字，就知道缝这名字的人，该是一个风骨何等出尘的美人。

　　拉克丝伸手摸了摸，上面针脚绵密，透过这绣工，都能感受到这人有多温柔。拉克丝觉得心头有些不自在。

　　好似窥见了别人的秘密，窥见了一处美不胜收的宝藏。

　　她悄悄将手里的袍子放下，又觉得心头泛酸。

　　竟是有些醋意。

　　“嘶——”乐芙兰尝试着将魔法产物收起来，可魔法能量一聚一收，她没能将那肿胀的肉棒收回去。

　　这肉物甚至又涨大了一圈，她发出一声闷哼，往前歪了歪身子。

　　“老师……”乐芙兰可怜兮兮的抬头看她，拉克丝看清了她的眼眸，才发现这人原本暗色的眼白不知何时退成正常颜色，显得那眼瞳愈加清透，“对不起。”

　　“我…我做不到。”乐芙兰又垂下了头。

　　拉克丝看着眼前黑色的小脑袋，月光落在发丝上，落下一圈亮色。她忍不住伸手揉了揉恶魔的发顶。

　　“没关系，不用勉强自己。”拉克丝凑过去，“是不是想射出来？”

　　“唔……想的。”乐芙兰乖巧的回答，“像刚才那样。”

　　“舒服。”

　　被乐芙兰眼巴巴的瞅着，拉克丝不禁勾了勾唇。

　　“乐芙兰喜欢刚才那样？”拉克丝看她实在憋得紧，只得伸手去握住那根叫她心惊的粗壮凶器。感受到肉棒的热灼，被夜风浸凉的手瞬间被温暖了，热量源源不断的传入掌心，拉克丝被这温度蹭得有些舒服。

　　忍不住用力握了握，换来乐芙兰低声的闷哼。

　　龟头上的孔洞后被刺激得又渗出些透明的液体来。

　　拉克丝垂眸看着，那液体莹润着，映着夜月的光。勾得她情不自禁的抿唇吞咽。

　　“喜欢，老师下面，夹得舒服。”

　　拉克丝听着这人说话不甚顺畅，是以每句话都较为简单，但也不影响她要表达的意思。不过乐芙兰虽轻声细语，好似怕音量大些就会吓到自己的温柔模样，说出的话却叫拉克丝红了脸。

　　小混球。

　　拉克丝曲起指尖，用微长的指甲挠了挠那正渗着水的孔洞。

　　“唔……”乐芙兰被弄得身子一软，夹着腿曲着膝盖，就跪在她面前了。

　　“老师…拉克丝……”乐芙兰对陌生的身体反应有些适应不过来，她跪坐着，后腰直颤，带着她叫拉克丝的声音都颤颤巍巍。

　　“刚才不是还强来吗？现在不要了吗？”拉克丝握着那根肉棒，单手并不能合拢，她伸出大拇指，慢悠悠的抚过冠头凸起的边沿，又盖住上方那小孔，打着转的揉搓。她动作轻柔，语气也慢条斯理，撩拨着正喘着粗气的恶魔。

　　她摸清楚了乐芙兰的脾性，这人对着自己，怕是万分恭敬，不敢逾越分毫。

　　拉克丝算是把控了乐芙兰的脉门。

　　所以她就算说出这样能激起恶魔血性的话，她也有恃无恐。

　　“唔…老师说不要……我就不要的…”乐芙兰吸着气，唇瓣轻颤着，为了寻求更多的抚慰，忍不住挺腰去磨蹭拉克丝的手。

　　“真乖。”拉克丝听乐芙兰说着自己预想中的话，愉悦的勾起嘴角。又看这人明明难受得不行，却仍旧强忍着的模样，禁不住心头发软。

　　便握住手中的肉棒，轻轻缓缓的撸动起来，满是安抚之意。

　　小混球也当真老实，手里的床单都被她攥破了，却也再没对自己做什么出格的事，甚至挺腰的动作都小心翼翼，好似生怕唐突了自己。拉克丝抿住了唇。

　　手中的肉棒十分硕大，也格外火热，拉克丝甚至觉得有些烫手了。但她感受到乐芙兰那粗重的喘息，看着她攥住的拳头，那手背上的青筋骨骼雕削般格外明显。俨然忍耐得十分难受的模样。

　　拉克丝情不自禁加快了手里的动作。

　　“乐芙兰，老师有点累，先用手帮你好不好？”拉克丝边撸动着手中的肉物，边柔声说着。虽是这样说，但她就光是撸动乐芙兰的肉棒，她发觉自己已经起了反应，小腹有些紧缩，涌出阵阵热流，私处又开始泛出湿意。

　　而能插进她肉穴里抚慰她的家伙，正在她手里握着，一跳一跳的，滚烫又粗硬。拉克丝看着这肉刃，忍不住施了些力道，用力握了握。

　　都怪这害人的家伙。

　　“嘶——”乐芙兰被她扰得喘气，跪都跪不稳，直接趴了下来，那黑发滑落，铺在乐芙兰背上，又落在床面，搭在床沿，又柔顺，又缠绵，映着微凉的月光。

　　极其美丽。

　　拉克丝看着这人瘦削的脊背，脑海里蓦地出现一个画面。

　　少女挺直的腰背，孤傲的站在那里，任凭落叶旋落，任凭雨雪飘零。

　　如松如竹，清新馥郁，挺拔得像一尊雕塑。

　　她直觉那是乐芙兰。而如今的乐芙兰呢，腰背是佝偻的，膝盖腿都绷不直，好似让她舒服的姿势就是野兽那样半趴半蹲着。

　　她现在伸手握着乐芙兰的肉棒，乐芙兰趴伏在那里，她的胳膊被遮掩住，有些不方便动作了。拉克丝咬了咬唇，将脑海里的画面抹去。

　　她覆身上去，拨开乐芙兰的长发，亲了亲乐芙兰的尖耳。

　　“乖，先躺下来。”

　　乐芙兰抬头看她，那透紫的眼瞳此刻泛了雾气，迷离朦胧的，漂亮得过分。

　　拉克丝也不等她回应，抵着乐芙兰的肩膀就将恶魔推倒在床上。乐芙兰似乎任凭她做任何事，轻而易举就被她压倒，只微睁着眼，一派懵懂。

　　拉克丝收回那肉棍上的手，去解开乐芙兰的长袍，将恶魔下方的肌肤露出来。

　　紫色皮肤并不影响乐芙兰的美丽。

　　拉克丝心想着，这人肌肤细腻，精致如瓷。她指尖划过恶魔突兀的锁骨，挺立的乳尖，紧致的小腹，一路向下。

　　每逡巡过一处，那长袍就被拨开一分，直至衣袍离身，乐芙兰赤身裸体的出现在她眼前。

　　拉克丝对一个紫皮肤的恶魔心动了。

　　是宿命，亦是必然。温柔的金发女郎对此全盘接受。

　　她将自己头发往后拨了拨，附身上去亲吻乐芙兰的脖子。

　　乐芙兰浑身缩了缩，像被惊到的小兽。

　　嘴唇贴合下，能感受这人的激荡的脉搏，乐芙兰吞咽着，带着喉骨动了动，拉克丝就安抚性的反复亲吻。

　　拉克丝边亲吻着，手上动作不停，舍了那肉刃，伸手抚上恶魔的腰侧，又探到她的胸房。

　　恶魔胸房的形状十分漂亮，不若乐芙兰此时外形给人的感觉，她的肌肤紧致却柔软，那胸房握在手里，一片绵软细腻。

　　拉克丝忍不住施力揉搓了两下。引来乐芙兰的轻哼。

　　“拉克丝……”她叫着拉克丝的名字，她似乎并不知道拉克丝现在所做的事情是如何的亲昵，她好看的眸子里仍旧有迷茫的色彩，她只是遵循着身体反应小声哼哼着。

　　拉克丝见她这纯净又傻愣的模样，不禁勾唇。

　　指腹摁住恶魔的乳尖，轻轻揉了揉。乐芙兰这处倒是没有随着肌肤的颜色，仍旧是粉嫩的红，看起来有些可爱，也有些可口。

　　拉克丝只用食指指尖拨了拨，便感觉到这处已经充血硬挺，成了一颗可以采摘的果子。

　　她就遵循身体意愿，凑过去将乐芙兰左胸的乳头纳入嘴中。

　　“唔…呜唔……”恶魔微张着嘴，发出小声的呜咽，哼哼唧唧的，像被撩拨了肚皮的小兽。

　　她此时不像恶魔，倒像是撩人心弦的精灵。

　　　


	33. Chapter 33

　　拉克丝嘴里含着乐芙兰的乳尖，用舌头不住拨弄，直到感觉这颗果实已经完全充血。

　　乐芙兰的反应也格外可爱，被拉克丝含弄着乳头，另一侧的乳肉也被爱抚着，女人的手柔软又灵活，覆在她的胸房上，那处的软肉被揉捏成不同的形状。乐芙兰不住轻哼着，不时发出些难耐的喘息，像惹人怜爱的小兽。

　　拉克丝的动作就愈加轻柔。

　　乐芙兰的身体比她想象的要敏感多了，只是这样玩弄了一下乳房，她就浑身轻颤着，那紫色的皮肤上覆了一层薄汗。

　　映出一些诱人的亮光。

　　拉克丝凑过去亲了亲乐芙兰的肩头。

　　“小混蛋，要好好学啊。”她说。

　　乐芙兰只迷蒙着眼睛，眼睫下一片雾霭，像林间的晨雾，清凉又缠绵。

　　似乎是没有听见去她的话，但拉克丝也不在意。

　　她将手从那侧乳房上挪开，顺着乐芙兰的身体曲线往下摩挲。原先一直被长袍覆盖下的肌肤被她摸在手里，拉克丝此刻才知道，这人虽看上去骨瘦嶙峋，指尖触碰间才感受到她的柔软。

　　细腻又柔顺，就像那正柔软的铺在床面上的黑发。

　　握着乐芙兰的侧腰摩挲几许，引得恶魔缩了缩身子。

　　“唔哼。”乐芙兰微微仰头，露出细长的脖颈。

　　拉克丝又顺着那些肌理轮廓往下摸，指尖抵住这人小腹，不若其他地方的柔软，这是一片富含力量的肌肉。大抵是因为恶魔的生活习惯使然，那些需要使力的肌肉充满着爆发力。

　　但是还好，看上去仍旧十分精致，一点都不粗糙。这人不像会打理自己的样子，任凭那头漂亮的黑发随意飘散，放常人身上早该凌散不堪了，但这恶魔不同，那黑发仍旧干净柔顺。平日里她也只裹着一件破旧的长袍，看不见这绝美的身姿，姿势也那样粗犷好似野兽。

　　但，乐芙兰就是有与众不同的气质。即便黑发随意，即便长袍古旧，即便姿态野蛮，却仍然满身的俊逸风骨。

　　拉克丝思绪随意飘散，手已经沿着乐芙兰的小腹摸了个通透。

　　乐芙兰就轻颤着，迷蒙着眼睛，下身那肉棒好似愈加肿胀，朝天竖着，一跳一跳的，不时渗出些透明液体。

　　拉克丝瞧了一眼，便觉脸热，真是个恼人的家伙。

　　偏偏这家伙的主人还一派懵懂，不知她现在的模样有多招人牙痒。

　　拉克丝便覆身下去，盖住那惊人的巨兽，将它按下去，不再遮住她的视线。女人娇软的唇贴上了乐芙兰的小腹，沿着腹肌的轮廓亲了亲，便张嘴咬上。

　　“唔！”

　　拉克丝咬了恶魔小腹上一部分的肌肤，又恶意的磨了磨，这才消了那股牙痒。

　　乐芙兰被她逗得缩起身子，肌肉的轮廓便明朗起来。

　　即便她这样瑟缩，却还是把肚皮露出来，任凭拉克丝的抚弄与咬磨。

　　好似全身心的信任自己。拉克丝被她这模样带出一腔柔情，抬眸看了一眼，乐芙兰一直佝偻的背似乎是影响了身体骨骼，即便躺下来还是有些弯曲，表现在她缩起的肩窝上。

　　那锁骨与胸腔的骨骼愈加突出，肩头的轮廓格外明晰，有一股局促的可怜意味。

　　拉克丝暗暗记在心里。

　　感觉到手下的肉棒又不太老实了，拉克丝看向乐芙兰，发觉这人不知何时眼睫上已经沾了泪珠，颤颤巍巍的，将落未落。

　　“很难受吗？”拉克丝再次握上那肉棒，轻轻撸了撸，一路推至根部，安抚性的揉了揉。

　　“唔…拉克丝……”乐芙兰稍稍睁了眼，那泪珠依旧攀在她的眼睫，好似若有若无的碎钻，“难受。”

　　因着拉克丝的动作，她又缩了缩肩膀，甚至被惊得挺腰，她的腿一直习惯性的曲着，时刻保持着警醒的姿势，是以这么一下倒是力道十足，磕在拉克丝的胯骨上，有些疼。

　　拉克丝尚且觉得疼痛，不知道这小混蛋会有多疼。

　　但乐芙兰睁眼看她，张了张嘴，那尖牙一闪一闪，应当是想询问她的疼不疼，但小恶魔或许是在组织语言的过程中出现了宕机。

　　只睁着眼，傻乎乎的瞅着自己。

　　拉克丝不禁弯起眼，柔声安抚她，“不疼的。”

　　她撸动那肉刃的动作一直未停，感觉手中物事的温度再次攀升，又到了灼人的地步。

　　“小混蛋，要好好记住，好好学。”拉克丝再次强调。

　　她俯身下去，同时将手中的肉棒再次竖起来，安抚性的吻了吻冒水的顶端。即便乐芙兰什么都不懂，但此刻这样的行为，她也知道该是如何亲昵了，她不安的轻哼着，尖爪用力挠住了床单，扯出一缕一缕的痕迹来。

　　拉克丝手中施力，将乐芙兰的腿往外拨了拨，乐芙兰就顺从的将腿分开。拉克丝此时才能看清这家伙的全部，这肉棒并非凭空产生，应当是有由乐芙兰的阴蒂变化而来，所以当她触碰撩拨时，乐芙兰该是受到了多大的刺激。

　　下方便是恶魔的阴穴。

　　紧闭着的，粉嫩柔软的，此时在微颤着。

　　真可爱呢。

　　拉克丝细细打量着，嘴角噙着笑。兴许是那些敏感的液体都从肉刃顶端流泻了，这花瓣看起来还干燥清爽着，没有过多的褶皱，也没有过多的沟壑，只是干干净净的一道缝隙。

　　她凑上前去，先是吻上那肉棒的根部，乐芙兰的反应很大，被她这动作刺激得浑身颤了颤，又绷紧了浑身的肌肉，姿态十分僵硬。

　　而后是一声受惊般的低喘。

　　拉克丝伸出舌头，试探着舔了舔。好似是安抚，又似乎是撩拨。

　　她舌尖的温度触碰到乐芙兰，都感觉到这人仍旧是火热的，她忍不住探出更多来，绕着乐芙兰肉棒的根部缓缓舔舐。

　　恶魔低声哼着，叫拉克丝心情有些激荡。有种莫名的情绪充盈她的心腔，想要做得更多，让乐芙兰更为失态，让她更为动情，发出更多不一样的声音。

　　直至她将乐芙兰的根部都舔了个遍，将上头都润湿了，那肉棒被过分撩拨，便变得更为可怖。

　　她往下亲吻，舌尖轻轻拨开紧闭的阴户，探进那神秘的缝隙之中。

　　乐芙兰的体温比她要高得多。如今用舌头感受，舌尖被柔软的蚌肉裹住，自然又是一番不同的感受。

　　被乐芙兰外头那干干净净的清爽感觉骗了去，她里面一片湿滑。有些滑腻，有些火热，好似掉进了一片温泉里。

　　拉克丝眯起眼试探着轻轻舔弄，长发落在乐芙兰腿间，伴随她的动作搔弄那处敏感的肌肤。

　　乐芙兰微张着嘴，随着拉克丝的动作发出轻哼。她很喜欢这样亲密的行为，虽说身子飘飘然有些不受控制，对她而言这行为将自己置入了危险之中，但是拉克丝的话，她就全盘的信任。

　　这些叫她飘忽失控的感受，化作一阵阵的情潮快感，叫她忍不住的瑟缩，轻哼。而带给她这番感受的，是她全心全意依赖着、深爱着的拉克丝。

　　将乐芙兰的私处舔了个遍，直到感受到里头有些蜜液涌出，她舌尖勾了勾，带出些许滑腻，裹在舌尖上，又将之卷进嘴里。

　　乐芙兰味道，出乎意料的迷人。

　　拉克丝抬头看见恶魔漂亮的眼眸。那眼睛细长娇娆，泛着潮湿的雾气，紫色的瞳孔掩藏其中，若隐若现的好似宝石。那眼尾又往上勾了勾，勾出妩媚的味道，直将她的灵魂都勾了去。

　　拉克丝感觉自己的心脏砰砰直跳。

　　她重新压上去，轻声叫了乐芙兰的名字。

　　乐芙兰那迷离的眼眸因着她的呼唤，带出一丝清明，那眼瞳就从层叠的雾气里浮现。

　　“唔。拉克丝……”乐芙兰的声音都软糯，细声细语的，那些沉闷的回声在此刻都化作一些勾人的重音。

　　拉克丝将手指送进了乐芙兰身体里。

　　乐芙兰低低哼了一声，她眯起眼，感知到自己被入侵，但却不抗拒，甚至往前送了送。

　　轻轻抽了抽手指，感受到这人挽留，拉克丝温柔的勾唇，她曲起手指，在那火热的冗道里摸索。指腹轻轻揉弄着内壁，探寻那些神秘的褶皱。

　　她轻柔地抚弄，引得乐芙兰轻轻喘息。

　　“乐芙兰，舒服吗？”她问，指尖往更深的地方探去，感受到里面湿滑黏腻，有蜜液汩汩而出。

　　“唔……舒服。”乐芙兰轻声哼着，声线已经失了原来的低沉，变成细细软软的娇吟。

　　拉克丝便弯起嘴角，眼里的温柔藏都藏不住，只看着这小兽般乖巧的乐芙兰。

　　这人，是她的学生。

　　拉克丝伸出另一只手，再次握住那肉刃，上下撸动起来，两只手分别侵占着乐芙兰的敏感部位，直至恶魔的声音从呜咽缓缓拔高。

　　她攻占乐芙兰的蜜穴，把控乐芙兰的肉棒，手上动作不停。

　　复又感觉这样姿势有些不便，只松开乐芙兰的肉刃，手撑在一侧，将吻落在乐芙兰的嘴角。

　　她轻轻啄吻着，不时磕到这人的尖牙，坚硬的尖牙有些锐利，磕碰到是带有一丝尖锐疼痛的酥麻。

　　“拉克丝……拉克丝……”乐芙兰眯着眼睛，含糊着叫她的名字。双重刺激下她身子反应很大，浑身都绷得发紧，那紧致的蜜穴一张一缩，伴随着拉克丝的动作泄出不少蜜液来。

　　拉克丝也从未想过，有一日，她会在微凉的夜里，在密林之中高塔之上，映着壁炉温暖的光，附身在紫皮肤的恶魔身上，对精灵般美丽的恶魔做这些亲昵到极点的——

　　情事。

　　“张嘴。”拉克丝贴着乐芙兰的唇瓣，轻声说。

　　乐芙兰迷蒙着眼眸，里头一片水光潋滟。她似乎是没有听清楚拉克丝说了什么，只是条件反射的张开了嘴。

　　拉克丝从善如流地探了舌头，略过那两侧可爱的尖牙，探进乐芙兰口腔，舌尖挑逗的轻舔。

　　她整个人都趴在乐芙兰的身上，全身的重量都交付给乐芙兰，也不知道这人会不会觉得她太沉。但拉克丝自己，却是被乐芙兰瘦削的肩头和胯骨硌得有些疼。

　　她找到乐芙兰的舌尖，将之带进嘴里，轻轻含弄两下，随着这轻佻的动作，她手上的速度陡然加快。

　　方才只是兴起想去亲一亲乐芙兰，着实不是一个舒适的姿势，拉克丝只好松开乐芙兰的唇舌，又直起身子，跪坐起来，姿势变得方便，手上的动作便愈加顺畅有力。

　　手指毫不留情的插入乐芙兰那柔软的蜜穴之中，另只手扶着那肉棒，又飞快的撸动起来，一进一出，一上一下，此起彼伏着。

　　直到她感觉那些媚肉将她的指节咬紧，吮吸的力度更大了，她像是被乐芙兰锁住的囚徒，无法动作，无法呼吸，只能感受乐芙兰火热的温度，以及她的心跳脉搏。

　　但另只手的动作不受束缚，乐芙兰明显是已经到了顶点。拉克丝便动作得愈加快，甚至稍稍施了些力道。

　　乐芙兰的喘息愈加明显，呻吟一声追过一声，直直灌进拉克丝耳朵里，惹得她两颊绯红，心跳如雷。

　　每一下撸动都刻意剐蹭过冠头凸起的边沿，这是拉克丝偶然发现的，每次逗弄这人的冠头，她就会微微瑟缩一下，这处似乎很敏感，总能让乐芙兰有一些不一样的可爱反应。

　　兴许是因为那蜜穴已经到了顶点的关系，乐芙兰的肉棒也变得愈加敏感，拉克丝感觉它变得愈加火热，似乎还能感知到那上头血管的膨胀，被心脏泵着血液，鼓动着奔涌着，一跳一跳的满是有力的脉动。

　　没撑过多少次撸动，乐芙兰便已经缴械，浓稠的白液大股大股的自马眼射出，拉克丝心下一惊，反射性的偏过头，险些被浊液射在脸上。

　　但即便如此，她侧脸上还是沾了不少淫靡的液体。

　　拉克丝收回手，手上满是黏腻又浑浊的白液，看起来淫秽不堪。她鬼使神差的将手伸到唇边，探出舌头来舔了舔。

　　很清新的味道。

　　拉克丝不可置信的睁了睁眼，不似这液体该有的气味或是口感，乐芙兰尝起来就像是山间清泉，没人任何让人无法接受的气息或是滋味。

　　回味起来，甚至还有一些好似草木薄荷般的清凉。

　　拉克丝不禁舔了舔唇。

　　又觉自己这个举动过于孟浪，她颊边嫣红着将手放下，将那些液体随意的抹在一旁的褥子上，将手擦得稍微干净些。

　　尝过乐芙兰这味道之后，拉克丝心里已经不觉得这液体淫秽或是肮脏，或许只是一些魔法能量，想起乐芙兰之前说过的话，以及她施展魔法的模样，拉克丝心下揣测。

　　而乐芙兰正仰躺在床上，壁炉的火光映在她身上，摇曳的火光忽明忽暗。她胸口大幅度的起伏，嘴唇随着剧烈的呼吸开合，那尖牙又一闪一闪，眼底懵懂却又妩媚。

　　她一副被情潮冲击到失了神智的模样，却还是不忘看着拉克丝。好似生怕拉克丝会离开，会留她一人。

　　拉克丝看着她这模样，竟觉着心底万分温暖。

　　她脑子被蒙住，什么别的人或事都想不起来，似乎也没有什么别的事物叫她上心，能叫她时刻铭记。

　　只有这总扒着她，唯恐她抛弃自己的，乐芙兰。

　　占满了她整颗心脏。

　　一时间，也不舍得将手指抽出来了。

　　


	34. Chapter 34

　　丽安娜醒来的时候，只觉得浑身酸软。

　　小腹撑撑胀胀的，她忍不住伸手下去揉了揉。腰也十分疲软，稍稍动一动，疼痛就引得她喘息。

　　下身的感觉尤甚。

　　酥软又隐痛，好似还遗留有那肉刃在她体内进出的触感。

　　思绪渐渐落回她脑中。

　　丽安娜缓缓眨了眨眼，画面一帧一帧的在她脑海里播放。

　　昨日，她被恶魔强行玷污了。

　　丽安娜呆坐了许久，才将这事接受下来。她攥了攥拳，掀开被子下了床。

　　浑身的酸软感，她适应了好些时候，才得以站稳。地面上被恶魔铺了些兽皮，踩在上面有些舒服。虽说已至白昼，但日光还没来得及播撒温暖，丽安娜觉得有些冷。

　　四下看了看，她的衣服早就被撕成碎布，随意的堆在一堆。丽安娜看着，又想起昨晚被侵占的模样，她颤抖着唇，又花了不少精力，才将这一幕从脑海里甩开去。

　　乐芙兰的东西都归整得很好，放衣服的，放食物的，放工具的，都分门别类的归置好。恶魔有时候也不太像恶魔，这规规矩矩的摆放，竟透露着些许乖巧。

　　丽安娜找了件偏厚一些的长袍披在身上，在这个时候，她也不嫌弃这是乐芙兰的袍子了。她现在只有一个目标。

　　想办法逃离这里。

　　不知乐芙兰此时在做什么，丽安娜没有发现恶魔的身影。

　　她赤着脚，兽皮无法把地砖铺满，有些地方踩上去冰凉又硌脚。

　　她拢了拢身上的毯子，竟闻到其中有一股清凉的幽香。是乐芙兰独有的味道，丽安娜觉得有些目眩神迷，光是恶魔残留的威压，就已叫她心跳发乱。

　　她深吸一口气，找回自己的思绪。

　　壁炉里还有微微火光，不太浓烈，是以没能将空气烘暖。

　　丽安娜在壁炉前蹲下，取了柴火往里头加，直到里面的火势再度凶猛起来，火光跳跃着，映在金发女郎眼底。

　　直到把身子烘暖了，全身血液都融进温暖里，温度缓缓流遍她全身，让她重新暖和起来。

　　她起身，在乐芙兰那一堆物事里观察。

　　丽安娜还不敢去翻动乐芙兰的东西，之前乐芙兰的表现让她很清楚，她是决计不会放自己走的，若是自己企图逃脱这事叫乐芙兰发现，后果怕是很严重。

　　她把那些东西一样一样看过，发现没有任何一样有助于她的逃跑。

　　无非就是一些器具器皿，还有一些衣物，没有任何绳索，更别提刀具了。

　　想来也是，那个恶魔那样强大，想去哪里，只需一个屏息，或飞或闪，便能到达目的地，她哪里需要再去准备这些给普通人用的东西呢。

　　那些器皿派不上用场，丽安娜本来打算将衣物或是床单拧成绳索，但一下子少了那么多衣物，很难不引起乐芙兰怀疑。

　　乐芙兰看着痴傻，但她总是敏锐又聪明的，丽安娜清楚这一点。

　　在这里寻找道具这条路看来是行不通了，但是除此之外，还有什么别的办法吗？

　　丽安娜站在那里，金色的刘海遮住她大半的面庞，只余半只沉静的眼。

　　还没等她想到别的办法，乐芙兰已经凭空出现在她面前。

　　破落的黑袍曵地，那些袍边袍角扯出一些破碎的布料，与那长长黑发一起懒散的铺在地面上。

　　“老师。”她弓着腰，就要凑过来。

　　丽安娜反射性的往后一缩。

　　她看见乐芙兰紫色的眼瞳，锐利的尖牙，破败的黑袍。不由自主的想起昨晚上被她奸淫的一幕。

　　小腹又开始隐隐作痛，私处也是，因着受伤还淌着丝丝血液。

　　甚至连后颈上那不甚严重的伤口，都开始叫嚣着疼痛。

　　她又往后缩了缩，甚至别过身子，不想再看乐芙兰一眼。

　　她本不应该这样的，她应该表现得自然一些，这样乐芙兰才不会发现她想要逃脱的意图。

　　但她做不到，她光看着乐芙兰，就想到她被无力的按在墙上，被强行托起臀部分开双腿，被恶魔的性器撕开她干涸的身体。

　　多无力啊。

　　偏偏在那时，她还湿润起来，主动去包裹吞吐那根凶器。丽安娜清楚记得，就算在被奸淫的途中，她竟生不起对乐芙兰的厌恶或是憎恨。

　　此刻也是。

　　“老师……？”乐芙兰的称呼多了一份疑惑，她果然是极其敏感的恶魔，能瞬间发觉自己的不对劲。

　　丽安娜心想。又生出一丝恐惧，她不会已经被发现了吧？但她还什么都没做，应该不至于才对。

　　似乎是为了看丽安娜更清楚些，恶魔那道黑影一闪，瞬息间来到丽安娜眼前。

　　又来了。丽安娜又闻到那幽沉的香气，听到那有力的心跳，感受到热灼的体温了。

　　乐芙兰一步步贴上来，她只好一步步往后退，直到撞到墙面，无路可退。

　　这该死的墙。

　　丽安娜感受到那粗砺的触感，昨日她才被抵在这墙上，脸贴在上头，被顶得生疼。

　　她伸手摁在墙面上，掌心扶着确实存在的墙壁，才叫她有些踏实感。

　　纵然对这墙壁她有着不好的回忆。

　　乐芙兰已经贴了上来，丽安娜退无可退，只得对上恶魔的眼眸。

　　“拉克丝……你看起来不对劲。”乐芙兰紧紧盯着她，似乎要看清楚她的每一分每一毫。

　　当然不对劲，我又不是拉克丝。丽安娜在心里回答。

　　但她没有愚蠢到将这句话说出来，她扯了扯嘴角，“没有哪里不对劲，我不是在这里吗。”

　　虽是这样说着，她抠着墙壁的指尖都已发疼。乐芙兰离她太近了，她有些把控不住呼吸。

　　“昨天不是还好好的吗，老师。”乐芙兰盯着她看了一会儿，而后缓缓眨了眨眼，这样说着。

　　丽安娜从她那眨眼的动作，竟看出一些委屈来。 

　　“现在也很好。”丽安娜僵硬的回答。

　　“不好。”乐芙兰眯起了眼，那紫眸便沉进幽暗里，“你在想着逃走。”

　　一直担心的事被乐芙兰轻飘飘说出来，丽安娜只觉得浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，后背一阵凉意，顺着她的脊柱，蔓延到头皮。

　　丽安娜陡然意识到，这个恶魔兴许能看穿她的心中所想，那紫色的眼瞳里有着缠绕的烟雾，叫她望不到底。

　　她表现得太差劲了，她应该把恐惧收起来，应该再对乐芙兰热络一些，她兴许就会自然一点，也不至于叫恶魔轻易看破。

　　她缩起肩膀，长袍便松松落落的，再箍不住她的身躯，一侧肩头半隐半现的露出来，她慌乱的又扯了扯。

　　经历了昨晚那样的事情之后，在乐芙兰面前露出一分一毫逾距的皮肤，她都会惊慌失措，乃至恐惧。

　　乐芙兰脸上没有表情。

　　她只深深地看着自己，丽安娜抬头看她，就像看向深渊。

　　下一刻，她身上的袍子又被乐芙兰撕扯成碎片，像星星点点的雪花，又或许是片片缕缕的煤屑，在空中洋洋洒洒，缓缓落地。

　　她唯一倚仗的保护壳，再次被乐芙兰撕碎了。

　　她再次被压在墙上，熟悉的体温，熟悉的心跳，熟悉的恶魔尖牙。

　　一一附加到丽安娜身上。

　　她被禁锢在坚硬的墙面与炙热的恶魔之间，明明墙面粗糙，摩擦着她娇弱的肌肤，可她却更乐意紧贴着这面墙，而不是身后这个恶魔。

　　光是与她肌肤相贴，那火热的温度传递过来，她就觉得浑身发疼。

　　“不要想着离开我，老师……”乐芙兰的声音传过来，带有一些愠怒，怒意被刻意压制住，那音色便更加阴沉。明明是没有发泄出来的怒意，却更加让丽安娜骨脊发寒。

　　“永远都。”

　　“拉克丝，你是我的。”

　　伴随着这样宣告的话语，耳垂被乐芙兰含住了，火热的舌尖，冰凉的尖牙，她一个都不曾落下，都被她的肌肤汗毛所感知，化作叫她无法挣扎分毫的恐惧，直击入她内心。

　　她再次被侵入，被操干，被奸淫。

　　她睁大眼，疼痛令她思绪清明。丽安娜清楚的感知到乐芙兰是如何用深情至执拗的语气叫拉克丝的名字，又是如何狠狠插入至她身体深处。

　　“我知道，你又忘了。”乐芙兰边挺腰边说，声音含糊嘟囔，竟能从其中听出一些委屈来。

　　丽安娜听在耳朵里，只觉得耳根发疼，心中翻涌起的委屈浓烈得反胃。她喉咙一抽，又被她强行压住，她抿紧唇，只是被乐芙兰的动作顶得前后摇晃。

　　反胃到几乎要呕吐。

　　“老师又忘了，又在想着离开我，抛弃我。”

　　乐芙兰并不打算放过她，那粗大的性器在她肉穴里进出，强行熨过她冗道里的每一处。

　　“我都这样做了，老师快想起来啊。”

　　一记狠厉的插入，将丽安娜的身体撕开，也顶开了她一直紧抿着的唇。

　　“呃啊！”

　　她只感觉昨日稍好一些的伤口再次撕裂，大概又流了血。丽安娜被疼得不由得夹紧，收紧了她的肉穴，又夹紧了体内的肉棍。

　　乐芙兰被夹得闷哼一声。

　　而后动作更粗鲁了。

　　丽安娜咬牙承受着，她不知道发生了什么会给乐芙兰带来这样的错觉，强行侵占她，就能让她想起一些事情，让拉克丝回来？

　　可她不是拉克丝。

【这个世界三观不正，小说只是小说，好孩子不要学乐芙兰，乐芙兰现在比较傻，我们要做正直的小朋友，强行来只会带来伤害，要对女孩子温柔，请知悉。】


	35. Chapter 35

　　她不是拉克丝，怎么会有拉克丝的记忆，又怎么会对乐芙兰亲昵起来呢。

　　更何况，还是面对这样一个叫她通体生寒的强奸犯。

　　这样一个恶魔。

　　嘶……

　　眼眶像被火焰蒸腾过，眼泪似乎马上就要滚落下来，但她不愿，她只得大睁着眼，那眼泪便挂在眼眶里，她担心她一闭上眼或是动作大些，泪水就会抑制不住。

　　她不想。

　　就算现在正在被她无法反抗的恶魔强占，她也不想做出流泪这样示弱的举动。

　　她就只睁着眼，像濒死的鱼，感受这些她无能为力的一切。

　　往常这个时候她应该在干什么呢？洗衣或擦地，也或许是缝一缝衣服，又或许是和邻居一起逛市集。

　　而现在她却在荒无人烟的幽深树林里，被恶魔奸淫。

　　一次又一次的。

　　“你……怎样才能放过我。”丽安娜艰难的开口。

　　乐芙兰没有回答她，反倒是动得愈加粗暴了些。

　　丽安娜耐不住得闷哼。她站不住了，两腿在打颤，腿间有黏腻的液体顺着大腿内侧淌出来。

　　大概是血液吧，丽安娜想。

　　被操弄了很久，她再如何恐惧如何反抗，身体总会做出保护自身的反应，她清晰的感知到自己是如何被顶至湿滑，她的身体是如何被捣出水来。

　　丽安娜绝望的闭上了眼。

　　她也无暇再顾忌眼泪会不会滑落，流泪就流泪吧，反正她也无法逃脱，乐芙兰对她做任何事，她都反抗不了。

　　身后的恶魔不时嘟囔着什么，丽安娜本不想听，可是那些音节化作一个个字符，钻进她耳朵里。

　　是一字一句的深情告白。

　　身体先妥协之后，丽安娜惊恐的发现，她的心似乎也不太受自己控制。

　　那些恐惧被撬动，那些反感推拒被击散。

　　身体里好像出现了别的意识，丽安娜睁大眼，被侵占的疼痛感都变得模糊，身体的控制权开始松落。

　　“乐芙兰……乐芙兰，唔嗯…你轻点嘛……”丽安娜清楚听见，自己是如何用甜美的声音，如何软糯的去朝乐芙兰撒娇。

　　“老师……老师……”乐芙兰的动作果不其然变得温和了些，火热的吻落在她肩头。

　　“嗯，我在。”丽安娜睁大眼，听见她这样回答乐芙兰。

　　她感觉自己的意识渐行渐远，身体渐渐地被那个“拉克丝”接管。

　　丽安娜无比清楚明了的知道这个事实。

　　不用担心，卑微或是苦痛，都由我来替你承受就好。丽安娜听见拉克丝对自己说。

　　————————————————

　　“呼……”拉克丝发现自己又被摁在墙上，弄得她小腹更痛了，她深吸一口气，只得抓着乐芙兰的胳膊推了推。

　　“干嘛呀乐芙兰…唔哼，啊…！你就不会够的吗…”

　　她真是…要被这小混球弄死了。

　　乐芙兰仿佛没有听见她的话，甚至加大了力道，更加粗暴的插入她。

　　“嘶…唔啊……乐芙兰、乐芙兰……你，停下，给我停下……”

　　“你听不听话嘛！”

　　拉克丝对她的学生总没有办法，她甚至无法用严厉的语气去命令乐芙兰，她让乐芙兰动作轻些，或是让她停下来这样的话，都温温软软的好似撒娇。

　　“拉克丝……？”乐芙兰的语气似乎有些迟疑。

　　“又不认识老师了？”拉克丝无力的扶着墙，她攀着乐芙兰的胳膊，见乐芙兰终于停了下来，这才能直起腰。

　　“昨天还不够吗？老师好累…还疼呢……”她朝乐芙兰抱怨，知道乐芙兰就吃这一套，本就甜美的声音一时间更软了些。

　　这声音是刚做出来的棉花糖，蓬松得像云彩，甜丝丝得像百花蜜。

　　她这温柔的模样极好的抚慰了正处于暴怒边缘的乐芙兰，拉克丝感觉到这人的动作完全停下来，方才还喧嚣燥热的空气陡然安静。

　　空气里的尘埃缓缓飘动，透过窗口能看见外头蔚蓝的天空，上头云霞漂流，风吹着石塔下方的树木，带着树叶沙沙作响，间或传来几声极好听的鸟鸣。

　　还有，乐芙兰的心跳声，怦怦——

　　怦怦——

　　乐芙兰的心跳得很快，一声赶着一声的，对普通人来说，这样的心跳声有些过快了。但乐芙兰对她总是温柔，拉克丝不认为这有着情绪和欲望的加持，才让乐芙兰的心跳如此异常。

　　她拥有紫色的皮肤，体质自然与常人不同，这很正常。拉克丝总会细细观察这些，而后得出正确的结论。

　　“乖呀……你先出去，难受的话老师帮你，老师现在疼呢，吃不住。”

　　乐芙兰久久未动。

　　拉克丝回头看她，看见乐芙兰原本已经退回白色的眼白重新染黑，那双紫眸泛着猩红，怎么看，怎么是一个狰狞的恶魔模样。

　　“发生什么了……？”她伸手，轻轻抚过乐芙兰的手臂，满是安抚的意味。

　　乐芙兰抿着唇，那嘴角微颤，准确来说，她整个人都在轻轻颤动，连带着垂着的黑发都在一晃一晃。

　　拉克丝看见有一颗眼泪从乐芙兰眼角滑落。一颗、两颗。

　　滚成两行泪痕。

　　“老师……你不要想着离开我，好不好？”她抽噎着，磕磕绊绊的请求拉克丝，像极了期望没有得到满足，委屈得流泪的孩童。

　　“不要离开我了。”乐芙兰说。

　　“好，老师不离开你，老师在这里呢。”拉克丝伸手往后摸索，撑着乐芙兰的小腹，往下摸索，触及到肉刃的根部，往后推了推。

　　乐芙兰就顺从的退开。

　　拉克丝松了一口气。她转身，上前轻轻拥住了乐芙兰，“乖啊，老师在的，不会抛弃你。”

　　“好啦，不哭啦。”乐芙兰抽抽噎噎的，连带着尖耳都耷拉下来，黑发略过脸颊，顺从的往下垂落，随着她的颤动轻晃。拉克丝看她这模样，只觉得心间柔软，又不禁觉得好笑。

　　看上去那么强大凶恶的一个恶魔，怎么哭起来这样乖顺惹人疼的。

　　“我在这里呢。”拉克丝凑过去亲了亲乐芙兰的脸颊，又亲亲她的眼角，吻去她的泪花。

　　“不哭了，不要担心，也无需害怕了。老师在这里哦。”拉克丝轻轻拍着乐芙兰的背，温柔的哄着她，将她的泪意和委屈都消下去，手也未曾从乐芙兰背上放下来。

　　“好了吗？小混球。”拉克丝伸手，揉了揉乐芙兰的脑袋。

　　“唔。”乐芙兰低下头来，示意拉克丝再揉揉。

　　拉克丝好笑得眯起眼，揉的力道更大了些，直将她柔顺的头发都揉乱了去。

　　“不好。”乐芙兰闷声回答，声音嘟嘟囔囔的，听起来竟有些撒娇的意味。

　　拉克丝噗嗤一声笑出来，心道这人怎么这样可爱，便又呼噜了她的脑袋，柔声道，“那怎样才好呢？”

　　“我也不知道。”乐芙兰委屈兮兮的哼唧。

　　“昨晚，老师明明答应的。”乐芙兰垂下头，黑发便滑下来，遮住她大半的脸庞，让她面容隐没在阴影里，“今天却又想离开我。”

　　“我，我明明很乖的。”

　　“我很乖的……”

　　“老师别不要我，好不好？”

　　乐芙兰的头埋得更低了。

　　从长发遮住的阴影里，又落下好几颗泪水。拉克丝一颗心都要被她融化了，她眉目舒展，万分温柔的看着乐芙兰。

　　“唔——我的乐芙兰，是老师不好，老师答应好你，不会不要你。”她拨开乐芙兰的长发，“不哭了。”

　　她往乐芙兰怀里蹭了蹭，又亲了亲她正委屈到地心的学生。

　　“唔，我听话的。”乐芙兰用力抽噎了一下，身子便趋于平稳，她伸手抹了抹眼睛，把那些没出息的泪水擦去，好似又觉得眼睛不太舒服，揉着眼睛的爪子便不愿放下了。

　　“乖，不要用力揉眼睛，容易揉坏的。”拉克丝捉住乐芙兰的胳膊，阻止她揉眼睛的动作，乐芙兰那样长的尖爪，拉克丝担心会带了些病菌，感染进眼睛里。

　　乐芙兰就乖乖的任凭她捉住，也不再揉眼睛了，她放下胳膊，但眼睛似乎还有些不舒服，她用力眨了眨眼睛，边眨边左右晃脑袋。

　　似乎想将不适的感觉甩开，就好像一只甩干皮毛的小狗。

　　“好了。”乐芙兰重新抬头看她，拉克丝就亲眼见证了这人的眼白由黑转白的过程，那眼白退回白色，便显得乐芙兰的神情更委屈了。

　　拉克丝看她依旧佝偻着身子，亦步亦趋的，眼巴巴的瞅着自己。

　　她叹一口气，凑过去吻了吻乐芙兰的眼角。“帮我找件衣裳，小混球。”

　　请求的话语不带请求的语气，反倒是满满的软糯撒娇，却比请求更有威力。

　　下一刻，她便被一件绵软的长袍裹住了。

　　拉克丝偏头想了想，终于找着空挡来说她一直记挂着的事，“乐芙兰，你的背……一直都是这样吗？”

　　乐芙兰偏头眨了眨眼，拉克丝看见她眼底的疑惑，知晓她没有明白自己的意思。

　　她站直了身子，温柔的看着乐芙兰，轻声说，“你看，老师的腰和背，是直的，腿也一样。”

　　“乐芙兰和老师不同呢。”

　　听了拉克丝的话，乐芙兰皱眉想了想，便道，“以前不是这样的，以前和老师一样。”

　　“这样啊。那乐芙兰现在还能站直了，和老师一样吗？”拉克丝伸手搭在乐芙兰的肩上，细细感受她的骨骼。

　　很严重，拉克丝心想。

　　“我试试。”乐芙兰回答拉克丝，十分顺从的模样。

　　还没等拉克丝反应，拉克丝便看见乐芙兰直起了腰，那肩膀被扩展开，腿也绷直了，这几乎是一瞬间发生的事。

　　但拉克丝被那些骨骼磨合的咯哒声引得皱眉。

　　乐芙兰站直了能比自己高不少，拉克丝只能仰头看她，却看见她下巴不自觉的颤抖着，身子也在不由自主的打颤，看起来很不习惯这个姿势。

　　“你慢点呀，是不是很疼啊，我们还是算了吧。”拉克丝见她不住发颤，一副刚学步的稚嫩小兽模样，心底满是心疼。

　　“不疼的，就是，不习惯。我知道老师为我好，那我，就站直了。”乐芙兰一字一句的说着。

　　拉克丝见一直在她面前乖巧又软糯的乐芙兰眼底有一份坚定，便不再劝她。

　　“那好，乐芙兰这样乖，奖励你一个吻。”拉克丝柔声说。站直了的乐芙兰看起来更加漂亮，小脸绷得紧紧的，神情满是认真，那下巴便更显俊秀。

　　拉克丝踮脚，将吻印在她下巴上。

　　乐芙兰偏了偏头，身子仍旧在颤抖，带着袍角都在轻晃。看上去十分不习惯，却仍旧在努力适应。

　　但她依然站得笔直，像挺拔的橡木。

　　

　　


	36. Chapter 36

　　乐芙兰面无表情的将那些骨骼碎裂，才能让她站直身子。

　　在许久之前，她记得自己的老师，也是腰背挺直，拥有无双的风骨。

　　风灌进拉克丝略微宽大的法袍里，将本就娇小的女子衬得愈加娇弱。法袍勾勒着她的身形，即使那风万分无情，她的老师依旧挺直，就好似，无论多大的风霜，多大的雪雨，都无法压垮她的脊背。

　　甚至无法令她改变分毫。

　　老师也确实没有改变分毫。

　　乐芙兰一直都知道。

　　拉克丝的确对她极度温柔万分呵护，但她十分清楚。拉克丝从来都是孤身一人，从来都。

　　她对这个世界没有留恋。乐芙兰总偷偷地看拉克丝，在过往那些时光里，找寻一切机会去偷取那些有关拉克丝的甜蜜记忆。她总是会看老师秀美温婉的侧脸，看她形状娇媚的眼线，看她微微翘起万分性感的红唇。

　　那秀美的锁骨，那细软的腰肢。

　　所有拉克丝的一切。

　　以及，拉克丝眼底那份肆意洒脱。

　　又或者可以说是，凉薄。

　　拉克丝对这个人世没有牵挂。乐芙兰清楚得很。否则，老师为何总是在不同的地区辗转，在不同的风景中留下身影，又毫不留恋的转身离开。

　　那么多风格迥异的风光，那么多企图与拉克丝挂上牵连的人与物。

　　可拉克丝，却只孤身站在那里。

　　格格不入。

　　似乎下一刻就会离去。

　　拉克丝的确又温和又善良，看向别人的目光里总是悲悯，她能感同身受，能体会别人的离合悲欢，能对此流露出伤感或是怜悯的神情。但仅此而已了。

　　拉克丝对这个世界但凡有一点留恋，但凡多一些热爱，以拉克丝的美好，她就不该仅仅是一个游侠法师。

　　这样温柔又美丽的魔法师，该有无数好友，该有无数情感交织。

　　可她一直孤身一人，她选择做一名游侠法师四处流浪。

　　在成为拉克丝学生之后不久，乐芙兰便发现了这个事实。她也曾惶惶，也曾担忧也曾害怕，担心对这个世界不带一丝留恋的拉克丝，会在某一时某一刻，化作蝴蝶化作微风悄然离去。

　　拉克丝无所谓的。

　　但后来，乐芙兰发现，在看向自己的时候，老师眼里就会出现一些不一样的色彩。她会犯傻，会好奇，会软糯着嗓音朝自己撒娇，也会因为自己曾受到的伤害而黯然伤神。

　　乐芙兰心里便有了主意。终有一天，她会比拉克丝更强大，她能够保护好拉克丝。会留在拉克丝身边，与拉克丝一起感受这世间。

　　她们两人一起的话，终有一天能体会到这个大千世界的美丽之处吧。

　　可她没能做到，也没能等到。在最后一刻，拉克丝还是选择了离开，她终究失去了拉克丝。

　　她曾经怨过的。如果，她更强大一些就好了，又或许，她更强势一些，让拉克丝无法拒绝自己，就好了。

　　却没能来得及。

　　如今拉克丝又回来了。所以，纵然此刻的乐芙兰没有以往那样多的记忆，没有那样深沉的心思，她也还是无条件的听从，拉克丝所期盼所要求的一切，她都要做到。

　　她的身体构造早已改变。这是献祭灵魂给予恶魔达成交易的后果，她早已不能算是一个人类。她如今这模样，不是习惯使然，是她的身体构造便是如此。

　　但是拉克丝喜欢她站直了，她就必须站直了。

　　乐芙兰不会想那么多，她确定了这个目标，那她就会去执行。

　　纵使她觉得自己浑身骨骼都在打颤，那些关节都被她捏碎了重新构建。只有这样，她才能站得直溜些。

　　拉克丝不知道这些。她只是看见此刻的乐芙兰抿着嘴角，好似羞涩的对她笑。

　　她看不见乐芙兰此刻的痛楚。

　　乐芙兰站得笔直，嘴角抿着笑，将锐利的尖牙藏起来，看上去竟有些傻气。

　　她不禁伸手，又揉了揉乐芙兰的脑袋。

　　“乖，坚持到晚上，老师可以满足你。”她意有所指，但看乐芙兰这般纯净无垢的模样，觉得乐芙兰并不能理解自己的意思，便伸手下去，点了点乐芙兰的肉棒。

　　纵然乐芙兰不知情事为何，拉克丝表达得这样明显，她也该反应过来了。

　　她一张小脸憋得通红，连带着耳尖都是充血的红。

　　十足的羞涩，也十足的可爱。

　　“唔。”乐芙兰用力点头，又站得更直了些。

　　“但是，坚持不了也没关系，不是非到晚上不可。知道了吗？”拉克丝担心她过于认真呆傻，真的就咬着牙坚持到极限。毕竟多年来的习惯，一朝一夕改变肯定是不适应，她可不希望乐芙兰受伤。

　　“我乖的。”乐芙兰只这样回答她。

　　拉克丝见她眸光坚定，便不再说什么。只回到床边，扶着腰躺下，闭眼歇着了。

　　这几日她经历了太过激烈的情事，实在是累极，几乎是一合上眼，就沉入梦境。

　　等她醒来，乐芙兰还是站在那里，夕阳的余晖落在她暗色的长袍上，为她的轮廓镀上金色。

　　拉克丝眯起眼，方能看清乐芙兰。

　　很是熟悉的模样。

　　————————————————

　　在接下来的日子里，拉克丝就只能看见乐芙兰腰背挺直的样子了。

　　她也经常会无法掌控自己的身体，或许是乐芙兰此刻对她太过顺从柔和，那些危机感不足以威慑丽安娜。

　　丽安娜便会重新掌控身体，作为拉克丝的这份意识，便重新被压下去，藏起来。

　　拉克丝也不太想这样，丽安娜对乐芙兰太冷淡太嫌恶了，她每每看见乐芙兰因为丽安娜这样的态度，眸光里流露着明显的受伤黯然，便觉心疼至极。

　　乐芙兰一直认为，摁住丽安娜，强行占有她，就能让她想起一些事，就能换回她的老师。

　　即便莫名，但很有效。

　　拉克丝本就是丽安娜为了逃避被强占的痛苦才产生的一抹意识。每当乐芙兰意识到她面前的人儿不再是拉克丝之时，就会陷入眼眸泛红眼白黑沉的狰狞里，一次又一次不再压制欲望的强占。

　　一次又一次的换回她的老师。

　　久而久之，拉克丝竟开始期待乐芙兰对她做这样的事情。

　　她并不是这个躯壳的原本意识，注定无法长久的掌控这具身体，当她退回灵魂深处，她便无法在乐芙兰依恋的眼神中给予回馈，无法去温柔回应，去拥抱乐芙兰肩胛上残破的肉翅缺口，也无法去亲吻她被尖牙豁破的嘴角。

　　丽安娜总那样冷淡。拉克丝在她身体里看着乐芙兰对她的讨好，看着乐芙兰为她带来清晨的花露、午后的森果、傍晚的炙肉。

　　丽安娜被乐芙兰将养得极好。

　　但丽安娜却不能与她一样。丽安娜虽已经消了那些恐惧与惊悸，却也不会对乐芙兰再热情一些、温柔一些。她总会出神，思及乐芙兰曾强迫她的画面，而后惊恐万分。

　　实际上，拉克丝有些期待这个时刻的到来。这代表着乐芙兰会对她褪去温和，会被恶魔的血性影响心性，会换成粗鲁又狠厉的侵占。

　　丽安娜会逃避这样的乐芙兰，她就会重新掌控身体。

　　她就能，拥抱乐芙兰了。

　　她爱着乐芙兰。

　　但渐渐地，拉克丝发现事情并不是这样简单。

　　乐芙兰那样深情又温柔，乖巧到戳人心弦。若非丽安娜总想着离开，乐芙兰便会褪去恶魔的黑色眼白，相处之时万分妥帖。

　　丽安娜被乐芙兰打动了。其中不乏拉克丝的功劳。她太渴望乐芙兰了。她本就是丽安娜意识的一部分，在丽安娜不再恐惧乐芙兰之后，她的独立性遭到了威胁。

　　拉克丝对此十分抗拒。她不想离开，不想消失，她还想以拉克丝的身份看着乐芙兰，拥抱乐芙兰。

　　可她无法阻止，随着丽安娜对乐芙兰情感的转变，她也几乎失去她存在的意义。

　　渐渐地，丽安娜似乎将拉克丝的意识从身体里抹去。拉克丝却很庆幸，她发现并不是不存在，她已然成了丽安娜意识的一部分。

　　她也终于可以，光明正大的获得自己身体的掌控权。不用担心下一刻会失去意识，不用担心在拥抱乐芙兰的时候，突然被塞回灵魂之中。

　　丽安娜开始期待与乐芙兰的亲近。也不知道是否是拉克丝意识融合的缘故，她竟开始期待与乐芙兰身体交缠，期待乐芙兰撕开她的衣裳，然后将她狠狠贯穿。

　　不仅是因为快感，更大的是心理上满足感的加持。起初拉克丝这意识存在之时，她就是这样，十足的期待着乐芙兰这样做。

　　这变成了一个可怕的习惯。

　　丽安娜一边贪恋乐芙兰的怀抱。

　　一边深深厌弃着这样的自己。

　　日子一天天缓慢地过，几乎就像童话生活一般美妙。只不过，她身边的不是什么英俊的王子，也不是什么威猛的骑士。

　　只是一个总殷切地、担心自己会离开，可怜兮兮的瞅着自己的。

　　长着尖牙利爪，肉翅都还没生出来，只有渗着血的背部伤口的小恶魔。


	37. Chapter 37

　　丽安娜不总是这样想的。

　　她心底还有惦记着的人和事。

　　她的丈夫，她的孩子。

　　而她，却已经被恶魔奸淫到开始享受这件事，甚至在面对乖巧又温和的恶魔之时，还是生出了想要被恶魔撕开衣服，分开双腿，狠狠贯穿的可怕欲望。

　　在乐芙兰不在之时，丽安娜的思绪便挡也挡不住的。

　　一时在自己以前的生活流连，一时在思念自己的孩子，一时又渴望着亲近乐芙兰，而后又深深嫌厌指责这样的自己。

　　她和镇子里那些通奸被处刑的女人有什么差别呢。

　　或许她更为严重。她爱上了一个恶魔。

　　“唔……嗯哼…乐芙兰、乐芙兰……”丽安娜躺在床上，金发铺散，在昏暗的光线里，这漂亮的金发能夺取所有的视线。

　　她眯着一只眼，半咬着唇，看着她身上的乐芙兰。

　　“再重一些……重一些也没关系。”随着仰头的动作，金发就掠过脖颈，散落在一旁，细白的肌肤露出来，好似发着光。

　　她攀住乐芙兰的肩膀，让乐芙兰握住自己的手腕，让她的尖牙嵌入自己的肩颈，又让乐芙兰更用力一些。

　　乐芙兰眨了眨眼，便顺从的挺腰，用力顶至深处。

　　丽安娜被刺激得挺腰，一股酥麻感从身体深处扩散至全身，直击中她灵魂。她咬着唇，舒服得低声尖叫。

　　乐芙兰听从丽安娜的话，埋头在丽安娜脖颈边，便看不到她老师此刻脸上那疼痛又愉悦的矛盾神情。

　　若是她能看见，也万分舍不得叫自己老师感受到疼痛。但她不知道，她只是听从丽安娜的话。

　　直到那滚烫的液体灌溉在身体深处，丽安娜被剧烈的快感洗礼过一遍，她半睁着眼，从铺天盖地的浓烈情潮里回过神。

　　天花板的角落里，有一张蜘蛛网，上头还有一只硕大的蜘蛛，慢慢的吞吐着蛛丝。它被一根蛛丝吊着，在半空中晃晃悠悠。

　　它慢慢往上爬。

　　丽安娜的目光就落在蜘蛛上面。

　　乐芙兰已经退出了她的身体。

　　“老师。”她趴过来，更多的黑发垂落在地上。她将下巴搁在旁边的床沿上，尖耳又耷拉下来，浅紫色的眼瞳透亮。

　　乖巧极了。

　　丽安娜看她一眼，便伸手上去揉了揉她的发顶。

　　够了。丽安娜想。

　　她总是不受自己控制的去亲近乐芙兰，不用看，她都能想到此刻自己的眼神有多温柔，她的模样有多淫靡。

　　她侧了个身，私处的液体就放浪的淌出来，滑过大腿，落在床单上。

　　但是她从身体深处生出一份悲凉来。浑身发冷，她感受着自己正揉着乐芙兰的头顶，又倾身过去吻她的动作。

　　而她浑身又被包裹在无穷无尽的自我厌恶里。

　　她喜欢乐芙兰，但她不喜欢这样的自己。

　　这并不矛盾。迟早会疯掉的，丽安娜弯起眼角，那漂亮的眼眸更添一份水润，她想。

　　乐芙兰又出门了。丽安娜不知道她去做什么，但丽安娜不喜欢这样，乐芙兰只要一离开她身边，她似乎就分裂成两人，一人无法控制的思念渴望乐芙兰，一人又挡也挡不住的想起自己的家庭，而后自我唾弃浑身发冷。

　　可单纯的乐芙兰不知道她的变化，她只知道自己老师已经接纳了自己，对她又包容又温柔。

　　丽安娜就看她每天出去，阳光裹住乐芙兰的轮廓，尘埃在她挺直的肩背上跳舞。

　　丽安娜觉得自己快疯了。她身体里像是有两个人，叽叽喳喳的不停哭嚎，要是能忘记以前就好了，要是能不爱乐芙兰就好了。

　　一切都来得太迟，她无法改变，她无能为力。

　　直到有一天，她斜靠在石塔外层的窗台上，这就像是一个小型的阳台。风带起她的袍角，吹动她的金发，她在高塔上远眺，层层叠叠的云，望不到边的绿色和紫色的树林，地面上跑动着长着金色鳞片的巨大魔兽。

　　一只火红羽翼的鸟儿从她面前飞过，烈阳般夺目的羽翼几乎要戳进她的瞳孔里。金发女郎的眸光波澜未起，一动不动。

　　迟早会离开的。丽安娜目光悲凉，乐芙兰现在单纯又痴傻，分不清真或假。但丽安娜清楚，乐芙兰一直追寻的人，不是自己。

　　是拉克丝。

　　会结束的，这一切孽障。

　　与其一直这样反复拉扯，自我纠缠。不如到此为止吧，对自己，对乐芙兰，都是解脱。

　　她这样想着。风带起她的鬓发，空气做成的冰冷风刃钻进瞳孔，迫使她闭上眼睛。

　　陷入一片沉沉的黑暗。

　　风在耳旁呼呼作响，而后一声沉闷的巨响，世界归于沉寂。

　　风声、衣袍猎猎声、魔兽哼鸣声，统统消失了。

　　拉克丝缓缓睁眼。落在眼前的是熟悉的石墙构造，是她这段时间一直生活在其中的高塔。

　　漂亮的小公主抿紧唇，小脸绷得紧紧的。彻骨的疼痛在一瞬间将她贯穿，而后潮水般退散。她又被推出这个躯体，成为熟悉的虚无状态，飘荡在半空。

　　她缓缓低头，果不其然的看见地面上，是丽安娜的尸体。

　　她刚刚，再次经历过死亡。就同上次被烈火灼烧致死一样。

　　为什么，要放弃呢。明明爱着乐芙兰的，不是吗？拉克丝垂眸看着自己的尸体，平日里灼眼的金发变得了无生气，发丝染上血色，地面有血迹轻轻缓缓的晕染开来。

　　像色调明艳的极美油画。

　　但小公主只轻颤着唇。

　　她明明，很爱乐芙兰的。为什么要放弃呢，因为那些重压在她心中的所谓“道德”吗，可拉克丝记得——

　　丽安娜的丈夫，是个浑身酒臭的肮脏男人，他们之间的结合也不过是因为两方父母相互熟悉，他们是从小到大的邻居。而这男人，曾在酒后对她动粗，曾骂骂咧咧的踢飞一只流浪狗，曾瞪着浑浊的眼睛紧盯走过眼前的美貌少妇。

　　在爱上乐芙兰之后，在明了爱为何物之后，拉克丝知道，所谓的丈夫对自己，从来没有爱，丽安娜也同样如此。

　　所以，为了一个这样不爱的人，这样没多少意义的家庭，以及这些所谓的道德，就放弃了自己的生命，就放弃了未来，就又抛弃了乐芙兰吗。

　　她曾经，竟是这样一个胆小懦弱，又自私的女人。

　　拉克丝脸色煞白。

　　————————————————

　　夕阳的余晖缓缓落下，森林里一道身影慢慢走近。

　　她身段修长，黑发及地，随着走路的幅度发梢轻颤。乐芙兰身着白色的魔法长袍，同上一次拉克丝的法袍很相像，镶着浅金色的边，只更为贴身，将肩背与胸房的形状衬得万分好看。

　　不同这段时日的模样，那些尖牙利爪，那杀气沸腾的眼瞳，那紫色皮肤，全都消失不见。换成了她熟悉的，女巫好看的模样。

　　法袍瑰丽极了，乐芙兰的魔法深不可测，变幻的长袍便精致万分。法袍在腰侧开了缺口，下摆又在腿侧分叉，随着走动的动作，隐约露出细瘦妖娆的腰肢，修长性感的大腿。

　　这么多年过去，她的学生，其实也早就成长为一个成熟的女人了。

　　乐芙兰手握魔杖，一步一步慢慢走近，肩负这一日来最沉重的傍晚余晖。

　　她本可以用魔法瞬移到此处，看清发生的一切。但她没有，她只一步步走来。

　　实际上，对这个距离而言，发生了什么，以魔法师的体质，也早该看清了。

　　拉克丝猛地一顿，意识到这件事之后，她几近窒息。她就以虚无的德邦小公主的身躯，无力的跪坐在丽安娜的尸体旁，看着她的女巫缓缓走来。

　　更近了。拉克丝看清乐芙兰的脸，过分苍白的肤色衬着她精致的轮廓，美丽得叫人不敢直视。熟悉的细长眼睛里看不出情绪，只眼周那些妖娆的魔法纹路闪闪烁烁，浅金色的眼瞳里独独一片苍凉。

　　褪去了那恶魔外皮，乐芙兰便是拉克丝所熟悉的拥有极致美貌的传奇女巫模样。

　　拉克丝的心跳都要停止了。乐芙兰一定已经，看见了丽安娜死在这里，看见了这具尸体，看见了她深爱的人死亡，看见了拉克丝再次将她抛弃。

　　乐芙兰心里，会如何失望如何难过呢。拉克丝不敢深想。

　　可她面前的身材高挑的女巫，只面无表情的缓步走来，周遭那些美妙的魔法光点不断跳跃，那些金色紫色或是青色的光点交织在一起，裹住乐芙兰的轮廓，让她看起来像是不可触及的、万分强大的天神。

　　可拉克丝眼睁睁的看着，这些光点缓缓褪去颜色，变成暮暮沉沉的黑。

　　乐芙兰带着满身华光款款归来，她本该是怀揣着怎样喜悦的心情，来见她的爱人的呢。可迎接她的，只有爱人冰冷的尸体。

　　拉克丝仰头看着，乐芙兰在她面前站定，她身形瘦削，却将夕阳完全遮住，拉克丝只能看见女巫暗色的剪影。

　　浅色眼瞳里一点亮光不剩，漫漫一片死寂，茫茫一片荒芜。

　　乐芙兰看着地上丽安娜的尸体，女巫眉眼清冷，雕塑般深刻。而后她缓缓蹲下身来，跪在拉克丝旁边。

　　拉克丝多希望自己现在不是这虚无的无法触及到的意识体，她多想拥抱乐芙兰，告诉她，我还在这里。

　　你不用伤心，不用难过啊。

　　但是不能，她只能跪坐在一旁，看着乐芙兰在她身边跪下，腰背挺直，肩颈优雅。

　　“老师，我回来了。”乐芙兰轻声说，“你看，你不喜欢我弓着背，我就去找恶魔拿回灵魂了。”

　　乐芙兰伸出手，她指尖有两团青紫色的火焰跃动。

　　这是乐芙兰的灵魂么。拉克丝伸出手，企图去触碰，果不其然的，她的指尖穿透过这两缕魂魄。她抿着唇，她看着自己的指尖明明有血有肉，万分真实，可她还是无法触碰到乐芙兰的灵魂。

　　拉克丝看见自己的指节不自觉的颤抖，她根本控制不住。她叹一口气，缓缓收回手。

　　她清楚听见乐芙兰用好听的柔雅嗓音，轻声说着的话。

　　她说，老师，我已经斩杀了恶魔，可为什么，你也死了呢。

　　她说，老师，你看，我如你所愿，已经恢复成自己的模样了，你能不能再看一眼呢。

　　她说，拉克丝，没有你的话，我要这灵魂恢复也没有意义了，那么，我就将它献给你吧。

　　拉克丝看着乐芙兰从丽安娜的身体里取出一团金色的灵魂，而后随意将她自己的两缕魂魄扔了进去。

　　乐芙兰低低地闷哼一声。像是被什么击中，她轻轻晃了晃身子，腰背却依旧挺直，像永不曲折的笔直的朝天木。

　　乐芙兰又说，拉克丝，我将灵魂奉献给你，我深爱你，直至永恒，你在这世上的每一分每一秒，每一个时刻，都将成为我存在的意义。

　　祝愿吾之灵魂与你相伴，若是失去你，我将沉入永恒的孤寂，此条信念，永不更改。拉克丝听见乐芙兰这样说着，她睁大眼，只因这根本不是祝愿，这是极恶毒的诅咒。

　　下一刻，她又松落下来，神情归为柔和。乐芙兰啊，总是这样痴傻的，她不是一直都知道吗。

　　拉克丝侧过身子，往乐芙兰身边凑了凑，这样她能将乐芙兰看得更清楚些。乐芙兰半垂着眼睛，纤长的睫毛在眼尾勾出妖娆的弧度，好似在勾引蝴蝶停驻。

　　拉克丝吻了吻女巫的眼角，乐芙兰却感受不到。

　　那眸光一片悲凉，拉克丝听见了乐芙兰没有说出口的话。

　　她说啊，拉克丝，你为何，又再次抛弃我了呢。


	38. Chapter 38

　　亲爱的女巫，我还在这里，不要失望啊。

　　拉克丝轻颤着唇，看着乐芙兰，一字一句缓慢开口。

　　但乐芙兰看不见她。她只能看着乐芙兰依旧坚定地跪在那里，那白色长袍下浅金色的暗纹交织，似是有生命力般的缓慢流转。这些华贵暗纹都会变换，可乐芙兰分毫不动。

　　她半垂着眼，目光落在地上早已没了生气的躯壳身上。

　　上头半空有灵魂悬浮着，如同一团金色的火焰。

　　乐芙兰就一直跪在那里。任凭风吹动她的长发，带起她的袍角。

　　她像一尊忠贞的雕塑。

　　拉克丝缓缓拥住了面前的女巫。她的手滑过那触感绝佳的法袍，却无法带动这布料分毫。她伸手抱住了乐芙兰的腰，靠在乐芙兰怀里，做了乐芙兰怀中的猫。

　　她用下巴蹭了蹭乐芙兰的肩窝，想象着在乐芙兰怀中的触感。便僵持着这个姿势，一动不动了。

　　乐芙兰一直跪在那里，拉克丝就一直抱着她。

　　拉克丝本以为乐芙兰会哭的。在她心里乐芙兰是很温柔很感性的女巫。上次的那日夜里，她磕磕绊绊的对乐芙兰表露心迹，却见到乐芙兰流泪的模样，一颗滚烫的泪落在她肌肤上，砸进她心里。

　　而后温柔的向她道歉。

　　她的乐芙兰啊，在面对自己的时候，连感性与动情都如此小心翼翼。

　　可这时的乐芙兰没有哭。她眼睑轻敛，一动不动的没有任何表情。

　　本就苍白的人似乎失去了血色，那唇都陷进一片雪色里。

　　空气中的尘埃放肆的落在她身上，直到月光在她眼皮上落下清凉的微光。

　　她眨了眨眼，好似突然惊醒。

　　拉克丝的灵魂还在眼前不断跃动，金色的光落在她面庞上，阴影摇摇晃晃又隐隐绰绰。

　　拉克丝本蜷在女巫身前，靠在乐芙兰心口。但那沉寂下去的心跳突然跳动了，将她惊醒。

　　她仰头，看见乐芙兰眼眸里倒映着的金色火焰。

　　乐芙兰已然起身，拉克丝便没有依仗再赖在乐芙兰怀里。她看着乐芙兰慢慢站直身子，那金色的灵魂被她操控着落进怀中。

　　面前的草地上丽安娜的尸体依旧是白日里的模样，只更加没有生气，那些血液已经暗沉。

　　乐芙兰仰头看了看，抬手间，自上层高塔的窗户里飘出一道白影，下一刻，那白袍便出现在乐芙兰手里。

　　那是乐芙兰的法袍，拉克丝自然认得。

　　乐芙兰留了这么久的，距离上一世，已经过了百年。这长袍，她却一直带着，即便在成为恶魔意识涣散的百余年里，她也没能忘了，将拉克丝留给她的唯一一件东西，好好护在身边。

　　拉克丝眉头舒展，万分温柔的看着乐芙兰。她的乐芙兰，她的爱人啊。

　　乐芙兰俯身将长袍盖在丽安娜身上，将那已经失了生气的金发遮住。她动作轻缓，万分恭敬，似乎唯恐惊扰了地上的人。

　　乐芙兰低头看了许久，几缕黑发交织，在脸颊上落下细微的阴影。乐芙兰看着地上爱人的尸体，拉克丝看着她。

　　紫色的光华自丽安娜周身产生，像不断生长的藤蔓，最终将她整个裹住。待魔法消解成星光点点时，丽安娜已经身处于一座万分牢靠的精致棺椁里。

　　乐芙兰眸光幽幽，伸手抚上这棺木边角上华美的藤蔓装饰，好似在做最后的告别。

　　拉克丝就看着她眼中的柔情，勾了勾嘴角，对呀，就是这样，你要学会放手的，乐芙兰。

　　拉克丝宁愿乐芙兰自由自在，做世间最强大的黑女巫，也不愿她被自己捆缚在这苍茫天地间，在茫茫无望的永恒里，不断地找寻没有记忆的自己，不断地经历生死离别。

　　但傍晚乐芙兰的诅咒历历在耳，乐芙兰永远都不可能放开自己，拉克丝心里清楚明白得很。

　　心腔被一股莫名的情绪塞得满满当当，叫拉克丝只想跑上前去，拥住她的爱人。

　　没等她迈动脚步，她看见乐芙兰原本白色的长袍上有点点星光落下，渐渐凝成一件华美异常的银色披风。披风的领子竖得很高，遮住了乐芙兰大半张脸。

　　那肩扣连接处是半透明的轻纱，上头有白色羽毛妆点，做成一团层叠着的云。乐芙兰精致的下巴就藏在其中，衬出她立足巅峰睥睨世间的至高法师的尊贵。

　　原来乐芙兰最开始，也并不是喜欢穿一身黑。拉克丝发现，而后笑得弯了弯眼。

　　乐芙兰左手将那团灵魂护在心口，右手握着魔杖，一步一撑地，转过身慢慢朝森林里走去。

　　拉克丝就站在高塔前，看着乐芙兰那道瘦长背影，落寞偏又挺拔的，渐渐沉入黑暗。

　　她想追上去的，抱住乐芙兰的腰，趴到乐芙兰背上，或是拽住乐芙兰的披风，怎样都好。可拉克丝迈不动步子，不仅因为她知道无法触碰到乐芙兰，也因为，她想好好看清楚乐芙兰的身影。

　　看清楚她如何的失落，又是如何的悲戚。

　　拉克丝攥了攥掌心，才将自己的身形保持得稳当些。她尚且难过到站不稳身子，那乐芙兰呢？

　　女巫的身形依旧挺拔。那披风拖地，随着她的步伐被地上微长的蔓草纠葛，将披风勾带出轻微起伏的沟壑。那月光落在上头，带出光彩不一的色泽光亮。

　　森林里枝丫交织，像细长的骨骼随意分叉，在幽暗的树林里做成黑色的剪影。它们横亘在乐芙兰身侧，树影森森，夜风阵阵。

　　乐芙兰没有回头。她一步一步走向森林深处，走进无法被光驱散的浓重夜色。

　　将她的爱人留在此处。

　　拉克丝依旧站在那里，固执的看着乐芙兰。不知不觉，她早已泪流满面。

　　在即将被黑暗包裹，在高塔火把的光亮即将照射不到的地方，在光与暗的边界处，乐芙兰停下了脚步。

　　她的披风一半映着火把橘色的微光，一半已经沉入黑暗。她缓缓转过身，竖领撑着她的长发，让她那漂亮的黑发只得全部从右侧肩颈垂落，带出一抹温婉，又有一份楚楚可怜。

　　她的下巴和嘴唇还落有橘色的光，眼眸已经被阴影糊住。拉克丝看见乐芙兰的眼中万分悲戚，她蹙着的眉头轻颤，眸中已然泪光闪烁。

　　她哭了。坚持了一天的泪，终究漫出来了。

　　原本正尽力抵抗那股会将她拉扯抽离出这个世界力量的拉克丝，见到那双盛满所有悲伤的眼眸，不禁迈开步子，想要扑进乐芙兰怀里。

　　那颗泪已潸然落下。明明自黑暗里而生，那光亮却灼热了拉克丝的双眼。

　　她想扑进乐芙兰怀里，抓紧她的长袍，抱紧她，亲吻她的眼角，告诉乐芙兰，我在这里啊。

　　下一刻，身后的高塔轰然倾塌。

　　拉克丝怔怔站住。

　　石块砸落，穿透她的身躯。

　　蒙蒙尘灰弥漫。拉克丝站在之中，眼中的画面开始扭曲，身形被拉扯消散的最后一刻里，她眼中全部都是乐芙兰的那颗泪，那皱着的眉，那泪意翻涌的金色眼瞳。

　　————————————————

　　莱希从没想过这样的好事能轮得到自己，孤儿院的孩子当中，明明她是最不可能被领养的了。她年纪大，能够记事了，那些想要领养孩子享受天伦之乐的家庭，总是瞧不上她的。

　　可今日，院长却领着一对面善的夫妇来到自己面前。在先前已经有风声传进莱希耳朵里，孤儿院的其他孩子或艳羡或讥讽的在自己面前，叽叽喳喳的叫嚷不停，叫她皱着眉捂紧了耳朵。

　　但，莱希从未相信这样的好事会落在自己头上。

　　她极谨慎，又极聪明，她深知自己有一张漂亮的脸蛋。孤儿院的工人们时常夸赞自己，又时常望着自己发起了愣。

　　在这个世道上，当自己除了美貌一无所有之际，这叫人羡慕的美貌或许只会成为一个危险代号，一个累赘。

　　她本已做好了不同意离开，不答应这对夫妇领养的决定。可当他们用温柔的眼神看定自己，莱希那荆棘铸就的高墙便塌陷了。

　　她鬼使神差的点头，坐上了这辆既华美又舒适的马车。

　　马车上有暗色的绒布铺就的坐垫，莱希小心翼翼地坐上去，生怕弄皱了会惹人不快。但面前这脸上不见一丝皱纹的美貌妇人依旧温和的看着她。

　　妇人美得像发着光，她妆容冷艳，眸光却柔软，有着她从未经历过的、叫人轻易沦陷的温柔。

　　叫她觉着有一种直击心墙的酥麻感，从没有人会这样温柔有包容的看着自己。心墙已塌，一瞬间，她便再没有要怀疑或是挣扎的心情了。

　　这是个富贵的家族。莱希从没见过这样华贵的房子，简直像是宫殿。这些家臣都穿着大红色的绸布纳成的服装，肩部和袖口有白色缝纱作为装饰。裤子轻巧，大抵是为了方便行动，都是些浅色的紧身长裤，规矩的塞进短靴里。

　　明明是一样的服装，却生生让莱希有了一种眼花缭乱的感受。

　　或许正是因为他们看起来太一致了，从头发到布靴，好似每一处都一模一样，过于齐整。齐整到叫莱希看不过来，甚至于觉得他们的表情都有些相像。

　　或许这就是上层人家佣人的修养吧，莱希想。

　　她本是害怕的。竖起了浑身的尖刺，做了一只小刺猬。但这对夫妇很体恤她的感受，只为她介绍了些必要事项，便领她进了一个精美的房间，告诉她，从此，这儿就是她的家了。

　　莱希怔怔看着面前高大英俊的男人，温柔美丽的女人，喏喏点头。

　　房门关上，莱希才能整理自己的思绪，才能找到些许安全感。

　　或许，她的生活也没有那么糟糕。

　　莱希预感得没错。她被封为纳尔森家族的掌上明珠。老爷在迎她回家后不久，便举办了一场盛大的宴会，宴请周遭王国的皇亲权贵们，向他们宣布，莱希·纳尔森的存在。

　　莱希这才知道，纳尔森家有多富庶，有多有权势，连那些勋贵们面对她的养父养母时都需恭敬躬身。

　　而作为纳尔森的族人，甚至于见着王子们也无需行礼。

　　纳尔森是一个富可敌国的强盛家族。无数人想巴结都来不及，这些虚头巴脑的礼仪，早就被眼睛里塞满金光闪闪的纳尔森家族的王室贵族们抛诸脑后。

　　纳尔森家族的富有，方圆数里都顶有名，无数富家权贵们都在等着莱希长大。

　　但现在的小莱希，并不知晓这些。

　　她小心翼翼地收起她的保护壳，发现天空原来是蔚蓝色，云团原来那样白，连风里，都有着紫丁的花香。

　　时日一久，莱希也当真成了纳尔森家族的千金大小姐了。

　　她待人温和又知礼，就像是花园里盛放的一株玫瑰，迎风怒放着，勾得人心弦乱颤。

　　“小姐，您当着点心，这儿可危险呢。”随从在她身后满是担忧的叮嘱。

　　“谢谢您的提醒，我会格外注意的。”莱希脚背没进积雪里，这些能亲吻上她脚腕的雪没有想象中的冷。她一步步走至前方，在雪地上留下一排可爱的脚印。

　　她后头跟着两列身着软甲的护卫。

　　莱希的视线里只有那只灰麻色的鸟儿，它好似被困在那里，她正打算去将它救起来。

　　女孩小心翼翼的捧起这只鸟儿，鸟儿应该并没有受伤，它抬头看她，一双眼睛很灵动，又低下头，用小小的可爱脑袋蹭了蹭莱希的手心。下一刻，它扬了扬翅膀。腾地起飞，完全没有方才被困住的可怜模样。

　　莱希看她飞远，提着裙摆笑得十分开心。可树上一大块积雪突然滑落，将女孩整个淹没。

　　惊呼声不绝于耳，护卫们朝她飞奔去。却听莱希娇软的声音自蓬松的雪里传来，好似天籁。

　　“放轻松，我没事呢。”那白雪堆成棉花糖似的一堆，莱希在里头说话，带着雪绒一颤一颤。

　　……

　　仍旧是这片树林，这积雪换成一堆枫色落叶。

　　而后被少女皓白的手扬散了去。少女手腕上的装饰随着她的舞动叮当作响，她腰肢纤细，身材娇软，有着醉人的蓝眸和迷人的金发。

　　舞步慢下来，少女娇艳的脸庞慢慢展现，她金发随风肆意，眼尾弯弯，红唇扬出叫人心颤的温暖笑意。

　　几年过去，莱希已然成长为一名亭亭玉立的少女，她被养出一身气度，养出绝代的风华。

　　她的美丽足以叫无数人疯狂。


	39. Chapter 39

　　生活美好得不可思议。莱希有着宠溺她的父母，有着体贴周全的仆人，有着温馨的家庭。

　　唯一让她认为还能更好一些的地方是，她的好友们住处都距离她过远了些，让她们总无法经常在一块玩耍。

　　到了约定聚会的日子。莱希做了一番打扮，马车晃晃悠悠，在森林的马路上缓缓行驶。

　　“小姐。”马车停了下来，车夫在前方出声，“我们似乎遇到了一些状况。”

　　莱希探身掀起马车的前帘，正要询问发生何事，却见道路前方有一名牵着白马的男子，微笑着看着自己。

　　莱希瞬间呆住了，她搭着帘布的手都忘记放下。

　　“美丽的小姐，你好。”男子向她点头躬身，模样万分绅士。

　　他有着黑夜般美丽的长发，也有着宝石般透亮的眼眸。

　　这些长发全部被梳在脑后，落在肩头，叫他看上去既贵气又温和。但这个发式，A认出来，这是北礁王国独有的法师。这北礁王国距这片区域有些遥远，在邻近的国家里，北礁王国已属外围。

　　这么想来，这名英俊的黑发男人应当是个旅人，莱希的目光落在他的斗篷上，想。

　　“我是来自北礁国的勒布朗，想去拜访纳尔森家族，途中遗失了我的地图。尊敬的小姐方便告知在下正确的方向吗？”男子不等莱希来思索判断他的身份，已然是礼貌的自报家门。

　　“勒布朗王子？”莱希问。

　　“是的。”王子笑着点头，态度十分平和，似乎并不因为他这尊贵的身份而自吹。

　　“您好。”莱希已经将方才那份心动藏了起来。她扶着车夫的胳膊下了马车，裙角落在地面上，洁白的裙边沾了些尘灰。

　　“我正是从纳尔森家族的方向来。”莱希微微点头，便是朝这位王子行了礼，“这条路一直往前，下个分叉口选择右侧的道路，一直走到尽头，便能见到纳尔森城堡的大门。”

　　“所以这条路是正确的？”勒布朗王子的语气听起来很惊喜。

　　“是的。”莱希点头，心道这位王子殿下略显失态的模样也没显出傻气，反倒透出些真性情的可爱。

　　“方才我有向一名路人问了路，可越往里走周遭越荒凉，再没见过一个行人。我就觉得不安呢。”勒布朗王子的眼眸很亮，映着晌午的阳光，那双眸子竟有着金色的光辉。

　　他说话间嘴唇开合，阳光在他唇瓣上跳跃，让这唇显出一丝润泽，润红齿白的，瞧上去漂亮得不似男子。

　　“不过好在我一直坚持，否则就无法遇见如此美丽的女孩啦。”勒布朗王子的话有些轻佻，含带了明显的调情讨好意味，但莱希听在耳朵里，却并不觉得反感。

　　这位王子殿下太绅士了。即使说着这样的话，也依然优雅，甚至恰如其分的讨了莱希的欢喜。

　　莱希听见自己的心跳如鼓。糟糕，她低头，金发滑落遮住她泛红的脸颊。

　　不能再继续和这王子待下去了，她朝王子告别，勒布朗笑着点头，牵了他的白马避到一侧。

　　马车慢悠悠的行进起来，莱希坐在马车里，抚着自己心口。这马车摇晃，一如她的心晃晃荡荡。

　　她侧过窗口往后看，勒布朗王子依旧站在远处，好像在目送她离开。热气再次翻涌，莱希低头捂住了脸。

　　莱希脑海里全是勒布朗王子英俊的脸，温雅低沉的声音，说到声音……莱希有些迷糊的想，依稀记得北礁国的口音并没有这般优雅。但也听闻，勒布朗王子由于是个排位靠后的年幼皇子，无心权势，又喜游历，总不在北礁王国里，是以口音有些变化也并不是什么稀奇事。

　　莱希这才发现，她已经想了勒布朗一路。

　　唔。她害羞的抬起胳膊，用手背遮住眼。

　　————————————————

　　下了马车，来到约定的花园，好友们已经在等着了。明明还未到约定的时间，可每次莱希总是最后才到，这让她很不安。

　　为了这事，她曾经也特意赶早提前过，但结果未有改变，好友们总是会在她之前到达，而且也总有她们自己的理由。她们也让莱希不用介意时辰问题，久而久之，莱希也就不甚在意这些微末的细节了。

　　今日的聚会有些不一样。或许是莱希被王子扰了心湖，她甚至觉得苏菲亚的眼神与王子有些像，南茜也是，她的牙也这样白。

　　啊——

　　莱希咬了咬唇，将脑海里奇奇怪怪的想法甩开去。

　　难道，她已经坠入情网不可自拔，这就是心动的感觉吗？莱希想。

　　今日的聚会依旧很愉快，她们互相交换礼物，看着好友们如获至宝的模样，莱希掩唇轻笑。

　　“如果我在上头再多留一个唇印，你们是不是会更开心？”

　　莱希只是随口调侃，没想到她的好友们一个个都眼神发亮，似乎很认同她的话，叫她不禁失笑。

　　“好啦，下周再见。”莱希笑吟吟地朝她们告别。

　　下周见。衣着华丽的富家小姐们依旧留在原地，目送莱希离开。

　　莱希回头看，朝她们摆手，“好啦，你们也快些回去吧。”

　　不知为何，这些好友站在原地目送她的样子，叫她情不自禁想起上午遇见的勒布朗王子。

　　真是魔怔了，莱希摇摇头。

　　————————————————

　　莱希本以为不会再与这位王子有交集，那日晴空树影下的勒布朗早被她压在心底，可不曾想——

　　莱希已经到了该挑选另一半的年纪。父亲认真询问了莱希的意见，得到莱希的首肯，便放出要为莱希·纳尔森挑选一个未婚夫的消息。

　　于是，纳尔森城堡里，迎来了近年来最盛大的宴会。

　　莱希原本只是要借着这个宴会来一睹各国王室贵族的风采，顺便张扬一番纳尔森家族的威名。

　　遇见喜欢的自然好，若是没有喜欢的，那不做出选择也没关系。

　　父亲的原话是这样。

　　当莱希推门入场之时，满厅的王室勋贵熙熙攘攘。但她眼中，只有那正端着酒杯，朝自己微笑的勒布朗王子。

　　英俊的男子眉眼深邃，气质却清冷，深目薄唇格外引人注目，而他看定自己的眼眸满是柔情。

　　莱希感觉到自己的心脏不受控制的跳动起来，万物在她眼中失了颜色。

　　就是他了，认命吧。莱希在心里对自己说。

　　如她所愿的，勒布朗王子成了莱希·纳尔森的未婚夫，一切都来得这样和谐又自然。

　　勒布朗并没有继承家国之虞，他自由自在，便在纳尔森城堡住下，几乎日日陪在莱西身边。

　　他们漫步朝阳下，又踏着月色而归。勒布朗就是一个完美恋人，他绅士又温柔，博学且风趣。莱希彻底沦陷了，沦陷进那满是柔情的浅色眼瞳中。

　　“勒布朗呀，你游历了这么多地方，一定见识过许多美景吧？”莱希背靠着树干，手捧一杯咖啡，咖啡的醇香做成网，将他们网在其中。

　　莱希只能感受到这甜蜜的香气，就像他们二人的恋爱气氛。

　　勒布朗躺在草地上，在莱希身前的不远处，他原本枕着手臂，任凭阳光落在他白皙的皮肤上，让他俊美得好似童话里的王子。

　　勒布朗本来就是王子吧。莱希恍然想到，又被自己奇怪的想法逗乐，她笑得眯起眼。

　　“对，的确见识过许多不同的风景。”勒布朗已经翻了个身，他看着莱希说道。

　　王子披散的长发遮了他小半的脸，又有几缕自他颈侧溜下来，一时间竟让他有些雌雄莫辨。

　　“那你最喜欢什么样的风景呢？”莱希抿了一口咖啡，而后将这金色纹边的瓷杯放在一旁的茶几上。

　　事实上，勒布朗已经同她讲过许多故事，描绘过许多风光了。是以，莱希没有再问这些风景是何种模样，这些勒布朗都会主动为自己讲述的，她只顺势问了个这样的问题。

　　王子殿下一边扎起自己的长发，一边听莱希说话。那长发被他随意地在脑后扎成一个揪，还有些调皮的发梢向上竖着，在阳光下一跳一跳。

　　莱希忽然觉得他这个模样有些熟悉，他这样就好像一个少年感满溢的少女。或许只是因为勒布朗太过俊美了，莱希总这样想。

　　“实际上，我见过最美的风景，就是你身边的这些。这树，这花，这青草，这篱笆，这花香鸟语。”勒布朗盘膝而坐，一缕未扎上去的黑发贴在颈侧，他随意抚过身旁的野草，“这些，都因你而变得美不胜收，这世间万物，都因我的妻子变得富有意义。”

　　莱希的脸腾地红了。

　　“油嘴滑舌。”她小声说。“只是未婚妻。”

　　勒布朗没有反驳她羞赧的娇嗔，只笑眯眯的看着她，眸光却认真得很。

　　莱希自然之道这是勒布朗的真心话，勒布朗深爱自己，莱希能感受到。

　　“有时我会想，我上辈子是做了什么天大的善事，这辈子才能让我这般幸运啊。”莱希仰头，透过树影交织，看天空中飘动的白云。她轻声喟叹。

　　“不，也不一定呢。”勒布朗说。

　　莱希回头看他，勒布朗却学她方才的模样，仰头望向天空，叫莱希看不见他的神情。

　　“怎么说？”莱希问。

　　“也许是因为你招惹了恶魔，恶魔后来终于找到来时路，要补偿你呢。”勒布朗轻声说着调侃的话语，语气却轻缓又认真，不似玩笑话。

　　“你又逗我。”恶魔什么的，一听就是那些故事里的，怎么可能呢，莱希并不放在心上。

　　“那也有可能——是你的上上辈子，做了什么也不一定嘛。”勒布朗回过头来，看着莱希说。

　　莱希原本正被勒布朗逗得在想用何种措辞去反驳他，抬眸间不设防的跌进一双深情的眼眸。

　　金发的少女忘记她原本要说的话了。


	40. Chapter 40

　　莱希近日来有些烦心。按理说，她的生活如此幸福，一切的一切都无法再更好了，她本不应该有烦心事。但——

　　她总情不自禁的会觉得这人有些像勒布朗，那人似乎也有些像。一开始她本觉得这不是什么大不了的事情，毕竟勒布朗天天陪在自己身边，她对王子殿下过分熟悉，有时容易看岔，这很正常。

　　但次数一多，莱希也不得不开始暗自留心观察这些。

　　这一下，她发现了许多以往被她忽略了的细节。以往觉得母亲或是勒布朗，亦或是好友看向自己的眼神很是相像，她总以为浮现在眼中的那些爱意都是共通的，没有放在心上，可这次，她发现了更多的细节。

　　她周围的人，从未与她过分亲近，佣人也好，护卫也罢。以往她会觉得，这是纳尔森家族的传统。

　　可为何她的好友，甚至于她的未婚夫，总是尽可能的离自己足够远呢，他们好似生怕触碰到自己，这与他们眼中的爱意背道而驰。

　　所有人都这样。

　　在孤儿院的时候，院长总还会慈祥地揉自己的脑袋，这太不寻常了。

　　就算自己不小心遇见危险，那些佣人或是侍卫扶住自己的时候，她都能感受到这些人的变化，他们的呼吸会加重，他们的胳膊会颤动。

　　莱希本以为这是家臣们紧张的缘故。

　　但，与好友们购物，喝茶或是别的什么，总会不小心触碰到的，她们也有同样的反应。

　　勒布朗也是，有些不可避免的接触之时，她都能听见王子殿下的心跳声。他吻自己手背时，甚至于额角都会渗出细汗来。

　　这些由不得莱希不多想。

　　她越观察，就越能发现一些他们近似的细节。苏菲亚说话时，右唇角上扬的弧度要比左边高出一些来，这与母亲一模一样。她们看向自己时，眼中光亮不加遮掩，闪烁的频率都一致。

　　她甚至还在一个侍卫身上闻见过与勒布朗一样的清凉幽香。

　　莱希心中不免生出可怕的猜测。但这太离谱了，她不敢轻易相信。

　　直到，她做了一个可怕的黑色的梦。她被囚禁在一座高塔之中，被紫皮肤的恶魔侵犯，任她哭喊尖叫，挣扎求饶都未得解脱。

　　她从噩梦中惊醒，大口喘息间母亲推开了房门。

　　“莱希，怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”纳尔森夫人站在门口，眸光里漾动着担忧。

　　正常人家的母亲，在这种时候早就跑来抱住自家孩子了，故事书里都会这样写。莱希想。

　　她喘着气，却看见母亲总是涂着暗红的嘴唇此时没有带额外的唇色。让她这张脸看起来，竟有些像勒布朗。

　　莱希惊诧地睁大眼，她想起梦中恶魔的脸来。纵然那恶魔有着紫色的皮肤，但那眼睛，那唇形，的的确确也与勒布朗有些像，当然，也有些像此刻的母亲。

　　“母亲，我没事，您先出去吧。”莱希用力闭上眼，不去看此刻的纳尔森夫人。

　　夫人担忧的看了她几眼，又见她确实没有受到什么意外，只得顺着莱希的意愿关门离开。

　　莱希原本不想在意的，但她无法不去在意。

　　她开始战战兢兢，开始疑神疑鬼。她甚至怀疑这栋别墅，这座城堡，这方圆数里的事物不再真实。

　　怎么会有人的生活完美成这样？

　　阳光是温暖的，空气是清澈的，甚至连雨水都万分温柔。冬日的雪不冻人，夏日的烈阳也不会炙烤。

　　这楼梯，这栏杆，这壁画，都是真实存在的吗？她小心翼翼的迈出步子，生怕自己一脚落空，没有落在实处，从高空掉落下去。

　　勒布朗很担心她的状况。莱希苍白着脸，嘴唇轻颤，眸中有盈盈水光，祈求的看着勒布朗。

　　“勒布朗，你可不可以抱抱我？我好害怕。”

　　可英俊的王子只摇头，他薄唇紧抿，似乎在苦苦挣扎，“莱希，发生了什么？你又在害怕什么？你可以告诉我。”

　　莱希倚着门框，看着他直摇头，“你不会知道的，你不会知道的。”

　　她反复说着，言语已经破碎不堪。

　　“我自己都觉得不可思议，不可置信，或许只要你抱抱我就会好？你为什么不抱我？为什么没有人愿意抱我？”

　　莱希只是这样说，她金发落下来，将她眼神与表情全遮挡进阴影里。

　　王子大步走来，她被勒布朗圈进怀里。她像一根木头，在勒布朗的臂弯里瑟瑟发抖。

　　是……恶魔的气息，这是恶魔的怀抱。

　　她感觉到勒布朗在颤抖，在喘息，他心跳如鼓，抓住她腰的手已经将她捏得有些疼了。看呐，这不就是梦中恶魔的反应吗？

　　莱希的下巴搁在勒布朗肩上，被人抱住之后，她只觉得浑身发疼，她看见眼前那拉长的勒布朗的影子，慢慢长出了尖尖的耳朵，就像是恶魔的犄角，一双巨大的蝠翼生长出来，蜷缩成一团，轻轻颤动。

　　“也许是因为你招惹了恶魔，恶魔后来终于找到来时路，要补偿你呢。”勒布朗的声音响彻脑海。

　　莱希睁大了眼。

　　她将勒布朗推开，却看见勒布朗的脸，已经变成呲着尖牙的恶魔。

　　她用力关上了门，巨大的关门声在别墅里回荡。

　　“莱希？莱希？你怎么了？”勒布朗担忧的声音在门外响起，即便是这样，他敲门的节奏与力道依旧矜持，好似生怕吓到了房里的少女。

　　莱希靠着房门，身子缓缓往下滑，复又感觉身后这门给予不了自己安全感，这门轻颤着，后面站着一个恶魔。

　　她咬牙站起身来，向床奔去，又用被子紧紧裹住自己。

　　唔。这一切都是梦境，或许睡一觉就好了。

　　莱希蒙头在被子里，迷迷瞪瞪的想。

　　过了不知道多久，莱希从被子探出头来，虽然屋外已经没了动静，但莱希莫名知道，勒布朗一定还在外头守着。

　　“你找个人明天送我去南茜家吧。”

　　“好。”勒布朗回答。

　　————————————————

　　来到南茜家，见到熟悉的好友，也没能让莱希平静下来。

　　莱希看着那穿着南茜长裙的人，有着一张恶魔的脸，她苦涩的压住嘴角。

　　南茜还在关切的询问自己，她却无法多看南茜一眼。她只能看见好友说话间那尖牙露出来，白森森的。

　　自此以后，她发现所有人都有着同样的恶魔的脸。围绕在她身边，转来转去，转来转去。

　　莱希，莱希，莱希——所有人都在叫她的名字，一模一样的声音，一模一样的脸。

　　她痛苦的捂住耳朵。

　　闭紧双眼。

　　她开始神思不属，开始茶饭不思。

　　没有人能救她，在这个虚假的世界里，所有的一切皆为虚幻，只有她，只有恶魔。

　　她将自己关在房间里，窗帘全部拉上，闷了大半个月，房间里的空气却依旧清新。她童年的孤儿院，即便日日通风，房间里还是有潮湿的霉味，还是有蛛网，有爬虫，不像这个完美的城堡。

　　真可笑啊，直到现在她才发觉。

　　许久不见阳光的她，面色苍白，身形瘦削摇摇晃晃。

　　勒布朗请求她善待自己的身体，请求她吃点食物，莱希却像是抽去了支柱的木偶，她歪着头，金发随意披散，一点光泽都不剩。

　　她呆怔的看着勒布朗。又将目光落在勒布朗身后的人上，从服装上看看，她的养父养母，她的三五好友，她的贴身近卫，都在房间里。

　　但是他们都长着一模一样的脸。

　　有时候是勒布朗，有时候是紫瞳的恶魔。

　　莱希濒临崩溃了。

　　或许这些全是她假想出来的？她现在或许身处在糟糕的孤儿院里，或者是破落的街角。她太懦弱了，竟开始臆想出这些。

　　莱希忍不住会这样想。

　　眼里的一切就更加虚假。

　　她不再是能迷倒所有人的纳尔森大小姐。她的嘴唇不再娇艳，她的金发不再耀眼，她的眼睛里失去了所有亮光。

　　任凭勒布朗如何请求，也无法挽回他失了生气的未婚妻。

　　莱希疯了。

　　勒布朗看着她毫无波澜的眼神，接受了这个叫他痛苦万分的事实。

　　他走近莱希，想要伸手触碰她，莱希多日来终于有了反应。

　　她瑟缩着往后躲了躲。

　　勒布朗便收回手，他在莱希面前蹲下，看着他的未婚妻，小心翼翼的开口，“莱希，你在害怕我？我是勒布朗啊，你无需害怕的。”

　　“我们去用餐好不好？你很久没有好好用餐了。”勒布朗几近乞求。

　　莱希缓缓抬了抬头，将她苍白的脸庞露出来。她张张嘴，多日来未曾开口，她的声音也不再甜软，像混进了沙石，粗砾不堪，“你不是勒布朗。”

　　她只这样说，却叫勒布朗睁大了眼。

　　“你为什么不用你的真面目来见我，我已经受够了。”莱希又说。

　　勒布朗定定看着他，眼神又陷入哀戚里。

　　“如果这样，会让你好一些的话。”他慢慢说着，莱希就看见他慢慢褪去勒布朗的模样，换成一位异常美丽的女士。

　　“乐芙兰。”

　　“你的信徒。”乐芙兰柔声说，她美丽的脸庞上有着娇娆的魔法纹路，莱希看着她，就像是看见了山间浓雾，看见了皑皑白雪，看见了茫茫世间万物。

　　拉克丝突然被抽离，这次莱希还没有死亡，她就已经在半空飘荡。

　　莱希已经疯得彻底。拉克丝看着那两人，眼角跌落一颗泪。

　　她还未能从莱希那些黑色的绝望里剥离，她浑身都浸透了阴冷恐惧。

　　她看见乐芙兰撤去所有假身，那些佣人，那些侍卫，莱希的父母好友，一个一个化为烟雾消散。

　　“真傻。”拉克丝轻颤着唇，想。

　　大抵是上一次把乐芙兰吓坏了。她为自己打造一个完美的童话城堡，让自己时刻不离她的视线，又假扮成王子，成为自己未婚夫。

　　我想，我成为你的丈夫，让你为我生个孩子，你是不是就只会想我。

　　乐芙兰曾经说过的话历历在耳。

　　“傻子。”她分明小心翼翼，分明万分宠溺，连碰自己一下都不敢。

　　她只是生怕自己离开，便把能做到的做得最好。拉克丝弯起嘴角，乐芙兰表达爱意的方式执拗却认真，她仍旧还是那阳光下热忱的少女，明明身处无边阴暗，却愿意在自己面前乖巧又善良。

　　一片赤忱。

　　她不会爱，也不懂得如何去爱，毕竟，在自己还是她老师的时候，没能好好教她啊。

　　乐芙兰只能靠她自己摸索，只能用颤抖的手一次次抓紧自己。

　　小可怜。

　　拉克丝这样想，却紧咬住了唇，眼泪无端跌落。

　　她看见乐芙兰抱着莱希，那冗长的长袍落拖在地面，她像是密不透风的坚贞围墙，她的爱人就是她一生守护。

　　乐芙兰在城堡里抱紧她的爱人，纵然浑身颤抖，却也不再松开分毫。

　　拉克丝看见这城堡慢慢染上青苔，攀上紫色的藤蔓，愈加的神秘悠远，她们居于山巅，眠于月下。

　　月光下的城堡更加像童话里才有的建筑，透过窗户，能看见女巫抱着她的爱人，那黑色的美丽剪影。

　　这时，拉克丝才想起来，乐芙兰为何不愿意拥抱自己。她已经将灵魂献祭给自己，自己的灵魂就对她有莫大的吸引力，就像之前，她在乐芙兰身体里感受到的那样，茫茫无措的巨大失落时刻萦绕，能救赎乐芙兰的，只有拉克丝。

　　这种献祭之术，自己可从来没教过她。

　　小混球。


	41. Chapter 41

　　月光倾落。

　　年幼的女孩盖着被子，实际上她也并不冷，纵然此刻正值寒冬，此处所属极地。

　　“巫师，现在已经是睡前的故事时间啦。”小女孩两只手捉着被子，遮住下半张脸，只有一双眼睛露在外头。

　　自天花板上有一个人影慢慢浮现，黑色的烟雾凭空产生，缓缓凝聚成一个人形。

　　那是一个身着黑色斗篷的巫师。

　　自拉卡莎睁眼起，她就能见到这个巫师。巫师是个身材窈窕的女子，声音也柔雅好听，但拉卡莎从没见过她的脸。

　　好像自她记事起，巫师就一直裹在那长袍里，被大大的斗篷帽子遮住眼睛，脸上长久的被不断变换着的黑雾包裹。

　　她从未见过巫师真正的模样。

　　但小小的拉卡莎心想，或许巫师都是这样的，黑雾蒙面，万分神秘。

　　巫师漂浮在空中，慢慢落地。那黑袍羽毛般轻缓的搭在地面，她黑色的长发从胸前垂落，是万分精致的模样。

　　拉卡莎就抓着被子看着她。

　　巫师没有离她更进一步，自拉卡莎记事起，巫师就一直离她这样远的距离，平日里也不会出现，若非她唤巫师出来，巫师就似乎不存在于此。

　　但巫师从她出生开始，就一直陪伴着自己。曾经她以为只有自己能看见巫师，直到去年的加冕礼上，她被封为王国的王储，巫师出现在自己头顶。

　　巫师的映象以大了平日里许多倍的大小浮现在空中，长袍飞扬，黑雾弥漫。

　　魔杖被她握在身前，好似审判，又好似祈福。

　　光辉笼罩了整个极地王国。

　　全部臣民都看在眼里，他们惊呼，他们跪拜。他们咏诵信条，他们高呼守护神护佑我国。

　　而那时的小王储，坐在宝座上，挺着腰背绷着小脸，姿态端庄又高贵，心想，大家都不知道的是，在她从冰地黑石里孵化时，睁眼看见的第一个人，就是巫师。

　　在臣民的眼里，巫师是强大的天神，在拉卡莎眼里，巫师却是一个会温柔的为她讲述睡前故事的教母。

　　就像现在这样。

　　巫师今晚的故事关于魔兽。在很久很久以前，这个世上魔法能量丰沛泛滥，魔兽与人类和平共处，各国城邦偏居一隅，大家相安无事。

　　直到后来，魔法消亡之际，那些拥有强大魔法的魔兽，都慢慢消失。时光变换下这些悲剧总不可避免，拉卡莎想。

　　“那然后呢？”小女孩眨了眨眼睛，眼底已经有了朦胧睡意，却还是强撑着想要听巫师讲述这些故事。

　　魔兽们原本性命无虞，只是魔法能量格外稀薄，他们失去了随意驱策魔法的能力，这让那些暴戾成性的魔兽十分不满，它们企图去掠夺别的力量源头。

　　“它们真坏。”拉卡莎嘟着嘴，声音已经含糊不清，她奶声奶气，谴责这些坏蛋魔兽，

　　“并不坏，亲爱的。”巫师的声音传过来，即使巫师总离她这样远，但声音却似乎从不会因为距离而衰减，拉卡莎总能听得很清晰。“它们只是因为力量被削减而不安。”

　　“不，巫师，我不这样认为。这并不是让它们去掠夺别人力量的理由。”拉卡莎的声音又精神了些，她声线细软，言语上却坚定地反驳她一直喜爱着的巫师。

　　“亲爱的，你说的有道理，希望你一直明确这个观念。”巫师轻声笑了，好听的声音让空气都在轻颤。拉卡莎这才知道，这只是巫师惯常的教导自己为王之道的手段。

　　她眨巴了眼睛，又道，“魔兽们后来呢，它们得逞了吗？”

　　“这就关于我们现在的主角们了。”巫师换了个姿势，她斜倚在柜子边缘，做了一抹黑色长影，“在那些魔兽都去追逐力量之时，有一部分魔兽，也持有与殿下一致的观点。”

　　“它们未曾去侵犯，未曾去掠夺。”

　　“它们是好魔兽。”拉卡莎说，她浅金色的小脑袋已经要滑进被子里了，嘟嘟囔囔的，眼皮马上就要撑不住。

　　巫师的声音变慢变缓，音量也渐渐地低下去。

　　屋外寒风呼号，在此时却像是寂静深夜的协奏曲，伴随着黑袍巫师的故事，将极地王国的小王储哄入梦乡。

　　“的确是好魔兽，所以最终收获了自己那份力量。”巫师柔雅的声音为这个故事盖上终章。

　　巫师静静地站在那里，将这个故事讲完，而后低头凝视自己凝聚着浑厚魔法能量的手，面上黑雾缓缓流淌变换。

　　一缕紫色的魔法飘过去，将被子拉扯着往下理了理，让睡成一团滑进被窝里小王储露出脸来，叫人敬仰的魔法用在此处，也只是让小女孩能睡得舒服些。

　　————————————————

　　“马上就要开始试炼了，殿下紧张吗？”巫师在拉卡莎身后漂浮，声音传进王储耳朵里。

　　拉卡莎看着面前冰川高耸，黑石林立的冰霜森林，那些冰棱交叉，蓝色冰石铺就的小径一眼望不到底。

　　拉卡莎微蹙着眉，浅金色的发丝盘在脑后，发顶戴着透明的冰蓝色小王冠，她目光落在那森林，开口还是幼儿的粘糯嗓音， 言语却是郑重。

　　“有些紧张的。”

　　“巫师，前方有危险吗？”她抬头看这个黑色的人影。

　　“有的，殿下。毕竟这是您的试炼。”巫师回答她。

　　“那您会保护我吗？”拉卡莎又问。

　　“当然，殿下。”巫师漂浮着，她身后留下一长串歪歪扭扭的黑雾残影。

　　她面朝森林的方向，似乎在看向森林深处某些切实存在的事物，或许正是拉卡莎的试炼目标。

　　拉卡莎已经迈进了这片冰石嶙峋的森林。

　　这是极地王国的传统，被封为王储的未来继承者，自加冕之后的来年开始，每隔四年须完成一次冰霜之地的试炼。

　　这是拉卡莎第一次来到试炼之地的入口。

　　她白皙的小脸上没有多余的表情，身形弱小的小女孩踏上那通往冰川深处的路。她身披冰蓝色的斗篷，斗篷上常年凝结着冰花，在空气里慢慢升腾出烟雾，弥漫在小王储身侧，勾勒出金发小女孩那份朦胧的圣洁来。

　　拉卡莎迈进这片森林，发现这周遭环境与自己想象中的并不一样，这是一片美轮美奂的森林，大多都是一些蓝色的冰块，做成不同的形状，或圆滑，或突兀的摆放在两旁，那些寒雾升腾，空气都被氤氲得朦胧。

　　她的极地王国，温度着实很低。

　　拉卡莎却不怕冷。她自寒石孕育而生，每一任女王都会以这样的方式出生，同时也赋予了她们不畏严寒的体质。

　　小王储一路往里走，巫师已经消失不见，但拉卡莎并不惊慌，巫师总会在她身边的。

　　一路无惊无险，或许是巫师为她扫清了一切障碍。她走至一个空地，地面是厚厚的湖冰，蓝色斗篷的小王储毫不畏惧的踏上去，冰面上倒映着她小小的倒影。

　　湖面正中有一方圆台，圆台上放置着一柄权杖。是了，这就是她此次试炼的目标。

　　但旁边有几头冰狼正虎视眈眈的看着她，似乎只要她胆敢触碰到着权杖，它们就会把自己撕碎。

　　“不用怕，我会让它们离开。”巫师适时出声。

　　“不，巫师，这个我得自己来。”女孩蓝色的眼眸好似剔透的冰，她目光坚定，腰背挺直的模样已经满含一国之主该有的威严了。

　　巫师没作声，她依旧漂浮在那处，似乎是同意了小王储的话。

　　拉卡莎慢慢走近那方圆台，冰狼紧紧盯着她，它们长着长长的鬃毛，毛发看起来十分坚韧，就像是竖起来的针刺，它们呼吸间还有一阵一阵的雾气在空气里飘散，间或又从嘴角滴落一些涎水。

　　一点都不可爱，拉卡莎想。

　　她其实是有些怕的，然而她身为王储，是极地王国的未来女王，她必须要迈出这一步，必须要拿到中间那柄权杖，她也并不希望是通过巫师的帮助她才完成这件事，毕竟以往的女王都会通过同样的试炼，她并不会比那些先祖们差。

　　她会办到的。

　　希望如此，也希望巫师不必出手。

　　王储伸出了她小小的手掌，中指上戴着银色的指环，上头镶嵌冰蓝宝石，在极地寒天格外纯净的空气里熠熠生辉。

　　这指环连接着她的袖口，那略显宽大的袍袖猎猎随风。

　　乐芙兰看着小王储，看着这宽大斗篷下纤弱却依旧挺拔的身子。

　　不知为何，她透过这五岁的孩子，却看见她许久未见的老师。

　　那金发飘扬，法袍鼓动。

　　她几乎快要忘记拉克丝的模样。

　　已经过去太久了。


	42. Chapter 42

　　已经，几百年了啊。

　　乐芙兰仰头望天，在拉卡莎未曾见到的地方，撤去了她面上的黑雾，露出她许久未曾见过阳光的脸庞。

　　她害怕，连着几次的失去了拉克丝，渐渐地，她开始明白一些自己以前不曾懂得的事情，或许要爱一个人，并不是要将她牢牢拴在身边，让她时刻不离自己视线。

　　让她平平安安，顺遂无忧的生活在这个世上的某一处，那才是爱她才最应该要做到的事情，她能生活得健康快乐，就很好。

　　活着，就很好。

　　如果时光能倒回，她绝不会像那样逼迫丽安娜，也绝不会像那样困住莱希。

　　她们都很好，是自己不够好。乐芙兰心想。

　　这一次，她就再不敢触碰拉克丝了。

　　她怕自己还是会忍不住的。

　　爱或是别的什么，她也不敢奢望。何况，极地女王本就无情无爱，她们自冰川裂缝中的黑石而生，未能有常人所有的感情，她们的一生中，也从不会拥有爱情。

　　还好。乐芙兰当初捧着那颗黑石，竟然松了一口气。

　　或许这一次，能让她冷静下来。

　　不能再那样纠缠拉克丝了，会让拉克丝透不过气。

　　在长久的守望里，在茫茫无望的孤寂里，乐芙兰觉得自己已经快要化成草木寒石，化作无血无肉的冰冷雕像。

　　但是刚刚，看见小王储年幼的身影，眼前蓦地出现那名白袍法师。她的心，狠狠地跳动了一下。

　　可拉克丝的面容，在冗长的时光里，都快要消磨不清了。

　　悲凉无端产生，乐芙兰感觉胸腔蓦地阻塞，甚至觉得眼角有些微热。

　　她只得唤回黑雾，让她眼中王储的身影重新陷入模糊迷蒙的黑雾里。

　　————————————————

　　小王储站在那圆台前，她还不够高，还需要踮起脚。

　　周围的冰狼趴伏成一圈，前爪灌注着力道，那些肌肉嶙峋，暗暗发着力，似乎下一刻就要扑到她的小王储身上了。

　　乐芙兰看见拉卡莎另只手藏在斗篷下，不自觉的轻颤着，但小王储依旧坚定地朝权杖伸出手。

　　黑袍巫师两腿交叉，看似随意却仍旧腰背挺直的坐在魔杖上，她懒洋洋的半阖着眼，看着冰面上的冰狼，又缓缓抬眼，浅色眼瞳慢慢展现，好似拨开云雾的冷月，随后那金眸紫光一闪。

　　那些冰狼仍旧是原本的姿势，尾巴却已经快要夹在肚皮下了。

　　瞧你们怂的。乐芙兰漫不经心地挑了挑眉。

　　“不用害怕，殿下。王国历年来，可没有哪个王储被冰狼咬杀。它们只是在唬人，你需要拿出你的勇气来对抗。”乐芙兰慢悠悠地说。

　　“有的！”拉卡莎反驳道，小王储每次反驳自己的时候，纵然言语认真，满是威仪，可声线里的软糯怎么都掩盖不了。她奶声奶气，总能轻易戳中乐芙兰心中最柔软的地方。

　　“在四世和五世之间，以及十三至十四世，都发生过这样的事。在记年史册上有记载。”

　　“喔，是么。”乐芙兰依旧慢条斯理，“我只是想要测试小王储有没有认真记背这些。”

　　“你又逗我！坏巫师。”拉卡莎努了努嘴，毕竟这样的事情也不是第一次发生了。不过她也知道，巫师话那样少，平日里可没有心思逗她，只是因为她现在太紧张了。

　　这的确很有效，那些紧张感与恐惧感已经被击散了一部分。

　　已经能让她好好的拿出勇气了。

　　小王储绷着脸，干脆利落的将那柄权杖抓在手中。

　　她转身，斗篷下摆卷起小小的冰花。那权杖对她而言太大了，她只能将它抱在怀中，小王储目不斜视，越过那些虎视眈眈的冰狼，一步一步往回走。

　　可乐芙兰还是看见她攥紧的小手，微颤的睫毛。女巫勾了勾唇，眼角微弯，在黑雾后浮现一个微末的笑意。

　　“很快就到了，殿下。”乐芙兰柔声说，言语间带着轻微的抚慰意味。

　　“我知道。”拉卡莎回答。

　　她有惊无险的来到乐芙兰面前，她仰头看黑袍巫师，“我拿到了，巫师。”

　　她将手中权杖举给巫师看。

　　“殿下做得很好。”乐芙兰轻笑，抬手间半空浮现一颗糖果，这糖果浅蓝透明，好似冰块，是拉卡莎惯常喜欢吃的，不过乐芙兰不会给她多了，小孩总喜欢吃糖果，但若是过量了对身体总是不好。

　　拉卡莎看着她手心上方漂浮着的糖果，笑得眯起眼，“谢谢巫师，您总知道我想要什么。”

　　“不过还请麻烦巫师帮我保管一些时间，大概，只需要半个时辰。”小王储歪着脑袋想了想，“我需要先将它带回王宫。”

　　说着她又将手中的权杖举得更高，示意一下，“就没有更多的手来接下您的糖果啦。”

　　“不用如此麻烦。”巫师说着就要伸手过来，好似是要喂她吃这糖果，可到半途她又收手回去。

　　这样的事情已经不是第一回了，巫师总是这样，熟稔体贴的想要照顾自己，却万分小心的想要避免与自己接触，大多时候，她们之间的距离总能隔上三米远，像现在这样面对面站着交谈的次数都极为稀少。拉卡莎这般思考着。

　　而后一只黑雾幻化的乌鸦衔着糖果，飞到小王储面前。

　　拉卡莎冰蓝色的眼眸看定这非实体的乌鸦，微微张开嘴，将糖果接进嘴里。

　　————————————————

　　“殿下，我想你并不适合接触这些食材。”乐芙兰拿起小王储烤制的一串烤肉，看着这黑黢黢的焦炭，不由得皱紧眉。

　　拉卡莎也知道自己做得不好，她羞赧地挠了挠脸侧。

　　“巫师，您也不需要这样直白的说出来嘛。”她将自己手中的那块“焦炭”扔回冰筐里，又伸手想要去夺下巫师手中那一串。

　　这串能一直证明她毁灭了食材的证据。

　　乐芙兰已经习惯了她这样，她偏了偏身子，轻巧巧的躲过了王储的进攻。

　　“啊——巫师不要再看了！”小王储仰头看她，羞赧得小拳头都攥了起来，藏在宽大的袍袖下。

　　乐芙兰那黑雾弥漫后的嘴角，轻轻勾了勾。

　　“气候推演？”乐芙兰慢悠悠开口。

　　“我看！”小王储毫不迟疑，她腰背挺直，又挺了挺胸脯，一口应下胸有成竹的模样。

　　“农耕手册？”乐芙兰嘴角的弧度更为明显，她浅色眼瞳里有微光潋滟。

　　“我看！”小王储应答得没有方才那样快了，多了一份游移。

　　“布阵之道？”乐芙兰飘荡着，稍稍侧过身子，将手中那串炙肉晃了晃。

　　拉卡莎就看着那黑乎乎的食物，她羞得小脸通红。但是《布阵之道》，她可最不喜欢看了。

　　又看巫师手中的炙肉，再看巫师面上那变换着的黑雾，她若是不去看这本她不喜欢的书籍，巫师定然是不满意。

　　“我看……”她沮丧地开口。

　　空气里传来巫师一声轻笑，直直撞进王储心房。

　　她像是冰雕，这笑声便是在她身上雕琢的小冰凿，叮的一声，让她整个人都在颤动。

　　“乖，我亲爱的殿下。”巫师又开口，她手中烤坏了的炙肉已经化作烟雾消散。

　　“那么现在，殿下可以享用炙肉了。”随着巫师的话语，魔法光点落下，冰筐里剩下的食材已经悉数变成卖相极好香味迷人的成品炙肉。

　　“或许殿下还需要一些果汁。”一束光束托着冰雕的杯子送到王储面前，里头是浅绿色的液体轻轻晃动，还掺杂着点点金光。

　　“巫师，我可以请求换一个口味吗？”小王储并没有伸手接，她这般朝乐芙兰开口。

　　“当然可以，亲爱的小殿下。”光辉变换间，那果汁已经换了个颜色，是拉卡莎惯常喜欢的浅蓝色。

　　拉卡莎伸手接过杯子，就着已经备好的吸管，美滋滋的喝了一口，可舌头一接触到这味道，她的小脸就皱了起来。储君的修养又让她无法做出更多更明显的反应，仍旧是把这叫她不喜欢的味道咽进肚子里。

　　“啊——这不是我要的口味，这味道太奇怪了，坏巫师！”小王储看着乐芙兰，奶声奶气地斥责她。

　　“是胡萝卜，殿下。”乐芙兰不紧不慢地开口。

　　可恶的胡萝卜汁，巫师一定要说这是为她身体着想，每次都这样。小王储嘟着脸想。

　　上次是骗她喝下什么口味的来着？

　　————————————————

　　时光被拆成一个四年，又一个四年，缓缓流淌而过。

　　女巫的小王储已经成长为身姿曼妙的高挑女人。乐芙兰打量着拉卡莎，发觉她已经同自己一般高了。

　　拉卡莎身着冰霜凝结的长裙，小王储已经褪去昔日里的软软糯糯奶声奶气，换成眼角微扬，面容娇媚气势凛人的极地女王了。

　　她极度美艳，光那张脸，就能叫她的臣民俯首称臣。可她偏偏有通身气度，那冰蓝色的眼眸里满是威严，微抿的唇又让她娇媚的面容凝出一份冷凝。

　　女王双手交叉置于腹前，近卫俯身过来，拉卡莎将自己的斗篷解开来交于他，立于王位前。

　　余光里巫师隐没在角落的阴影里，她脚下的黑雾似黑色的火苗，一时盛大，一时又黯然，不断留下火星碎屑般的残影。

　　今日是拉卡莎的加冕典礼，实际上从上周开始，她就已经是这冰霜王国的女王了，只是上周的天气十分恶劣，风雪漫天，不适合举行典礼。

　　拉卡莎便在那日说，等待这场风暴过去，再举行典礼也不迟，届时她将请出王国的守护神，请她一起见证这一刻。

　　乐芙兰想起那时的拉卡莎，明明是身着端庄长裙，浅金色的发丝悉数盘在脑后，梳得十分严谨，一丝一缕发丝都没能落下来。但这样满是威严的女王，却在没人看见的地方，对自己眨了眨左眼。

　　“您会出现的，对吗？巫师。”乐芙兰看出拉卡莎没说出来的话。

　　她笑了笑，只得点头。她又怎么会拒绝她从小看到大的小王储呢，她也从来没拒绝过。

　　除了像再多一颗糖果这样的请求。

　　于是乐芙兰便缓缓落地，慢慢朝拉卡莎走来，她每走一步，身上的黑袍便变换一分，直至她走出角落的阴影，那长袍就已完全变了个模样。不再是以往朴素的像浓烈夜色般的黑，而是一件冰蓝长裙，与拉卡莎身上的那件很是相像。

　　只是在边角的连接处镶了一片细腻的金色，那布料底下又有浅金色的暗纹流转。她周身那片黑雾也撤了去，换成一片朦胧的浅紫。

　　那柔顺的黑发也不再藏在兜帽里，悉数垂落，清晨最洁净的阳光铺在巫师的发丝上，又衬着那迷蒙的魔法光辉，这漂亮的黑发上被镀上一层微末的紫。

　　除了这华美至极的长袍，巫师身上未有任何装饰，即便是这样，巫师看起来仍旧神圣不可侵犯，隔着她面上的黑雾，拉卡莎也能感受到她睥睨世间的眼神。

　　慢慢地，那黑雾也开始变换，只剩一副冰石材质的半面面具，遮住巫师的双眼。

　　拉卡莎第一次见到巫师平日里被黑雾遮掩的面容，即便只有艳丽的红唇和秀美的下巴。

　　比想象中的更加精致美丽，是她无法想象的摄人心魂。

　　只巫师半张脸，她明明从未见过，却又觉得万分熟悉。

　　她看定那看似透明却又看不见底的面具，想要看清楚巫师的眼睛。平日里触碰不到巫师，即便这些若有似无的熟悉感时刻萦绕在拉卡莎心头，但她总是觉得这是因为巫师从小便在自己身边的缘故，她没有深想这奇怪的熟悉感从何而来。

　　但她现在发现，即便她看不见那双眼睛生得何种模样，巫师完整的面容却莫名出现在脑海里。

　　细长的眼睛，浅金色的瞳孔，面容深邃却清冷。

　　拉卡莎自己心里有什么东西轰然裂开，有什么她一直缺失的东西缓缓注入她的胸腔里。

　　暖洋洋的，一直规矩的心脏好似不愿再沉睡。她看着晨光璀璨里巫师的身影，心脏跳动得越来越快。

　　“巫师。”拉卡莎朝乐芙兰伸出手，“请允许我扶着您。”

　　乐芙兰偏了偏头，看向广场中满眼期许的国民，又看向女王那修长漂亮的手。

　　阳光在拉卡莎莹润的指尖跳跃，好似碎钻在闪光。


	43. Chapter 43

　　乐芙兰最终将手搭了上去，在万千国民期待的眼神中。

　　小陛下总是能掐准她的点，她知道自己从不会让她为难。

　　灵魂的力量在一瞬间将她席卷。舒畅感将她贯穿，像是浑身泥泞的人经历了一场新雨洗礼。

　　乐芙兰几不可见的轻颤着下唇。

　　平日里失去颜色的万物再次鲜明，淡蓝色的平原，冰蓝色的宫殿，蔚蓝色的天空。

　　拉卡莎抓紧了她的手，乐芙兰回头看她，看见女王碎冰般透蓝色的瞳仁。

　　“巫师，我在这里。”拉卡莎微笑着对她说。

　　这是一句再平常不过的话。从拉卡莎的出生到现在，乐芙兰不知道对她说过多少次这句话。

　　可如今拉卡莎说出来，乐芙兰却定在了原地。

　　她看见她的老师，看见丽安娜，看见莱希，站在她面前，全部都微笑着看着自己。

　　“乐芙兰，我在这里。”

　　乐芙兰忽然觉得，这么多年的追逐与守护，在这一刻又重新有了意义。

　　拉卡莎让自己甘愿守护，甘愿等待，甘愿一生一世止步于三步之外的距离。

　　在她能做到这些的时候，拉卡莎却朝自己伸出了手。

　　拉克丝终于，又朝自己伸出了手。

　　已经过去数百年了。乐芙兰本来以为会渐渐忘却的，她只需要在拉克丝需要她的时候出现就可以，只需要做拉克丝的守护者就可以。可拉克丝，再次赋予了她生命的意义。

　　她的心脏为拉克丝跳动，血液为拉克丝流淌。

　　女王在晨光下好似发着光，乐芙兰看着这样的拉卡莎，感觉从两人相握的手中传来一种奇异的力量，席卷她浑身脉络四肢百骸，她从未感受过这样的情感。

　　浑身的汗毛都在颤栗，毛孔在收缩，她紧张到浑身微颤。

　　可她呼吸都小心翼翼，生怕这样失态的表现会让拉卡莎发现。她不希望拉卡莎能发现自己的异样，那她会怎么想她王国的守护神，会怎么想自己这个教母呢。

　　将自己从小养大的教母竟然对自己存有别样的心思吗？

　　好似凭空生出一道雷，击中乐芙兰眉心，她被惊醒。

　　对拉克丝存在别样的心思，不是从始至终都如此吗？为何她现在会畏惧，会担忧拉卡莎会因为这样的情感而排斥自己。

　　还是说，这两种情感，原本是不一样的吗？乐芙兰皱着眉，凝神深思。

　　她现在很不平静，面对老师，面对丽安娜或是莱希，她只顾自己的感受，她蛮不讲理横冲直撞，定下目标就要达成，毫不在乎拉克丝对此会有不满，会有抗拒。

　　即便能体会到对方的感受，但是她想要做的事情却不会因为对方的抗拒而改变。一直的一直，她都只想让拉克丝待在自己身边，让自己抬眼就能看见她，让自己一伸手就能触碰到她。

　　但是面对拉卡莎，她却小心翼翼守护到现在，丝毫不敢逾距。

　　这不太一样的，她现在才开始细细分辨这些。

　　即便开始质疑这些，但对于追逐拉克丝这件事情，乐芙兰从未迷茫过。

　　那就暂且无需在意这些了。想通其中的关系，乐芙兰便稍微能静下心神。

　　“巫师，在想什么？”拉卡莎似乎并不希望让乐芙兰平静下来，她用微长的指甲，轻轻挠了挠乐芙兰的掌心。

　　嘶。

　　乐芙兰觉得自己后背都麻了。

　　她稳了稳自己的心绪，纵然眼前覆着眼罩，但却有种拨云见月般的清朗。

　　“不用握得这样紧，可以像这样。”乐芙兰尽力忽视掉灵魂力量给她带来的影响，她稍稍抬手，将她们相贴的掌心分开，只虚搭在拉卡莎手掌上方。

　　巫师似乎，是害羞了？

　　拉卡莎莫名的这样觉得。

　　于是她伸手，重新握住了巫师的手，甚至探过指尖，循着巫师的指缝伸进去，十指交叉。

　　“嘿——小陛下，我可没教过你这样无礼的举动。”乐芙兰企图抽回手，被拉卡莎发觉，抓着乐芙兰的手握得更紧了些。

　　乐芙兰开口说话来掩饰自己心中激荡，但是她发觉，她根本无法忽略掉，那心中情潮汹涌，她会忍不住抱紧面前的女王，会忍不住亲吻她总是上扬的嘴角。

　　这是拉克丝第一次握紧她的手，在她退缩之际，拉克丝抓紧了她。

　　老师不是的，乐芙兰一直知道。老师在生命的最后一刻，坦然接受死亡，连寻求一点渺小希望的挣扎都没有过。她只是用老师的威压迫使自己离开，没有询问过自己的意见，也没有想要听听自己的心中到底作何想。

　　丽安娜不是的，丽安娜只是假想出一个温柔的拉克丝，那是一部分的丽安娜。另一部分丽安娜却仍旧选择了死亡，从某种程度来说，这才是她的老师。那个温柔的拉克丝，才是她一直抓着不放的那个人。

　　就如同那霜雪雨雾中，对自己伸出手，温柔的询问自己，愿不愿意成为她学生的金发法师。

　　莱希也不是的，她找到她太晚了。为了掩盖自己害怕拉克丝离开自己的怯弱，为了掩盖自己想要拉克丝时刻待在自己身边的阴暗欲望，将那座城堡打造得完美无缺，自己扮作每一个人，时时刻刻看着莱希。

　　莱希已经知道过真正的生活是什么模样，而自己却给她一个美好到过分虚假的世界，无时无刻的监视她。

　　她的老师向来敏锐，不说她做得如何糟糕，即使她将这城堡打造得与现实别无二致，莱希还是能够发现的。莱希在心中有了揣测之后，竟只是自己暗暗去观察去猜疑，她掩藏至深，在刚发现端倪之时，乐芙兰自己都未曾察觉到莱希的异样。

　　莱希太聪明了，聪明到瞬息间感知了自己这个恶魔所有的阴暗欲望，洞悉到自己强留莱希在身边的使得她喘不过气的意图。

　　莱希会寻求解脱，也无可厚非。

　　毕竟，这才是她的老师啊。那个洒脱到不在乎任何，潇洒到连死亡都不放在心上的游侠法师。

　　对她老师而言，自由远比活着来得重要。

　　但是，在晨光微风中，这个在她还在冰封黑石中时，就被自己捧在手心，等待百年的极地女王。朝自己伸出手，又紧紧相握。

　　她这般坚定，比王国广场那尊雕塑更加坚贞严明。就好像，她从未退缩，从未迟疑，从未选择过放弃。

　　我，终于等到了吗？乐芙兰只半阖着眼睛，她不敢抬眼，不敢去看拉卡莎的眼睛。

　　生怕自己一看定拉卡莎，害怕事实并不是自己所感受到的这样，害怕这些原本缓慢生长的喜悦，就会被击溃，消散无形。

　　“巫师，典礼已经开始了哦。”拉卡莎并没有在意乐芙兰方才的话，她可不认为这是无礼的举动，她也未曾逾距。毕竟巫师并不反感，这些她还是能感受到的。但她并没有察觉到乐芙兰心中的翻来覆去。她只是看着那缓缓升起的朝阳，感受到这人冰凉的手心。

　　又握得紧了些，似乎要将巫师的手焐热了才好。

　　该死的——该死的——磨人的小怪物。乐芙兰发觉这人愈加无礼得寸进尺的动作，可她却根本无从反抗，只任凭拉卡莎将她越抓越紧。她看着拉卡莎的侧脸，欲望情潮从她们相握的手心传来，压抑至久，强横无匹的灵魂力量使她完全无法适应，她快要站不住了。

　　她想要在万千民众面前，将他们景仰的女王拽进怀里，撕碎她端庄的长裙，吻上她形状完美，唇脂亦涂得万分妥帖的嘴唇。

　　但她终究忍住了。

　　她怎么能不忍住呢，她不希望拉卡莎的形象崩塌，她不敢再看着拉克丝在自己眼前消逝。

　　只是那灵魂相合的力量一阵阵涌来，她只得深吸气，独自对抗这凶狠的欲望。她紧抿着唇，让她露出来的半张脸显得更加的神圣不可侵犯。

　　更加像王国的守护神了。

　　司仪已经宣布了典礼启幕，就在方才乐芙兰走神之际。

　　女王开始致辞，乐芙兰并不需要去听她说了什么。拉卡莎从不会让她失望，她只是飘忽着思绪，目光落在拉卡莎不断开合的红唇上。

　　微风拂面，带起她黑色的长发。她偏过脸，女王的演讲一句一段落进她耳朵里。

　　乐芙兰缓缓勾唇，露出个又满意，又骄傲的笑容。

　　看呐，这就是她的小王储。即便会因为自己的逗弄而羞赧而气恼，但在正事面前从不会让自己失望，她是能叫人臣服的掌权者，是能载入史册的当之无愧的女王。

　　女王致辞完毕之后本应该有朝圣水发放，那是雪山积雪融化得来的水。但并不需要这样麻烦。

　　乐芙兰稍稍一挥手，无数冰雕的小杯就出现在民众头顶，伴随着点点金光，在半空中若隐若现。

　　这些杯子在半空中上下晃荡漂浮。

　　“朝圣水，各位请用。”拉卡莎在一刹那就明白乐芙兰的意图，她顺其自然的开口，“朝圣水经守护神之手，让吾等共饮此杯，愿吾之臣民身强体健，愿汝等家庭和谐美满，愿吾之国度风调雨顺。”

　　女王的声音在广场中久久不散。

　　拉卡莎端庄又优雅，下巴微收，看上去十足的威严。她看着台下民众纷纷接下那冰杯，又应和着她的话，祝愿声此起彼伏。

　　“巫师，我的那份呢？”在万人恭贺中，拉卡莎未曾偏头，只是轻声开口，对乐芙兰说。

　　不同于她瞧上去的满身威仪，女王言语间带了些鼻音的撒娇，拖长了尾音埋怨乐芙兰没有提前为她准备好。

　　真应该让这些正满身热血看着女王，不停呐喊祝愿的臣民们听听，这就是他们此刻崇敬到雪山云端的女王陛下。

　　乐芙兰挑挑眉，心想。

　　“自然有你的。”乐芙兰虽是这样想，却还是用魔法变换了一盏冰杯，出现在拉卡莎眼前。

　　拉卡莎正微笑着接下，乐芙兰又开了口，她补充道，“胡萝卜汁。”

　　“……”拉卡莎嘴角微颤，但她仍旧保持着那端庄的微笑，她将杯沿送到唇边，将这杯朝圣水一饮而尽。

　　民众的眼神更加热切了，他们不停欢呼，上方的女王依旧庄严，风带起她冰蓝色的长裙，阳光落在上头的冰花上，在那些雕刻精致的棱角上落下夺目的光斑。

　　乐芙兰却只看见喝了一整杯胡萝卜汁的女王陛下，那不停微颤的眼角。

　　巫师好心情的勾起唇，一时间那被拉卡莎紧握着的手，不断撕挠着她心脏的灵魂欲望，也没有那么难以忍受了。

　　磨人的小怪物。


	44. Chapter 44

　　拉卡莎依旧紧紧抓着巫师的手，就像是抓住她最重要的东西。

　　她万万不想松开，也完全舍不得松开。

　　“亲爱的陛下，我现在需要去祈福了。”乐芙兰看向她，即便冰石覆面，叫拉卡莎看不见她的眼睛，但拉卡莎还是能感受到巫师此刻脸上那无奈又宠溺的神情。

　　“您需要松开我。”乐芙兰又道，“请来王国的守护神，总不能只是为了当一尊花瓶。”

　　“哪有巫师这样好看的花瓶。”拉卡莎小声嘟囔着，这满是稚气的话语被掩藏在女王威严的神情下。

　　“陛下在说什么？”乐芙兰挑了挑眉，面罩后的眼睛不为人所见，那双金眸有了不一样的光彩。她这是，被小陛下调侃了？

　　聪明的陛下果然样样都学得很快。乐芙兰眯起眼。

　　“您可以带我一起去，祈福的话，总是需要女王在场。”拉卡莎从善如流，赶紧将话头别开，回到正轨。

　　“陛下不会想飘上天的。”乐芙兰慢悠悠开口。

　　“我想的。”女王陛下依旧面朝她的臣民，便得保持着她的端庄神情，她眼神威严，言语间却还是那小小的小王储般的稚嫩可爱。

　　“您会像冰块一样摔下来。”乐芙兰说。

　　“那巫师可以抱紧我。”拉卡莎语气不变，好似在说什么十分平常的事情。巫师从未拥抱过自己，所以即便她这样说着，心中却有些紧张，又有十足的期待。

　　乐芙兰的目光落在被拉卡莎紧紧握着的手上。光是被这样握着手，她都要尽力控制自己的呼吸了，这不听话的小陛下竟然还想要自己抱她？

　　“女王必须端坐王位，亲爱的。您在王座上看着便好。”乐芙兰这样说，不等拉卡莎开口，她已经轻飘飘的溜走。

　　一直被自己抓在手中的手化作抓不住的烟雾，拉卡莎看着巫师在她面前再次凝结成形。

　　女王娇媚的脸上浮上笑容，眼底笑意愈加深了些。

　　坏巫师，这不是能随意离开吗。一边指责自己无礼，一边却还是任凭自己抓紧她。

　　巫师真的十分宠溺自己，拉卡莎对此无比清楚。

　　乐芙兰在半空中漂浮，她身姿娇娆，过长的裙摆随着她在空中留下一长串的飞行轨迹。又伴随点点金光落下，还有一些细碎的冰花，这些冰花落下之际又迸散成无数霜雪，弥漫在空气中，让广场上空的空气都氤氲进一片朦朦胧胧的白雾中。

　　上方的巫师坐在魔杖上，长长黑发随风而动。

　　巫师连鞋都没穿。拉卡莎仰头望去，只看见乐芙兰半掩在长裙下的白皙玉足。

　　兴许是一直掩藏在黑袍下，也一直脚踏黑雾，用不着负着这样的累赘，此时她变幻一套长裙，还是忘记穿上一双鞋子来。

　　她两腿交叠，足尖轻点。那小腿和脚尖，就是冰蓝长裙下若隐若现的苍月一抹白。

　　但这并不浪荡，只让巫师看起来更加悠远圣洁，凛然不可侵犯，像是踏着云朵下到人世的天使。

　　似乎是觉察到了拉卡莎的视线，乐芙兰缩了缩腿，那白皙的萤玉藏回裙摆之中。

　　巫师又害羞了？拉卡莎面上神情不变，却在心里无比认同这个事实。巫师一定是害羞了，过往十七年，她从未见过巫师的害羞是什么模样，好似在今天一天全部补给她了。

　　巫师真可爱啊。拉卡莎想，那颗心脏从方才开始就没停过，像是躁动的小兽，在她胸腔里毫无章法地胡乱奔跑。

　　撞得她胸口发胀。

　　心中有个声音告诉她，一定要抱住巫师，要与巫师更近一些。方才被巫师逃脱了，等会可不一定。拉卡莎盘算着。

　　等到乐芙兰再站直身子，让人能看清她的裙摆之下时，她已经穿上了好似冰雕的高跟鞋，上头还有细细的金色链条，脚腕处若隐若现的缠绕一圈后落下，搭在鞋面上，精致中有了一分别样的美感。

　　叫拉卡莎只想将巫师带回身边，不让别人看见才好。

　　巫师手持魔杖，立在半空中，她魔杖轻点，又有无数光束飘出去，好似下了一场春日微雨，魔法落在皮肤上冰冰凉凉，但臣民们惊讶地发现这些魔法能钻入人的肌理之中，洇至不见，而后好似受到鼓舞，精神世界被净化，甚至肉体都觉得年轻了不少。

　　这是来自守护神的祈福，所有人不用多思考，便清楚这个事实。

　　近卫又将新的斗篷送了上来，毕竟朝阳已升，换上薄一些的披风要在此时要来得合适一些。拉卡莎披上这披风斗篷，将连接处在肩头扣好，又顺手理了理，将肩头的褶皱理得万分平整。

　　有神秘的咏叹声响起，那是巫师在吟唱咒语，神圣悠远的念咒声在广场萦绕，化作一串串金色的符咒，绕着广场飘荡。

　　冰霜满覆的极地王国中基本未见金色，能使用冰石的地方，就会使用冰石，连金属都极少有。是以，这灿烈的金色夺取了所有人的目光。

　　这些符咒在广场四周停驻，在东南西北四方各执一角。而后金光迸散，化作耀眼的急速光束四下飞散，轰隆隆的沉闷响声不绝于耳，这冰石广场都开始轻晃。引得民众有些不安的躁动，女王只得开口安抚。

　　“无须惊慌，请相信守护神。”拉卡莎依然站立在上方的王座前，她的裙摆过长，铺在地面上，上头有点点银色的亮光，在阳光的照映下好似鳞片。

　　女王的裙摆一直铺至王座前，又有布料自看台两侧落下，搭在冰石裂面上，随着微风轻轻飘动。

　　但王国的陛下分毫未动，坚定地站在那处，双手交叠，下巴微扬，眼神冰凛，就好似自冰霜中自然生长的庄明神像。

　　女王的声音与模样很好的抚慰了躁动的民众。

　　陡然间，四根冰柱野蛮生长，拔地而起。

　　穿透厚厚的冰石，又重新凝结，最终凝成粗壮的支撑柱，这些冰柱十分高大，人们在它下头站着显得格外渺小，就算是在上层看台的拉卡莎，仰头望着都仍旧觉这冰柱恢弘惊人。

　　它们看上去好似仍旧是冰石材质，只在里头有金色的符咒流转，像是游动中的鱼。

　　既优雅，又神秘。

　　一如众人上方的巫师。

　　所有人抬头望，看见每根冰柱上方又有雕像，是好几块巨大冰石连接而成，明明互相间未曾接触，却极好的构成了一个环绕流转的形状，正中有颜色漂亮的宝石缓缓流转。

　　每一根冰柱上的宝石颜色不一，互相映照，是满满魔法的气息。

　　这个形状，不是和巫师的魔杖一致么。拉卡莎敏锐的发觉这个事实，这些冰柱原来正是巫师魔杖的形状，上方雕像的形状也与巫师魔杖的别无二致。

　　这是四根冰雕的魔杖，立于四方，庄严不可侵犯。

　　应当是某种神秘的魔法阵法。从小将魔法典籍当课外书看的女王陛下立时反应过来。

　　似乎是为了印证拉卡莎所想，巫师转过身，轻轻抬手，自上方落下一颗巨大的冰石，好似正与整个万人广场一般大。这冰山自天空覆顶而来，它下方是巫师，而后是看台上的女王，最后是万人民众。

　　拉卡莎仰头紧盯着上方的巫师，看着这巨大冰山被巫师轻而易举定格在上方。

　　一直温软吹拂的风陡然变烈，裹挟着点点冰霜，带起女王的斗篷，吹在脸上有些疼。臣民们已经抬起袖子遮挡这阵猛烈的寒风，有些人已经被这惊人的架势吓到瘫坐在地面。

　　拉卡莎眯起眼，只看着上方的巫师。

　　“不用惊慌。”女王再次开口。

　　女王的声音极好的安抚了正躁动不安的民众，那些闹哄声便熄了下去偃旗息鼓。

　　拉卡莎仰头看着，那个身形纤瘦的女子，半抬着一只手臂，轻巧巧地擎着那块能将整座宫殿都毁于一旦的巨大冰石。

　　巫师的身影模模糊糊，只依稀能看见她长发与长裙一同飘扬。

　　这冰山覆顶，将天空与朝日悉数遮盖，吸引了所有人的目光。但拉卡莎只眯着眼，紧盯着上方的巫师。

　　即便她全身心的信任巫师，但无论是人还是神，总会有失误的一刻。这冰石总有脱离巫师掌控的可能，巫师也总有失手保护不了她的可能。

　　拉卡莎看着那晃晃荡荡的冰石，一旦那冰石被巫师失手落下，她的王国将毁于一旦。

　　她会再也看不见这片洁净美丽的冰原，会再也无法被这朝阳照耀，也会……再看不见她的巫师。

　　拉卡莎无端端的害怕，浑身都在战栗，后背渗出一片冷汗。

　　她不想死亡。

　　拉卡莎掩藏在长袖下的手忍不住的颤抖。

　　那冰山开始下坠，飞速下跌，破开空气带出强烈的风声。巫师的身躯好似虚无，冰石穿透她的身体，向他们砸来。

　　广场上臣民的尖叫声乱成一团。

　　而作为测试对象，这四根冰柱终于有了用武之地。自那四颗宝石中央射出四束颜色不一的光线，交织在一起。

　　在中央汇聚成一点，而后那光点迸裂成炽热的白光，好似灼眼的烈日，将空气都灼至惨白。

　　等到光芒消失，才发现那巨大的冰石被稳稳托在上方。这毁天灭地的巨大冰山，被这处魔法阵支撑住了。

　　巫师侧坐在魔杖上，即便看不见她的神情，拉卡莎看着那飞扬的裙角，却能感受到巫师那好整以暇的闲逸气度。

　　臣民不住惊呼。在这片惊叹声中，那冰石缓缓下坠，好似是被这魔法阵溶解，冰石似乎被极软的棉絮吞没，接触到魔法光芒的地方就自然而然的消失。

　　所有人都看着这一幕，看着冰石压顶，看着魔法阵生效，看着那冰石被缓缓吞噬直至不见。

　　再没有人会质疑这魔法阵的强大。

　　只有拉卡莎，被方才设想出的最坏结果惊出一身冷汗。她脸色煞白，攥紧的掌心全是冰凉黏腻的汗液，后背已然湿透。

　　她此刻才发现，她有多不想死亡，又有多离不开巫师。


	45. Chapter 45

　　乐芙兰并不知晓她一直追逐着的人，在历经时光轮回之后，已然有了不小的变化。

　　她只是静静坐在魔杖上，任凭风带起她的长发，她半眯着眼看这冰石最终被消解殆尽，又抬起她的魔杖，在整个宫殿周围落下点点金光。

　　有人仰头看，才发现，这并不只是巫师为了彰显魔法阵的威力才做出的手笔，那冰石被溶解成无数碎片，漂浮在这广场上空，在冰石的魔杖宝石光束平行之处，一齐漂浮着，不同深浅的蓝色在上方，又折射着阳光，过滤出愈加不一样的光，最终构成一层漂亮的穹顶。

　　透明的、漂亮的、又万分牢固不可攻破的穹顶。

　　再没有人会怀疑这穹顶、这魔法阵的防御强度，好似只要置身这宫殿之中广场之上，就算地裂天塌也能护他们安稳。

　　广场又开始不断晃动。

　　这时的人们已经不再惊慌，他们全身心信任强大的守护神，甚至于还有一些年纪小的孩童在广场上蹦跳起来，感受这晃动着的冰块。

　　配上那闪闪烁烁的金光与冰色光束，一时间也是生气十足。

　　喀喇一声，连接冰原与广场的索桥应声而断。

　　自广场入口处有冰开始生长。

　　这些自广场下方蔓延上来，周遭笼罩有朦朦胧胧的白雾，又自这些白雾中生出碎冰，好似细长又坚硬的鳞片，一一附加在中心的冰石骨骼上，愈长愈粗，最后生成牢不可破的粗壮地面。

　　并不是地面，即便这十分平坦又宽阔，似乎能同时通过好几辆运冰车，它还在不断延伸生长，一直搭往广场下方的冰路。

　　紧接着，这地面四周的碎冰又开始朝上生长，伴随着持续不停的嘎啦声，这魔法冰石打造的地面两侧生长为透明的栏杆，在一阵美丽的魔法光辉变换之后，这一直生长不停的冰石，最终凝结成宽大的冰桥。

　　美轮美奂，巧夺天工。

　　王国原来的索桥已经年代久远，总是需要派人修缮，民众们度过这座索桥前往冰原，或是来宫殿觐见时总是要战战兢兢。

　　巫师连这个都为他们考虑周全了。

　　拉卡莎一手置于腹前，另只手垂下抓着披风的边沿。细细摸索着，披风的触感柔软又细腻，就像方才巫师的手心。

　　巫师却仍旧漂浮在高空，离她那样远的距离，这十数年来一直如此。但从未有一次像今天这样的，拉卡莎无比想要握住巫师的手，以及想要更多，别的……她目前还不知道的任何。

　　想要更多，想要巫师。女王眯起了眼，那冰蓝色的眼眸掺进欲望，染成幽澈的蓝。

　　典礼举行得很成功，散场之时那些民众眼神依然热切，紧盯着巫师不放。他们走在桥上，却还要回过头看那端坐在冰石魔杖顶端的长裙巫师。

　　即便他们也看不清什么。

　　待到最后的人群三三两两散去，女王深深地看了那仍旧端坐于冰雕之巅的巫师一眼，方转身离开。

　　————————————————

　　拉卡莎回到寝宫后，让侍奉的下属都散了去。

　　“巫师。”拉卡莎解开自己的披风，好似随意地唤了乐芙兰一声。

　　熟悉的魔法凝聚的声音在一侧响起，拉卡莎不消看，就能知晓那黑雾弥漫，身材高挑的巫师在里头缓缓浮现的模样。

　　拉卡莎将披风放置在一旁的置衣架上，方回头看那黑袍巫师，“巫师，您怎么将那长裙换下了呢？”

　　“典礼结束了。”巫师这样回答她。

　　“可是巫师那样顶好看。”拉卡莎又开始对她身上长裙的外衫下手，这是一层薄若蝉翼的透明轻纱，覆在她贴身的长裙外，她伸手解开上头冰雕的扣子，“当然，巫师现在这样也很好看。”

　　“这样比较自在，亲爱的。”巫师忽略掉她直白到近乎调戏的夸赞，只耐心地回应她的问题。

　　拉卡莎低头，稍稍嘟了嘟嘴。坏巫师，明明知道自己是什么意思，明明是知道自己想要她做什么的。

　　“唔……似乎卡住了，您能帮帮我吗？”拉卡莎反手摸到背上长裙系扣，她三指摩挲别了别，好似是无法将其顺畅的解开。

　　话音刚落，一束魔法光束飘来，正是要为她解开她的长裙。

　　“不，巫师，您可以离我近一些，帮我看看这系扣是怎么回事。”拉卡莎头一回如此感慨，身体柔软总还是有诸多好处。她反手捂着那系扣，不让那光束接近，又同巫师说。

　　她一定没意识到，此刻她眼眸发亮，嘴角上扬，一看就是在心底盘算着什么。

　　乐芙兰在心下叹气，磨人的小怪物从来不会放过任何能让她接近的任何机会。但今天破的例已经够多了，对灵魂力量的强度她大抵有了数。

　　身为世间最强大的女巫，她总得对自己的自控力有点信心。

　　拉卡莎已经自觉地背过身去，乖巧的等待自己帮她查看背后的状况。乐芙兰就从半空中下来，稳稳落于地面。

　　高跟鞋的声音自身后响起，冰雕的鞋跟敲击在冰石造就的地砖上。

　　一声、两声……

　　像小冰凿一下下敲击进她心脏。

　　哒哒声随后弱了下去，应当被兽皮地毯吸收，而后走路的声响停下，黑袍巫师在拉卡莎身后站定。

　　空气好似都凝滞了，巫师失了声响，没了动作。

　　拉卡莎紧张地吞咽，但她不敢回头看，只盯着眼前床铺半透明的冰纱帐幔瞧。

　　有一只手揽上了她的侧腰，拉卡莎瞬时屏住了呼吸。她呆呆站着，一动也不敢动，她像是被蝴蝶眷顾的幸运儿，美丽的精灵在她身上停驻。

　　她刹那间就化为雕塑，不敢挪动分毫，唯恐任何动作惊扰了空气，将难得与自己亲昵的蝴蝶吓跑。

　　所有的感官都被调去腰侧，好将这份触感细细感知。

　　明明她的身量与巫师差不多，但巫师的手却比自己要大上一些，修长漂亮的，骨节微微突出，紧握上去能感受到柔软血肉下骨骼的坚贞。

　　这一切触感在方才她大着胆子握紧巫师的手时，就已经记在了心里。

　　而这双她喜欢得紧的手，此刻搭在自己的侧腰。

　　巫师正虚虚握着自己的腰。拉卡莎抿紧唇，呼吸起伏间又磨蹭上巫师的指腹，而后她感知到巫师的微颤，拉卡莎悄悄深吸气，企图控制自己的呼吸。

　　她们一动不动，僵持了许久，直到拉卡莎后背有汗液滑落，空气里有呼吸声缓缓流淌。

　　那只手终于开始了动作。巫师掐住了自己的腰，让她浑身一颤，一个激灵，她微耸着肩膀。

　　而后她被带进了巫师的怀里。

　　“这就是你想要的吗？得寸进尺的小冰兽。”巫师的声音从未有过的近，几乎贴着拉卡莎的耳廓。那柔雅的嗓音好似美妙的弦乐，流进拉卡莎耳朵里，叫她浑身都开始发烫。

　　冰兽是她的极地王国特有的生物。

　　它们浑身洁白，样似雄狮，只是在脖颈的长长鬃毛以及尾尖生有蓝色长羽，与混杂在洁白的毛发之中，又威风又张扬。

　　这冰兽生长在王国下围的冰原之中。外形好似傲慢不近人情，但实际上是十分黏人的生物，总是扒在冰石上等待，悄悄尾随外出做工的镇民，而后镇民便会扔它们一些肉块。

　　还有些伸头过来磨蹭镇民们，而大脑袋一旦得到抚摸了，便会蹬鼻子上脸，挥舞着大爪子抱着镇民的腿，不断呼噜撒娇。

　　一直如此，镇民乐意，冰兽们也开心。

　　这看起来威猛的冰兽在王国的印象中，只是又黏人又会撒娇，又得寸进尺的磨人大猫罢了。

　　而此时，巫师这样轻飘飘的称呼，恰巧是应和了那平日里满是宠溺的昵称。

　　磨人的小怪物，小冰兽什么的。

　　亲昵到叫她满脸绯红。

　　坏巫师。她已经十七岁了，总还这样叫自己，好似在巫师眼里，她仍旧只是未长大的孩童。光是觉察到这件事，拉卡莎就觉得心中阻塞，她不满地嘟起脸。她已经长大了呢，能握住巫师的手了。

　　但此刻有更重要的事情需要她应对。

　　她被巫师抱在怀中。

　　巫师窈窕曼妙的身体紧贴着她的后背，她甚至能感受到巫师胸前的柔软。

　　“唔……巫师。”她的腰被巫师紧紧扣住，她被惊得微缩着肩膀。

　　“是么？”平日里柔和清冷的巫师似乎换了个人，她声线低哑柔声反问，像故事里善于惑人的巫妖。

　　“是、是的，巫师……”拉卡莎稳了稳心绪，“我想要您抱着我。”

　　“我现在抱着您了，陛下。”巫师的声音又温柔，又诱惑，拉卡莎觉得自己站不住了，只因着巫师这叫人脸热的声音，她的身体便有了叫她陌生至极的反应。

　　“陛下想要我抱着您，然后呢？”巫师又开口了，慢条斯理的，微微下沉的尾音却好似长了钩子，将拉卡莎的心都勾动起来。

　　“我不知道。”拉卡莎心中混乱，她只觉得自己小腹发紧，“这很奇怪……巫师。”

　　“我有些腿软。”

　　听着女王诚实的话，乐芙兰低声笑了。

　　拉卡莎便觉自己的脸又热上几分。

　　“这很正常，亲爱的。”乐芙兰轻笑着说。

　　离巫师更近了才闻到巫师身上清凉的幽香。拉卡莎眨眨眼，企图让自己不再如此失态。

　　她正要开口说些什么，却感觉乐芙兰一直箍着她腰侧的手松了松，又探过她腰封后腰上的封扣，她用以诱使乐芙兰来拥抱自己的后背系扣被轻而易举的解开来。

　　实际上那系扣安安稳稳，没有任何卡结，如今她们已经这样近距离的接触过，这事实一定逃不过巫师的眼睛。

　　想至此，拉卡莎忍不住地红了脸。


	46. Chapter 46

　　贴心的巫师并没有揭穿她的小把戏。

　　但这比揭穿了更叫拉卡莎羞赧。她咬了咬唇，只觉得在巫师心里自己怕是又幼稚了几分。

　　“我会抚摸你。”巫师贴在拉卡莎耳畔，低声开口。她们身量相当，两人极好的交叠在一起。

　　“若是不喜欢，或是难以忍受，请叫我停下来。”巫师又道，“我可爱的小动物。”

　　“唔。”拉卡莎含糊地应了一声，当做回应巫师了。

　　她的长裙已经被巫师解开来，这坏心眼的巫师使用着坏心眼的巫术，女王长裙那冰蓝色的布料层层叠叠往下掉。

　　拉卡莎赤身裸体的站在房间中央，身后贴着她的教母。

　　巫师的指尖微凉，拉卡莎屏息感受着巫师是如何抚摸过她的肌肤，溜过她的侧腰，一路摩挲至小腹。

　　她微缩着肩，呼吸已经紊乱。只觉得浑身酥软，有奇怪的酥麻感沿着她的脊椎往上窜，最终来到小腹，来到被巫师触碰着的地方。

　　女王忍不住绷紧了身子。

　　“这、这很奇怪，巫师。”她小声说，脱去了平日里女王的威仪，声线已经趋于甜软了。

　　“小陛下不是喜欢与我亲近吗？”巫师的声音里含着笑意，叫拉卡莎红了脸。果然吧，巫师只是为了逗自己。

　　气闷的情绪漫上来，拉卡莎不由得鼓起脸颊。

　　“喜欢与巫师亲近的！但这样还不够，我觉得还不够。”她赌气道，“您还可以将我抱得更紧些。”

　　“像这样？”乐芙兰就如她所愿，一只胳膊环在女王腹前，将女王紧紧扣在怀中。

　　“唔哼！”拉卡莎感觉自己似乎真成了巫师嘴里的冰兽了，不经意间被人逆着毛发撸了肚皮，被惊得尾巴都僵直了。

　　有亲吻落在她发丝，原本盘好的金发倾泄而下。长发又被撩起，清凉凉的吻又落在她脖颈。

　　新奇的感受。拉卡莎缩了缩脖子。

　　这两腿发软的感觉愈加深重，她轻声喘息，小声叫着巫师。

　　她叫一声，巫师就温柔地回应她一声。拉卡莎咬了咬唇，回过头去，看见的是巫师覆着冰石面罩的脸。

　　兴许是发现这面罩更为合适，那些黑雾便没有再出现。实际上，拉卡莎也更为喜欢这面罩，这样她就能看见巫师美丽的下颌，还有嘴角宠溺的微笑。

　　亲吻慢慢落下，好似冰花落在肩头，但更为温热，轻易激起一番浪潮。

　　拉卡莎微缩起肩膀，巫师从背后抱着她，亲吻一颗一颗，又亲昵又温柔，悉数落在她的脖颈与肩头。

　　女王浅金色的发色在冰雕的屋子里更为浅淡，矜贵漂亮极了。发丝随着拉卡莎的动作轻颤，拨过那白嫩的肩头，滑过巫师的唇瓣。

　　拉卡莎只感觉巫师浑身一颤，这亲昵的亲吻戛然而止，紧接着，拥抱也消失了。

　　巫师退开了去，原本热络的空气陡然冷下来。

　　随着巫师的离开，所有一切叫拉卡莎感觉新奇又欢喜的感受，潮水般退去了。

　　巫师最终也没有像她说的那样，并没有更进一步的抚摸。巫师只是抬手揉了揉女王披散下来的金发，说，“够了，今日到此为止。”

　　拉卡莎本想反驳，指责巫师的出尔反尔，又想挽留巫师，继续刚才的这些。

　　方才的亲密接触让她似乎触碰到了她一直缺失的某块区域，她像是牙牙学步的孩童，好不容易即将能掌握这些技巧，牵引绳却消失不见。

　　巫师没有再继续，她也就只得随之停下脚步。

　　怅然若失。

　　巫师不等她开口，迫不及待到好似逃离，化作抓不住的烟雾消失。

　　拉卡莎咬了咬唇，对着空气叫坏巫师，出尔反尔的教母，但那个黑袍巫师没有再出现。

　　只是空气里有回声回应她，“小陛下，晚些时候我会回来。”

　　“陛下已经是一国之主了，我只是离开半天，您自己能处理好的，对吗？”

　　拉卡莎这才想起来，方才巫师那节节攀升的体温灼着自己的肌肤，那颤抖着的指尖，那狂乱的呼吸，那无法平复的心跳。

　　那戛然而止的怔愣。

　　巫师兴许有些难言之隐，拉卡莎想。

　　————————————————

　　日子过得很快。

　　拉卡莎一直期待巫师能像上次那样亲近自己，但很不幸的，巫师离自己更远了。

　　巫师若是见自己，总在自己数米开外。拉卡莎甚至无法看清巫师面具上的纹理。

　　好似上次那样亲密的行为打破了什么禁忌，拉卡莎曾询问过，曾请求过，但巫师闭口不言避而不谈。

　　拉卡莎看她逃脱的态度，自然知晓巫师这是要避着自己。久而久之，她也就不再那样纠缠巫师了。

　　毕竟，她已经成年，已经是一名女王，已经是一国之主，自己肩上已经担负了整个冰霜王国的责任。

　　巫师愈加神秘，像藏进云朵里的精灵。

　　那身材高挑的女巫，成了拉卡莎心中最深沉的秘密，被封进少女心房，被锁进结实的储物箱，最终蒙上厚厚尘灰。

　　拉卡莎却不敢触碰，唯恐巫师离自己更远。

　　平日里能见到她暗色的衣角已经是侥幸。每每想至此，拉卡莎不禁咬唇，就因为那日加冕典礼后若有若无的触碰吗？

　　早知道会是如此，当初自己就不该任性逗弄巫师，兴许现在巫师还能在自己身边同自己说话。

　　就像小时候一样。

　　就算给自己胡萝卜汁，也可以。

　　但拉卡莎没有再请求巫师了，巫师向来温和又宠溺，但这次逃避她的决定这样坚决。拉卡莎一旦看清了这个事实，便不再纠缠。

　　也不敢再纠缠。

　　巫师再不像幼年那样随叫随到，回应自己的，大多只有巫师的声音，她极少再见到巫师。拉卡莎向来尊敬巫师，巫师既然这样决定，那大抵也是为了自己着想。

　　她似乎也并不是很难过，因为巫师一直都还在自己身边，她很清楚。

　　时间一久，她似乎也真的忘了，曾几何时，巫师也曾将她拥于怀中，她也曾紧握巫师的手。

　　只是那时的心动，再没有出现过了。她好像真的变成了王国历年来女王该有的模样，威严庄明，冰雕玉琢，单衣轻纱立于漫天风霜里也不会颤抖。

　　女王的骨肉肌理是冰做的，好似血管里流淌着的都是水。

　　或许真的是吧，毕竟极地王国的女王，在世上百年，容颜都不会变化，就算消陨之际，依旧保持着青春容颜。

　　大抵真的是冰雕出来的人儿，才会如此。

　　百年转瞬即逝，人人都道，这一任的女王受守护神庇护，原本女王一族寿命二百载已然是顶破天了。但这一任，已经到了二百之数，似乎仍然如日中天。

　　但是拉卡莎比谁都清楚，这一切，皆是因为巫师每晚为自己祈福，又为自己带来染着魔法金光的浆果，她被巫师用各种魔法能量养着护着。

　　才能让她风华正茂百余年。

　　巫师每次离开的时间愈加长了。拉卡莎躺在冰雕的躺椅上，感慨盛夏之际，即使在这极地王国，但她凭着与众不同的体质却还会感觉到燥热。

　　她身着单薄一件轻纱，休息日里难得不用穿那些繁琐的长裙长袍，也不用梳着头发。女王浅金色的发丝只松松挽着，凌乱又随意，未挽上去的金发就贴在她的脖颈与肩头。

　　被她的汗液润湿。

　　呼，好热啊。女王缓缓睁眼，一双蓝眸如冰似玉。

　　“巫师，您回来了。”女王慢悠悠开口，在房间里的温度陡然降下之后，她又惬意的合上了眼。

　　能将温度瞬间调整得这样妥帖，不是她的巫师教母，又能是谁呢。

　　“是的，亲爱的陛下。”巫师在女王身前落下，黑袍袍角搭在地砖上，层层叠叠的堆成松落的一堆。

　　巫师习惯性的理了理肩头布料的褶皱。

　　她一扬手，在拉卡莎面前的桌子上出现许多食物。碗碗罐罐排成一列，还有一些漂亮的红皮果子。

　　“陛下记得吃。”

　　“知道啦，不着家的坏巫师。”拉卡莎偷偷看了巫师一眼，好似又生怕被她发现，赶紧闭上眼，又如此回答她。

　　这一切自然逃不过乐芙兰的眼睛。

　　冰石面罩后的细长眼睛盈满了笑意。乐芙兰缓缓抬起眉头，十分温柔又格外宠溺地看着拉卡莎。

　　隔着面罩，她的目光才敢这般肆意的在女王身上流连。

　　她深知这一次的拉克丝无情无爱，更何况，身为拉卡莎的教母，看着她从小小的婴儿成长到现在，看着她时时刻刻都想缠着自己的可爱模样，乐芙兰比谁都清楚。

　　无欲无爱的极地女王，对她的感情，和以前的自己别无二致。

　　依恋到贪恋的地步。

　　但这还不是爱。

　　乐芙兰无法因为拉卡莎依恋着自己，而诱哄着她与自己发生什么亲密的关系。即便她心里万分渴望着，和拉克丝肌肤相亲，唇齿相缠。

　　但不可以。放在以前，她会毫不犹豫的去做，能拥有拉克丝，她痴缠着渴望了数百年，她会毫不迟疑的将拉克丝拥入怀中狠狠占有。

　　现在的她无法这样做。她无法去欺骗拉卡莎，更无法去强迫一个全身心的信任自己，依赖着自己的小陛下。

　　她舍不得的啊。以往她那样阴暗痴缠，那样强迫拉克丝，导致拉克丝活得那样辛苦。每每想至此，乐芙兰脸上那些魔法纹路就控制不住的涌现出来，挣扎着、颤抖着，闪闪烁烁。

　　她追悔莫及。

　　现在她面对拉克丝，只能如履薄冰。她设想一切可能，要确保她的行为不会叫拉卡莎受伤。

　　所以，她们就只能这样不远不近的交流。好在拉卡莎心里并没有那份爱意，对她刻意拉远距离的行为，没有表现出十分出格难以接受的反应，她顺其自然的适应这一切。

　　乐芙兰再次无比庆幸，极地女王的这份无情无爱。


	47. Chapter 47

　　乐芙兰离开之后，女王端起一盏冰碗，将里头满是魔法光芒的果汁喝下。

　　清凉凉的，通体舒畅。

　　拉卡莎舒一口气。这些全是巫师调制的魔法食物，每吃一次，她就感觉身体机能被调动，生命力蔓延，感觉血液重新活泛起来。

　　金发的女王半垂着眼，浓密的羽睫覆在眼睑，她目光落在地砖上一片青翠的树叶上。

　　那是巫师方才停留的地方。

　　在极地王国没有这种品类的树木，拉卡莎从没见过这模样的树叶。

　　不知巫师这次又是去了哪个地区，哪片森林呢。

　　拉卡莎皱了皱眉，从间隔时常来看，距离她的极地王国，应当是近不了。

　　傻巫师。活了两百来年，她也不是那个什么也不懂的小王储了。

　　巫师这样奔波，实际上，也不过就是想要延长自己的寿命，想要自己活得久一些。

　　拉卡莎怎么能不知道呢，她甚至能知道，隔着那看不透的冰石面具，巫师的目光是如何的温柔。

　　她本不想让巫师如此辛苦，寿命这种天定之事，如何强求得来呢。她本已经活够了本，在巫师的帮助下，她已经是历年来寿命最长在位最久的女王了。但她如何舍得，她如何舍得离开巫师呢。

　　她还在贪恋这阵风这场雪，这万里无垠的冰霜极地。

　　她还在贪恋，她的巫师。

　　舍不得离开巫师的。拉卡莎歪坐在躺椅上，手中碗盏已经被她攥了许久，指腹都被捏至惨白。

　　————————————————

　　已经到了生命尽头了，对自己的身体状况，没有人比拉卡莎更清楚。

　　巫师仍旧为她施展魔法，但已然无能为力。

　　这些年来她被巫师强行用魔法能量延续她的生命，足足多了百年。

　　让她端坐极地王国的王座三百年，一直护得这片国土安稳茁壮。

　　终究要离去的，但她心中有强烈的不舍，她面容依旧娇艳，红唇仍然润泽。极地女王还是雪山顶上最洁净的那株雪莲。

　　此时，已经是生命的弥留之际了。

　　窗外寒风呼啸，凛冽的寒风夹杂着冰霜雪砾，敲在冰雕的窗棂上叮当作响，这寒风似刃，破开空气直发出哭嚎声。

　　呜呜声入耳。

　　在极地王国里，天气已经许久没有这样恶劣过了。

　　“巫师。”拉卡莎朝床边的黑影伸出手。

　　巫师就俯身过来，凑近了女王，那只漂亮的手也不再迟疑，覆过来与女王相握。

　　在历经风霜雪雨的数百年后，女王终于再次握紧了巫师的手。

　　“巫师，我要离开了。”濒死之人反倒很平和，而那个在她心中向来无比强大又优雅自持的巫师，那薄唇竟是在轻颤，那下巴亦是收紧。巫师再没有平日里的那般悠然，拉卡莎感受到手中的手此刻也在颤动。

　　而后，有一行清亮的泪从冰石面罩后落下。

　　巫师哭了。

　　“巫师，不要哭呀。”拉卡莎轻轻笑了，她冰蓝色的眼瞳万分温柔。

　　就如同当初那个金发法师，在雨雾里缓缓蹲下身子，温柔的看着面前的女孩。

　　而如今，拉克丝又在茫茫岁月里，停下脚步转过身，朝乐芙兰伸出手。

　　眼神从未变过。

　　“还会再见面的，不是吗？”拉卡莎捉住乐芙兰的手，带至自己脸侧，闭上眼轻轻蹭了蹭。

　　乐芙兰只感觉窗外呼呼大号的寒风都停了。她浑身血液都凝滞，她不平稳的呼吸定住，她屏息睁大眼。

　　而后，缓缓呼出一口气，从嘴角溜出一抹浅淡的热气白雾。

　　她都知道，她一直都知道。乐芙兰一直压抑着的哭泣终于放开，她死死咬着嘴唇，泣音藏也藏不住的溢出来。

　　“拉克丝……拉克丝……”黑袍巫师被女王覆着的手不住轻颤，她渴望却又不舍得，只敢轻轻抚上拉卡莎的脸颊，若即若离的颤抖着触碰。

　　“你别怕，我会找到你，会好好保护你。你要等我啊……”

　　“拉克丝，这是我原本的名字吗？”金发的女王缓缓眨了眨眼，“真好听。”

　　“嗯、嗯！”乐芙兰捉着拉卡莎的手不住点头，“都好听。”

　　“你等我，你等我，我还能找到更多的，你还可以……”

　　“不用啦。”拉卡莎温柔地看着她，童年记忆里那个叫自己无比依赖的强大巫师，此刻却在她面前哭得像个小孩，“不用如此辛苦，我们可以再见的嘛。”

　　“我过得很开心哦，被巫师保护得很好。”拉卡莎又道。

　　乐芙兰便更觉眼热，眼泪止也止不住的往下掉。原来这些，拉克丝都知道，她都知道的。

　　她的拉克丝啊。

　　“那么，让我看看你。”拉卡莎看定她，又伸出另只手，温柔的拭去她下巴上的泪水，“好吗？”

　　那被冰石面罩遮挡眼睛的巫师不住点头，她伸出未曾相握的那只手，将脸上那面具取下。

　　露出下方的苍白容颜。

　　细长的眼眸，浅色的琥珀似的的眼瞳。面容浅淡，神色却万分温柔。

　　拉卡莎看着她，贪恋的目光落在乐芙兰眉眼间不住流连。

　　心腔里那块坚冰碎裂，从里头生出娇艳的花朵，有什么一直缺失的东西涌入胸腔。

　　她支起身子，仰头凑近，在巫师嘴角落下一枚吻。

　　“我爱你。”

　　“我亲爱的巫师。”

　　“我的乐芙兰。”

　　乐芙兰从未将自己的名字告知过任何人。而此刻，时隔数百年，她再次从拉克丝口中听见，并且，拉克丝说——

　　我爱你，我的乐芙兰。

　　她等到了。

　　她等了几百年，终于等到了。

　　她披荆斩棘，剖开无数艰险困阻，历经光阴里的茫茫孤寂，终于捧住了她一直追寻着的珍宝，终于攀住了她一直紧抓不放的、她的光。

　　乐芙兰呆怔在原处，细长的眼眸大睁着，里头泪水好似水晶闪闪烁烁。因为拉卡莎的这颗吻，因为所爱之人的真情表白。

　　金发蓝眸的女王仍旧贴着乐芙兰的唇角，她支着身子，半趴半抱着床边的巫师。

　　乐芙兰怔怔地抬起胳膊，划过女王柔软的腰线，将拉卡莎回拥入怀。她微耸着肩膀，连拥抱都不敢用力，怀中的人是她万万舍不得伤害的珍宝。

　　这手握冰霜王国权杖三百载的极地女王，在黑袍巫师怀里，没了声息。

　　女王仍旧是少女模样，她面容娇艳，肌肤如玉。她轻轻闭着眼，下巴搁在女巫肩头，只是浅寐的模样，好似随时就会醒来。

　　但她的肌肤飞快的褪去血色，惨白过后转成半透明的冰蓝，宛若极为纯净的冰石雕塑。

　　女王的肌肤出现裂痕，面容开始龟裂，细碎的裂纹好似蛛网，自女王眉心开始蔓延，而后遍布全身。

　　她还是完整的、漂亮的模样，那些裂纹成了神秘的图腾，将拉卡莎全身包裹。

　　乐芙兰的怀中升腾起雾气。

　　冰凉又滚烫的。

　　窗外寒风呼啸。

　　乐芙兰的耳边拉卡莎那句话还在不断回荡。

　　喀啦一声，那尊贵雍容的女王，成了女巫满怀的碎片。

　　雾气怅惘。

　　女王已经消逝，这些白雾也就没了攀附，开始悠然飘散，四散流离。

　　乐芙兰还保持着与拉卡莎相拥的姿势，怀抱却已经空了。

　　但女巫的神情柔和下来。

　　她眼睑下好似毒蛇尖牙的魔法黑线都变得万分温柔。

　　拉卡莎已经离开了这个世界，连身躯都化作冰石碎片。拉克丝却留在了乐芙兰怀里，她撑起身子去看乐芙兰的模样，又带着笑吻了吻女巫的嘴角。

　　乐芙兰她……现在一定很幸福吧。

　　拉克丝想。

　　她看着乐芙兰小心翼翼地捧住怀中那不断雀跃着的金色灵魂，倾身过去，以透明的手握住乐芙兰的手腕。与她一起感受这陡然明亮的天地万物。

　　金发的小公主心中盈满了期待，她开始迫不及待想要经历下一个轮回。

　　女巫眼中浓得化不开的孤寂与悲戚散开，里头有装着刚从海面升起来的星子，熠熠生辉。

　　那是对爱人的万分珍爱，那是对未来的满怀期待。

　　时隔数百年，拉克丝也终于在乐芙兰眼中，看见了那名为希望的光亮。


	48. Chapter 48

　　莉迪亚是家里最小的孩子。

　　她长相平凡，顶多算得上清秀。在以样貌自夸的家族里，她的存在可以称得上是耻辱。

　　何况，她的家族里都是深色头发，深色眼瞳，金发蓝眸的莉迪亚在其中简直是个异类。

　　即便家世显赫，莉迪亚的童年却并不甚愉快。

　　她就像是故事里的灰姑娘，被兄长和姐姐们使唤，取笑欺凌，家仆们对她也并不恭敬，而这些，都是被父母默许的境况。

　　从始至终，她好似就不像是家族的小小姐，不像是父母的亲生孩子。

　　待不光彩的童年过去，年岁稍长一些，她便被打发出了家门，被随意塞进家族名下的一家酒馆。

　　自然也不是去当什么小小姐。

　　她只是一名普通的侍应生。

　　但莉迪亚却庆幸，她得以摆脱那灰暗的家族，那时刻欺凌使唤她的兄长们。

　　得以摆脱那些不愉快的过去。

　　这侍应生的制服对她而言有些不合身，如果能小上一码就再好不过了。她总是穿着深棕色的制服，带着好似初晨日光的飞扬笑意招呼每一位用餐或是喝酒的客人。

　　在酒馆的生活虽然疲累又枯燥，但莉迪亚却很满足，总比那叫她抬不起头的童年要好得多。

　　如果没有那些闲的无事，总跑来酒馆来看她笑话的族人的话。

　　“嘿！莉迪亚，给我来一杯朗姆酒。”一个深色短发的男孩朝她嚷嚷，“小心点儿！别让我看见你那肮脏的金色头发落在里面！”

　　对待这些人，莉迪亚自然也没有什么好脸色，她不带平日里的笑意，去取了一壶酒，推至那名族人的桌上。

　　“不好意思，我们酒馆的酒只按壶出售，请问您还需要吗？”莉迪亚笑眯眯的看着他，手掌示意桌上那一壶酒，“不过我没记错的话，这位客人还没到可以喝酒的年纪。”

　　“我记得霍尔家族的族规，未成年的孩子若是饮酒，会被拉去灌上两桶水。”她站在桌子旁，明明长相娇弱可爱，脸上神色却凛然，一双蓝眸好似极地坚冰，在这灰尘扑扑的小镇里，竟是不染一丝尘埃，满是不容轻侮的气势。

　　那来寻事的男孩是面生得很，估计是也是被旁人撺掇了来，在那些人的口中，她似乎是个很好欺辱的小女孩，而那些在她这里没讨着什么好处的好事之人，跑回去总不能将这事明了说，他们总会编出一套说辞，掩盖他们吃了瘪的事实。

　　久而久之，似乎所有人都认为她是个什么好欺负的对象了。

　　“霍尔家族的族规如此，不知道你们旁系的规矩如何呢？”莉迪亚稍稍凑近了些，看着这男孩。

　　“还是说，你只想来一杯花茶？”莉迪亚说，“那烦请出门左转走过四个店铺，那里有旅馆出售花茶。”

　　明明也不是什么伶牙俐齿的发言，但这一番话就是叫那个未成年的男孩哑口无言。

　　直到莉迪亚将那个旁系家族的男孩请出门，他还是未能反应过来，连莉迪亚方才话语里针对他只是一个上不得台面的旁系的讽刺都没能听出来。

　　莉迪亚将酒馆门口的半高推门合上，看着推门外的男孩，笑道，“对了，亲爱的客人，你的深赭色头发，也并不会高贵干净到哪里去。”

　　这下子那男孩总算回过味来，他呲牙咧嘴的朝推拉栏门后的女孩扑来，“可恶的莉迪亚！”

　　“这显得你又粗鲁又肮脏。”莉迪亚看着他那挥舞着的拳头，往后退了退，正想回头去叫人，却看见那方才还气势汹汹的男孩被一股神秘的力量推开，他摔倒在地，沾了满身的尘灰。

　　这下子，可真是脏得不成样子了。

　　“美丽的小姐，请给我一杯酒。”

　　“随便什么种类的都可以。”来人又补充道。

　　莉迪亚的目光从她深色的镶着漂亮金边，满是华贵暗纹的长裙看上去，略过纤细的腰肢，饱满的胸脯，挺直优雅的肩颈，最终落在这人脸上。

　　她背对着阳光，空气里的浮尘喧嚣，却半点都不敢落在她身上。这人，就好似在发着光一样的赏心悦目。

　　一位极其美丽，有着雍雅气度的女士。

　　莉迪亚不自觉的红了脸。

　　连方才那些酒馆的酒只按壶出售的话也未能说出口。

　　“好、好的，您里面请。”莉迪亚拉开身前的栏门，将人迎进去。

　　女人笑意盈盈的看着她，一双细长的眼眸瞳色浅淡，好似材质纯净的琥珀。明明只是再普通不过的和善笑意，可莉迪亚却觉得自己几乎要迈不动腿了。

　　这就是莉迪亚与纳尔森夫人的第一次见面。

　　纳尔森家族好似一个传说，却也不是传说。这家族绵延百年，富可敌国，城堡建立在高山顶上，从没有人见过纳尔森家族的掌权人。

　　而这么多年过去，传说中的纳尔森家族渐渐地不为人所知。

　　如今的纳尔森家族，就只剩这样一位美貌的夫人掌权，她像是圈守财富的黑龙，孤傲的盘踞在那月光城堡里。

　　当然，这些并不为目前的莉迪亚所知。

　　现下的莉迪亚只是在想，什么时候这破落的小镇子里，来了这样一位优雅高贵的女士。

　　这女士太过优秀，莉迪亚本就出身名门，可她从没见过有任何一人能比得上这位女士的优雅气度。

　　自那以后，这位女士会在每日的午后，准时来酒馆点上一杯酒。她只坐在角落里，不言不语，唯有莉迪亚过去招待她才会主动搭话，久而久之，莉迪亚也似乎明白了——

　　这位女士，似乎是为了自己而来。

　　她极优雅矜贵，就连喝这些低品的酒也半眯着眼认真品尝，等她将酒杯放下，那酒液都不曾在她唇上留下痕迹。

　　她可真迷人。

　　莉迪亚的目光总悄悄落在这位女士身上。不知不觉，她会格外注意她，会记下这位女士喝过的酒品，她今日是不是多喝了一口，那她是不是会比较喜欢这种酒呢？

　　等她明天来，就为她上这种好了。她美滋滋的想。

　　可第二日，这位女士没有准时前来，叫莉迪亚万分恍惚，她一整个下午都在走神，甚至于怠慢了工作，出了好几处低级的错误，引得客人骂骂咧咧。

　　她不来了吗？不会再用那样温暖宠溺的笑容看着自己，也不会为自己挪开碍事的靠椅，更不会提醒自己围裙的系带松了，从而帮自己系好。

　　莉迪亚心慌意乱，她忽然意识到，她好像……因为这位女士的离去而伤心不已。

　　而且，自这位女士出现之后，那些恼人的家族族人也再没来找过她的麻烦。平日里她不少被这位女士关照，她总是暗自猜测，或许正是这位瞧上去就出身不凡的女士的手笔。

　　她……还没去求证过，还没开口对她说过一声感谢呢。

　　她甚至……还未能得知她的姓名。

　　可万一她真的就此离开了呢？

　　光是这样猜测，莉迪亚已经完全打不起精神来。

　　可当落日余晖挥洒之时，那名优雅的女士又带着她特有的清凉幽香推开了酒馆的栏门。

　　橙色的夕光落在她的裙摆之上，却沉入那暗色布料里，与那片纯黑融为一体。

　　她总是穿颜色暗沉的华贵衣裙，但很少与今日一样，一身黑色长裙，不带一丝一毫其他色彩。

　　她站在酒馆门口，一如这段时日的许多个午后，她缓缓抬眼，浅金色的眼瞳便从那鸦羽般的长睫下方慢慢展现，融进了世间所有温柔的晨光。

　　她总是这样来寻找莉迪亚的身影。

　　但这次的莉迪亚第一时间朝她奔过去，张开双臂一把抱住了她的腰。

　　“抱歉，我来迟了。”她腰背挺直，万分优雅的站在那里，只缓缓抬起胳膊将她回拥。她下巴抵在少女的发顶，轻声开口。

　　“你竟然在等我吗？我……万分感激。”她顿了顿，语气更加温柔，“谢谢你一直在等我。”

　　女士的语气有着少见的波澜，但莉迪亚未能听出其中深意。

　　她攥紧了女士后腰上的饰带。

　　“混蛋、混蛋……我还以为，我还以为你不会再来了呢。”莉迪亚完全没有意识到，在她见到这位女士的那一刻起，她便已泪意翻涌，此时开口已然满带哭腔。

　　“不会不来的，你还在此处，我便会前来。”女士温柔开口，“我亲爱的小公主。”

　　“不哭啦，小笨蛋。”

　　“你想要跟我走吗？”莉迪亚又听见她说。

　　


	49. Chapter 49

　　莉迪亚跟着这位夫人，踏上了去纳尔森城堡的路。

　　在月夜里，她们走进一片诡谲的黑暗密林。莉迪亚有些害怕的，她第一次走夜路，也是第一次踏进这一眼望去全是树影交织，看不尽前方境况的密林。

　　但这位女士在她身边，对她伸出手。

　　“若是害怕，可以握住我的手，我在这里。”她说。

　　莉迪亚将手搭了上去。

　　她的手比自己的大，就算是手心都有些微凉。莉迪亚心尖轻颤，细细感知着。

　　即便微凉，但是细腻柔软，不知为何，莉迪亚用指腹触碰着，她感受着体温的交互，这一幕，这触感，竟叫她觉着有些熟悉。

　　“乐芙兰。”高瘦的女人微微低下头，看定身边的人，“我的名字。”

　　莉迪亚感受自己的手被女人反手扣住，而后紧紧相握。在她们两手相握之时，面前的森林陡然点起万千星火。

　　那些树木的轮廓变得晶亮透明，树皮相贴的缝隙里有青色的光，好似漂亮的酒液慢慢流淌，为它们镶了一片华美的边。

　　那些树皮草叶映着这些微光，变得透亮，宛若鳞片，上头有点点金粉闪烁不定。

　　方才还幽暗得叫人心生惧意的森林，此刻已经点起亮灯，光点柔和，引诱人不顾一切投身进去。

　　莉迪亚看着这些光落在乐芙兰的侧脸上，映亮了她的眼睫，乐芙兰美得像是这神秘森林里自然生长的精灵。

　　莉迪亚的心漏跳了一拍。

　　她跟着乐芙兰的脚步，踏上蜿蜒而上的石阶，上头有金色或是橙色的落叶，踩在上头有脆生生的碎裂声。

　　莉迪亚看着乐芙兰长长的裙摆落在石阶上，原本软绵绵的布料有了石阶的棱角。又随着步伐，带着残碎的落叶一路往上。

　　有微长的野草挠过她的脚腕与小腿，有些亲昵，也有些痒。

　　莉迪亚深吸了一口气，轻轻张嘴，叫了乐芙兰的名字。

　　她本以为这名字被她含在嘴里，收在唇齿间，没能说出口的，乐芙兰却停下了步子，低头看她。

　　“累了吗？”

　　“不累。”莉迪亚摇摇头，她看着两人相握的手，面上的霞色被森林里的光照亮，愈加明晰。

　　额角上的细汗也无所遁形。

　　“小笨蛋。”乐芙兰转过身来，细长的眼眸里温柔之意尤甚，她稍稍弯下身子，松开一直相握的手，将莉迪亚额上的汗拭去。

　　“干嘛叫我小笨蛋啊……”莉迪亚小声嘟囔，却像小猫一样眯着眼，跟随着乐芙兰的动作，配合她将自己额上的汗擦去。

　　乐芙兰看着她，那些光落在她眸子里，像灿烈的星火，显出眼神里的那一分空泛。

　　她走神了。她思绪飘忽，好似是想起什么，嘴角上扬勾出温柔的笑意，而后低低笑出声来。

　　因为……我曾对你做过那样过分的事，你却一直在等我。

　　不是小笨蛋，又是什么呢？

　　目前面对这个娇小的人儿，乐芙兰没有回答她，她在莉迪亚身前蹲下身子，“我背你走。”

　　“亲爱的小公主。”

　　啊——又叫她小公主。即便自己出身优越，但莉迪亚从未认为自己是什么小公主，相反，就她这被欺压长大的经历，若是换一个人这样叫她，说不定还有些讽刺的意味。

　　但是乐芙兰不一样，那眼神和话语里的宠溺丝毫不加掩饰，让她浑身都酥麻了。

　　她看见乐芙兰蹲在她身前，那黑夜般美丽的长发从一侧滑落。乐芙兰的脖颈苍白，肌肤细腻，月光下更显得莹润白皙。

　　莉迪亚慢慢趴在了乐芙兰背上。

　　独属于乐芙兰的清凉幽香萦绕，在这光点漫天的森林里，她趴在一位极优雅的女士背上，踏上看不到尽头的冗长石阶。

　　她们二人身影重叠，月光将她们的影子拉得老长。

　　————————————————

　　纳尔森城堡建造得富丽堂皇，但外头的石板上已经满是青苔，那些墙壁外层覆满一层厚重藤蔓，这些藤蔓缝隙间有金色的尖顶探出来，纵然这绿意纵横，历经沧桑的古朴带着岁月的厚重展现在她眼前，这建筑的华贵之气还是挡也挡不住。

　　“可以了……放我下来吧。”莉迪亚的下巴抵着乐芙兰肩膀，她羞赧着小声开口。

　　乐芙兰一手托着她的大腿下方，一手托着她的臀侧，又走了那样长的一段路，肌肤相贴的地方早已经一片火热，甚至有些黏腻。

　　她羞红了脸。

　　乐芙兰牵着她的手，一路越过金碧辉煌的大厅，又跨过旋转楼梯一路上至二楼，而后推开一扇门，将她安置在一间房间里。

　　很温馨古旧的房间。

　　装饰完全就是复古的风格，许多摆件都未曾见过，类似的风格应该属于许多个世纪以前，上过相关课程的莉迪亚依稀记得。

　　“想吃点什么吗？”乐芙兰问。

　　“不用……”莉迪亚刚开口，却听见肚皮发出抗议，在安静的房间里这声响显得格外明显。

　　她唔了一声，抬头看见乐芙兰稍稍歪头看着自己，一侧的眉挑高，又微翘起一侧的嘴角，她就在乐芙兰这宠溺万分的目光里羞涩的低下头。

　　“等我一下，很快就好。”

　　“好。”金发少女乖巧的坐在床沿，仰头看着乐芙兰，她眼睛生得极好看，比常人的眼窝要来得浅些，有些疏离淡漠的意味，偏偏眼尾又勾了娇媚的弧度，将那些冷漠做成的坚冰击碎。

　　她从下往上看着乐芙兰之时，那眼角的弧度愈加明显，满是少女的娇媚可人。

　　乐芙兰的眸光闪过一丝幽深。

　　“你可以随意参观，看，或是抚摸，都没有关系。”乐芙兰抿了抿唇，将心头的欲望压下去，看着面前的少女，柔声说着。

　　“以后，这座城堡就是你的家，莉迪亚。”

　　家。

　　莉迪亚心头发颤，但她面上不显，毫不忸怩地朝乐芙兰展颜，露出一个羞涩笑意。

　　乐芙兰已经出了房间，她的高跟鞋踩在地毯上一点声音都不显，手搭在门把手上看着莉迪亚，又朝她微笑，满是安抚之意。

　　房门被轻轻带上。

　　也是，毕竟对于莉迪亚而言，她这是跟着一个陌生人来到一个陌生的地方，她会担心莉迪亚害怕，这很正常。

　　她真温柔。莉迪亚想。

　　乐芙兰不知道的是，莉迪亚并不害怕，她甚至觉着有微末的喜悦。

　　从她将手搭在乐芙兰手心之时，她的小心脏就雀跃不已。

　　乐芙兰对她有多温柔宠溺，她就有多喜欢乐芙兰。

　　不只是想要十指相扣手心相贴，她想要更多的——

　　她想要与乐芙兰肌肤相贴，想要亲吻乐芙兰的嘴角，触碰那苍白的脖颈，想要抱紧她的腰肢，想要与乐芙兰做更多亲密的事。

　　也不知道为何，她明明是个寡淡的人，这样亲近的事情她以往从未肖想过。

　　但在优雅矜贵的乐芙兰面前，她就是莫名的从心底深处生出这样的欲望来。

　　只能是乐芙兰，也必然是乐芙兰。

　　是乐芙兰的话，只要她朝自己伸出手，她断然不会说出任何拒绝的话来。

　　莉迪亚觉得有些热，手心都渗出薄汗来。

　　需要做些什么，她想。

　　她站起身，将肩上的外袍解开来，叠好了放在一边。

　　方才乐芙兰说可以四下参观，那就去看看，多熟悉一下总归没错。莉迪亚起了身，慢慢将心腔里那份雀跃不已的心动呼进空气里。

　　稍稍平复了些。

　　她四下打量，纵然这些装饰很古旧，但看得出来这是一间足够温馨的少女闺房。有浅粉色或是浅金色的蕾丝大片大片装点，纵然布料繁重，竟是不染尘灰。

　　莉迪亚伸手轻轻抚过，指腹溜过这些触感舒适的布料，她微微眯眼，蓦地想起方才乐芙兰手掌的触感。

　　少女的目光不住流连，房间的物事尽收眼底。她侧过身，目光落在柜台上的画框。

　　那是……

　　　


	50. Chapter 50

　　那是一名金发少女的画像。

　　相貌绝美，气质上佳。

　　莉迪亚走近，拿起一副小些的画框。是一个女孩笑着的模样，阳光大盛，她身后是大片的草地，再远处是模糊的森林树影。

　　透着画面都能感受到那天的阳光多温暖，或许空气里都带着花香。

　　少女唇红齿白的，阳光做成金粉洒在她的鼻尖嘴角，纵然正大笑着，但那千金小姐独有的优雅气质仍旧没有被掩盖。

　　反倒显得她愈加矜贵，美丽到不可触及。

　　这份优雅，倒与乐芙兰有些相像。

　　莉迪亚一一看过这些，全是不同角度，不同景色，不同色调的漂亮画像，可主角，只有一人。

　　全是这个金发蓝眸的绝美少女。

　　莉迪亚眸光微动，她双手攀住一幅稍大的画框，将它挪至眼前，看得更清楚些。

　　依旧是这金发少女，她坐在一棵树下，有一个黑发少年背对着画面，另一旁是一名美貌的夫人。

　　在之前的画像里，其他的人都格外模糊，画面中心只有这名少女，其他的随从或是同行人都不是重点，总迷离的沉进那些背景里。

　　但这幅画，兴许是因为她们隔得很近，叫那位夫人的面容明了，神情也刻画的十分清晰。

　　就连目光里叫她熟悉万分的宠溺都未曾遗漏。

　　这是乐芙兰，莉迪亚十分确定。

　　以前的乐芙兰比现在这位来得更为露骨，掩藏在宠溺的眼神下面是浓厚的占有欲，那欲望阴鸷又赤裸，好似下一刻就要将这位少女摁在身下，肆意妄为。

　　在将目光挪回这金发少女脸上，莉迪亚方才一直觉着有些奇怪，看定那张脸之时，总有一种莫名的熟悉感。

　　这金发蓝眸，这眼睛的形状。莉迪亚抿着唇，她伸手遮住画像上的下半张脸。

　　果不其然，若是将那下半张脸遮住，她与画像里的这人，可以说是长得别无二致了。

　　莉迪亚又把手挪开，少女的面庞显现完整，构成一张绝美的脸。

　　不像她，长相这样普通，甚至会因为不够漂亮而被家族嫌厌。

　　她本来想，作为一名普普通通的侍应生，她何德何能会得到乐芙兰的垂青呢。

　　在此之前，乐芙兰从未出现在那个小镇里，那样破落的小镇，脏兮兮的灰尘漫天飞扬，哪能引得这样优雅的夫人驻足呢。

　　原来是，因为这样么。

　　莉迪亚瞬间便明白了。

　　明明心里很难过，却没有显露在脸上。莉迪亚只是面无表情的模样，她沉默着，将这些画像归置在原处。

　　————————————————

　　乐芙兰端着餐盘推开了门。

　　上等的美味。莉迪亚坐在桌边，将这看上去就属于极品的珍馐的送进嘴里。

　　好吃，她满足的眯起眼。是她最喜欢的口感，最喜欢的调味，甚至连送进嘴里的味道都恰如其分的叫她欢喜。

　　“喜欢吗？”乐芙兰问。她取了一块布，覆在手上，好似随意却又万分认真的擦拭她的指尖。

　　“嗯，很好吃。”莉迪亚看着她轻轻点头。

　　“想吃的时候告之我，随时都可以为你做。”乐芙兰温柔的目光落下来，“这很简单，不用担心麻烦我。”

　　乐芙兰一番话将她心中的最后一抹隔阂都去掉，若是她不这样说，莉迪亚或许真的会因为担心麻烦乐芙兰，从而开不了这个口请求乐芙兰为她烹饪。

　　莉迪亚取了餐盘备着的水漱完口，又用餐布在嘴角抿了抿，将唇瓣擦拭干净。纵然从小到大像一名灰姑娘，但她气质出众，用餐的模样都优雅万分。

　　等她将餐布放下，又抬头去看乐芙兰。

　　对上一双幽深的眼睛，以往见到的乐芙兰总是格外温柔，一双浅色眼眸装了日月星辉。但此时，莉迪亚感受到这双眼睛里翻滚着的深重欲望。

　　一如画像里的女士。

　　莉迪亚有些微怔，而后不偏不倚看定乐芙兰的眼眸。

　　乐芙兰似乎意识到她表现得有些露骨，稍稍别过眼去，那些欲望就被拂散开。

　　“乐芙兰。”莉迪亚绷紧了小脸，她的心绪远没有看起来的这样平静，她有些紧张，也有些害怕，但更多的是一往无前，“我很喜欢你。”

　　“喜欢你到想要和你肌肤相亲。”

　　金发的少女一字一句慢慢说着，那双湛蓝的眼眸里有光辉闪动，好似沾了露水的宝石，房间里灯火摇曳，那魔法灯珠不甚安稳，微微闪动着，光亲昵地落在少女的侧脸。

　　“你是否也与我一样，你是否想要抚摸我，占有我。”

　　“是。”乐芙兰看着她的眼神依旧温柔，她看着身前的少女，认真回答她的问题。

　　得到了乐芙兰肯定的回答，莉迪亚脸上的神色也未有松动。她秀气的眉毛微皱着，小脸绷得紧紧的，她尽量维持自己的表情了，可还是能叫人轻易看出她心底的紧张。

　　就像那日极地阳光下，冰石湖面上，皱着眉凝着眸的小王储。

　　这样想着，乐芙兰神情便愈加温和，愈加宠溺，她看着面前的少女，终究忍不住抬手，为她理了理微乱的鬓发。

　　她的眼神太过温柔，满是鼓励的意味，就好似莉迪亚就算说出任何话，提出任何要求，她都会满口答应。

　　但莉迪亚没有，她微微偏头，躲过了乐芙兰更多的触碰。

　　她抬手，慢慢解开她外衣的纽扣。

　　布料落下，拂过少女的身体曲线，那些装饰的简易镶边绣纹剐蹭过莉迪亚的皮肤，触感鲜明，引得她想要瑟缩。

　　但她不动声色，腰背挺直，气势凛然立于房间正中，又恰好站在地毯花纹之上。

　　那是一团正怒放的玫瑰。

　　繁复落下的衣裙在上头添了更多的花瓣，少女像是自玫瑰中心生长的精灵。

　　她目光灼灼，紧盯着乐芙兰。第一次在他人面前袒胸露乳，赤裸以对，莉迪亚不可谓不紧张。

　　更何况面前这人叫她心动得无以复加。

　　“乐芙兰，我看见画像上的那个人了。如果这就是你将我带回来的原因，那么……”金发少女轻声开口，她尽力在让自己保持平静，她的目光只敢落在乐芙兰的下巴上，才能让她能自然应对这件事，能自然地说出自己心中的话。

　　“我没关系的。”莉迪亚说。

　　乐芙兰微微一挑眉，她上前去，想要帮莉迪亚把衣裙穿上，却被莉迪亚拒绝。

　　少女单只胳膊遮在胸前，仰头看乐芙兰，“我的确很像她，对吗？”

　　“不过她要比我美丽得多。”

　　乐芙兰此时才从莉迪亚的话语中捕捉到信息，毫无疑问，莉迪亚所说的那人正是莱希，是拉克丝。

　　莉迪亚不正是拉克丝么，这样想着，乐芙兰也有些理不清楚，也有些不知如何向莉迪亚解释的窘迫。

　　“莉迪亚能看见那画像？”乐芙兰轻声问。那本是魔法产物，普通人在看见那画框时只是一片空白，而莉迪亚方才所说的话，毫无疑问的通知乐芙兰，她能看见画像上的画面，也能看见画像里莱希的模样。

　　莉迪亚轻轻点头。

　　乐芙兰微微侧过身子，顺手拿起手边的画框。她用目光细细描摹画像中少女的面容，她万分温柔，又满怀的怀念。

　　莉迪亚在一瞬间读懂了那个眼神。

　　这个万般温柔的眼神所面对的明明不是自己，她偏偏沉溺其中，因为乐芙兰的这个目光而心头发软。

　　“不是因为你像她，而是因为……”

　　“你就是她，她就是你，你们是同一人。”乐芙兰轻柔开口。她把手中的画框放回原地，又取了床上的薄毯将少女赤裸的肌肤裹住。

　　莉迪亚顺从的披上毯子，她本以为裹上之后乐芙兰就会退离开，可乐芙兰从身后拥住了她。

　　她被裹在毯子里，毯子在乐芙兰怀里，乐芙兰扣着毯子的前襟，交叠在一起，莉迪亚就被裹得严实。

　　莉迪亚只感觉自己进了一个温暖的怀抱，美丽的女士弯着腰把自己抱住了，乐芙兰用下巴抵着她的肩膀，在她耳边低声道。

　　“有兴趣听个故事吗，我的小公主。”


	51. Chapter 51

　　“所以，你们本就是同一人。”

　　“抱歉，这一次，我似乎又来迟了。”乐芙兰柔声说，她的发丝滑落，落在莉迪亚颈窝里，有些微的痒意，莉迪亚不免偏了偏头。

　　莉迪亚眨了眨眼，乐芙兰的故事没有什么细节，只是寥寥几句，大概交代了她们之间的关系纠葛。

　　明明这般轻巧淡然，但其中情意已经不用深表。

　　“没关系的，不怪你。”莉迪亚说，她看着前方柜台上的画框，上头的少女巧笑倩兮，一双眼睛好似缀满了春日的花瓣，隔着画布，她与莉迪亚对视。

　　“谢谢你，莉迪亚。在我找到你之前，辛苦你了。”乐芙兰回答她，但这并不是莉迪亚想要听的话语。

　　“乐芙兰。”莉迪亚微微启唇，唤身后人的名字。

　　“嗯？”

　　“我是说，没关系的。”她稍稍挣开手臂，乐芙兰顺着她的意愿松开怀里，莉迪亚从她怀里脱身，转身看定乐芙兰，“莱希说，不怪你。”

　　纵然在乐芙兰的故事里，她无法感同身受，但是设身处地的想，如若她是莱希，断然也不会责怪乐芙兰。乐芙兰那时……只是还不懂如何去爱吧。

　　莉迪亚并不知晓，她明明没有相关的记忆，却能直觉的抓住这一切发生的缘由。从这个角度来看，乐芙兰所说的，她们是同一人这话，确实如此，并不只是因为她们是同一颗灵魂。

　　更因为，她从来就没有变过。

　　依旧是那温柔、圣洁，万分温暖的，光。

　　莉迪亚看着画像上少女的面容，蓦地能体会到这样一份心情。她能包容乐芙兰，能宠溺乐芙兰，所以，乐芙兰所说的将莱希软禁在这座城堡里那些往事。

　　莱希不会责怪乐芙兰的。

　　毕竟，她笑得那样开心，连日光都不及她明媚。

　　乐芙兰曾让她这样快乐，又岂是软禁二字可以简单道明的。

　　“我知道了。”看着面前金发少女认真的神情，乐芙兰微怔住，有无数记忆翻涌而来，她顿了顿，又温柔笑道。“不会再有了，以后，我永远不会再伤害你。”

　　“我亲爱的小公主。”

　　她们二人相对，一高一矮的影子在灯光下微微晃动。从铺满月光的窗口看去，两人侧着的身形也就成了剪影。

　　莉迪亚身后柜台上，画像中的女子依旧笑靥如花。

　　————————————————

　　“那……”莉迪亚踟躇着开口，表明关系之后，那叫她心头发疼的酸胀感已然消失，留下的只有一丝怅惘，一缕希求，她慢慢松开身上薄毯，皓白的肩颈犹如初升寒月般探出来。

　　“我想要你，乐芙兰。”金发的少女说。

　　紧接着就被乐芙兰搂进了怀里，有热烈的亲吻铺天盖地而来。

　　她的唇舌被霸占住，连同身上的毯子也被揉成了一团。

　　她在紧密的拥抱里，在狂热的亲吻里，失了神智。

　　“小公主……”乐芙兰在亲吻的间隙里开口，混着喘息，她的声音万分性感，“谢谢你一直在等我，谢谢你包容我。”

　　“谢谢你愿意告诉我，你不怪我。”

　　乐芙兰柔声说着，“我一直在企望，能像此时这般的触碰你，抚摸你，亲吻你，能听见你的声音，能听见你的喘息。”

　　“能像这样，相隔不足一掌的距离，亲耳听见你对我说，你喜欢我。”

　　“我深爱你，我的小公主，我的光。”

　　最后的深情告白被乐芙兰揉进两人的唇齿间，被淹没在温柔又缠绵的亲吻里。

　　“我爱你。”莉迪亚轻声说。

　　而后亲吻便更加热烈，她被压进身后的大床里，美貌的女士覆身而来。

　　亲吻伴着噬咬，抚摸伴着揉捏，似乎要被揉进乐芙兰的身体里了。

　　乐芙兰原本微凉的掌心此刻好似泛着热气，只堪堪几次抚摸揉搓，莉迪亚便觉得自己已经无法忍耐。

　　“唔…唔啊…乐芙兰……乐芙兰，我好热…难受……”

　　少女的声音娇软可人，沾了甜美的花露，她本是乐芙兰的心底深爱，怀中珍宝，此时此刻又变成了诱人至深的罂粟。

　　莉迪亚觉得自己要烧起来了。

　　她被乐芙兰的动作冲撞得哭泣，她浑身上下每一处被乐芙兰照顾到，被印上乐芙兰的印记，在她体内驰骋的手指并不像乐芙兰惯常给她的温柔，它凶狠极了，又暴戾又磨人。

　　莉迪亚被它捣成了一汪水。

　　水声混乱又色情，乐芙兰的手指在里头翻搅。

　　乐芙兰那双漂亮细长的眼睛也不像平日里那般温和，里头有猩红的欲望翻滚，好似从地底深处涌上来的岩浆。

　　莉迪亚就跌入这滚烫的情欲里翻滚，倒没有惊惧，她只是被同样的情欲撩烧得低泣。

　　她圈紧了乐芙兰的背，整个人陷进柔软的床褥里。

　　“乐芙兰……乐芙兰…好舒服…要死了……呜嗯…”莉迪亚哭泣着，她觉得自己随时都要昏厥过去，下身的触感鲜明，乐芙兰在她私处进进出出，力道很大，每一下都似乎要被顶穿了去，可又不至于弄疼了她，只是……

　　太多了，太满了……

　　叫她忍不住流泪哭泣。

　　火热的吻不断落在她颈侧与肩头，那热度好似要渗透她的皮肤，钻进骨肉肌理之中。

　　和着好似密林深处百花酿造的清凉幽香，莉迪亚只感觉这方小小的空气里全是乐芙兰的气息，她几乎要无法呼吸了。

　　莉迪亚搂着身上的人，只能低泣着请求。

　　她已经经历过太多次高潮，每次高潮都似乎要在她的身体里，乃至灵魂上刻上乐芙兰的印记。

　　“乐芙兰，乐芙兰……求你了…我、我不要了 ……呜唔……”莉迪亚偏头，以求能避开乐芙兰执拗地落在她脖颈上的吻。这吻太过火热，又热又烫，无法逃开的，在她心底写上乐芙兰的名字。

　　乐芙兰。

　　乐芙兰——

　　事实上，莉迪亚光是叫着这个名字，就觉得情潮难耐。可她的身体告诉自己，她已经不能再继续下去，花穴里已经酥麻酸软，已经开始无法自控的收缩颤抖，她的双眼早已迷离。

　　下身的失控叫她呜咽着请求乐芙兰，可光是叫着乐芙兰的名字，光是被乐芙兰深情亲吻，就叫她忽视掉身体的异样，叫她只能将乐芙兰拥抱得更为紧密。

　　一同沉溺进更深的欲望之海中。

　　浮浮沉沉一晚上，莉迪亚像是被魔女蛊惑，即便已经万分疲累，她还是随着乐芙兰的动作，任凭乐芙兰对她做任何事，她予取予求。

　　只因为，乐芙兰眼中的思念太过浓烈，那情欲太过刻骨，莉迪亚也就只能——

　　给她。

　　给她任何。

　　给她全部，给她所有。

　　白光乍现，熟悉的高潮再次将她席卷，莉迪亚失声尖叫，啜泣着抱紧了身上的人。

　　“乐芙兰…乐芙兰……呜哼…好舒服……”

　　“乐芙兰…我、我终于，等到你了。”在彻底失去意识前的那一刻，莉迪亚无意识地呢喃。

　　是以莉迪亚的身份，亦或是以其他人的身份脱口而出的这句话，莉迪亚自己也分辨不清。

　　但，又有什么关系呢。

　　————————————————

　　自此之后，莉迪亚便住进高山密林深处，住在纳尔森城堡里。

　　成了名副其实的“纳尔森夫人”，或者可以说是，乐芙兰夫人？每每这样想，都会将莉迪亚羞得脸红。

　　月光依旧从云边探出头来，却不再像以往那样冰寒，月辉落于城堡上层，那些藤蔓都镀上银色的光辉，原本寂寥孤寒的城堡，终于有了一丝温暖。

　　莉迪亚总会斜躺在庭院草地上的躺椅上，晌午的阳光在她身上驻足，裙摆上方繁复华贵的装饰反射着日光，少女有着通身的气度，她是森林里的精灵，也是城堡里的公主。日光不烈不烤，将她烘得暖洋洋的，莉迪亚半眯着眼直犯瞌睡。

　　乐芙兰附身而来，抚上莉迪亚的侧脸，顺势吻上少女的唇。

　　那手沿着少女的身体曲线探了下去。

　　“混蛋乐芙兰……别…别来了……昨晚还没够吗……”少女的声音又甜又软，她抵着乐芙兰的肩膀，小声抱怨着。

　　自从她住进这城堡，成为乐芙兰的爱人之后，乐芙兰每日每夜的缠着她，每次都要到她累得睡过去为止。

　　她不由得想，乐芙兰是有多渴望她，在那些过往里，她又是如何的忍耐，才叫她现在这般的、这般的……

　　欲求不满。

　　怎么喂都不会够的样子。

　　少女只得闭上眼，紧紧抱住了身上的人，在女巫给予的快感里呜咽。

　　————————————————

　　日子总过得很快。

　　数十年转瞬即逝。

　　在前段时间，莉迪亚蓦地想起，她已经很久没有看见那些画像了，似乎是被乐芙兰收拣起来。

　　她跑去询问乐芙兰。即便年纪大了，她被乐芙兰宠爱这么多年，仍旧像是娇俏少女，她跑向乐芙兰，噔噔噔地投进乐芙兰怀里。

　　温柔的女巫伸手将她抱住了。

　　女巫总是女巫，时光未曾在她身上留下任何痕迹，不像莉迪亚，眼角已经有了细纹，笑起来的时候便更为明显。

　　乐芙兰听了莉迪亚的疑惑，便带她前往一间收纳室，那些画像摆放得齐整，但是，莉迪亚惊讶地发现，她无法看见那些画面了。

　　画框里白茫茫一片，像不掺杂质的雪地。

　　在她身上，那些上一世遗留到现在的魔法能量，在冗长的光阴里，终于消解了干净。

　　莉迪亚没将这些告知乐芙兰。时至今日，那些过往的故事，她也能拼凑出大概了。

　　告诉乐芙兰的话，也无非徒增烦恼，时光总是无情的。

　　“乐芙兰~乐芙兰~~你背我下楼~我们出去玩嘛~”她跳过去攀上乐芙兰的脖颈，踮着脚仰头，看着面前的女巫。

　　女巫便弯下腰蹲下身子，将她的女孩背起来。

　　走出城堡，走进森林。

　　莉迪亚周身有金色的蝴蝶旋舞，它们亲昵地落在少女的肩头与指尖，一如这过往许多年。

　　魔兽身后有点点金粉跟随她们的步伐，这些金色亮光叫莉迪亚情不自禁想起乐芙兰将自己带回城堡的那天晚上，也是同样的密林，同样的光。

　　莉迪亚下巴抵在乐芙兰肩头，在女巫背上安稳的闭上眼。

　　这一背，就是一辈子。

　　————————————————

　　莉迪亚已然垂垂老矣，她肤发皆白，在床褥里半梦半醒。

　　乐芙兰在床边握着她的手，由于莉迪亚的体质与拉卡莎不同，乐芙兰甚至无法对她施用魔法，这天道伦常自然规律，人类肉身终究会随着时光的流逝日渐衰败。

　　即便她是世间最强大的魔法师，也无法强制改变，无法从光阴流逝里将她的爱人强留下来。

　　可莉迪亚却握着她的手，眼神里满是不舍的痴恋，“乐芙兰，我舍不得。”

　　“我舍不得你，如果让我在这世间多留一日，让我多看你一眼，用什么方法都可以，你不是女巫吗，一定有办法的对不对？让我多看看你，好吗？”

　　乐芙兰便只得前往恶龙魔窟，屠了那方龙主，抓取龙主心脏带回城堡，捧给莉迪亚。

　　这魔龙心脏巨大且炽热，明晃晃的带来满堂的光辉与热量，恰如一团赤色火焰。乐芙兰咬了咬牙，她这一生，从未行过主动害人之事，那些魔法禁术，她从没对任何一个干净无辜的人施展过。

　　可这第一次，就要对她最爱的人下手了。

　　魔龙心脏的确有效，那团金红色的魔法环绕，等到房间再次归为平静，床上的人儿已经从克洛诺斯时间之神那儿偷了她的青春回来。

　　她变回少女模样，她依旧光彩照人，金发蓝眸，明眸善睐。

　　乐芙兰睁大了眼，她朝床上的人儿伸出手，她看见从海底捞出在海面闪烁不断的明亮星子，看见从深渊升腾而后飞往天际的流星，看见从森林草地上落往天上厚云的晶亮雪花，悉数落在莉迪亚眼眸里，化作那片璀璨的光。

　　莉迪亚仍旧是少女模样，她唇红齿白，笑得眉眼弯弯，见牙不见眼的。在她笑起来的一刹那里，仿佛死灰复燃，仿佛万物复苏，仿佛世间所有的花都同时开放。

　　这样温暖的少女，是她一生挚爱。她颤抖着指尖，一寸一毫地将莉迪亚的手裹进掌心里。

　　真的没问题吗？莉迪亚的肌肤柔嫩，带着少年人特有的火热温度。乐芙兰细细感知着，心底涌出抑制不住的狂喜。

　　“乐芙兰呀~我有个秘密要告诉你喔。”

　　“我知道你一直不愿告知我那些事情的原因，你再过来些，我有句话想和你说。”

　　乐芙兰顺从莉迪亚的话，俯身凑上前。

　　“我知道你一直在害怕，但是我想告诉你，其实我……”少女的声音带着多年未见的元气，她就像是小太阳一样的朝气蓬勃。

　　但是莉迪亚剩下的话没来得及说出口，乐芙兰没能将这句话听完，有炽烈的火舌舔上她的面庞。乐芙兰反射性的闭紧了眼。

　　再睁眼时，却看见她面前的爱人，已经置身在一团浓烈的魔法火焰里。

　　星子依旧在天空，流星坠落下深渊，雪花落在森林草地，最终融化无踪。

　　违背自然规律，使用魔法禁术的代价出现了。

　　方才还疯狂生长的狂喜被冻结成冰，乐芙兰霎时感觉自己的血液失了全部温度。

　　莉迪亚被强大的魔法能量反噬，被火焰吞没，被灼热溶解。

　　乐芙兰企图去阻止，但她徒有被世人仰望的魔法，她在这个反噬面前无能为力。她只能看着莉迪亚在她面前被火焰灼烧，在瞬息间就被烧至灰烬。

　　乐芙兰的手还在停留在半空，五指徒然张开着，好似她爱人的手仍被她紧握在手心。

　　火焰依旧翻腾，里头的人儿已经无影无踪。

　　让乐芙兰忍不住想起当初，那个灰蒙蒙的下午，那里三层外三层围着的人们，那混着灰烬砂砾的邪风，那刺骨的柴薪。

　　那火焰冲天，带走了她的老师。

　　曾经她眼睁睁看着从手中溜走，抓也抓不住，护也护不了，紧抓不放的挚爱，此刻却葬送在她手里。

　　光又没了。


	52. Chapter 52

　　也并不是每次都能遇见乐芙兰的。

　　只感觉那些过往，一朝朝一暮暮，一年年一月月，她始终在走马观花。怅惘了一辈子，好似置身迷蒙雾气里，感觉在那浓雾深处，有什么在等着自己。

　　好似有一个人，终会来寻找自己。

　　但她没等到。

　　她终会等到的，她又这样想。

　　每次从躯壳里脱离出来，拉克丝情不自禁抚上心口，她真的……

　　无比想念乐芙兰，想念到心脏发疼。

　　想要见到她，想要拥抱她，想要亲吻她，想要和她做一切美好的事。

　　————————————————

　　“女士，这是您缠着我的第四周了，请问您到底有何目的？”勒伊拉对这个一直跟着自己的长裙女士不胜其烦。

　　她手中的圣银弩还没成功猎杀一头魔兽，还没逮捕到任何一个巫师，这已经是她成为猎魔使的第十个年头。

　　她是小队里最差劲的那一个，她胸甲前一枚徽章都没有。

　　每当她擦拭自己的圣银弩时，总会有人来挤兑她。

　　“反正一个猎物也猎杀不了，这么宝贝你的弩干什么呢？”  
　　“我看啊，倒还不如回家生孩子去呢！”  
　　“魔兽都没见你猎过，还想杀死魔法师？”

　　她对此并不放在心上，可自己生在猎魔者世家，这架圣银弩，是自己通过试炼会赢得，她对自身实力具有十足信心，至于为何从没有猎杀过猎物，从没有赢得一枚徽章。

　　只有她自己知道。

　　在面对那些叫猎魔者喊打喊杀的魔兽之时，勒伊拉却只会觉得，这些魔兽如此美丽又可爱，又是如此的——

　　熟悉。

　　即便有些魔兽她确信自己在此之前从未见过，但每当她站在魔兽面前，抬起她的圣银弩之时，便会有一股奇异的熟悉感席卷心房。

　　她慢慢放下了圣银弩，无法将箭头对着那些满眼纯厚的魔兽。

　　至于巫师……本就不常见，就算是他们的猎魔队，至今为止还未曾见过真正的巫师。

　　听说遥远的大陆东方，靠海的边缘，有一个神秘的强大组织，拥有一群最强大的巫师。

　　但这到底是一个传说，也没有人亲自见过这些组织成员的真面目。

　　勒伊拉对这个神秘的组织充满了好奇。

　　她总觉得，在她满是怅惘的过去里，她一直想要去寻找的宝藏，或许藏在那个组织当中。

　　她直觉如此。

　　或许是祖先留给她的指引，让她能斩杀一名强大巫师，斩获他的头颅，获取猎魔者的最高荣光。

　　可未曾想到，几周以前，她身后就跟了这样一个女士。

　　她面容极美，肤色极苍白，浑身还带着清凉的幽香。

　　每每闻到这幽香，那份奇特的熟悉感又漫了上来，勒伊拉皱了皱眉。

　　她不喜欢这样，这样会让她觉得，这个黑色长裙的女士，是个惑人心魂的女巫。

　　如果是女巫的话，那岂不是送上门的猎物吗？她只需拿起她的弩箭，那泛着冰蓝冷光的箭锋，可以扎进这名女士毫无遮挡的胸膛。

　　穿透她的心脏。

　　“乐芙兰，叫我乐芙兰。”这名女士再次强调了她的名字，她浅色眼瞳里有着魅惑的光，万分优雅又温柔，像是从宫廷油画里迈步而出的女王。

　　勒伊拉撇了撇嘴，没搭理她。

　　这样一个这般美丽的女士，带着异乡口音，身段又优雅至极。

　　勒伊拉的目光落在乐芙兰的右手上，那双漂亮修长的手，她总觉得这是一双需要握住魔杖的手。

　　她太像传闻手札里记录的女巫了。

　　勒伊拉却没细想，如果乐芙兰真是女巫，那不正好合了她的意，斩杀一名女巫的话，不是能解决她现在所有的困境吗？

　　她却从没想过这个可能，她甚至期盼，乐芙兰并不是女巫，自己需要离乐芙兰远一些，更远一些。

　　但这名苍白的女士，就像是黏上了她，总是跟在她左右，在哪个不经意的时间里，又突然出现在自己面前。

　　能跟上猎魔者步伐的女士，勒伊拉不由得握紧了手中弩弓的握柄。

　　又泄气般地垂下了手。

　　“我说了……请您不要再跟着我。”

　　“我只是在守护我的玫瑰，亲爱的猎魔小姐。”乐芙兰笑吟吟地凑过来，指尖还捻着一枝玫瑰。

　　嫣红花瓣娇艳欲滴，上头还有初晨的露水，在林间微风里轻颤。

　　勒伊拉看着她指尖的那朵玫瑰，不由自主地红了脸。

　　“我见这林子里并没有玫瑰，带着你的玫瑰离我远点，女士。”勒伊拉仰起头，下巴矜贵的绷紧，露出细白的脖颈。

　　乐芙兰并没有再像往常一样，说着叫人脸红心热的话，将自己逗得面红耳赤，没有听见回应的勒伊拉，疑惑地抬头。

　　撞进一双温柔的眼眸里。

　　或许是风在动，吹皱那双浅色眼眸里平静的湖海，而后波光潋滟，连日光都温柔。

　　勒伊拉红着脸回头，撇开乐芙兰，迈开步子径直走了。

　　心却不知何时丢在了不知何方的温暖深湖里。

　　“请叫我乐芙兰，亲爱的猎魔小姐。”被她丢在身后的女士终于开了口，又是那含带微微调笑意味的语气。

　　勒伊拉才反应过来，这人略过她关于玫瑰的言论，一如既往纠葛于对她的称呼。

　　为何如此执拗呢。

　　想了想，她又回头，朝乐芙兰喊。

　　“不要再跟着我。”

　　乐芙兰依旧站在原地，手捻玫瑰，风带起她的长发，那双细长的眼眸里溢满了温柔。

　　满是宠溺。

　　满是熟稔。

　　————————————————

　　乐芙兰依旧整日整夜的缠着她，勒伊拉只感觉自己的耐性被一点一点在消磨。

　　再这样下去她可不会再好言好语了。

　　“请你从哪儿来回哪儿去，乐芙兰。”对于乐芙兰这般缠着自己的做法，勒伊拉觉得额角直跳。

　　烦不胜烦。

　　“好。”乐芙兰依旧笑得温柔，她这般回答。

　　勒伊拉睁大了眼，她甚至怀疑自己听错了，偏偏又随着乐芙兰这声应好，觉得耳朵嗡鸣，林间的鸟叫声都听不清明了。

　　“我这次，正是来向你告别的，亲爱的猎魔小姐。”乐芙兰抬手，终于将那束玫瑰递进勒伊拉怀里。

　　“我知道你对我的身份有所怀疑，趁此时日光明媚，我向你坦诚。”

　　“我的确是女巫。”乐芙兰说道。她缓缓抬起手，日光下她的肌肤过分苍白，“正是你一直想斩杀的黑女巫。”

　　“听说过诺克萨斯帝国吗？适才正爆发了战争。”乐芙兰那优雅的语调缓缓道来，“世界总是如此奇妙，此时此刻，诺克萨斯的战场尸横遍野，荒芜死寂。”  
　　“但你和我，却置身在被阳光抚慰的绮丽森立中。”  
　　“我真喜欢。”

　　暗红色的薄唇开合，乐芙兰挑挑眉，有些话说得戛然而止，但她好听的声音和优雅的异乡语调，叫勒伊拉生出了余韵无穷的不舍感。

　　她真想听听，乐芙兰方才没说出口的话。

　　乐芙兰却只是掬了一捧阳光，而后从掌心生长出娇艳的玫瑰。

　　猎魔者原本想反问，你又如何证明，你是女巫呢？

　　可这正凭空生长的玫瑰，打碎了她所有的希冀，那本不该存在的希冀。

　　勒伊拉在希望，乐芙兰并不是女巫，之前她一直疏远乐芙兰，也恰恰是因为，她不希望发现乐芙兰的真实身份。

　　一位黑女巫站在自己面前，而勒伊拉骨子里，流淌着的是猎魔者的血。

　　一旦乐芙兰女巫的身份被坐实，她还有什么理由，能再听见乐芙兰在她耳边亲昵地唤她，亲爱的猎魔小姐，可爱的小公主。

　　她还有什么理由，再唤一声乐芙兰。

　　那株玫瑰被别在女巫的胸前，在玫瑰触及长裙的布料之时，那些术法开始生效，女巫的长裙便换了个模样。那精美华贵的黑色法袍，上头的暗纹流光溢彩，勒伊拉的目光落在上头。

　　这暗纹的图腾形状，亦万分熟悉。

　　“我将诺克萨斯邪灵法师的心脏献给你，你可以用它去换取一枚金质徽章。”乐芙兰说道，“当然，我今日向你坦诚，并不只是为了将这枚心脏献给你。”  
　　“我还想要恳求你，请允许我留在你身边，只有在你身边，我的每一次心跳，每一次呼吸才会有存在的意义。”  
　　“我将会离开一段时间，当然，如果你实在对我厌恶至极，你可以杀了我。”

　　乐芙兰这样说，与心脏一同浮现的，还有一把匕首。

　　精美的暗紫色匕首。

　　“你的圣银弩并不能杀死我，弱小的猎魔小姐。”又是那熟悉的调笑声，勒伊拉不可自控地红了脸颊。

　　坏心眼的黑女巫。

　　“你就那么笃定，我不会杀你？”勒伊拉反问，为了掩饰那些羞意，她干脆利落地将这枚心脏和匕首一同收进储物袋里。

　　“并不是笃定，亲爱的。我这个人，这颗心，这条命，早就属于你了。”

　　又来了。

　　勒伊拉转身就走。

　　这样熟稔的情话，到底是在说给谁听啊。

　　“你要去的地方，是在遥远的大陆东方吗？”忍不住的，勒伊拉开口问道。

　　奇怪……为何自己对乐芙兰是黑女巫这件事情接受得如此之快，就算之前一直在害怕看见真相，但是当乐芙兰的真实身份摆在自己面前的时候，身为一个猎魔者的她，竟还是生不出对乐芙兰的杀心。

　　那可是黑女巫啊……

　　但，那又是，她一直暗暗倾心着的，乐芙兰。

　　原本一直担心，因为发现乐芙兰的真实身份，会叫身为猎魔者的自己无所适从，甚至会与乐芙兰站在对立面。

　　但当事实真的摆在自己眼前之时，她发现，对乐芙兰的喜爱，胜过一切。

　　胜过那些叫人眼热的勋章，胜过她的圣银弩，胜过此刻的明媚日光与怡人暖风。

　　“是的，亲爱的猎魔小姐。”乐芙兰在她身后回答她。

　　找到了！

　　“等我回来呀，宝贝。”女巫的声音又从身后传来。

　　勒伊拉背对着她，野草挠着脚踝，迎着微风一步一步走远，脸上却慢慢绽放出甜蜜的笑容。


	53. Chapter 53

　　乐芙兰的许诺并没有奏效。

　　勒伊拉怎么会舍得杀了她呢，她恨不得要时时刻刻黏着乐芙兰，时时刻刻呆在乐芙兰身边才好。

　　时时刻刻听见轻佻地叫自己，猎魔小姐，或是满怀温柔地称呼自己，小公主。

　　一旦想到她不能紧拥着乐芙兰，鼻息间不再有这奇妙好闻的清凉幽香，她便觉得整个世界也失了意义。

　　那柄匕首早已蒙尘。

　　就和她的猎魔弩一样。

　　她在这人世间，在世间最强大的女巫怀里，度过了短暂又幸福的一生。

　　她身染重病，纵然女巫本领强大，也无法修复她残破的躯体。这很奇怪，但那些断断续续的故事里，她听乐芙兰说着那些过往，在心中也有过推测。而这一世叫乐芙兰也无能为力的病痛，乐芙兰也做出了解释。

　　大抵是她曾经用了太多的魔法能量，强行将她留在人世，龙炎一直烫进灵魂里，是以她现在的身体已经千疮百孔。

　　勒伊拉只是觉得，太短暂了，怎么会够呢。

　　“下一次，也还是要如此吗？”勒伊拉躺在乐芙兰怀里，颤颤巍巍地攀住乐芙兰的胳膊。

　　她在密林正中，在这段日子里，乐芙兰带着她穿过山川湖海，穿过无穷密林，带她见识了无数魔兽。

　　她本是猎魔人，却沉溺在无数魔兽环绕的瑰美丛林里。

　　女巫仍旧是美丽的模样，她仍旧优雅，仍旧神秘，仍旧满身风华。

　　“拉克丝。”半蹲的女巫俯首凑近，唇落在勒伊拉的手背上，隔着镶银手套，勒伊拉似乎都能感受到这亲吻的温度，“我真舍不得你。”

　　一颗冰凉的泪砸了下来。

　　勒伊拉对这个名字并不陌生。

　　她看着乐芙兰，看着她眼眸中内敛到深沉的光，只觉得心疼。

　　这样的情境，乐芙兰她，经历过多少次呢。

　　“乐芙兰。”勒伊拉满是不舍的唤乐芙兰的名字，她收回手，仰头看着森林里的万千光影。

　　金色的阳光从树影间泄露，一块一块光斑落在草地上，那些微长的野草被映成金绿色，好似半透的翡翠。

　　纯白色的蝴蝶飞舞，鸟儿在半空中盘桓，长尾拖出绚丽的金色。

　　那些灰尘都变成金粉，洋洋洒洒，落在勒伊拉眼前，落在女巫纤长的眼睫上，融入浅色眼瞳里。

　　真漂亮，让她想起多年前，初见乐芙兰的那一眼。

　　“乐芙兰，再给我一支玫瑰吧。”勒伊拉说。

　　乐芙兰怎么会拒绝她，女巫指尖轻捻，紫色的华光变换，一支玫瑰出现在她手中。

　　她以虔诚的模样，半跪在爱人面前，她曳地的长袍上落满了金粉，上头还有一只绯色翅膀的小鸟，叼着那块布料，带起一缕褶皱。

　　“献给你，我亲爱的小公主。”

　　勒伊拉伸手接过来，女巫仍是初见的模样，就连玫瑰，也是初见时的那支玫瑰。

　　“抱抱我。”勒伊拉说，她面色苍白，黑色的长发被汗液染湿，紧贴着脖颈。

　　女巫覆身上来，叫猎魔小姐倾心的幽香再次将她笼罩，她被女巫搂在怀中，女巫的长袍好似轻薄的花瓣，她就成了正中心被保护得极好的花蕾。

　　她在乐芙兰的怀抱里，轻缓地舒出一口气，又轻轻闭上眼。

　　“乐芙兰，下一次，你还是会找到我。”勒伊拉低声开口，她与乐芙兰额头相贴，鼻息间全是独属于乐芙兰的幽香。她眷念地阖上眼，又仰头，轻轻吻上乐芙兰的鼻尖。

　　“对吗？”勒伊拉问。

　　“当然。”乐芙兰柔声回应，有新生的泪坠在她眼角。

　　“别哭。”勒伊拉又道，她指尖抚过玫瑰无刺的花茎，又攀上乐芙兰的手背，将玫瑰重新塞回女巫手里，她们一同握住这支玫瑰。

　　“你太辛苦了。”勒伊拉喃喃道，她撑着乐芙兰的胳膊，稍稍把她撑离自己的怀抱。

　　“你该歇一段日子，我亲爱的——”勒伊拉看着面前美丽的女巫，看着她眼底的无边温柔。

　　呲——

　　传来利器入体的声音，女巫睁大了眼。

　　身手极好的猎魔人，即便是在生命垂危之时，仍旧弹出袖间的匕首，果决地刺入了女巫的心口。

　　女巫的眼眸微颤，她保持着相拥的姿势，心口却插着一把匕首。

　　无数魔法光辉翻涌，从女巫的心口冒出来，环绕着那柄匕首，而后不甘不愿地被匕首一一吞噬。

　　勒伊拉向乐芙兰确认过许多次这柄匕首的作用，乐芙兰总是挂着温柔的笑，告知自己，她不老不死，即便是用她亲手造就的匕首，也只能将她的生命之火短暂掐灭。

　　或许是几十年，也或许是几百年，甚至上千年也不一定，但她总会再醒来，总会在某个时刻，重燃传奇女巫的生命之火。

　　她之所以将这柄匕首交付给自己，就是给予自己摆脱乐芙兰的权利。

　　只需要将它插进我的心口，我就不会缠着你了，至少这一次不会，亲爱的。

　　黑发黑袍的女巫看着自己，她细长的眼睛里装着朝阳边那抹浅色的霞云，漂亮得无法言喻。

　　那些魔法光辉被吸取干净，而后，她看见乐芙兰的心口处，那缓缓溢出来的透紫色液体，转化为艳紫色，最终化成刺目的红。

　　乐芙兰软倒在她怀里。

　　“我亲爱的——”  
　　“乐芙兰。”

　　勒伊拉拥着女巫的身子，亲吻落在她的眉间。

　　“我真想念你，拉克丝。”乐芙兰是带着笑离去的，她眸中装着自己的倒影，温情缱绻，满是不舍的看尽她最后一眼。

　　女巫的身子开始转凉，连带着刚才还明亮温暖的森林那些光点都开始坠落消陨。

　　“好好休息，我在将来等你。”猎魔小姐摘了自己的手套，那从未见过阳光的手背白得发亮，她轻轻握住了女巫骨节分明的手，让乐芙兰侧躺在自己怀里。

　　她背靠着树干，林间的光点在她眼前纷纷坠落，像是下了一场金色的雨。

　　傻瓜。

　　你总是把这个世界打造得这样瑰丽，可你不知道的是，这大千世界，只是因为你的存在，才会美丽万分。

　　密林沉入灰暗。

　　勒伊拉缓缓闭上眼，呼出了她最后一口呼吸。

　　————————————————

　　后来的许多次，乐芙兰都没有再出现了。

　　拉克丝坐在树枝上，微风拂过带起她金色的长发，银色的发箍在阳光下熠熠生辉。

　　她伸出手，搁在半空中，感受这道亲昵的微风。

　　有几只蝴蝶扑棱着翅膀飞过，穿透她半透明的手掌，拉克丝似乎能感受到蝶翅轻扫过掌心的触感。

　　乐芙兰血液温热的触感还留在她手心，拉克丝忍不住想起那日夜晚，在自己眼前倒下的乐芙兰。

　　要怎么样才能回去呢？拉克丝绷紧了小脸，她低头看着林子里的景象。

　　下方正是一位金发的女孩。

　　这是以前的她，拉克丝晃了晃小腿，带着裙摆轻轻扬起。

　　兴许是乐芙兰不在的缘故，此时此刻，她甚至能脱离自己的身躯，旁观这一切。

　　没有乐芙兰。

　　下方那个少女正在听故事，其他的学生们正在玩闹，只有她缠着老师，让老师给他讲述那些叫她心驰神往的传说。

　　一切起源于一场金色的雨。

　　自那以后，世间便涌现了许多魔法能量，飞禽走兽，翠草绿木，吸纳了这些魔法能量，皆生长出万般不同的模样。

　　就连只存在在传闻里的魔法师，也一波一波涌现。

　　世界再次进入魔法时代。

　　“那我能不能成为魔法师呀？”金发的女孩问。

　　“魔法师总是天赋异禀，自出生起就能与魔法能量亲近，吸纳魔法、使用魔法的能力，也是与生俱来的。而到了你我这般年纪，仍旧无法感知到魔法的存在，就意味着我们无法成为魔法师。”慈祥的老师回答。

　　拉克丝静静听着，她别了别鬓发，微风拂面，眼眶却有些灼热。

　　她太想念乐芙兰了。

　　自乐芙兰“死”后，她释放了无穷无尽的魔法，原本能量贫瘠的世间，因为传奇女巫的死亡，而再度活泛。

　　可拉克丝不止在想这些，她想起了德邦的禁魔石，之前一直在轮回里，无法静下心来思考这些，此时此刻，在没有乐芙兰的人世间，她恍然发觉。

　　与那个禁魔国度不一样的是，德邦的禁魔石与那日他们所用的禁魔石不同。喜欢浸泡在德邦史料博物馆的德邦小公主翻阅了不少典籍，她清楚的知道。

　　德邦的禁魔石，实质上来自一片古老丛林，是某种神秘树木的化石。

　　该不会是……

　　乐芙兰“死”去的那片魔法树林吧，拉克丝微微睁大了眼。

　　而突然活络丰沛起来的魔法能量，那些年轻的魔法师们，从某种意义上来说，都是乐芙兰的子民。

　　再回想起后世的德邦，他们用乐芙兰遗留下的魔法宝具，去残害乐芙兰的子民，造化弄人，何其可悲。

　　是的，是残害。拉克丝终于能正视这个问题，德邦所说的禁魔，表面上光鲜亮丽，实际上，那些被冠上罪名羁押回禁魔囚牢的魔法师们，要么留在德邦底层做劳工，要么流放至城邦外的幽暗树林里。

　　没有人能回来。

　　作为冕卫家族的大小姐，她了解这一切，却无能为力。

　　而乐芙兰回来了，她回去德邦，找寻自己。

　　拉克丝此时有了新的期盼，她想回去，拯救她爱人的子民。

　　金发的小公主伸出手，掌心落了一只蝴蝶。白光闪烁，一支娇艳的玫瑰自她掌心生长，那只蝴蝶被花瓣支撑着升高，蝶翅轻颤，上头的花纹也斑斓。

　　耳边似乎能听见乐芙兰那柔雅的声音，学得真快，我亲爱的小公主。

　　蓝眸的少女展颜一笑。


	54. Chapter 54

　　拉克丝看着下方熙熙攘攘的人群，不知过了多久。

　　只是看着这个世间的魔法再次消减，再度沉入黑暗之中。

　　是她吧？

　　拉克丝抚上心口，是乐芙兰吧，她回来了，是吗？

　　金发的小公主坐在街道旁的一面遮雨棚上，看着那些充沛的魔法元素与能量再度被收回，看着天空云销雨霁，看着天际透出一点橙紫色的霞光。

　　拉克丝咬紧了下唇。

　　一定是她，一定是乐芙兰。

　　那个总是能第一时间出现在自己身边的女巫还没有找来。拉克丝坐在窗沿边，任凭风带起她的长发。

　　她一直等候着，等着那个黑发黑袍的女巫从自己身边走过，等着能再看乐芙兰一眼。

　　但乐芙兰没有出现。

　　不知又过了多久，等到冰结了又融，雪化了又落。

　　在一年的开春之际，拉克丝随风前行，好似一株蒲公英，飘飘落落，降落在一座新生的城镇之中。

　　看着来来往往的人群，听着那些热闹的叫卖攀谈，感受着那些行人穿透她的身体，他们行来过往。

　　其中没有乐芙兰。

　　拉克丝却抬头看向远处，望着那大红色的屋顶失了神。

　　她初遇乐芙兰之时，那座镇子里，也有一模一样的大红屋顶。

　　她四下环顾，时光变换，许多年之后，城镇早已没了当年模样。

　　行人口中的语言变了，穿着的衣裳风格变了，连同那些砖瓦地板都换了好几轮。

　　哪里还有当年镇子的模样。

　　拉克丝看着那早已破落，被视为保护地的屋顶，忍不住想起那日傍晚，寒风冷雨，蹲在墙角瑟瑟发抖的女孩。

　　她对乐芙兰伸出了手。

　　拉克丝眉眼一软。

　　就是这个城镇，她不会认错的。

　　拉克丝有些呆怔的看着这一切，而后鼻息间飘来一阵熟悉的冷香。

　　她睁大了眼，心跳随之脱缰。

　　拉克丝有所感应地回过头，金色的发尾在空中画出美丽的弧度。

　　一张轮廓鲜明的、模样锐利的侧脸，和着春风里的温软美景，一同撞入眼帘。

　　明明有着锋利的线条，唇珠却翘起，明明眉眼细长高不可攀，眼眸却温柔。

　　乐芙兰！

　　拉克丝转身追上前。

　　乐芙兰对于她的存在没有任何察觉，她握着手中的法杖，眯着细长的一双眼。她身姿矜贵，步履优雅，踏着一双金色的高跟鞋，缓步走过。

　　拉克丝伸出手去捉。她想要抓住乐芙兰的披风，想要握住乐芙兰的手腕，可她伸出手，徒然地从乐芙兰身上穿过。

　　拉克丝咬了咬唇，有些挫败地看了自己半透明的手掌一眼，只得迈开步子跟上乐芙兰。

　　“乐芙兰，乐芙兰……”拉克丝低声开口，她跟在乐芙兰身后，一声一声喊着乐芙兰的名字。

　　乐芙兰未有察觉，她依旧缓步走在城镇的街道正中。

　　她被黑玫瑰组织的成员们扰了一个冬季了。当她从棺材里睁眼醒来，还没能好好缓一缓，便被那些聒噪的小家伙们吵得脑仁发疼。

　　面前站着一位红发的男爵，乐芙兰一时间没能想起来他是谁。

　　但是那熟悉的血魔法气息，叫乐芙兰把他和记忆里的血魔法师对上了号。几个世纪以前，他明明是个乖巧的小孩，哪里是这个冷脸的男爵。

　　“还发什么呆？快把你这些该死的魔法收回去，我们都要被撑死了。”长相俊美的男爵满脸的嫌厌，他没有过往的记忆，连同对乐芙兰的恭敬也忘了，“要是因为能量太多无法消化而爆体呕吐，我就没脸活在世上了。”

　　“弗拉基米尔！”伊莉丝低声警告他。

　　乐芙兰却没有精力关注他们，她头痛欲裂。按了按太阳穴，她从棺材里坐起来，眼前的一切既熟悉又陌生。

　　思绪渐渐回了笼，爱人的模样也渐渐浮现在脑海里。乐芙兰心头一惊，她条件反射的就要施展魔法，去到勒伊拉身边。

　　可灵魂维系的另一头空空落落，乐芙兰这才回想起一切，她四下打量，黑色玫瑰的内部建筑都变了模样。

　　乐芙兰转头问伊莉丝。

　　“多久了？”她一边开口，一边将世间那些多出来，已然叫魔法师们不堪重负的魔法能量吸收。

　　“四百八十九年。”伊莉丝皱紧了眉，一直在体内乱窜的魔法已经叫她无法承受，而后紫光一闪，这些能量瞬间被抽空，她身子一软，几乎要倒在地上，在剧烈的喘息过后，伊莉丝深深松出一口气。

　　乐芙兰听着这个数字，她站在原处，眸光微动。

　　这么多年过去，勒伊拉自然已经不在人世了。眉眼生动的少女依稀还在眼前，那些美丽的面庞一一出现，勒伊拉，莉迪亚，拉卡莎，莱希，丽安娜——

　　拉克丝。

　　只是拉克丝。

　　她稍稍抬起手中的魔杖，正要走出黑色玫瑰大厅，魔杖停在半空，乐芙兰的思绪也停在半空。

　　她想起那日午后，阳光温暖，爱人温柔。

　　她与拉克丝诀别。

　　那柄插进她心口的匕首。

　　睥睨世间的黑女巫眉头微皱，她踟躇起来。

　　她眼睫轻颤，惊起了大厅里沉寂数百年的尘灰。

　　而后，魔杖的杵地锥落在地砖上。

　　轻轻缓缓的，像是着陆的蜻蜓。

　　明明乐芙兰的动作轻柔，却发出一声沉闷的声响，连同地砖缝隙里的灰尘都被掀起，荡开一圈浅紫色的光。

　　她有些犹豫，不知道现在是去找寻拉克丝好，还是不去的好。

　　拉克丝想要自己歇息一段时间，那么，这些年够了吗……她如果去见拉克丝，是否会惹得她不喜。

　　黑色玫瑰的传奇首领，因为摸不准爱人的想法，而驻足在黑色玫瑰大厅正中，凝眸沉思。

　　其他众人默不作声，毕恭毕敬站在一侧，大气也不敢出。

　　最终，乐芙兰也没有做出切实的决定。

　　看着乐芙兰眉眼松动，魔法师们都松了一口气，便有些胆大的凑上来问乐芙兰，何时把魔法能量归类好，何时允许他们在城邦间自由出入，又是何时能够重振黑色玫瑰。

　　诸如此类的。

　　弗拉基米尔首当其冲。

　　乐芙兰瞥了他们一眼，在她眼中，这些世人眼中强大的魔法师，和嗷嗷待哺的“奶娃娃”没有区别。

　　比如这个弗拉基米尔，虽说她赐予他永恒的生命，但是每一次轮回就相当一次新生，这位血魔法师会从幼儿到老年经历一生，以往的记忆都会模糊不辨，甚至遗失，他总会忘记他曾经是谁。

　　纵然如此，弗拉基米尔仍旧是她的左膀右臂，也没有哪一次像是眼前这个呲着尖牙咄咄逼人满眼嘲讽的法师招人厌。

　　乐芙兰撇开他，抖了抖披风，径直离去。

　　————————————————

　　这日便是乐芙兰躲过这些下属，出来透透气的日子。

　　一不留神，倒是来到她初见拉克丝的镇子里。

　　乐芙兰站在城镇门口，风带起她的袍角。

　　千年时光啊，她低低的叹了一口气。

　　这镇子也大变了模样。

　　黑色玫瑰的事务还没有处理好，所谓的统领天下，所谓的操控世间，她都不在乎。

　　至于当这个首领，也只是因为黑玫瑰的那些成员，都太过依赖她了。若是没有她带着他们前行，会闹出什么乱子，会弄出什么人命，也说不定。

　　况且，他们赖以生存的魔法能量，只有她才能给予，从她手握世间全部魔法的那一刻起，她就掌握了这许多人的生命。

　　无论是否需要，一旦手握世间最强大的力量之时，总会惹得世人畏惧。乐芙兰低下头，目光落在摊开的手掌上，上头的掌纹错综，黑发的女巫心头微颤。

　　现在她还没能下定决心去找寻拉克丝，她仍是有些害怕，她不知道这次该以什么模样去见拉克丝了。

　　在棺材里躺了几百年，人倒是越来越胆怯了，乐芙兰勾了勾嘴角，目光重新落在城镇的建筑上。

　　总而言之，还是先解决了组织内的事务，她也才能轻身去见拉克丝。

　　乐芙兰最终下了这个决定。

　　————————————————

　　拉克丝跟在乐芙兰身后，她试探性的叫乐芙兰的名字，不出所料的，乐芙兰并没有感知到。

　　她看着乐芙兰隐匿了身形，手握魔杖，漫步在城里的大理石砖上。

　　今日镇子里的风有些大，乐芙兰逆风而行，长袍和披风一同被风吹拂着，紧紧裹着她的周身轮廓。

　　腰肢纤细，肩背瘦削。

　　她腰背一如既往的挺得笔直。

　　拉克丝咬了咬唇，眼看着乐芙兰眼底的思念，眼看着黑女巫在风中湿润了眼眶，她却无法做些什么。

　　已经快要步出城镇，拉克丝单手成拳，支在胸前，金发的小公主开始尽力活泛思绪。

　　她现在应该怎么做？怎么样才能让乐芙兰发现自己？

　　一路跟着乐芙兰出了城镇，来到镇外的郊野，她看着那些魔兽奔跑而出，有一只巴掌大的玉白魔兽十分活泼，蹦跳着往乐芙兰怀里落，乐芙兰伸出手用手掌托住它，而后护在怀里。

　　乐芙兰仍旧在往前走，拉克丝只觉得自己的掌心都快出了汗。

　　她尝试着去吸纳空气里的光魔法，有光在指尖衍生。

　　啪啦一声。

　　乐芙兰猛地回过头，可身后空空如也，只有来时的路上飘舞着絮叶。

　　空中还有碎裂的光点，慢慢散开。

　　可是空无一人，乐芙兰虽觉疑惑，倒也不再执着于这小小的魔法烟花，她抚过怀中魔兽的头顶，转过身去。

　　“乐芙兰……”拉克丝挫败的收回手，“笨蛋乐芙兰。”

　　她跟着乐芙兰往前走，又路过一片郊野，只有猎人临时歇脚的小木屋，十分破旧，风吹过来还能听见木板摇摇欲坠咯吱作响。

　　拉克丝似有所感，她偏头看向木屋，空气里传来一声细弱的婴儿呢喃。

　　啊，是了。

　　拉克丝松了一口气。

　　她化作一束光，钻进木屋之中。

　　难得出来散心，乐芙兰心情很好，她眉眼柔和，正放出魔法去感知拉克丝此刻在何方，耳畔传来一声婴儿啼哭。

　　却也不像是啼哭，倒像是在呼唤。

　　乐芙兰有些疑惑，她偏头看向那座木屋，又矮下身子把怀中的玉白魔兽放置在灌木丛里，施展魔法瞬移到了木屋外。

　　她缓缓走近。

　　黑发黑袍的女巫来到木屋的小窗前，温暖的阳光落在她苍白的脸侧，混着春风的花香吹拂着她的发丝。

　　她透过破旧的木窗往里看，里头蛛网遍布，灰尘都呛人，木屋被树木环绕，遮挡了绝大部分阳光，阴凉得几近阴森。

　　乐芙兰皱了皱眉，目光缓缓下移，而后瞳孔一缩。

　　这久无人住的小屋里竟有一个婴孩。

　　一双湛蓝的眼眸，好似澄澈天空，又好似汪洋大海。

　　叫她一瞬间想起拉克丝的眼瞳。

　　被遗弃在此地的婴孩显然看见了小窗外的苍白女巫，她没有被吓到，反倒是咧开嘴朝乐芙兰笑。

　　好似连心跳都骤停。

　　天广地阔，微风奔跑了三千里，带着花香朝乐芙兰吹拂而来。

　　带起女巫柔软的长发。

　　乐芙兰的披风和竖起的衣领都被吹得晃动。

　　女巫站在原地，衣袍被风吹得微微作响，她对上婴儿蓝色的眼瞳，看着她方才放出去的寻踪魔法旋然归来。

　　紫色的光点在婴儿的上空跃动。

　　乐芙兰惊愕只持续了一瞬，她也不用再去看这些魔法，她视线落在婴儿身上。

　　眉眼舒展，目光温柔。


End file.
